Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys
by Jung-Hee
Summary: Sakura's life has just been turned completely upside down. Her parents are moving and she's forced to live with seven boys. Based off Megan Mead's Guide to the McGowan Boys. R&R. Now being revised. Sasu/Saku, other pairings. New revised versions up to chapter.7 now up.
1. Prologue revised

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here is the first chapter of the revised version. I own no credit to the characters in this story. Thanks! Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys_**

**Prologue:**

"Sakura, we need to talk."

Sakura Haruno looked up from her breakfast, her eyebrows arched and her mouth parted mid-bite her fork hanging mid-air. She tried not to focus on her egg that was hanging precariously on the edge of her spoon. She looked between her parents and decided that she didn't like the looks they were sporting. She knew what these kinds of "talks" meant. Either she had done something to make her parents mad, or this had something to do with the company... And knowing her parents it most likely had something to do with the company.

"Is something the matter?" She asked curiously as she placed her spoon down.

Sakura's parents exchanged looks with each other, they weren't exactly sure how they were going to explain their current situation to their daughter. They knew how high strung their little girl could be. "Well," Sakura's mother said. "You're father has gotten promoted to transfer to a different company."

The pink haired girl paused and her eyes widened perceptively. "What?" She asked in shock.

**_`Here it comes.'_**

_`Please, don't tell me...'_ Closing her eyes she prayed it wasn't going to be as bad as it sounded. "Where have you been transferred to?" She finally asked after taking a deep breath.

Sakura's father cleared his throat. " America."

"_What?_" She whispered blankly. "America?" The young girl suddenly stood from the table, her chair crashing back against the floor from the sudden movement. "You can't be serious! Why all of a sudden?"

Sakura's mother sighed. "It's not all of a sudden sweetie. Your father has actually been discussing this with the board for a while now. We can't get out of doing this."

"Why am I just hearing of this now? How can you decide something as serious as this without me?" Sakura asked in frustration.

"Now, Sakura, don't get so upset. It's not as bad as you're making it seem." Her mother eased gently, her hand reaching out to take Sakura's.

The rosette couldn't believe this. "Not bad. This is horrible! How could the company do this. I thought you had made it clear to them that you didn't want to be transferred to different companies until after I graduate." Sakura stood from her seat, the chair skidding on the tile as she did so. She gripped on to the edge of the table like her life depended on it as she stared at her parents.

Sakura's father frowned and slammed his hand against the table, shocking both his wife and his daughter. "Sakura you should know better than to raise your voice at us like that. Now sit down an lets talk about this like mature adults. You're not making this any easier on yourself"

Having no choice in the matter, Sakura reluctantly picked her chair back up and sat down quietly. "Yes. I'm sorry." She apologized, biting her lip and twiddling with her fingers as she waited for her father to talk.

Sakura's father nodded while wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Moving to America isn't as bad as you're making it out to be. This is a new experience for your education. Plus, I heard there is a great medical school in the area we'll be living in." Her father reasoned, looking over at his wife for affirmation. "I've already talked to the higher ups and they have looked into some schools that might be good for you. They've even set you up for tutoring with one of the finest English tutors in America. You might not want to leave now but you'll learn to get used to it."

"That's just it! I don't want to get used to it. Do you know how hard I worked to get that scholarship, it may be nothing to you but I poured my heart and soul into that. And what about all the friends I've made so far. We've been here for three years already why do they want you to go to America now?"

Sakura's mother breathed in deeply and exhaled. "Sakura your father and I tried to get out of it, but their CEO had just died and it was short notice. Plus your father has more experience in the business than most."

Sakura gawked, this couldn't be happening. Not now, not when she had finally found a place to call home. They couldn't honestly be doing this to her. She had a scholarship, and friends. They promised they wouldn't do this. "You promised me no more moving until after I graduated... Y-You're breaking your promise you know that?" She was on the verge of crying now but she refused to let them see her crack.

"Sakura you know I can't disobey a direct order from the President. We know we said we wouldn't go anywhere until after you graduated, but that's not a possibility now. They need me there." Sakura's father said, reaching out to take his wife's hand.

Tears formed in the corner of Sakura's eyes. "I'm not going! You can't make me. I have a life here I'm sick and tired of moving mom. I'll stay with Winry in that cramped bedroom of hers if I have to!" She exclaimed, stomping her foot. Okay, so she was being a bit petulant now but she wasn't going to concede with something as important as this.

Sakura's parents exchanged looks. Sakura's father sighed while her mother fiddled with the tablecloth. "Sakura," her father started. "Your mother and I. We have to leave, but we figured something like this would happen so we made some arrangements with an old friend of mine from school –I'm sure you remember him and his wife– I asked if they would mind you boarding with them until you graduate. They'd be happy to have you." He said, looking over at his wife as she continued to look solemn.

_`I have hope.' _"Wait, who is this couple? I know them?" She asked curiously, her fingers itching at the news. She didn't care what happened now. She had a chance to stay.

"It's been a while but you should remember Kakashi and Anko. You used to play with their sons when you were younger." Her mother said. "I know it's probably been a few years but you had stayed with the Hatake's during the Summer when you were younger."

_**`Oh, well ain't this just brilliant.' **_

_`Oh no...' _"Wait, are you saying for the next two years I'm going to be staying at the Hatake's house... With their sons? … How many of them were there again?" She asked as she took a long gulp of water. Her memories of spending the Summer at the Hatake's were vague. The last time she had seen them was when she was five, and what memories she had remembered were like nightmares.

Sakura's father hummed under his breath. "I think they have about seven now last I heard."

"Kakashi's always wanted a big family. I guess he's finally gotten it." Sakura's mother laughed behind her hand.

Sakura waved her hand in front of her face. _`Seven? Who would want seven monsters? The memories I have of those terrors are horrendous and they expect me to live with them? I was bullied mercilessly by those brats and they want me in the same house as them? Are they crazy?"_

_**`I wouldn't be complaining about this if I were you. I think this is the only chance we're going to get.'**_

"Why can't I stay with Winry?" She asked all of a sudden.

Her father shook his head. "Definitely not. Takashi's already got his hands full, you have no business being there. You'll only make it more difficult."

"But dad, you know how those boys were to me the last time I was there!" Sakura tried to explain. "They did horrible things to me."

"Oh, Sakura. You're overreacting. Those boys are all grown up now, most of them are older than you. I'm sure they aren't into bugs and mud anymore." Sakura's mother teased. "Besides, all young boys tease the girl they like. Oh goodness, they were so adorable back then, I wonder what they look like now." Sakura's mom gushed as she thought about the boys. "They only had four when I had seen them last. Oh goodness."

"Mom–" Sakura started getting a little annoyed.

"That's enough arguing Sakura. Either you stay with the Hatake's or you're going to America with your mother and I."

_`Like I even have a choice...' _Sakura slumped into her seat and poked at her food.

* * *

"_You're what!"_

"Ugh, please stop screaming into the phone. I'm not deaf you know." Sakura sighed as she readjusted the phone on her shoulder, packing her clothes into her suitcases as she conversed with her best friend Winry.

"_That's not what's important right now, Sakura how can you just agree to something like that. I mean, yeah, okay so you're not going to America but Konoha's not all that great either. You're still leaving!"_

"Ah, Winry, stop making this into a big problem. I can still keep my scholarship since I'm staying in Japan and I'll be able to visit you more. You should be happy." Sakura stated.

"_But Sakura-chan!"_

"No buts. I'm going to Konoha."

"_Ah, why do you have to be so stern about it? Anyway, so they have kids?"_

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, seven."

"_Woah. That's quite a lot."_

"You're telling me. Ugh, I'm dreading seeing them again." Sakura shivered at the thought of it.

"_Oh come on, they can't be that bad. I mean, they're a lot older than they were now aren't they?" _Winry asked. _"I bet they're pretty hot too. Oh, Sakura you're so lucky."_

"Yah! Weren't you just now saying that you didn't want me to even leave? Ah, I see how far your loyalty goes, you're pushing me into the lions den you know that right?" Sakura clucked her tongue.

"_What are you saying, you're the one who said, "I'm going to Konoha,". Trying to pin something on me you little turd."_

"Don't be so mean, I'm older than you remember? Show me some respect." Sakura chastised teasingly.

"_Meh," _Winry grunted. _"Still, it will be pretty interesting. I mean, just imagine all you're going to have to do just to adjust. I mean living in a house full of boys, that's gotta be something that will take some getting used to." _Winry said thoughtfully her voice sounding all too cheerful.

"You're enjoying my situation aren't you?" Sakura drawled as she sat on her bed. All her stuff had been packed all in two days. She was ready to leave for the next morning. She didn't know what to expect to happen when she got there, but she knew it was going to take some adjusting. She was an only child and she was never really experienced with the opposite sex. What was going to be in store for her during her two year stay in Konoha was a mystery.

"_I'll miss you Sakura. Just know that. You'll be fine I promise. And if they're mean to you; just tell them I'll be there to skewer their insides!" _Winry exclaimed loudly.

Sakura smiled at her friends protectiveness. "Thanks Win. You're the best. I'll call you after I get settled in."

"_You better! Bye, Babez!" _

"Bye!"

* * *

**A/N: Here's the first chapter of the revised version. As you see it's a lot different but still following in the same pattern. I'm taking a lot of things out and adding a lot in so make sure to be prepared for some differences. The next chapter will be really, really, really changed. :D I hope you liked it!**

**Jung-Hee **


	2. Chapter1 Meeting the Boys revised

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

_**Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys  
**_

**Chapter.1 Meeting the Boys:**

_`"I want you to e-mail us as soon as you get settled in." Oh mom, you worry way too much for your own good.' _Sakura thought as she recalled the words her mother had said to her only six hours ago.

"So," Anko Hatake started to say as she drove them to the place Sakura was going to be staying for the next two years. "Are you excited about seeing the boys again after all these years? You even have some new faces to be introduced to." She said with a big smile.

Sakura nodded and returned the smile with one of her own. "Yeah. It's been so long, I can barely remember what any of them look like... And I'm sorry to say I don't remember very many of their names either." She said sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

Anko laughed. "Don't worry about it, they probably don't remember you all that much either so you don't have to worry about anything. You'll get re-acquainted with them when we get there I'm sure." She said.

Sakura nodded in agreement and tried not to show her anxiety. To be honest she was dreading the meeting all together. She wasn't ready for this. Sure, she was happy to be staying in Japan, but it was different when she had to live thousands of miles away from her parents. She would have to go to a new school, make new friends, and even live with seven unknown boys. This was unexplored territory and Sakura wasn't really experienced in the boy department.

"So, um, what did they say when they found out I was going to be staying here from now on?" Sakura asked. She was curious about their reactions to the news of her moving in.

Anko put on a strained smile. "They... were surprised, a little curious."

Sakura didn't really like how vague Anko was being and went on to ask more but paused mid-breath when she noticed they had slowed down and were starting to pull into a driveway. She couldn't see much of the house because it was being shrouded by a big, white wooden fence. But she could see the roof of it, it gave her little suspicion that it was moderately big.

"Well, here we are," Anko said, killing the engine. "Sorry I can't tell you much about the boys... They are a whole different subject of their own and frankly, even as their mother; I have trouble describing them in the best way possible." She smiled lopsidedly, it seeming slightly familiar to Sakura but she wasn't about to ponder on it any more than necessary.

Sakura gulped and tried not to appear too nervous. As she stared up at the white two story house, things seemed totally surreal. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. What was she going to do? How was she going to act?

_`I'm doomed...'_

_**`You always tried to find the bad things in everything. This is your chance to finally interact with the opposite sex. Don't get all twitchy and shy on me now.' **_Inner-Sakura droned in frustration.

_`I'm not going to get twitchy!'_

Anko smiled as she glanced at Sakura and placed her hand over the young teen's reassuringly. "Relax, they promised me they would be on their best behavior," Anko said, unbuckling her seat belt. She swung her dark purple hair over her shoulder and gave Sakura a rough pat on the back and smiled widely. "Want some advice; just be yourself and you'll do fine. There is nothing to be scared about. My boys are completely harmless."

* * *

_**`That woman is a freaking liar. Those jerks are monsters hidden in hot bodies!' **_Inner-Sakura screeched as Sakura took off her sopping wet T-Shirt. She sighed mournfully as she gazed at her, now drenched, figure in the mirror. What had just transpired downstairs had been far from welcoming. She guessed Anko and Kakashi were pretty pissed at their sons, if the shouting from downstairs had been any indication. She suspected Anko was giving the boys a piece of her mind right about now.

_`This was my favorite shirt too.' Sakura thought miserably as she looked at her ruined shirt.'_

_**`Is that all you can think about? We have a serious problem. If you don't do something, I will!'**_

_`Stop threatening me. I'm sure it was just an accident.' Even with those being her own words, Sakura had trouble believing them.'_

_**`Oh, yeah, dropping a bucket of water over someone's head is surely to be considered a mistake. Please, don't sugarcoat it.'**_ Inner-Sakura chastised furiously.

Sakura sighed and just decided to let her inner rant for the time being. Right now she was locked in Anko's bathroom. She dried herself with a towel and reached into her bag for a pair of pants and another shirt. She was trying so hard to look on the bright side. But with her inner screaming curses left and right and her own anger and hurt lurking in the recesses of her mind it was beginning to be a real big job to give the boys the benefit of the doubt. What was worse she still didn't know their names.

* * *

_20 minutes earlier:_

After Sakura and Anko exited the car, they had decided to meet everyone first before they got her luggage. Sakura could distinctly hear laughter coming from the backyard. Apparently, Anko had heard too. "I guess the boys are out back messing around or something." She said casually as she unlocked the door and made her way inside, waving Sakura in as she threw the keys on the table located in the foyer.

"We got you an extra pair of slippers so you don't have to worry about getting new ones." Anko said with a smile as she handed said slippers to Sakura.

The rosette nodded gratefully and slipped them on with ease. "Now, let's go see what my boys are up to." Anko said thoughtfully as she made her way through the house to what Sakura guessed to be the backdoor. "Kakashi!" she had yelled after opening the backdoor. Sakura stood off near the couch and watched Anko call for Kakashi and her sons. "Can you all please come in here? Our guest is here." She turned back to Sakura with a smile and walked over towards her.

Sakura gulped audibly but tried to hide her nervousness by looking around the house. It was spacious. There was a kitchen off to the right and there was a den to the left. She guessed the rest of the house was off to the back and on the second story. The place was simple, but nicely furnished; there were hardly any pictures so she still didn't know what they looked like. You'd think since they had seven kids they'd be all about the memories.

_**`Maybe they took all the pictures down to torture us. I bet they're all ugly! There goes my dream of a hot harem of boys.'**_

_`I don't know why I bother with letting you roam inside my mind.' _Sakura thought with bemusement.

"Sakura," Anko said, making Sakura look up at the older woman in surprise. "You remember Kakashi don't you?" She asked as an older male shuffled lazily into the room. He did look familiar, though some things were different about him. His hair was the same silver as it always been and stood in all different angles on his head. She didn't have any memory of ever seeing his face because he always wore a doctor's mask and his left eye was covered by his bangs.

The things that were different were that he wasn't as tall as he used to be. Or maybe that was because she was seventeen now and not five. He looked older too, and before he had had an infant in his arms now he had a small green book that immediately drew in Sakura's attention. _`Where have I seen that book from? It looks strangely familiar...'_

_**`Well, you had worked at a bookstore before, maybe that's where you've seen it.'**_

Sakura squinted subtly to try and get a good glance at the title. When she did she quickly diverted her eyes back to the elder man's face. _`Oh, god... He's reading that raunchy piece of crap?'_

_**`Wow, Kakashi's a real perv if he's reading that.'**_

"It's great to see you again Sakura, how have you been these past few years?" He said with a lazy drawl, his eyes never leaving the pages of his book.

Sakura could see Anko twitch from annoyance and smile politely. "I've been good. It has been a long time." It took a lot out of Sakura not to crack up at Kakashi when he started to giggle behind his hand. Obviously he had read something quite entertaining in that little book of his.

_**`Dirty old man.'**_

"Kakashi, please for once will you put that book away? It's rude to read stuff like that in front of young girls. Don't you know how to set an example? And where are the boys?" Anko nagged as she snatched the book out of Kakashi's hand and then called for her sons once again.

When Kakashi went to reach for the book again, Anko held it away and tutted. "Not until after the introductions." She chastised, wagging her finger back and forth. She winked at Sakura and held the book securely in her grasp. Kakashi sighed, not wanting to argue with his wife, and waited patiently for his sons to show up.

"Sorry you have to wait Sakura. The boys were in a grueling game of soccer and I guess they wanted to finish." Kakashi said with a shrug.

Sakura shook her head. "It's fine," she smiled reassuringly. "I don't mind the wait. Your house is beautiful by the way."

That made Anko beam proudly. "Thank you! You don't know how hard it is to keep this place in order with seven teenagers and Kakashi."

Kakashi looked mildly offended due to his wife's comment but didn't get a chance to say anything for their sons had all started to make their way inside.

Sakura swore she had died right then and there. Her inner couldn't even come up with anything to say. _`This can't be them... No way.'_

_**`I've died and gone to heaven. They're beautiful.'**_ Inner-Sakura gushed, her eyes sparkling in a daze.

"Oh good, boys you're just in time!" Anko exclaimed with a grin. "I'd like you all to meet Sakura. She'll be staying with us for a while so I want you all to take good care of her." She took hold of Sakura's shoulders and ushered her up to the front for everyone to see.

Sakura felt her stomach drop way to the bottom. She felt as if she was on display for the world to see. She put on a wide, friendly smile and bowed politely. "Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura. It's nice to meet you all."

Silence. That's all that Sakura got after she introduced herself. Her gaze trailed up to the seven boys standing before her and all of them looked uninterested and extremely bored. _`I guess no hello from the welcome committee.'_

_**`Please tell me these boys don't all have a stick shoved up their butt. That would be so horrible.'**_

"So, are you boys going to introduce yourselves, or are you going to keep staring at Sakura?" their father said dryly.

Grumbling slightly the boys all stood in a line and proceeded to introduce themselves. One stepped up, Sakura figured he was the oldest of the brothers. He was the tallest and he looked older.

"My name is Itachi, I'm 21. It's nice to see you again. I'm not really sure you remember me." He said thoughtfully.

"I do remember you Itachi-san. How have you been all this time?" She asked conversationally. To be honest, Itachi had been a chubby, snot-running booger when she last saw him. And he wasn't as hot as he was now. Oh, no. Things have definitely changed over the years. Itachi now was well built, with long ebony haired that was slightly tied in the back. His choice of attire was a long sleeved, black shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

Anko spoke up. "Itachi's room is actually the garage. And unfortunately our washer and dryer are in there also, so if you need anything make sure you knock first, okay? Don't want any accidents." She joked.

Sakura nodded. Suddenly another boy came up. "Hey, I'm Naruto!"

Naruto was short but looked like he had some muscle. His hair was a bright blond and his eyes were a deep blue. He looked nothing like his family. He looked as if he had come right off a plane from America. His outfit was a bit unusual. He was wearing a bright orange and blue jumpsuit. Kind of like something you'd see mechanics wear. It was unzipped and hanging low on his hips. He wore a black t-shirt that had a picture of a frog on it and his wrists had black bandannas tied around them. He was definitely making a statement.

Naruto was definitely a trip; he was probably the most hyperactive 16 year old Sakura had ever seen. He was nothing but bright colors and large smiles. He was also the only person in the whole house wearing color. All he did was talk; he was very friendly and seemed to welcome Sakura into their home. Naruto was cute in his own way, but extremely annoying. He was loud and all over the place, Sakura was beginning to think there was no end to his excitement. That is until...

"Dobe, if you don't shut up I will hit you." said one of the boys. Sakura tried really hard in not drop her jaw but it was becoming really hard. This boy was the epitome of pure perfection. His hair was dark as night and his eyes seemed as if they could read all your darkest secrets.

Anko frowned and sent a glare at her son. "Sasuke! You are not to hit your brother. Naruto, you can finish your conversation with Sakura later. Let everyone else have a turn please." She said nicely, yanking her blond haired son over to her side, making sure that he wouldn't say anything else.

The one that had told Naruto to shut up nodded in Sakura's direction. "I'm Sasuke." And that was all she got after that.

_**`Apparently he's nothing but good looks... How disappointing.'**_

Sasuke was tall and medium built and he was almost the exact replica of Itachi, only Sasuke had more of a baby face than his older brother. His clothes consisted of nothing but a black shirt and dark pants.

_`If only he had a better personality.' _Sakura thought sadly.

Kakashi chuckled. "Ignore Sasuke. He's not very sociable and he doesn't really talk much. Just move on ahead." He waved his hand toward the other boys as he patted Sasuke's head with the other. Sasuke scowled and tried to dodge his father's hand before it landed on his head again.

Another boy, who looked really bored, waved his hand lazily and yawned before he said his name. "Yo, I'm Shikamaru. Are you a junior?" He asked although he looked rather disinterested.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah." She looked him over in an appraising manner. Shikamaru wasn't that bad looking either. His hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail on top of his head. His clothes were as normal as they could get, a short sleeved green t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. He had earrings in both his ears and around his wrist he had a simple watch. He was probably as plain as you could get but there was something about him that made him very appealing to the eyes.

"Cool." Shikamaru yawned once more and made his way over to the couch. "There," he said looked at his mom and dad in boredom. "I paid my dues. Now let me sleep."

Anko glared and reached over as if she was going to hit Shikamaru, but one look at Sakura made her re-think her actions. Quickly she put her hand down and smiled innocently at the young rosette. "Heh, heh, kids. Don't you just love 'em?" She said rubbing Shikamaru's neck rather roughly. That was as much of a warning as he was going to get. Sakura tried not to laugh at the pained look Shikamaru was sporting.

Laughing at his brother's expense, one of the younger looking brothers raised his hand in greeting to Sakura. "I'm Kiba and this here," he said nudging a red head boy with his elbow. "Is Gaara. We're twins. He doesn't talk often so don't expect him to say much to you."

Kiba and Gaara looked nothing alike. Where Kiba had bushy brown hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in days, Gaara had short, deep red hair. Kiba was all smiles and Gaara looked like he's never sported a smile in all his life. Kiba consisted of a plain white tee shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. He had a small, cute looking dog hanging on his hip by one of his arms. Gaara was wearing a red wife-beater and a pair of loose pants. They both looked adorable in Sakura's eyes but she wasn't about to tell them that.

And last but not least. "I remember you." Sakura said happily, smiling at finally recognizing a familiar face. "Neji how have you been?" She said with a big grin. There was no way she could forget Neji. He was the only one that looked the same as he had when he was a kid. He had the same long, light brown hair. And there was only one thing that made Sakura remember him. His eyes. There was nothing else like them. They were like pearls.

**_`Geez, there is not an ugly soul in this litter is there? This is just ridiculous. These people have amazing genes!' _****Inner-Sakura exclaimed in admiration. Her eyes were pumping with little hearts.**

"Hey Sakura, it's good to see you again." The long-haired brunette nodded his head in her direction but said no more.

"Don't pay any of these guys any mind, they don't say much." Naruto laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Sakura tried real hard not to try and guess what kind of cologne he was wearing.

_**`It's got to be Armani. I bet you money.'**_

"Now that the introductions are over why don't you help Sakura get her luggage and show her around after you take her to her room?" Kakashi said. All the boys groaned except for Naruto who just grinned like an overly excited puppy.

"Come on, Teme! I bet I can carry more of her stuff than you can!" He shouted excitedly as he wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder and held him in a choke hold.

"Dobe, hands off!" Sasuke hissed as he pried his brother's arms off.

"Teme?" Sakura asked curiously. _`Why in the world would his nickname be that?'_

"Oh, it means bas–" Naruto started but paused mid-sentence as he glanced at his glaring mother. "Something that I can't remember at the moment." he shrugged.

The rosette arched a brow at his awkward behavior. "It's fine. I know what it means."

Sakura followed the boys outside over to the car so they could get her luggage and take it to her room. None of them said a word so far and Sakura was beginning to think they were already shunning her away from them. The boy Kiba was looking back at her with a sneer and turned back around to whisper something to his twin, Gaara.

_`I don't know whether or not I want to know what they are talking about...' _Sakura thought as her nerves started to overcome her. She hoped they didn't already hate her. Of course she would expect something like this. Here she was barging in on them like this without giving them a moment's notice. She could only imagine what they could be thinking about.

"So, Sakura-chan, when do you start school?" Naruto suddenly asked as he popped up out of nowhere.

The rosette seemed a little surprised about the title. She didn't expect to be called that so quickly into their meeting. But Naruto seemed like that kind of guy; a person who would just warm up to you no matter who you were.

_**`This kids nice. Even if he is a little annoying.'**_

Sakura tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Um, I think tomorrow."

The blond grinned. "Awesome. I'll give you a tour of the place how `bout that?"

The rosette smiled happily. "That would be great actually, thank you Naruto."

_`At least I have one person on my side.' _Sakura thought as she helped get her luggage.

"I heard you were taking Tsunade's medical courses. Man, you better watch out for her. She's a tough one." Shikamaru said as he opened up the trunk of his mom's car.

Naruto frowned. "Hey, Granny-Tsunade's not that bad! She's just got a temper..." He trailed off awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Don't listen to him. My girlfriend took one of her courses last year and she said that Tsunade was so tough that she had made one of the guys that had been taking her class cry."

Sakura grimaced. She hoped Tsunade wasn't as bad as Shikamaru was making her out to be.

"Hey! Can we please get some help over here? This chick packed a butt-load of crap." Kiba complained as he struggled to get one of Sakura's suitcases out of the trunk.

Naruto snorted and walked up behind his little brother. "What a wimp," he said as he rubbed his hands together and then grabbed the handles to the bag. Giving it a good tug he nearly toppled back into Sasuke and Neji as the stubborn suitcase stayed in its place.

Kiba eyed his blond brother with a look of amusement. "What were you saying?"

Naruto grumbled under his breath as he glared at his brother and then transfixed his gaze back to Sakura's luggage. "This thing's going down! Believe it!" He then spent the next ten minutes working on getting Sakura's piece of luggage out of the back while the brothers and Sakura just stood back and watched.

* * *

Sakura fell back against her comfortable bed in exhaustion. When she had walked into her new room she was greeted with an unexpected surprise. Everything was perfect; her walls were painted a nice shade of green. Her bed covers were lightly decorated with oriental colors and big, fluffy down pillows. She had a desk and a wardrobe for her laptop and clothes. There was a window seat and a big bookshelf, which she was excited about. Now she had a place to put her medical textbooks and other miscellaneous things.

**_`I think the woman outdid herself, don't you? She did a pretty good job for someone who doesn't know you all that well.'_**** Inner-Sakura said all of sudden, startling Sakura out of her reverie.**

_`I really like it; it's like she knew exactly how I wanted it.' __Sakura thought as she looked around the room once more._

"I see you're enjoying yourself to the fullest now that you got all your stuff in." Anko said as she stood in the doorway.

"Yes, thank you," Sakura said automatically. She would get around to unpacking eventually, but that would make things seem final. She still had to get used to some things, and unpacking was the last thing on her mind. She just wanted this long day to be over with.

Anko just grinned. "Why don't you go out back and get more acquainted with the boys, hm?"

Sakura tried hard not to frown. It wasn't like she didn't want to see them or get to know them. She just wasn't very comfortable with the male species period. "Um..." The rosette trailed off awkwardly.

"Oh, come on. They're not that scary."

Sakura took a deep breath and smiled in relent. "Okay," and with that Sakura stood and followed Anko down the stairs. She looked around and noticed that the loud, raucous laughter was back and Kakashi was now comfortably laying on the floor with that ridiculous book back in his hands.

"The boys are out back." Anko said as she pushed her gently in the direction of the door.

Sakura timidly made her way towards the door, her hand shakily landed on the knob and she took a deep breath. What was she going to say? Could she even get along with these boys?

_**`You'll never know until you try.'**_

Sakura softly nodded in agreement and slowly opened the door. Not a moment later she was completely drenched in ice cold water. Her mouth hung open as all the boys started to laugh and high-five. She had been duped... Big time.

Anko immediately ran over to her looking like she was fighting between murdering her sons and babying over Sakura's predicament. "Oh, god Sakura! I'm so sorry. Here, don't worry about tracking water in the house. Quickly go to your room get a change of clothes and go into the bathroom. I'm going to give the boys a piece of my mind."

* * *

_Present:_

Sakura wiped her eyes roughly as she thought back to what happen. She refused to cry. That would mean she let them win and that was the last thing she wanted. She rubbed her cheeks and splashed her face with water so as to not look as if she had been crying. She wasn't even going to bother with going downstairs. She was just going to go straight to her room and go to bed. It didn't matter to her if it was still early in the evening. She did not want to see _them _again and she was definitely not going to ride with them in a car to school the next day. No, she'd rather walk than subject herself to that.

There was a small knock and a apologetic looking Anko came in. "I though you might need more of these." She said as she placed a few towels on to the desk. She looked around the room and paused when she saw the still packed suitcases. "If you need help with anything you let me know, okay?" she asked.

Sakura nodded curtly and tried her best not to look too miserable. "Yes, ma'am." She said hoarsely.

"You don't need to call me ma'am," Anko said, crossing her arms over her chest and shrugging. "Makes me feel old." She winked playfully at the rosette.

"Oh. Okay ma-" Sakura bit her tongue. This was going to take some getting used to. "Thank you," Sakura said. "For everything. Letting me stay here and imposing… I can't imagine what this must be doing to the guys." Actually that was lie. She could imagine, if the water bucket was any indication.

"Oh, not at all! I apologize for their behavior earlier. That was totally out of line and they have been punished dearly," Anko waved her off with a loud laugh. "Don't you worry. My boys are a handful but they're completely harmless. Besides, I need some more female company, if you've noticed, you can see it's "Testosterone Ville," here."

Sakura laughed. "They do seem like quite a bunch." She said a little awkwardly.

"But they're really cute huh?" Anko teased with a leer.

Sakura blushed tenfold. _`I cannot be talking about this with their mom! That's too weird!'_

Anko laughed loudly, it reminded Sakura of Naruto. "I'm just teasing kid. How about tomorrow after school you and I go out and get some iced-coffee and maybe we can go to the mall and get some things for ourselves, huh? It'll be fun and it'll give you a chance to get more familiar with the place. What do you say?"

Sakura smiled, happy that Anko was trying to get to know her. "Sure, I'd love to."

Anko smiled also. "I also hear your car will shipped over soon. Sorry that you'll have to ride with one of the boys until then. I know how uncomfortable you must be feeling at the moment."

She had almost completely forgotten about her car. After the introductions there was a bit of awkwardness in the discussion on whom Sakura was going to be riding with to school the following day. None of the boys seemed too pleased about the idea. Naruto's car was in the shop for the moment and he was riding with Sasuke who had said hardly anything to her ever since she had arrived. "It's not a problem. Really."

"Great! See you in the morning!" Anko said, waving goodnight and walking out, shutting the door gently as she made her way out.

Sakura fell back against her pillows feeling drained all of a sudden. She reached for her messenger bag and took out her laptop. _`I guess I'll e-mail mom and dad before I go to bed. Maybe I'll send a quick message to __Winry also.' _She thought as she tried to keep herself awake. She knew she was going to need plenty of rest if she was going to make it through tomorrow.

* * *

**_A/N: Chapter one! Woo-hoo! First, I would like to thank my lovely beta aka: Chii Saino Kuratsu! You did an awesome job. Also, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Frankly I think I'm putting the characters back into their original personalities and not they aren't too altered. I'm happy about that fact. Also I have a really good feeling about this. Look forward to the second chapter! Please Review!_**

**_Jung-Hee_**


	3. Chapter2 Bathrooms, Bras, and Boys revi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All credit goes to Kate Brian and Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys**

**Chapter.2 Bathrooms, Bras and Boys**

Sakura peeked outside her door curiously, looking around before fully stepping out into the hall. She _really _had to go to the bathroom. She thought she was going to wake up without having any problems only to realize she was actually having one right this second. She had started her monthly, and if any of the boys found out... Well, she was hoping they wouldn't find out period. (No pun intended.) That's why she was getting up extra early to take a deep cleaning shower and brought extra "care" products to keep herself safe from any problems.

As the rosette made her way towards the bathroom, (which the boys had thankfully showed her before they had ultimately drenched her in water) she carefully placed her ear against the door, making sure that there was no one behind it. She sighed in relief when she opened the door and saw nothing but darkness. She shut the door and then flipped the switch, nearly falling over at how terrible she looked in the mirror. She was really a rough sleeper; her hair was all over the place and her face looked blotchy, not to mention she looked incredibly fat!

She sighed, slapped her cheeks a little to wake up and then proceeded to take off her shirt. She was so happy for waking up extra early so she could have the shower all to herself. She did a little jig as she took off her shirt, and singing a little song just because she was so proud of herself. After not so gently tossing her shirt somewhere on the ground she went to take off her boy-shorts, her hands pulling at the edges. As she started to pull them down she heard the worst thing of her life... The door open.

"Oh... It's you." Sasuke said blankly, looking straight at her. Not a sign of emotion on his face.

Sakura held in her scream as she stared wide-eyed at the unflinching god standing before her in all his glory, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. She practically fell over herself as she scrambled to cover herself up with a towel, though it was becoming extremely difficult as her boy-shorts started to slowly fall down her thighs. Quickly she snatched her towel and covered herself before he had a chance to see anything. Gaining her brain back Sakura tossed the only reachable thing she could at the black haired boy. "Get out, you pervert!"

Sasuke effortlessly caught the object being thrown. Sakura twitched slightly at the smirk that started to grace the boy's features as he examined the item in his hands. "Extra-absorbency?"

_**`Oh, my god!` **_

Sakura gaped stupidly as her eyes zeroed in on her box of tampons. And true enough, they were being held in the palm of Sasuke's hand.

_`My life is over.'_

Sasuke went unfazed as he watched the girl before him melt in embarrassment. Finding enough amusement in this ordeal, Sasuke took it upon himself to be nice for once and leave the girl to her own sources. He set the box down and started to back out of the bathroom. Before he shut it though he poked half his body through the door. "Word of advice:" he said with a drawl. Sakura looked up at the boy with a bright blush. "When living with a bunch of teenage boys in one house, especially if you have to share a bathroom," He paused as his hand reached out to turn the lock on the door. "Make sure that you lock the door. The next time you might not make it out of here with what little dignity you have left." And with that, Sasuke shut the door.

Five minutes passed before Sakura gained the strength back in her body. That had to have been the worst experience of her life. How was she ever going to face Sasuke again, knowing that he had seen her in one of the most intimate ways ever?

_`Why? Why of all people did it have to be that jerk? I'm never going to live this down.' _She thought miserably as she buried her face in her hands. She was never going to be able to look Sasuke in the eye again, knowing he had seen her almost completely naked.

_**`Oh, geez girl. Snap out of it! It's not the end of the world. Did you see the way he reacted when he saw you?'**_ Inner-Sakura said, getting annoyed with Sakura's constant babbling.

_`What?' _She thought stupidly, she hadn't really noticed anything. He only acted like he usually did; a snobbish jerk with a stick stuck up his butt!

_**`Exactly! There is something wrong with this picture here. Any other normal, hormonal, teenage boy would have jumped you right away. And if not that, they would have flipped a disk trying to run away. But Sasuke didn't! I mean come on, we're not bad looking, and we have a great figure. What boy wouldn't drop from seeing us?'**_

_`Well...'_

_**`Oh! I finally know what it is!'**_

_`Know what?'_

_**`Are you honestly this slow, or are you messing around?` **_Inner Sakura said as she paced around Sakura's head.

_`Hey! I resent that!' _

_**`Whatever, don't you get it? Sasuke's gay!'**_

Sakura blinked once and then again. After a moment or two of more thinking her mouth finally dropped open in shock. "Sasuke's gay?" She said in a whisper, feeling relieved and disappointed all at the same time.

_**`Yep, now you have nothing to worry about. He's not interested in your type of body, let alone your gender. That's why he didn't react. So just don't worry about it, and take that shower.' **_Inner-Sakura said excitedly.

And Sakura did exactly that. Twenty minutes later Sakura was all clean and dressed for her first day of school. Her hair was all dried and styled and her clothes were all in place. Not only that, she had completely forgotten the incident with Sasuke, finding it better to ignore what had happened than to dwell on it any further. She had full belief that he was gay and nothing was going to change her mind on that.

Squaring her shoulders, Sakura stepped out into the hallway only to be shoved into the door by a frantic looking Naruto. "God, could you be any slower? I've been out here for ten minutes!" He shouted as he slammed the door in her face.

"Ignore him. We all do," Shikamaru said as he walked up behind her, his voice sounding tired and his eyes looking droopy.

Sakura rubbed her shoulder and looked up at the male. "Sorry... I didn't think anyone would be up this early." She said, finally realizing that everyone was indeed awake. In the rooms she could hear music playing and drawers being opened and closed.

Shikamaru yawned and nodded his head. "Yep, seven of us with only one bathroom, you have to get up early if you want first dibs on the hot water. Looks like you got up before any of us though. Surprisingly we all have a fixed schedule. I'll fill you in on it a little later though seeing as I probably have to share the bathroom with Naruto now."

Sakura looked at him in confusion. Shikamaru seeing this decided to elaborate. "Sasuke's in the basement's bathroom, even locked the door." He said with a shrug, knocking on the bathroom door before walking in. Sakura tried to hide the blush as she saw shirtless Naruto brushing his teeth and fixing his hair all the same time. As it closed she stared at the door for a few moments before shaking her head and making her way towards her room.

"Heads up!"

Without much more warning Sakura fell to the floor, writhing in pain, her nose felt like it was on fire and she was sure she was going to have a black eye.

"Oh, crap! Sakura are you okay?" Neji exclaimed as he ran over to where Sakura was laying on the floor. "Kiba you idiot. How many times have we said not to play ball in the house?"

Kiba scoffed as he bent down to pick up his basketball. "Who are you, my mother?"

"No, he's not, but I am." Anko said as she stood looming over her son. "Kiba don't just stand there and act like a brat, I raised you better than that. Apologize to Sakura right now young man!" She ordered as she snatched the ball away from her son.

Sakura managed to stand up with the help of Neji who was holding her up with his arm. She felt like her head was going to explode and she could feel the the slow trickle of blood slide down her lip.

"Oh, my god Sakura! Your nose, here, come with me to my bathroom, I'll get you some tissues." Anko said as she started to lead Sakura down the hall towards her bedroom. She stopped and turned around slightly to glare at Kiba. "And don't think I'm through with you yet mister!"

Kiba just shrugged and made his way to his and Gaara's shared room, stopping when he heard his brother speak.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Neji asked.

Kiba turned to give his brother a cocky grin. "The least I can do for letting her have my room."

Neji shook his head in disappointment. "You're unbelievable."

* * *

Sasuke was walking up the stairs when he saw his mother and Sakura running quickly down the hall. Sakura's face was pooling blood and he wondered if Kiba had anything to do with it. He passed by Neji's room and peeked in to ask what's going on.

His brother's reply was exactly what he had expected, Kiba did have something to do with it. "I know he's a little jerk, but I never thought he'd stoop so low." Sasuke said with a shake of his head.

Neji shook his head. "I expected it, it's just like him to do something like that. Saying it was because she took his room. Please."

Sasuke hummed under his breath and started to back away. "Whatever, not my problem." He said carelessly.

The brunette shook his head and continued to search through his closet for a shirt. "Seems like being uncaring is genetic. I'm the only normal one in this household." He said to himself.

Naruto walked by the room as he said this, his hand underneath his shirt as he scratched his stomach. "You say that while talking to yourself out loud? Hmm, I don't think you have a right to consider yourself normal here." He laughed as he walked away.

Neji just rolled his eyes and continued to get dressed.

* * *

"Guys! Breakfast!" Anko shouted from downstairs. "If you don't get your butts down here in the next five minutes, you're all going to be late!"

_`Deep breath,` _Sakura thought. She grabbed the wooden chair from in front of her desk and jabbed it under the doorknob as she had seen done so many times in the movies. Dropping to her knees, she opened her large suitcase. She picked up her favorite white t-shirt and a black hoodie and a pair of jeans. The first outfit she had picked out earlier was ruined from her nose bleed. Did Kakashi and Anko know that their kids were criminally insane?

`_Just breathe.`_ Sakura told herself again. She got dressed quickly. It took a bit more makeup than she hoped to fix the mess Kiba had created. Suddenly she couldn't wait to get to school. It had to be a heck of a lot better than this place. How had she ever thought that last night's peace and quiet was disturbing?

She opened her closet doors to get her sneakers and tripped back in surprise. There was some little kid standing right in front of her with one of her really expensive bras tied around his head, the cups sticking up like ears. If it wasn't her bra that he was wearing she would have thought that he was adorable. But that wasn't the case right now. No, she had a major problem. `_**Who the heck is this kid? And what the heck is he doing wearing my bra?`**_

"Ha ha ha! Scared ya!" His little tongue wagged as he laughed at her his hands waving in the air as he wiggled around her.

Sakura's heart was pounding. She made a grab for him, but he shot right past her before she could wrap her hands around his little neck.

"I got your bra-ah! I got your bra-ah!" He sang, dancing around in her room. He started jumping on her bed and she made a lunge for him but he bounced out of the way and off the bed in the span of seconds.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted, lunging again as he made his way to the door.

The little sucker was too quick. He dodged her fingers, yanked the chair down with a crash, and made a break for it. Sakura chased him to the stairs, but he straddled the banister and slid down it. His feet hit the ground before Sakura even made it to the second step. He turned, grinned at her, and headed to the kitchen.

"Wait! No, don't!" Sakura wailed as she started to dart for him as fast as she could. Curses for never taking gym! "You little- Get back here!"

Down in the kitchen she could hear everyone talking and laughing as they chowed down. Sakura barreled through the living room and rounded the corner into the hallway just as he was about to push through the swinging door. "Stop!" She shouted and tried to get to him before he went through.

Just then Itachi appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed the little guy by the waist with one arm and hauled him up over his shoulder.

"Itachi-nii let me go!" He shouted as he tried to wiggle out of the elder's grasp. Itachi snapped the bra from the boys head and handed it to Sakura, completely unfazed. It was like the bathroom incident with Sasuke all over again

_**`Geez, are all these Hatake's gay? Maybe being unemotional is genetic... Hey, maybe Sasuke's not gay!'**_

Sakura just stood where she was. Not even able to think further on what her inner was blabbering about. She had no idea what to say or do, was she going to be humiliated every second in this house? Things were happening one right after the other. If she was anyone else she'd probably be bawling her eyes out right about now with the morning she's had so far.

"Um. . . this is Konohamaru. He's the neighbors' kid. He's about four years old," Itachi said. "Mom watches him in the mornings, then takes him to Pre-K. There's no controlling this one." That had to have been the most he's spoken since she's met him.

"Yeah. . .thank you," Sakura said, stuffing her bra into her jacket. "If he had gotten in there. . ."

Itachi stared at her with a piercing gaze. Now that she thought about it he looked a lot like Sasuke and Neji. Except Neji had brown hair and his eyes were white.

_`I come to realize that this family looks nothing alike. Where in the world did their genetics come up with these gorgeous, yet annoying guys?'_

Itachi's hair was down with his bangs covering a bit of his eyes, but if she looked hard enough, she could see a bit of red in them. He had a red cloud-like tattoo planted on his neck slightly hidden by his hair, but Sakura could see it perfectly. She couldn't deny that was really hot. He was handsome in a rugged, dangerous kind of way, but there was something about him that was off-putting. Maybe it was the appraised and almost quizzical way he was staring at her. Like he wasn't quite sure what she was.

"Yeah, well," he said. Then he turned and walked back down a short hallway. Sakura watched as he opened the door that led to the garage. The acrid smell of cigarette smoke hit her nostrils as she caught a glimpse of a few guys and a girl lounging on an old set of living room furniture. They were all wearing black with little red clouds on the front and back of there shirts. There was a drum set also a red cloud, and black lettering that said `_Akatsuki' _in the center of the garage, surrounded by amps and microphones.

She leaned back and took another deep breath. Apparently Itachi was in a band, and they were called the Akatsuki.

* * *

**To: ****WinONdFlyuwho**

**From: ****_2341uwho**

**Subject: Boy Guide.**

**Observation #1: Boys are EVIL!  
They take no consideration of other peoples feelings. Not even an hour after meeting them, they drench me with a bucket full of water hanging from the door! **

**Observation #2: They aren't squeamish at the sight of skin.  
You can't say this to anyone, but Sasuke walked in on me undressing in the bathroom! And he just stood there with a blank face! What kind of man does that?**

**Observation #3: They tend to hold grudges.  
I was smacked in the face by a basketball because Kiba was mad that he had to share a room with his brother 'cause I am taking his. I now have a black eye thanks to that little troll. **

**Observation #4: They have horrible table manners.  
Last nights dinner was absolutely barf-inducing.**

**Observation #5:The older ones are so cute with the younger ones.  
****Okay I'll admit, even if he is a thorn in my side **(or the bane of my existence, either works), **there is this little kid from across the street and you should see how they act around him. It's so cute~ :D**

**Observation #6: They like to scratch things.  
No elaboration needed.**

**Observation #7: They have no sense of personal space.  
****I need a lock on my door. STAT!**

**Observation #8: Boys are icky.  
****Do not get me started on the state of the bathroom. I'm thinking of calling in a hazmat team. Seriously.**

**Observation #9: Being unemotional and stoic is definitely genetic.  
You should see these guys; they are like statues with hot bodies. They don't show any form of facial expression. **

**Observation #10: They know how to make enemies. . .  
****BIG TIME.**

* * *

"Yo, Alien, pass the rice!"

"What the..? Alright, who drank all the green tea?"

"Coffee's ready! Who wants?"

Sakura walked into the kitchen, noted the mayhem at the breakfast table, and decided it would be safer to join Anko at the center island, where the coffee was brewing. `_**Need. Coffee. Now.` **_

"Good morning, Sakura!" Anko said brightly. She glanced at Sakura's outfit; plain tee and regular faded jeans with a black hoodie-and her smile became slightly strained. "You look…comfortable?" She winced slightly as she remembered all the blood on Sakura's previous shirt. She really had to think up a severe punishment for her young son, Kiba. He really was too much. "I already talked to the principle today about getting you a school uniform. She's already getting it taken care of."

"Very, and thanks." Sakura replied. "Mind if I have some?" She gestured to the coffee.

"Please! Feel free," Anko replied. "This is your house now."

_`Actually, I think this house belongs to those crazies at the table.` _Sakura thought with a narrowed gaze.

_**`Chyea, have you seen that evil little mutt Kiba? He's taunting me! I can feel it. He threw that stupid ball at us on purpose!` **_Inner Sakura said as she clenched her jaw and pounded her fist against her palm.

_`Woah there, calm down you drama queen!' _Sakura thought, reaching for the pot. She couldn't believe that after everything the Hatake boys and Konohamaru had done to her that morning, they were all just crunching away at their rice and seaweed rolls, totally guilt-free. They didn't even seem worried that she would tell. Maybe they knew that she wasn't going to rat them out.

"Listen, Anko... did I really take Kiba's room?" Sakura asked, lowering her voice.

"Why? Is he torturing you about it?" Anko asked curiously, her body now fully facing Sakura.

"No, it's just. . .I don't want to put anybody out."

"Please don't give it another thought," Anko said, touching Sakura's hand, She leaned in closer and whispered. "Between you and me, Kiba _needed _to be knocked down a peg."

Sakura smiled awkwardly and filled her mug with coffee and took a long swig of it, reveling in the taste. At that moment, Gaara walked in and stood next to his mother reaching for a mug for his own cup of coffee.

"Hey Gaara, how are you this morning?" Anko asked. The red head shrugged his shoulders and poured some cream and an excessive amount of sugar into his coffee. Sakura wondered how he wasn't bouncing if he actually put that much sugar in his coffee on a daily basis. Anko sighed and ran a hand through her youngest son's hair and made her way to the table and sat across from her husband.

Kiba seemed to grumble something in Gaara's direction that sounded a lot like "Baby," but if Gaara had heard, he made no sign of acknowledgement.

Sakura shook her head and turned her attention to Gaara. "Morning Gaara," she smiled at him warmly. "You sleep well?" She asked conversationally.

Gaara just stared at her in boredom. "I don't sleep." Was all he said as he made his way to the table. Everyone had gotten quieter than usual. It seemed to Sakura that she had walked into some sensitive territory and didn't really push the subject any further than that... Well, for now that is. She got the feeling Naruto or Anko would tell her eventually.

"Okay..."

Anko cleared her throat and looked at Sakura. "So, Sakura I heard you were taking medical courses at the school. The professor is Naruto's godmother. She's a tough cookie, but she'll keep you on your toes. I'm sure you'll do real well with her as your sensei."

The rosette nodded appreciatively. "Thank you."

"What courses are you taking in the medical field?" Kakashi asked curiously, finally taking the time to look away from his book. He was actually really intrigued with this new found information.

Sakura blushed at the sudden attention she was getting. "Uh," she said lamely as she scratched the back of her head. "Basically psychology and neurology."

Anko looked about ready to fall off her seat she looked so giddy. "So you're interested in the brain?"

"I guess you could say that. The way the mind and the nervous system work is just fascinating. At my old school my professor let me council the students that were dealing with problems." She told them with a proud smile.

Kakashi nodded his head thoughtfully. "What sort of problems are we talking about?"

Sakura tapped her chin to try and remember exactly all she dealt with. "Hmm, well, there was all sorts of cases. Some kids who had trouble at home, issues with insomnia and depression. Some students who went through abuse in many types of ways came to me and I would just listen. Sometimes just hearing people out is way better than trying to tell them how to get better."

Everyone stared at Sakura in amazement. She blushed at the sudden notice of stares. "It really wasn't much. Only a selected few who were noticeably having trouble would come to me by order of the school professors."

"Don't be so modest Sakura. What you do is highly recommendable, not many kids these days have set goals as much as you do." Anko said with a smile. "You should be proud of your talent."

Once again Sakura blushed in embarrassment with all the attention. Kiba snorted and crossed his arms back around his head. "Hey, maybe you can fix brain-drain over here then." He said, motioning to Gaara who wasn't really paying attention. He was probably already used to Kiba's onslaught of abuse from his twin brother.

Anko glared at her dog loving son. "Kiba, one more word out of you and you're grounded. I mean it."

Kiba just rolled his eyes and stood up from the table. "Whatever, I'm out of here, my friends are probably waiting for me outside." He said, as he made his way to the side door that lead outside. "Oh, yeah, if you find any of my "special" magazines laying around anywhere just let me know." He said, sending a wink and a wolfish grin in Sakura's direction.

"Kiba!" Anko's shout could be heard all throughout the neighborhood.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, wow, finally got this over with. Sorry it took so long. I don't really have a computer anymore so I'm having to use my Cousin's. Hope you like the new version. And sorry it's taking so long to finish everything. I can't believe I'm still stuck on this series. Well, hopefully I'll finish it soon. Thanks! Review please! **

**Jung-Hee!**


	4. Chapter3 School, Classes and Boys revi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All credit goes to Kate Brian and Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_**Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys**_

_**Chapter.3 School, Classes, and Boys**_

"So, this is your school?" Sakura asked as she stepped out of Naruto's car. She really didn't like the fact that she had no choice but to ride in the car with Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke. But it was raining, in September, and Anko didn't really leave her much of a choice anyway. It was either this, or ride with Itachi on his way to his friend's house... And she didn't want to think about how that would work out.

"Yeah, believe it!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"Shut up, idiot." Sasuke hissed as he smacked the blond over the head in annoyance. "Why are you always so loud?"

Naruto grumbled and rubbed his head as he glared at his brother.

"Wow..." Sakura said under her breath.

Shikamaru chuckled. "I can see you're impressed."

The rosette nodded her head and looked over at the teen. "You think? This place is amazing... My school was never like this. Even the uniforms are amazing."

Naruto nodded his head and then suddenly remembered. "Oh, yeah! Mom wanted me to hand you this. Here this is the check for your uniform. Just take it to the front office and hand it to Shizune and she'll most likely have it in stock for ya." He said with a wink. "Can't wait to see you in it." With a wolfish grin he stepped out of the car before Sasuke or Shikamaru could try to hit him.

Sasuke shook his head and muttered something under his breath as he also stepped out of the car, slamming the door as he walked away.

Shikamaru sighed and motioned for her to open her door. "Sorry, I have to get out on your side. The door will only open from the outside and Sasuke forgot to open it." He said as he scooted over while she opened the door and stepped out. "This thing is a piece of junk."

"Hey! I heard that! Don't diss my ride man, that's not cool!" Naruto shouted loudly.

Sakura couldn't even bother to pay attention. She was too transfixed on the building in front of her.

The place looked incredible. It was an enormous, sprawling redbrick structure with an actual clock tower at the front corner. Huge, shady trees lined the pathways leading up the main entrance and surrounded the grounds. Dozens of gleaming windows looked out over a babbling brook that ran along the back of the quad. The grass had been clipped so recently it could have been AstroTurf, and a huge banner was strung at the top of bleachers reading: "_Konoha High: Home of the Ninjas"_

Everywhere Sakura looked, fresh-faced girls in uniforms too short to be in the rules squealed and hugged each other, gushing over their summer memories. A bunch of guys in dark green and black uniforms similar to the boys' loitered on the steps in front of the double doors, checking out the "_scenery." _They didn't even let what little bit of rain that was left daunt their day.

"Well," Shikamaru sighed and scratched the back of his head as girls started to squeal as they passed by him. "How troublesome."

Sakura arched a brow. "You seem quite popular with the ladies." She laughed behind her hand at his disgruntled look.

"Come on," Shikamaru said in annoyance at the continuous squeals from the girls around him. "Let's go get Naruto and Sasuke and we'll show you where the office is."

"Thanks," Sakura said.

"You didn't think we were gonna desert you, did ya?" Naruto asked jumping from out of nowhere and wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulders.

Sasuke came over on her other side, slapping Naruto away. "Dobe, do you want Sakura to die on her first day? What if _you-know-who_ pops up?"

Sakura noticed the curious stares of more than a few girls as she walked up the front steps between Sasuke and Naruto with Shikamaru heading to open the door. She was quite curious about who this person Sasuke was talking about, but didn't complain when Naruto removed his arm. The smell of ramen was getting a little overpowering.

"Hey! Bushy-Brow!" Naruto called the second they walked into the cozy, trophy-cased packed lobby. "Wait up! Come on Shikamaru!" Sasuke and Sakura paused. "Sorry, guys. We gotta do something." Naruto told them, dragging a lazy Shikamaru behind. "Catch ya later! Have a nice day, Sakura-chan!" He called back with a boisterous wave.

Naruto and Shikamaru bounded down a few steps to catch up with his friends. Sakura watched as they reached them.

_**`So much for having backup. That blond sure is ADD... tsk!' **_Inner-Sakura snapped irritably.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, shocking Sakura out of her thoughts. "Don't just stand there looking lost. Come on, the sooner I get to leave you, the better." He muttered in disdain as he walked down the halls. Shouts of excitement and shock followed behind them as they walked down the hall side-by-side.

Sakura looked around at all the jealous looks coming from the girls. "You and your brothers must be very popular... I've been getting dark looks since I've stepped out of the car."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, nodding in the direction of a guy that waved. "Well, obviously... Unfortunately."

Sakura arched a brow. "You don't seem so excited."

Sasuke scoffed and looked at her like she was dumb. "Am I ever?" He smirked and continued forward greeting his friends and glaring at the girls who tried to touch him.

"Well, this is it," Sasuke said, pausing outside a thick wooden door marked "_Main Office." _"Don't let old Tsunade intimidate you. She's just a sour drunk."

"Wait," Sakura said in surprise. "Tsunade? She's the principal?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, face showing no emotion whatsoever, lazily backing away. He gave her a "duh" look like it was obvious. "If you see Kiba in there, tell him to come meet me by my locker before class." And with that he walked away without looking back.

_**`What a jerk!' **_Inner-Sakura pouted. _**`How can someone so hot, be so mean?'**_

Once Sasuke was gone, Sakura stood in the hallway for a moment, taking it all in. A girl with odd styled red hair bumped into Sakura, shooting her a evil sneer as she went by. "Watch where you're going, whore," the red head snapped. She had black rimmed glasses and the tightest uniform she had ever seen on someone. Her friends didn't look so good either. `_Do they seriously think they look good looking like that?`_

Sakura regained her balance and looked in the direction the red head had walked to. She glared and clucked her tongue in annoyance

_**`What a bunch of sluts!' **_Inner-Sakura screeched loudly, waving her fist in the air and cursing at those trashy girls.

Sakura turned on her heel and walked into the office, and sure enough there was Kiba sitting on one of the chairs, looking as unfazed as ever. He looked up noticing another presence in the room. And scowled when he saw it was her.

"What, you finally gonna admit your undying love for me?" Kiba smirked, licking his canines lecherously.

"As if dog breath!" Inner-Sakura screeched out, gaining rein of Sakura's body. Kiba looked shocked and Sakura finally came back to her senses. "Sasuke wanted me to tell you if I saw you, to meet him by his locker before class starts," she stated, crossing her arms and looking annoyed. She blew the hair out of her eyes and tried to look anywhere but at the shorty sitting a few feet away from her.

Kiba looked confused at her immediate change of attitude.

_`What the heck is this guy's problem? If this is about me taking his room, he is such a girl!' _

_**`Yeah! . . . Awwww look a puppy! Kyaa!' **_Sakura sighed at her inner's randomness. It seems Kiba decided to bring Akamaru along to school. How charming.

"Whatever," he stated, waving his hand in an uncaring manner.

Sakura balled her fists and rolled her eyes. _**`Let's kick that little mutt's butt, we can take him! CHA!'**_

"Haruno Sakura, the principal will see you now," Shizune said. "Follow me please." She said with a kind smile. "Tsunade-sama has your uniform so you can just hand her the check."

Sakura nodded her head and followed her into a lightly lit room with a big mahogany desk, and a busty blond woman sitting in a big black leather swivel chair. So much for not being intimidated. Sakura gulped, feeling extremely self conscious. She knew that Tsunade was supposed to be her medical trainer, but she didn't think that she was also the principal.

"Tsunade, she's the head medic here and had decided to become the principal of this school after her old teacher had passed away." Shizune said with a reassuring smile, motioning her to the seat sitting on the other side of Tsunade's desk.

"Ah, you must be Sakura," Tsunade said. "Welcome to Konoha High. I've heard a lot about you from Kakashi. I'm sure you already know I'm Naruto's godmother. Sadly." She smirked.

Sakura laughed and nodded. "Yes, but he failed to mention you were also the principal." She said nervously.

Tsunade chuckled and leaned back in her seat comfortably. "He always forgets the important things." She smiled and leaned forward reaching down and bringing a bag to sit atop the desk. "Your uniform is here, along with your medical coat and bag." She reached into a drawer and brought a piece of paper. "And here is your schedule. If you need anything, just let me know. I'll see you later this afternoon."

Sakura smiled thankfully, more relaxed. "Thanks Shishou. I'll see you!"

* * *

_`I hate this stupid school!' _Sakura thought miserably as she made her way through the tables with her tray in hand and trying her best not to look completely lost. She was definitely not going to sit at the popular tables, no matter how much Naruto was waving for her to join. That stupid red headed whore was there and glaring daggers at her. She had already seen enough of that girl today and she wasn't about to willingly spend time with her.

Sakura paused near the door and looked around. A few girls had introduced themselves that morning, but no one had made enough conversation to merit crashing their lunch table. She looked around again, either the tables were full or the people sitting at them didn't look too welcoming... Well, in Sakura's opinion. She shrugged and sighed, deciding it best to just make her way outside to the courtyard. She remembered there being benches out there.

Sakura looked at the many flavored buns and the nice iced-coffee that she had bought from the lunch line as she made her way to the doors. She backed through the courtyard door and dropped down at the first empty bench. Shoulders slumped, brain tired, Sakura slowly unwrapped her first bun. All she had to do was get through a couple more classes and then she would be in her favorite class. Med, where she really belonged.

She swallowed hard. Today was a mess. She was not going to think about her parents, knowing what they'd say if she were to tell them what she had been through so far. They'd immediately get her back on a plane and straight into their arms. There was no way that she could let that happen. She just had to get used to it, just as the Hatake's and Konoha High had to get use to her. There were a couple more hours to go through and she couldn't be wallowing in self pity now.

The door behind her squeaked open and Gaara walked out, holding his tray in one hand and a small book in the other. He looked up and noticed Sakura, then stopped and stared. For a split second neither of them moved. Suddenly feeling vulnerable under Gaara's piercing gaze Sakura shyly lifted her hand and did a peace sign with her fingers. Gaara just stared at her motionless and silent.

_`At least that's one thing they all have in common.'_

_**`Yeah, they'd make great cops. All they have to do is stare you down!'**_

_`You're getting good with that sarcasm of yours.' _Sakura thought, blowing her fringe out of her eyes.

_**`Thanks, I've been practicing.'**_

"Hey Gaara," Sakura said finally. "You wanna join me?"

Gaara nodded his head and sat down across from Sakura. She lifted an eyebrow as he stared at her waiting for something.

"Um. . .is there something you need?" Sakura asked.

"You look like you've had a bad day." He replied back with a shrug, breaking into his bento box carefully, then set everything around him neatly.

"Oh," she said looking embarrassed. "Is it that obvious?" She asked pitifully.

Gaara nodded his head and lifted his book and started reading it again. Sakura read the title; _How to Kill a Mocking-Brother._

_**`They have a book like that?' **_Inner-Sakura asked surprised.

_`That's not important! What's he even doing reading that?' _

* * *

**To: ****_2341uwho**

**From: ****WinONdFlyuwho**

**Subject: Boy Guide**

_My, that's quite a list. Are they really like that? I mean, you've met my brothers and they are pretty bad. But that's just scary. I'm sorry my friend. Good luck! Keep me updated. Love ya~ :D_

Winry 3

* * *

**A/N: Yay, another chapter. So happy. Still using Cousin's computer. Hopefully I can get more chapters out soon. I give thanks to my awesome beta who has to deal with all my on and offs. You're awesome! **


	5. Chapter4 Health, Friends and Boys revise

******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto and Kate Brian.**

* * *

_**Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys**_

_**Chapter. 4**_

"So," A tall blonde girl with pretty blue eyes started. "What happened to your face?" She asked, bluntly staring at the black eye and bandage on Sakura's face.

Sakura smiled nervously and gently touched her injured face. "Uh, didn't duck away from a ball quick enough."

"Ouch!" The blonde cringed.

Sakura laughed and nodded. "Can't say that I don't agree with you there."

"Alright, everyone get into your seats. Class is starting!" Tsunade shouted as she walked in. Sakura didn't exactly know where she was supposed to be sitting, even though half the class was empty save for a few girls and a boy, so she just stood by Tsunade's desk. "Ah, Sakura glad to have you here. Class I'd like to introduce our new student Haruno Sakura."

Everyone grumbled their hellos. A boy with way too thick eyebrows and that blonde girl were the only ones who seemed moderately excited. The red head girl that bumped into her earlier was there too, only now she was getting the full on front of her glare. Sakura didn't know whether to roll her eyes and ignore her or glare right back.

_**`I say we hit her. Solves the problem right there and makes me happy.' **_Inner-Sakura stated, fuming blatantly at the gal the red head had at openly glaring at her.

Sakura just decided to drown out her inner from there.

"Alright, Sakura, you can go have a seat by Ino. Ino, raise your hand." The older blonde ordered loudly.

Sakura then noticed that the blonde who had spoken to her before was Ino, and she seemed to slightly feel better about being in this class now. "Hi, sorry I didn't introduce myself before." Ino apologized with a sheepish grin.

"That's fine," Sakura said with a smile. "I'm Sakura by the way."

"Nice meeting you. Shikamaru told me about you at lunch." Ino said with enthusiasm as she shook Sakura's hand.

A pink eyebrow rose curiously.

Ino blushed and giggled. "Oh, geez, where am I today? She said smacking her forehead. "I'm Shikamaru's girlfriend. The lazy bum tells me everything, so it's no surprise I knew about you before you knew about me." She said impishly.

Sakura nodded in understanding. "I see... I think. I didn't know Shikamaru had a girlfriend."

Ino nodded. "Oh yeah, been going on for a few years now actually." She giggled behind her hand as a blush started to form. "Hard to believe, huh, with how lazy he is and all?"

"Girls," Tsunade said from the front. "If you're done getting acquainted, may I start my class?"

Both girls blushed in embarrassment and nodded their heads.

Tsunade nodded her head and turned to the board. "Okay, today we're going to learn about the psychological and mood disorders. Can anyone tell me what depression is?"

The red head raised her hand and didn't wait for Tsunade to call on her. "Isn't it where someone just sleeps all day and cries and gets all suicidal."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and tried really hard not to smack her forehead, a few girls and Ino burst into laughter and Sakura covered her mouth to cover her giggles. Tsunade shook her head. "No, Karin, that's not what depression is. I'm looking for the correct term, thank you. And next time wait for me to call on you!" The blonde grouched irritably.

Sakura raised her hand to answer. "Ah, Sakura. Could you please give us the answer."

"Depression is a state of low mood and aversion to activity that can affect a person's thoughts, behavior, feelings and physical well-being." She said this with a straight face, even if on the inside she was rubbing it in how stupid Karin was.

Tsunade smiled. "That's correct. And can you tell me the symptoms?"

"Depressed people may feel sad, anxious, empty, hopeless, helpless, worthless, guilty, irritable, or restless. They may lose interest in activities that once were pleasurable, experience loss of appetite or overeating, or problems concentrating, remembering details or making decisions; and may contemplate or attempt suicide. Insomnia, excessive sleeping, fatigue, loss of energy, or aches, pains or digestive problems that are resistant to treatment may be present."

"Very good, Sakura! I see you've done a lot of research. Your transcripts weren't lying when they said you were very knowledgeable when it came to the human functions of the brain."

Karin scowled and loudly coughed out. "What a loser!"

Making the whole class burst out in laughter. Making Sakura blush in humiliation. Ino glared at the red head. "Shut up Karin! Just because she's smarter than you doesn't mean you have to be a b –"

"Yamanaka, I'd prefer if you didn't use fowl language in my class." Tsunade ordered sternly.

Ino looked perplexed. "But –"

"Ino, I can take care of my students just fine. I understand you wanting to stick up for Sakura but that's no excuse." The principal pointedly stared at Karin. "As for you, Karin, I'd like to see you after class. I will not stand for childishness in my classroom. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Everyone shouted.

Sakura stole a glance towards Ino and mouthed a `thank you,' while the blonde smiled and shrugged, mouthing back `no problem.'

* * *

"So, Sakura made any new friends, other than Gaara?" Ino asked as they walked down the hall, Gaara trailing behind at a distance. School was over and Sakura and Gaara decided they would walk home together to talk and get to know each other. Besides that, the red head seemed to be the only one that liked her enough to hang out with her.

She had already explained to Ino about her current relationship with the Hatake's. Ino had explained about how the Hatake's were usually pretty introverted and didn't really care about anyone else. Spoiled was the word she had used to explain them, and she had no qualms in adding Shikamaru to that category either.

The rosette shook her head in reply to Ino's question. "Good," the blonde said happily. "I got some friends I'd like you to meet." She said with a smile, walking over to a couple girls who were standing by Ino's locker.

"Geez Ino, could you be any slower. You know how Hinata's parents hate it when she's late returning home from school!" A brown haired girl yelled as the three moved in closer.

The other girl smiled at them warmly, her hair was a deep purple and her eyes were milky white. "I-Ino-chan, G-Gaara-kun, who's your friend?" She asked, noticing Sakura standing off to the side nervously.

"Hm?" Ino asked looking over to Sakura. "Oh! Sorry, guys this is Sakura-chan, she's new here. She's the girl Shikamaru was telling us about at lunch. Ain't she pretty?" Ino teased, nudging Sakura with her elbow.

The two girls giggled and waved at Sakura in greeting. "Hi," said the brunette. "I'm Tenten. Welcome to Konoha High!" She said with a big grin.

"And I-I'm Hyuuga H-Hinata. It's a pleasure meeting you Sakura-chan." Hinata said kindly. "H-How are y-you, Gaara-kun?" She asked focusing her attention on the red head.

"Fine." Was all he said in reply.

Tenten clucked her tongue. "I see you're still the same old chatter box you've always been." She said sarcastically, patting Gaara's shoulder in affection.

Ino and Sakura giggled. "Sakura these two are probably the best friends you'll ever meet. Tenten is Neji's girlfriend by the way. So," Ino said narrowing her eyes at the pinkette playfully. "Hands off the merchandise."

Sakura just giggled and raised her hands in mock surrender. "He's all yours Tenten."

She didn't mention that she'd rather die a thousand deaths than date that girly-man any day. He was calm now, but back in the day he was her worst enemy and she didn't want any sort of relationship with that nutcase.

Tenten laughed she said as she roughly clapped Ino on the back, making the blonde stumble clumsily in her heels. "I like this girl. Has she met Karin yet? Seeing as she's new she's bound to have stumbled into her." She mentioned, trying hard not to laugh at Ino.

The blonde turned to glare at her friend as she righted herself. "Yeah," Ino said with a sigh. "She's in my Medic Health class. Karin's in it too, remember? Karin has graced her with her presence already it seems."

"Unwanted presence..." Sakura mumbled.

The three laughed at hearing Sakura. "That's good, you don't like her either! She has a horrible personality." Tenten said.

"G-Guys," Hinata said nervously. "C-Come on, she's N-Naruto-kun's girlfriend, we have to be nice. Plus Gaara's h-here." She said, trying to get them to stop talking about Karin. Even if she didn't like the girl all that much either.

Gaara waved her off. "Don't worry about it, I don't like her anyway." He told them nonchalantly, not caring in the least if they were bad-mouthing his brother's longtime girlfriend.

Sakura giggled and then paused thinking about what Hinata said. "Wait," she said looking at the four teens standing before her. "Did you say Naruto's girlfriend?"

Ino nodded solemnly. "The one and only."

"Noway," she said in disbelief. "But he's so happy and nice... And she's -"

"A witch." Tenten quipped.

"Trust me," Gaara said. "We were all just as shocked as you are when it happened."

"Yeah, poor Hinata-chan was heartbroken when it happened," Ino said as she wrapped a playful arm around the now blushing Hyuuga.

"Ino-chan!" Hinata yelled shocked.

Sakura felt bad for her new friend and went to comfort her. "Hinata do you like Naruto?" She asked curiously.

Hinata blushed ten-fold and covered her face with her hands. She started to babble incoherent words and shake her head furiously, instantly freaking out Sakura.

"Don't worry about Hinata, she's just shy around new people, once she gets used to you she'll talk normally." Ino replied, patting Hinata on the head. Tenten rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Whats kickin' good lookin?" Kiba said, wrapping his arms around Ino and Tenten. Both girls scowled in annoyance.

"Ugh! Not you!" Ino yelled as she pushed Kiba away in irritation. "Why are you such a tool you stupid dog!"

Kiba winked, not one bit affected. "Admit it, babe, you want me."

Ino gave a disgusted look and rolled her eyes. "In your dreams dog breath."

The dog lover gave her a cocky smile and eyed her up and down. "Oh, do you really want to know what's in my dreams? 'Cause I can show you later." He pulled her close by the waist.

Sakura glared in irritation, wondering what was Kiba's deal. _`What's his problem, why's he fooling around with his brother's girlfriend?'_

**_`I knew he was no good by the way he dressed in his uniform!' _**Inner-Sakura yelled loudly, making Sakura have a headache immediately.

Sakura didn't really know what to do but stand there. She wasn't really on Kiba's good side anyway, she knew the kid hated her, and she got the feeling that the girls were pretty much used to the brunettes tendencies.

Ino screeched and smacked Kiba over the head angrily. "Argh! Get your hands off of me you pervert!"

"Ow! Dang woman, can't you take a joke? Who'd want to hit on a bigmouth like you anyway?" He shot back as he rubbed his head furiously.

Tenten and Hinata immediately ran forward to grab Ino by the arms, stopping her from doing anymore damage to Gaara's twin. Gaara just stood off to the side quietly, not really doing anything to stop what was going on. He was pretty used to this, his brother always acted like a douche when it came to girls. He'd go for anyone that had boobs and wore a mini skirt. Being taken was no exception.

"Gaara," Tenten yelled over to him. "Do something about your brother before I take it into my own hands."

The red head sighed and pulled Kiba away by the hood of his jacket. "Knock it off Kiba, before Shikamaru comes and finds you groping his girlfriend. Remember what happened last time?" He asked only to be shoved away by his twin into Sakura's side.

"Back off you stupid creeper!" Kiba hissed.

Gaara pushed off Sakura stood up straight and stood nose to nose with his brother, glaring at him maliciously. "You do _not _want to mess with me today."

The girls and Sakura backed away when they realized that the two were getting serious. "Um, d-don't you think we s-should do something, they l-look like they are about to k-k-ill each other?" Hinata stuttered, looking between the twins nervously.

Ino huffed and crossed her arms. "Why? Kiba deserves whatever he's got coming to him. He knows better than to mess with Gaara. It's not the first time the little troll has had his butt handed to him at school."

"Ino!" Tenten yelled at her friend angrily. "Go get Shikamaru, I seriously think Gaara's about to do some damage. You know what will happen if they get into a fight again."

Kiba smirked and pulled back the sleeves of his jacket and cracked his knuckles. "Oh, actually dear brother, I think I do want to play." And with that he threw the first punch, hitting the red head right in the eye. That's when all hell broke loose and Gaara tackled his brother into the ground, making the girls scream as they landed at their feet.

Sakura screeched and covered her scream by her hands as Kiba and Gaara threw punch and kick and head-butt, one after the other. She could already see the blood forming on their faces and hands as they continued to fight.

_`What the heck is going on? Who starts a fight in the middle of the parking lot? Are they out of their minds?' _She asked herself as she backed up even more, Hinata clinging to the back of her shirt and following alongside her.

_**`I knew this family had problems but this is ridiculous!' **_

Ino was talking frantically into her phone as the fight continued on and people were starting to form a circle around them and shouting encouraging words. Sakura saw Karin and a group of her friends giggling to themselves as the crowd got louder. Pretty soon teachers would be coming ready to suspend the two due to all the commotion.

"Kiba, Gaara!" A familiar voice shouted, the four girls quickly turned to the voice and saw Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke pushing past the crowd and reaching to the middle where their two little brothers were in their own little worlds trying to kill each other.

"Stop you idiots!" Sasuke shouted as he grappled with Gaara to get the red head off his brother before he caused anymore damage than he already had. "Naruto get a hold of Kiba!" He hissed at the blonde as the brunette nearly landed another punch at Gaara, luckily he had pulled himself and his younger brother away before it had a chance to land on its target.

Naruto struggled a little before he finally managed to grab Kiba into a headlock on the ground, Sasuke and Gaara on the other side a good enough distance away. Sasuke had Gaara on the ground, his arms held tightly behind his head. Blood was running down the side of his face and lip. "Well, this is great, the first impression you give Sakura-chan is bloody fists and black eyes! You two need to grow up!" He yelled glaring at the two.

"Shut up!" Kiba shouted trying to wrestle himself out of Naruto's grip. "Let me go!"

Shikamaru rubbed his face with his one hand, wishing he hadn't quit smoking after all, and then flicked Kiba on the forehead. "No, you shut up. Alright everyone," he said looking around at the crowd and glaring at them dangerously. "Shows over. Now beat it!" He growled out, narrowing his eyes at all of them.

Sakura didn't think twice about going over to Gaara and checking if he was alright. "God, look what he did to you! Are you okay?" She asked worriedly as she checked over his face, she shrugged off her backpack and then unzipped it and started digging through it hurriedly, after a few seconds she pulled out a decorated box. Opening it they all noticed that it was a first-aid kit.

Kiba scoffed and shrugged himself out of Naruto's slack grip. "Whatever, I'm out of here." He told them wiping the blood on his sleeve as he picked up his backpack and made his way down the street, only to stop when a car blaring crude music stopped by his side. It wasn't long before he was shuffling into the car with whoever was in there and speeding off as soon as the door was shut with a slam.

Shikamaru scratched his neck tiredly. "Geez, how troublesome."

"Shika!" Ino yelled jumping into his arms before he could even blink. "Don't blame Gaara for what happened, it was Kiba who started it. He was just trying to keep that stupid dog breath off of me." She said, hoping to keep the beat up red head out of trouble. Knowing that it wouldn't last once he got home and had to confront the parentals.

Sakura continued her work with fixing up Gaara with alcohol swabs and disinfectant bandages. They were still on the ground and when she looked up, she noticed Sasuke was still sitting behind Gaara on the ground, looking at her funnily.

_**`Maybe he's thinking about what happened this morning in the bathroom.' **_Inner-Sakura teased with a snort.

Sakura blushed and continued to try and concentrate on her work. Gaara was just sitting there, looking like he'd rather be dead than have her touch him. She really didn't know how to react to that. Naruto noticed the looks the rosette and his brother was sporting and explained. "Gaara's not the type to like skin-ship. Don't take it personal Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned back to look at the blond and nodded in understanding. "I'm almost done," she told the red head with a soft smile. "You got a bad cut over your eyebrow."

Gaara just shrugged. "It's not a big deal. I've had way worse." He told her as he pushed her hand away and started to get himself to his feet.

Sakura and Sasuke took that moment to get up also. "Do you always fight? With Kiba I mean?" She asked, honestly curious. Family don't just start throwing punches like it's nothing.

Tenten snorted a laugh. "Please, it's not just the twins. The Hatake boys are known for getting into fights with each other. It's like the Apocalypse if someone ain't drawing blood."

"That's not completely true! Shikamaru hasn't gotten into fight at all this month." Ino exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, except Shikamaru of course." Tenten said sarcastically, rolling her eyes dramatically.

Sakura giggled. She was glad she made new friends, but she wasn't really sure how to take the fighting. Sure she had a few shares of her own in the past, but this was weird, from at a distance you'd think the Hatakes were perfect little angels. Man did she have it all wrong or what. Kiba seemed to be the instigator to it all, but he was just a kid anyway. Well, to her anyway.

_**`You really gotta stop trying to break everything down in your head. You're just going to get yourself all confused. So they fought, from what I see we're going to be seeing a lot of that from them.'**_

Before Sakura even had a chance to retort, a figure harshly pushed into her, knocking her clumsily into Sasuke. "Oof!" She let a breath and looked over to the person that pushed her seeing Karin crushing her face into Naruto's.

_**`Oh, that's just disgusting.'**_

Sakura couldn't agree more with her inner. "Sakura, are you alright?" Ino asked as she walked over to the two. "I can't believe she did that. _What a tramp._" The blonde whispered that last part, only loud enough for Sakura to hear.

Sakura nodded and righted herself. "I'm fine," she then turned to Sasuke. "Thanks Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged and dug his hands into his pockets. "Hn."

"Leave it to Karin to be the PDA slut," Ino said under her breath, placing her hands on her hips and glaring. "I can't believe someone as sweet as Naruto is dating someone like her."

Shikamaru sighed from next to her. "Haven't we been through this before; it's his choice. If he wants to date Karin, he'll date Karin. Eventually he'll learn what a mistake it is."

Ino pouted but nodded nonetheless. "Whatever," she sighed. "Let's go Shika, I need help with my calculus homework." She told him, dragging him away.

"You do not." He retorted but followed either way. "Troublesome woman."

Sakura watched them leave with a wave and then she exchanged glances with the rest. "Well," Tenten said, wrapping her arm around Hinata's. "I think it's about time I get Hinata home. We'll see you guys later. Sasuke tell Neji to call me later!"

"I-It was n-n-nice meetin-g you Sakura-chan. Bye everyone." The shy Hyuuga said as she was dragged away by one of her best friends.

Sasuke looked from the still making out pair to Gaara and Sakura who were just standing there. "Where were you two headed?" He asked, not really caring.

Sakura blinked and looked up at the onyx eyed teen. "Oh, Gaara and I were going to walk home together. Get to know each other."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, starting to walk off, his hands still stuffed in his pockets. Sakura looked over at the red head in confusion. He just shrugged and followed after his brother.

"Get a room!" called one of Karin's friends from behind Sakura. Karin detached herself from Naruto's face and shot them all a self-satisfied smirk.

Sakura scowled a little in disgust and went to following after the two. "Hey, wait up!"

The two stopped and waited for her to catch up. She smiled at them thankfully when she was finally in front of them. Then they all walked in a leisure pace back home.

* * *

**To: ****WinONdFlyuwho**

**From: ****_2341uwho**

**Subject: Boy Guide.**

**Entry two:**

**Observation#1: They say the stupidest stuff.  
Half of the time I don't even know what they're talking about. It's like they go straight to monkey language just for men.**

**Observation#2: They are always raring for a fight.  
Oh god, Winry! You won't believe it. Gaara and Kiba got into a major fight! It was like watching those corny Ninja movies! Only there was a lot of blood...**

**Observation#3: They aren't afraid to flirt with their brother's girlfriends.  
Note the last observation. Main reason why Kiba and Gaara got into a fight. Kiba kept messing with Shikamaru's girlfriend. Yes, so far, all but Sasuke, Itachi and the twins have girlfriends. Life stinks.**

**Observation#4: There is something seriously wrong with Naruto!  
I know this may be a little far fetched, and I've only been to school for a day. But I know a slut when I see one and Naruto's girlfriend is definitely grade-A cheater material here.**


	6. Chapter5 Dreamer, Confessing and Boys re

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

_**Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys**_

_**Chapter.5**_

Sakura walked along with the others in an uncomfortable silence. Well, it was uncomfortable for her anyway. They still had a few more blocks to go before they reached home and Sakura was never one for silence. "So," she started awkwardly. They turned to look at her. "Is Kiba always like that?" She asked nervously, scratching the back of her head. Of course she was indicating towards the fight that had transpired earlier in the parking lot of her new school.

They both just nodded, not saying anything. They didn't feel it necessary to talk about their personal lives with someone who wouldn't understand.

"And I guess Naruto and Karin are always in for the PDA...?" She urged, hoping to at least get something out of them. Even if she only wanted to gossip about Naruto's poor choice in girlfriends and how someone really needed to put a muzzle on Kiba.

More nods. She was getting nowhere with these two. It was like talking to blocks of ice.

She sure was against some powerful odds; she'd come to realize the Hatake boys were definitely not ones for communication and they refused to ever instigate any conversation, which was terrible for her, because she was a big talker in general but when she got nervous it was just impossible to shut up and she knew being around all of them made her nervous beyond belief. What was she supposed to do for the next year? Talk to a wall? One way or another she was going to get to them to talk to her! _**`Cha! That's what I'm talking about!' **_

Sakura opened her mouth to say something more, but stopped when she heard her phone ring loudly. She dug it out of her pocket and looked at the caller I.D in confusion. She didn't recognize the number. With a furrowed brow she pressed the send button and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Sakura?"_ A feminine voice said. Sakura thought it sounded slightly familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

"Yeah. Who is this?" She asked in confusion.

"_Duh, it's Ino!"_

Recognition finally clicked. "Oh, Ino, hey... Not to sound rude or anything, but how did you get my number?"

"_Shikamaru,"_ She said with a laugh. _"But that's not important. The girls and__ I are going out this weekend and we wanted to know if you'd like to come?"_

Sakura smiled, not even needing to think about it; she agreed. "Yeah, I'll come!" She didn't have to spend her weekend alone with seven noncommunicable boys! Yay!

"_Awesome! So, what are you doing right now?" _She asked, wanting to make small talk.

Sakura rolled her eyes when she glanced over at Sasuke and Gaara. They weren't even paying attention. "I'm still walking home with Gaara and Sasuke."

"_Oh, I'm so sorry, I know that must be so hard for you__." _She laughed, knowing exactly how those two were. _"Don't take too much offense. They're all like that really. Sometimes I'm surprised that Neji even has a girlfriend like Tenten, and we all k__now how I am."_

Sakura grinned. "You know what they say; opposites attract."

"_Ain't that the truth? Shika and I are on either side of the planet. But I love him anyway." _Ino said dreamily.

"That's sweet Ino. " She looked around and realized that they were already getting close to the house and that Sasuke and Gaara had moved farther up ahead and were about to turn into the driveway. "Hey, Ino I'm going to have to talk to you later. I'm probably going to get swarmed by Anko once I get inside."

There was a loud bark of laughter from Ino, that sounded strange coming from someone who looked so prim and proper, but found that it somehow suited her. She found herself smiling. _"Yeah, I can see that. Anko has a weird personality, one minute she's threatening to skin you alive, and the next she's as sweet and hyper as a child on a sugar high. Good luck, Forehead!"_

Sakura twitched at the name, but was overwhelmed with happiness. "Yeah, yeah, talk to you later Pig."

"_Touche."_

They both ended the call with laughter.

Sakura had a big smile on her face as she walked to the door, but paused short when she heard a giggle and then suddenly felt something wet spray against her neck. She turned around with a glare and her eyes immediately zoned in on Konohamaru who was giggling even more, a water gun held between his hands and it poised up as if to fire at her once again, she noted two other little children standing next to him. A girl who had pig-tails tied messily on the top of her head and a little boy with a runny nose. _`That's rather disturbing.' _She eyed Konohamaru warily and raised her hand as if to halt him from making anymore movement. "Don't you even think about it."

Konohamaru smirked as best as a little toddler could and aimed and fired with all his might at the rosette. All three of them laughed as Sakura covered herself as best as she could and shrieked as she was sprayed head to toe.

When they stop she growled and shouted at them and lunged at Konohamaru, but stopped when she heard a laugh come from behind her. She turned around slowly and noticed Naruto and Neji standing at the door with smirks on their faces. "Having fun with dear ole' Konohamaru?" Sakura opened her mouth to retort but her head shot back around as she heard footsteps start to drift away from her. She scowled and clenched her fists as she watched the three children run down the sidewalk, laughing as they went.

**_`Those little brats! Just wait until I get my hands on them, SHANNARO!' _**

Sakura stomped her way passed the two laughing males and made her way angrily through the door. Anko was right there waiting for her. Dark, concerned eyes looked at her drenched state. "What the heck happened to you?" She ran up to Sakura and removed some wet hair from Sakura's aqua green eyes and wiped away the moisture from her face.

Sakura sighed and pulled off her shoes. "It's a long story." She didn't bother telling Anko about what those three demons did, it would be useless because they were only children and she would seem really immature to tell on them. She didn't need anymore reason for that troll to hate her. It was bad enough he found enjoyment in seeing her suffer. She was beginning to think that he had a personal agenda against her and wondered if Kiba had something to do with it.

_**`I wouldn't put it passed him. It'd be something he'd do. The stupid mutt!'**_

Anko nodded in understanding and decided it best to just change the subject altogether. "So, how was school? The swelling around you eye seemed to lighten up a bit." She said as she reached to touch Sakura's cheek gently. "I'm really sorry about Kiba. He's a mess." She shook her head and folded her arms over the other.

Sakura bit her lip and touched her eye also. "Yeah, you know, you really don't have to worry about it. Forgive and forget you know?" She shrugged it off; she hadn't thought about it much and she wasn't one to hold grudges, even if she had a temper. Up till now; she had actually forgotten about her black eye, it hadn't hurt at all since this morning. Which she took as a blessing.

Anko sighed and ran a hand through her dark, short hair. "You really are a nice kid, any other person would have smacked that boy so hard—" She cut herself off. "You know what, thanks, Kiba's had it rough. With all of the boys and all, it's really hard to pay attention to all of them. I know that's like admitting my own faults, but it's true, it's really hard managing all of these kids." She chuckled. "Kiba lost one of his best friends last year in a tragic accident and since then he's been quite the rebel," she sighed sadly. "I don't have the heart to get on to him as much as I should."

Sakura blinked, her heart skipping as the news of what could be the cause of Kiba's behavior sunk in.

"When you are quiet and focused on something, you kind of remind me of Shino. I wouldn't doubt Kiba thinks the same and maybe he's lashing out at you because you remind him of his lost friend. Please," she said in a pleading tone, grabbing both of Sakura's hands. "Please give Kiba a chance. He'll warm up to you eventually. He's a really sweet boy once you get to know him. I swear I'll talk to him about how he should treat you. Just don't shun him away."

Sakura smiled softly and nodded, not able to deny the elder woman this one request. As she followed the Hatake matriarch into the kitchen, she really felt bad for Anko. She didn't know what it was like being a mother, but she knew that Anko was struggling with being a part of her sons' lives. She'd probably freak if she knew how they were with each other. It's ridiculous how split they all were. Sakura could tell they had problems and she hadn't even lived with them for more than two days.

She just hoped things could only get better. She didn't think she'd be able to handle much more of their arguments with each other or their ridiculous fist fights. She figured today was only just the beginning of what was in store for her.

Anko hummed and walked over to the counter. "I'm going to make some tea, do you want some?" She asked curiously, as she reached into the cabinet to get the tea leaves, and then she got the tea kettle and poured some water into the kettle and turned the gas eye on and shuffled around the kitchen as she waited for the water to boil.

Sakura nodded with a small smile. "Um, yeah, just let me go change first." She said, starting to walk backwards.

Anko nodded. "Okay."

* * *

As she walked out of the kitchen and over to the stairs, the house seemed oddly quiet. She could tell the boys were not in the mood to be around each other and things were still up in the air about Kiba. Really that boy was something. She couldn't believe Kiba was that shallow. She wondered why he was even like that, and Anko was totally in the dark about everything too.

Sakura shook her head and sighed as she made her way up the stairs. Hopefully things could only get better.

As she walked into her bedroom, Sakura set her bag on the bed and then made her way over to her closet. She opened the door and scanned around as she started to unbutton her blouse. The uniforms were actually really nice. They weren't like the ones at her old school. She removed her arms from the shirt and then tossed it carelessly on her bed. She still had a tank-top on as she trifled through all her shirts. She smiled when she found one of her favorites.

She pulled it over her head quickly and then went to start unzipping her skirt when she heard a slight knock on her door. She paused slightly and sighed as she made her way to the door, zipping her skirt back up, her socked feet sliding across the floor. She gripped the knob, then turned and pulled, opening the door slightly to see who it was. She blinked when she noticed Gaara standing there looking uncomfortable, but trying to hide it. "Gaara?"

The red head cleared his throat and then mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

Sakura raised a brow in wonder. "Gaara, is something wrong." She heard him mutter again and then look back up at her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this- Sakura, can we go outside and talk for a bit?" He asked, shuffling slightly and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

The rosette blinked and nodded slowly. "Uh, yeah, just give me a sec. I need to change." And with that she closed the door and then quickly ran back over to the closet. She scrambled to put on some jeans and then threw things around as she hunted for her shoes. She found them and quickly went back to the door.

With her shoes in one hand she followed Gaara down the stairs. She told Anko she'd have to take a rain-check on the tea and told her they'd be back in an hour. They both put on their shoes and then stepped out. The sun was slowly starting to set as they walked down the driveway and on to the sidewalk.

Sakura waited patiently for the younger twin to speak. She could tell he was nervous. They had probably been walking for ten minutes before he decided to say something.

"So, you're studying to be a doctor?" He asked.

Sakura looked confused for a moment before she nodded. "Yeah, I've told you that already." She told him.

He nodded and then went quiet again.

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "Gaara, if you need to ask me something medical I don't know if I can help much. I'm still learning. But I'll help you any way I can and it'll be just between you and me. I promise. Even though I'm not a professional." She scratched her wrist nervously.

Gaara shook his head. "I don't need a professional. People say if you need to talk to someone, then it is best to talk to someone you don't know well. That's why most people go to therapists, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Well, yes, but-"

"Right, so I figured since you are already studying psychology and I don't know you on a personal level, maybe I could talk to you." He interrupted, not letting her get another complaint in.

Sakura blinked, sighed and then conceded. "Is there something that's been bothering you?" She asked curiously, clasping her hands behind her back as they walked side by side.

He nodded while looking down at his feet as they walked. "Yeah, remember when we were discussing earlier how I don't sleep? He told her.

Sakura nodded. "Because, of the Insomnia?"

He nodded. "I haven't slept since I was six." He told her softly.

Sakura blinked in surprise. "What? How in the world can that be possible?" There was surprise in her voice. That was just impossible. She's never heard of someone going without sleep for so long. A persons body going through that type of stress just isn't healthy.

Gaara seemed to shrug at her question. "I honestly don't know. When I was younger I used to have these really bad nightmares, so bad that I had to go to all these weird doctors to see what was wrong with me psychologically," He turned towards her and then looked back down. "People thought I was crazy because I was dreaming up some pretty messed up stuff for a six year old. But I really couldn't help it at the time. After a while, and nothing helped; I had started to get really violent and paranoid. My parents took me out of school for a year it got so bad. That was when I was eleven."

Sakura nodded, continuing to listen to his story, it was quite amazing actually. Gaara didn't ever look tired and his physical state appeared to be that of a perfectly healthy fifteen year old. "So what made the nightmares go away?" She asked curiously.

Gaara seemed to think over her question for a moment. "I just stopped sleeping. I mean, sometimes I would just get so tired that I'd accidentally fall asleep and then just as soon the nightmares would come back with a vengeance. They made me paranoid and self-conscious." He confessed hesitantly.

The rosette stopped in her tracks, Gaara did too. He looked confused and a little put off by her wide-eyed look and her freaked out expression. "It's still hard to wrap my mind around that fact that you don't sleep... At all. How has your health been since you've decided not to?"

Gaara thought for a moment and started to walk again, Sakura speed walking a little to catch up. Sad to say he was taller than her, which meant his strides were a lot longer than her own. "I get a check-up every other week, because of my "condition"." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You know how many times doctors have expressed my insomnia in that way? Ugh, it's so annoying."

Sakura giggled, thinking that Gaara sounded just like his brother Sasuke, then she sobered up and tried to think of a solution for the red head's problem. "Maybe if you tell me what your dreams are about we can find a way around all this. You said they were pretty messed up, right? Well," she said, taking his wrist and leading him towards a lone bench near a bus stop. "Let's go sit down and talk about them, ne?" She smiled at her friend reassuringly and pulled him down with her as she sat herself on the bench.

Gaara tensed up, not really liking the fact that he'd have to explain what his dreams were about. He knew she would think he's crazy and tell him that he belonged in a mental hospital. He took a deep breath, feeling that this was his last chance, if worse came to worse then he'd except to be institutionalized. "I was a monster," he looked her straight in the eye as he uttered his next words. "And I killed every member of my family in the most horrific ways possible."

Sakura nodded and looked out across the street. She was thinking of words to say and smiled confidently. "You know, you aren't a bad person for having those types of dreams. It happens to a lot of people, actually. You shouldn't feel ashamed, nightmares are really common, no matter what they are. And that's what a nightmare is; they are supposed to cause terror and pain. It is a negative cycle that happens to almost everyone. When you first started having nightmares you were the perfect age where it would start. And since I'm guessing it was a recurring dream, instead of going to neurologists or a psychiatrist you should have went to a therapist."

She tapped her chin and started to ponder. "Did anything bad happen to you when you were younger?" She asked calmly.

Gaara shook his head. "I don't know, I grew up in a pretty good family, I didn't really have to deal with much. Kiba was a pain but I've learned to deal with it. And my brothers were always supportive." He just shook his head. "I must be a monster to want to kill my own family."

Sakura grabbed Gaara's shoulder and turned him to face her, not missing his flinch."Gaara, you are NOT a monster, nor do I believe that you actually want to kill your family." She stated firmly. "I see the way you are with each other, and even though I've only known you for a couple days, and you guys argue like no one else I've ever seen, you still care about them. Despite the fact your entire family is emotionally constipated." She laughed and heard him let out a soft chuckle.

The red head shook his and then sighed, his small smile disappearing as quick as it came. "Then can you explain what's wrong?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "Not really," Gaara seemed like he was expecting this and suddenly looked defeated. "Let me finish!" She grouched, slapping his shoulder.

Gaara pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and started to chew it in anxiousness. He felt like such a girl and hoped that none of his brothers came looking for him.

"I can't really do anything, I mean… Maybe if you just talk to me about how things are going then maybe I can help. You've been keeping things locked up for a really long time. Maybe you just need to let out—"

"Basically you want me to talk about my "feelings"." He interrupted.

Sakura winced. She knew he would take it that way. "You don't really have to put it that way, but yes. Only because I know it will help!" She exclaimed.

Gaara shook his head. "No. That's the last thing I want to do. I'll seem like a whiny baby. Can't you just tell me what's wrong and then tell me how to fix it?"

The rosette sighed. "It's not that simple. You have to talk to me Gaara, or you're never going to sleep again. We can keep it a secret if you're worried about your brothers. I won't tell. It'll just be between us. I promise it'll help." She insisted. She really wanted to help Gaara. He seemed like he'd do really well if he would just talk about things.

Gaara still shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms. "Then why did you bring me out here? If you didn't want to talk then why did you tell me so much?"

The red head looked away. She got him there. He sat there for a few minutes without looking at Sakura and then sighed. "It'll just be between you and I?"

The rosette smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Yep!"

"Don't look too excited," Gaara said sarcastically with a roll of his teal eyes.

Sakura bit her lip trying to hide a smile. She felt like she's finally got a real friend in the Hatake boys. Without much thought she wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck and squeezed him in for a hug. "Yay!" She squealed while bouncing up in down, Gaara still in her arms. She giggled when she felt his whole body tense up and flinch as she continued to pull him tighter into her arms.

The red head looked put off and a little sick. "Please refrain from touching me."

Sakura immediately pulled away looking sheepish. "Oops, sorry." She smiled and scratched the side of her head with her finger.

Gaara scowled and fixed his shirt. "Don't, ever do that again." He ordered.

Sakura grinned and clasped her hands behind her back. "Right, sorry. It won't happen again."

Gaara smirked, this girl was really amusing.

* * *

When Gaara and Sakura walked into the house, half of the boys were splayed out over the couches and chairs, watching TV; they turned and looked at them in confusion, obviously wondering what they were doing together. Gaara just walked over and sat on the arm of the couch, snatching the box of Pocky that was in Naruto's hand.

Sakura shook her head and walked into the kitchen. Anko was pouring rice into the rice cooker when she walked in.

"Oh, good, you're back, dinner will be ready shortly." She said as she looked up from what she was doing.

The rosette nodded. "Okay, I'll just sit here. I don't really watch that much television."

Anko nodded in understanding. "I don't either, but the boys can't seem to find anything else better to do and I don't really have the energy to fight with them about it." She laughed. "Tea's in the kettle if you still want some." She said.

"Thanks," Sakura said as she stood from the table and walked over to the kettle on the stove. She reached for a cup in the cabinet and went to making her tea. "Wow, it smells really good."

Anko smiled. "What did you talk about with Gaara?"

Sakura bit her lip, coming up with a quick lie. "Oh, uh, he needed me to do him a favor and he didn't want the boys to see him ask me." She knew it didn't really explain much, but she hoped Anko would take it and let it go.

"Ah, I see." She laughed and shook her head. "I don't know where my children get all that pride from. Naruto seems to be the only one remotely normal, even if he does sound like a walking banshee."

Sakura grinned. "Is that why you and Kakashi never stopped, even after Naruto?" It was meant to be a joke.

Anko caught it. "Oh!" She laughed loudly and covered her mouth from shock. "He's nothing like he used to be when he was younger; he actually used to be louder."

"Really?" Sakura couldn't believe that, because she was at least three bedrooms down from his and she could still hear him snore.

Anko nodded. "Yep, it was a nightmare walking him through the store, ramen was always the one thing that got him started. And when Sasuke got old enough, he always made a point to hit Naruto over the head if he even thought about screaming or something like that. It was really cute." She sighed as she reminisced over the past.

Sakura laughed. She could only imagine. "Yeah, they seem to be like that now."

Anko could only agree. "Yeah, they have always been really close. Which is a good thing, Sasuke's not really that sociable—In fact, none of my kids are, but Sasuke has always been a loner. And thankfully, Naruto had always made it a point to have Sasuke around with him no matter what he was doing or where he was going. He could never get him to have a girlfriend though. Sasuke never really was one for romance." She sighed, looking disappointed.

Sakura swallowed her tea, trying not to look happy at the fact that Sasuke was single. It would be hard to explain to Anko her unnecessary happiness. She just hoped that wasn't because he was gay. Anko grinned at Sakura knowingly. "You like my Sasuke-kun don't you?"

The rosette blushed a really pretty pink and stuttered through her words to try and deny it. Anko just waved her off. "Don't try and deny it, I know these things. And don't worry, I won't tell. It'll be our little secret."

Sakura shuffled nervously. "Look, it's not really that serious; I just think he's cute." She shrugged and tried to pay attention to her empty cup of tea. Oh god, what was she doing. Who admits something like to their crushes mother?

She heard her inner voice start laughing mockingly in her head and willed the voice to go away. She had a protest at the tip of her tongue, but Anko's raised hand cut her off immediately.

"Ah, ah, don't even try. You can't get anything passed me." Anko grinned and stood straight, walking back over to finish making dinner. "Just don't let Kakashi find out. He's a real pain about things like that. A real traditional type of guy, you know. Plus, he's real protective, we never had a girl before and he's real close friends with your father, so you have to understand if things do start between you two and Kakashi is none too pleased." She winked and turned away.

Sakura was beyond embarrassed now and blushed a bright scarlet. She couldn't even come up with a comeback to that. She quickly said something and made for a retreat to her room and bumped into Sasuke on the way out. Sakura blanched. _`Oh god, please tell me he didn't hear anything. My life is embarrassing enough as it is, I don't need Sasuke knowing I have a small crush on him.'_

_**`Don't look down while walking, you moron now we look like idiots in front of Sasuke-kun!'**  
_

Sakura muttered a small sorry and shuffled passed Sasuke as fast as she could, not looking back. She missed the smirk that was on his face as she made her way up the stairs at top speed. As she made it to her room, she slammed the door behind her and leaned against it, taking deep breaths in hopes of calming her racing heart. She placed a hand against her chest and swallowed thickly, feeling the quick beats of her heart against the palm of her hand. "Ugh, can I go through one day without humiliating myself in front of him?" She rubbed her face with her hands and whined bitterly, flopping down on to her bed in misery.

* * *

**To: ****WinONdFlyuwho**

**From: ****_2341uwho**

**Subject: Boy Guide.**

**Entry three;**

**Observation#1: They eat like PIGS!:  
I'm serious, there's no way I can look at a bowl of rice or a packet of dried squid ever again. No. Just no. **

**Observation#2:** **They're easily distracted:  
****This definitely goes along the lines of "Bros before hoes". Seriously. I've never been ditched by so many guys in such a short period of time in my entire life. And that's saying something. I can't tell you how many times I got lost in that ridiculously large prep school!**

**Observation#3:** **They have no problem with PDA:  
Ew, just ew. I've never been so disgusted by seeing someone swap spit with somebody else than I was today. Naruto's girlfriend is the queen of skanks! It's so gross, I had to bring it up twice!**

**Observation#4: They have a hard time talking about their problems:  
I can't say anything, because I promised I wouldn't, but awwwwwwwwwwww I've never met someone as sweet as Gaara and he's so protective of his brothers' girlfriends. **

**Observation#5: They respect the "guy code":  
Except Kiba, he's a complete and utter douche bag and he deserved being punched in the face by Gaara!**

* * *

Sakura sighed and closed her laptop and shuffled it away from her to the edge of her bed, being careful to not let it fall. She slumped back into her down pillows and looked up at the ceiling. She was becoming terribly homesick and she missed her best friend like crazy. She already loved the new friends she's made, but she still missed Winry and how they could always go and do anything together and know what the other was thinking without them saying anything about it. She missed that, and she was starting to get real lonely. The boys obviously wanted nothing to do with her, and even though she got along with Gaara; she knew he wouldn't want to set Kiba off by hanging out with her.

She understood that. She just wished she knew what she had done to Kiba to make him hate her so much. Sure, she took his room, but that wasn't her fault. Where else was she supposed to go? She sighed again and turned over on her side, facing the door. She wondered what they were all doing. After dinner they had immediately scrambled out of the kitchen and left to go down to the basement. Which she has yet to step foot in, it was like their man cave and they had made it perfectly clear that they didn't want her in there. That was fine. She didn't care; she just wished they'd shut up. They were so loud!

**_`Ugh, I can't believe the nerve of them stupid, stuck up boys! Who do they think they are, brushing us off like that? They ditch us at school and now they seriously want to ignore us like we don't even exist? Ugh, I hate them!'_ **

Sakura groaned and rubbed her face in daze. She was bored out of her mind and the voice in her head was getting restless. Inner Sakura was not one to be messed with and the Hatakes were treading on dangerous waters. She was about to tell her inner to shut up, but the sound of someone knocking on her door interrupted her. With a furrowed brow she sat up from her bed and told whoever it was to come in. She blushed and realized she told them to come in without even paying attention to what she was wearing. She had changed right after her shower, and here she was in nothing but a pair of boy shorts and a large sweatshirt.

She scurried to the front of her bed and grabbed a pillow and shoved it over her lap as the door opened and there stood Sasuke in all his male glory, looking like he just walked out of a vogue magazine. She shivered at the look he was giving her and she held her pillow tighter to her body when she saw him look at her.

_`I-Is he checking me out?' _Sakura's eyes widened at the revelation. She couldn't imagine Sasuke being remotely interested in her and now here he was trying to get a peep at her legs. She scowled, a flush dusting over her cheeks. "Can I help you Sasuke?" She asked, his dark, intense eyes were starting to make her nervous.

Sasuke grunted in acknowledgment and pushed his hands into his pockets. "Hn, you want to come downstairs and watch a movie with me and the guys?"

The rosette gaped openly in shock, her pink hair falling into her face. "Me?" She asked stupidly.

The dark haired teen smirked and looked around with an air of sarcasm. "I don't see anyone else here with unnaturally natural pink hair and goes by the name Sakura, do you?"

Sakura pouted and stood up, ignoring how his eyes immediately drank in her legs. She snapped her fingers, gaining his attention and she pointed to her face. "I'm up here, lover boy." She smiled cockily as he scowled at her. To be honest she didn't mind the attention. It wasn't everyday that a hot guy showed any attention to her. She was always so shy, and even if they had payed attention to her she wouldn't have ever noticed. She wasn't attentive when it came to stuff like that. But having someone like Sasuke checking her how boosted her ego like no one else could.

Sasuke glared at her smug look and turned to walk away, growling when he heard her giggle behind him and heard her walk behind him. They walked downstairs and he led her to the door that went down to the basement. He held the door open for her and she shuffled passed him and she shivered at how cold it was in there, goosebumps were already starting to form on her legs. She felt Sasuke nudge her lower back and she carefully walked down the creaky stairs. She didn't know why, after only two days, Sasuke found it necessary to be all physical, not that she was complaining or anything, it was just strange. From what she picked up, Sasuke wasn't a very touchy-feely type of guy. So, why was he doing it now?

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, immediately shooting out of his seat and over to her, taking no time in grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the raggedy couch they had in the center of the room. She followed with a small smile and squeaked as she was pulled down on to the comfy furniture. She pulled hair behind her ear and situated herself until she was comfortable. Sasuke came up no sooner and sat down next to her and Naruto was seated on her left. Shikamaru was at the end of one side of the couch, next to Sasuke and Neji was on the other side of Naruto. Gaara was seated against the bottom of the couch, between Neji and Naruto's legs and Kiba was slumped into a bean bag chair.

She was surprised to find them all in the same room together. It was like the previous events that happened earlier in the day never happened. She found that that was one thing about guys that was different. They forgave easily, and she knew that was probably one thing she was beginning to like about the Hatakes. Sure, they had their problems, but they also seemed to be really close. To her that was better then the hostility she was imagining them having towards one another.

As the previews rolled she took the time to study the dark room and found it to be just like any other guys' place. There were posters of girls and cars on the wall, some bands she's never heard of and some she had. There were games and DVD's scattered all over the floor and coffee table. It wasn't the cleanest place but it wasn't bad to be a guys place of solace either. There was a small half bath to the left and a long bar against the wall on the right across the room. There were stacks of CD's and a stereo placed in the center and other miscellaneous items.

She let a small smile grace her lips; she couldn't describe the how happy she was for them to except her. Even though Kiba was sending her looks that could kill and Naruto was being ridiculously loud in chewing his chips. Other than that; she was content. She felt something slide against her neck and then realized it was Sasuke's arm resting behind her shoulders. She blushed and was happy that it was dark or she'd have a real big problem. She probably was glowing in the dark with how bright her face must be. She shivered slightly when she felt his breath against her ear, but didn't dare turn to look at him. She could hear her heart beat through her ears and for the remainder of the movie she couldn't bring herself to care enough to pay attention. Sasuke had not removed his arm once.

She blinked and her stomach fluttered as she felt Sasuke's nose brush her ear and his whispered words nearly knocking the wind out of her as her eyes widened. "So you like me, huh?"

* * *

**A/N: I don't really know how to take this chapter. The feel of it is just awkward and it's still so hard to write "teen angst" Sasuke, especially when I want him to be affectionate. In a subtle way of course, but only subtle when it came to his brothers, obviously Sakura needs to know. I hope you enjoyed it and sorry it took so long. I love all of your reviews and I'm so happy that I'm still getting favorites and reviews for this when I wrote it so long ago and there is so many mistakes. Just goes to show how awesome all of you really are! Please let me know if you have any questions and I'll try to answer them as best as I can. **


	7. Chapter6 Fights, Flight and Boys revise

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto. **_

* * *

_**Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys**_

_**Chapter. 6**_

"Don't look now, but you're getting the stink eye from Karin." Tenten giggled as she whispered to Sakura.

Sakura blinked as she chewed her rice and discreetly turned to see that, in fact, Karin was definitely glaring at her. After a second she turned back to face her friends and shrugged. "I can't help it if she doesn't like me; I just wish she didn't make it so obvious. Do you realize how hard it is having to stay for hours in a class with her?" Sakura whined whilst kicking her feet. "It's awful, how can Naruto even stand her?"

"Simple," Ino said as she fixed her lip gloss. "they're both loud; they're practically perfect for each other." She rubbed her lips together, and then blew a kiss with a smile.

Sakura rolled her eyes and noticed Hinata's downward look. "Don't say stuff like that. You okay, Hinata?" She asked softly, reaching out to tap her shoulder, snapping the girl out of her daze.

The Hyuuga heiress blushed and nodded shyly, plucking her food with her chopsticks.

Ino rolled her eyes. "I think we need to find Hinata a better, more..." She paused trying to think of the perfect word to describe what Naruto wasn't. "desirable guy."

Tenten snorted and took a piece of sushi from Sakura's plate and chewed it loudly. "Now, now Ino, we can't dictate who Hinata can and can't like; to her, he is desirable, right, Hinata-chan?"

"We can definitely disagree with it though." Ino retorted petulantly.

Tenten thought for a moment and then nodded in agreement. "This is true."

Hinata frowned and looked back down, fiddling with her fingers. Sakura sighed and rubbed Hinata's shoulder and glared at the two girls. "That's enough you two, leave Hinata alone; she can't help who she likes. And if it's Naruto, then that's fine too."

Ino and Tenten pouted and nodded. "Sorry Hinata." They said apologetically, going back to eating their lunch.

Hinata nodded and leaned over towards Sakura. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled kindly at her shy friend and nodded. "Sure thing." She rubbed the girl's head affectionately and then went back to her meal.

"Hey ladies! How are you doing over here?" Naruto asked excitedly as he bounded over towards them with a big grin, his brothers standing behind him, his girlfriend looking a little too unhappy.

Ino arched a brow in confusion and looked towards Shikamaru's direction in question. He just shrugged his shoulders with a yawn, looking as bored and put out as ever. "We're fine, Naruto, what's up?" She asked uncertainly, really not wanting to keep herself in Karin's presence any longer than she necessarily had to.

The blond smiled and sat between her and Tenten with his arms wrapped around their shoulders. "Oh, I was just coming over to tell you about this party a friend of mine was having in a couple of weeks."

Tenten didn't look impressed. "We're not interested Naruto, remember what happened at the last party you invited us to?" She arched a brow pointedly at Karin and then went back to her lunch.

Naruto pouted, his eyes showing something indiscernible to Sakura . "Awww, come on ladies, it'll be fun, you want to come, don't you Hinata-chan?" He asked, taking her hands into his and squeezing them with a pleading look in his bright, shiny blue eyes.

The three friends blinked at a blushing Hinata and deftly heard Karin scoff in the background before the Hyuuga heiress literally swooned and fell back in faint. "Hinata!" They shouted, all standing to catch her.

Naruto leaned over the table to look down at her in worry. "Hey, Hinata-chan, are you okay?"

Karin snorted in amusement. "What a loser." She whispered loudly to Temari and another one of her friends who were standing around her.

Ino scowled and stood from her kneeling position next to Hinata and narrowed fierce blue eyes at the grinning red-head. "Hey, Karin, why don't you shove off, before you give us all your stupidity, it's bad enough you're a walking social disease."

Tenten and Sakura exchanged amused glances. "Ino's never been experienced in the insult department." The brunette said with a shrug.

"Look who's talking, pig!" Temari fired back cockily.

"Oh, lord, cat fight." Tenten groaned as she slapped her face in exhaustion.

Sakura watched the exchange with wide eyes. "Shouldn't we stop them? They could get in trouble." She whispered worriedly, finally understanding how Hinata must have always felt in situations like this.

Tenten scoffed and crossed her arms after she helped Hinata into a sitting position. "Please, they have boyfriends for a reason. The last time I got between them I had to get a cast on my wrist, you don't know how hard it is to stay in Karate when in that type of situation."

"Okay, guys that's enough." Naruto said as he stepped between his girlfriend and Ino. "We'll see you later." He called as he took Karin by the shoulders and led her away from the furious blonde.

"Please try not to get into anymore arguments with them." Shikamaru said as he walked by Ino, giving her a peck on the lips before he walked off to follow his brothers.

She just huffed and crossed her arms in defiance. Shikamaru smirked and shook his head in amusement.

"You two are so sweet together." Sakura gushed as she smiled at Ino's bright blush, wrapping her arms around Ino's neck.

"We are, aren't we?" Ino said with the utmost confidence.

Tenten gave an amused snort. "My, you sure are humble."

"Shut up, I can accept a compliment, can't I?" Ino snapped, sticking her tongue out at her giggling friends.

There was a small groan and they all turned to face a now conscious Hinata. "Ugh, what happened?" She asked, rubbing her head and looking up at her friends with innocent eyes.

Tenten and Ino exchanged nervous glances and Sakura smiled apologetically. "You passed out sweetie." She told her, taking her hand and helping her up.

Hinata gasped and grabbed her hair, giving a humiliated cry. "Again, why does that always h-happen?" Tears pricked her eyes as she shook her head in frustration, standing up off the ground and brushing her uniform of any dust that may have remained.

Ino sighed. "It's okay, this is Naruto, I bet he hardly noticed." She reassured confidently.

Tenten rolled her eyes and leaned towards Sakura. "What a way to make her feel better."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Hinata asked miserably through her fingers.

"Yeah, he has an attention span of a five-year old, I assure you he'll forget it ever happened in no time." Ino said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

"Alright kids, pair up, we're going to have a little project." Tsunade said as she clapped her hands to gain everyone's attention.

Sakura and Ino immediately grabbed hands and scooted closer, pairing up together. Tsunade nodded as the last two paired together and then she turned towards a box they hadn't noticed was on her desk and she pulled out a plastic tub and held it out for the class to see. "Okay, everyone, we're going to study the brain." She smiled evilly at her classroom of groaning teenagers and started to pass around the box of fake, yet lifelike brains. "One pair gets one plastic container to share, you're going to be examining the brains and learning all there is to know about them. Make notes, you'll need them for the test this Friday."

There was a chorus of groans as everyone finished and passed the empty box back to the front. "Now," she said looking around the room, noting a few green faces as they started to poke and prod at the brains. "any questions?"

Ino scrunched her face up and raised her hand. "Yeah, I do, these aren't real are they?"

Tsunade snorted without an ounce of amusement. "Do I look like I can afford thirty human brains, child? No more questions, get to work!" She ordered sternly.

Ino sighed in relief and immediately grabbed the scalpel, immediately handing it to Sakura. "Here, I'll take notes." She didn't wait for her rosette haired friend to respond before she started to write their names in the notebook. "So, are you going to go with the guys to the party?"

Sakura shrugged, her focus on slicing the fake brain in half, hiding a smirk as she heard a few people gag behind her. "I haven't decided yet, I'm not really one for parties, you know."

"Is that your way of saying you've never been to one before?" The blonde smirked at Sakura's blush.

Sakura bit her lip and nodded uncomfortably. "Yeah."

Ino nodded and watched in rapt attention as Sakura set to work. "You know, I wasn't really one for parties either until I started dating Shikamaru. I also wasn't nearly as outgoing either."

Sakura looked disbelieving.

Ino laughed. "It's true, though, I wouldn't necessarily say going to parties are necessarily a good thing, they can be bad too, but you gotta come though, it'll be so boring if we don't have you there to entertain us."

"I'm glad to be here for your amusement." Sakura said sarcastically, pushing back a strand of hair with her wrist, making sure not to use her hands, seeing as her gloves were drenched in brain slime.

The blonde snickered. "Duh!"

There was a long pause as they focused on their work, paying attention as Tsunade sometimes broke into the silence and explained a few things about how different things affected the brain and what easily caused injuries could do it. After another few moments Sakura finally spoke. "Sasuke knows I like him." She said quietly, to not gain any unwanted attention. Like, Karin and her fashion clones.

Ino gasped and her eyes widened comically. "What did he say?"

She shrugged her shoulders and blew some pink strands out of her face. "He just said "So, I hear you like me," and then went back to watching TV. It was so weird though!" She exclaimed with wide, confused eyes.

Ino blinked in surprise. "Wow, that totally doesn't sound like Sasuke-kun at all."

Sakura couldn't help but nod in agreement; she hadn't known Sasuke that long, but she could tell that he was a man a few words, and even fewer hormones. "I know, that's why I was so shocked, now I don't know what to do. It's hard to read his mind, I can never tell what he's playing at."

Ino nodded in understanding. "Look, Sasuke's not the brightest light bulb when it comes to girls or feelings in general, but he's not one to play games. He's actually a really nice guy once you get to know him."

"Really?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

Ino giggled and nodded in answer. "Yes, before I started dating Shikamaru, I used to have a huge crush on Sasuke, but only because he was totally hot! But after I befriended him and his brothers I noticed that I was only attracted to him for his looks, and then Shikamaru and I got close and here we are, together and going strong."

Sakura smiled. "Sounds like quite the romance."

Ino grinned cheekily. "Doesn't it?"

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "Ten bucks says Rock Lee will pass out in five minutes."

Ino turned around and stared at the gagging, spandex loving boy. "Hmmm, I say three."

Sakura shrugged and nodded, taking Ino's offered hand. "Deal."

* * *

Sakura was humming as she folded her clothes, surprised to see no one was in the basement so late in the afternoon, usually either all or some of the boys were down here playing games or having mock battles with each other. Though, she found it quite peaceful and less distracting. She finished the last of her shirts and then set them all back in her basket, checking the clothes that she had earlier put in the dryer.

Seeing as they weren't quite done yet, she decided to wait for them to get done while sitting on the washer and get some light reading done. She dug into her back pocket for one of her favorite paperbacks and started to swing her legs as she read the familiar text.

It was probably five minutes before she heard feet coming down the stairs in a rush. She looked up and blinked when she saw Sasuke come down, and pause on the last step as he caught her eye. "Hey!" She said with a smile.

He arched a brow after a moment. "Hn."

She pouted at his monosyllabic answer. "Oh, hi Sakura, wasn't expecting to see you down here! It's good to see you by the way, how was your day?" She mocked in a deep voice.

He arched both brows in amusement and cocked his.

_**`God, he's so sexy!' **_Inner-Sakura swooned dreamily, filling Sakura's head with red and pink and a lot of other ridiculously girly stuff.

_`Cut that out!' _Sakura mentally berated, hoping that she wasn't making funny faces as she was yelling at herself. "So," she started casually. "what brings you down here?"

Sasuke blinked out of his stupor and looked around. "I lost my cell phone." Was all he said as he took the last step and walked fully into the basement, his eyes scanning over the place before he physically started to search around.

"I'll help." She offered, walking forward and crouching to her knees to look under the couch and coffee table. "What does it look like?"

"A phone."

_**`Thanks for stating the obvious.' **_Inner-Sakura said sarcastically with a growl. Sakura pushed away her inner and smiled in embarrassment. "Right, of course." She went back to looking, checking under the beanbag chairs. She didn't notice when Sasuke and her started to crawl closer to each other. She turned her head slightly as her eyes caught something black and shiny and she smiled reaching out for it.

Their hands touched as they both grabbed his phone and their eyes locked as they raised their heads to face each other. She blushed and gasped, a small noise coming out of her mouth when their noses bumped. He reared back just as soon as it happened and snatched his phone away from under her hand and quickly stood. He looked away, trying to avoid eye contact.

She willed her blush to disappear as she slowly started to stand. She nervously pulled the hair back out of her face as she stuffed her other hand into her back pocket. "Um, sorry."

He nodded without saying anything. There was an awkward pause before they heard a loud buzzing sound and both jumped in surprise. Sakura gasped and placed her hand over her heart, realizing it was just the dryer telling her that her clothes were done. "Uh," she said nervously, pointing towards the machine. "I should get that."

Sasuke just nodded and then started to head back up the stairs. She was reaching in to grab her clothes when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up to see Sasuke again. "Thanks." He said, holding up his phone before he walked off again, leaving her to stare at where he once stood.

_**`He's such an oddball.' **_

Sakura smiled to herself and sighed. _`He's cute...'_

_**`Oh, boy I've seen that look before.'**_

* * *

Sakura mindlessly searched sites on her computer as she waited for sleep to take her. She had just finished sending Winry another e-mail and now she was just playing around and looking at videos. She looked up when she felt someone watching her and smiled almost shyly when she noticed it was Sasuke standing in her open doorway. "Hey, what's up?"

He stood there, not saying anything, his eyes devoid of all emotion. She pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Sasuke?" She gasped the end of his name as he came up and leaned over her, one knee on the bed while the other was still on the floor, his hand came up to grasp the back of her neck and in one swoop, his lips were over hers in a deep kiss.

All conscious thought left her as her eyes slowly closed and her heart started to nearly beat out of her chest. She didn't know what to do with her hands, but she didn't want to leave them at her sides like an idiot, so cautiously she raised them to wrap around his neck and without even realizing it she started to lean back, his lips and his hard, lean body following. He groaned as he caught himself with his forearm, their mouths still locked together in a passionate embrace.

She exhaled softly from her nose, not able to believe she was actually making out with Sasuke. She thought for sure he was gay!

_**`Trust me, there is not one gay bone in this man's body.' **_Inner-Sakura snickered.

She gasped for air when he finally pulled away and she kept her arms tightly wound around his neck as he pulled his head back, their noses bumping against each other with each breath they took. "Wow." Was all she could say as she looked into his eyes, they were glazed over and the darkest black she had ever seen.

He smirked for a moment before he slowly started to lean back down, wanting to connect his lips back with hers.

…

…

…

Sakura gasped with a screech as she crashed to the floor in a tangle of blankets and gangly limbs, groaning in pain as she rolled over on to her back. She covered her face with her arms as she blushed a color way beyond that of her hair and wished the floor would swallow her up so she wouldn't continue to feel so much like a hormone driven female.

_**`Liked my gift I see.'**_

_`God, I hate you so much right now!'_

"Hey, uh, Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he poked his head in behind her door and looked her over in concern.

Sakura hid her pout as she shuffled to her feet and nodded, stumbling slightly as her feet caught in the covers again. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

He grinned cheekily and nodded, shutting the door as he back out.

…

…

…

Sakura bit her tongue as she looked down at the set of cards in her hands with concentration.

Naruto pointedly looked between himself, Gaara and Sakura before slamming a card down on the table! "Ha, read 'em and weep!"

Gaara rolled his eyes before he calmly set his hand down also, smirking over at an "aww"ing Naruto.

Sakura shouted in excitement, not caring that she didn't win and wrapped her arms tightly around Gaara's neck. "You won again! You're so awesome, Gaara!"

The red-head tried to pull away. "Don't touch me." He hissed with a narrowed glare.

She just ignored him and continued to squeal in his ear.

The other brothers just rolled their eyes, already used to Sakura's loud antics, going back to their own game on one of their many consoles. "Wow," Kiba said with a jab to his twin brother's ribs. "For once you aren't burning someone with your eyes for hugging you! This must be a new record."

Gaara flushed angrily. "Shut up, mutt!"

Kiba scrunched his nose, a split second later lunging at a ready Gaara. There was a lot of kicking and screaming, Sasuke even had to grab Sakura by the waist and pull her out of the way of the crossfire, as more of the brothers started to join the brawl on the floor of the basement.

"Boys." She muttered with a roll of he eyes. There was a short pause before she felt, more than saw, Sasuke chuckle, his chest rumbling against her back. She turned her head to look up over her shoulder, Sasuke's face a lot closer than she had expected it to be. She blushed before she quickly turned away to look in a different direction, not wanting to meet his eyes and see the amusement that would inevitably be there.

_`Oh god, I think I'm falling for Sasuke!'_

_**`That's not news...'**_

Sasuke was about to retort her inner when she suddenly felt herself being pulled, feeling herself fall back a scream left her throat before she could stop it, and the next thing she knew she was on the floor, groaning as she felt the back of her head from where it smacked against the concrete floor. "Ow~" She reached behind her and felt the spot, pulling it back and seeing blood on her fingers.

"Crap- Sakura, are you all right?" Neji asked as he came up next to her and knelt to see if they had inadvertently broken any bones.

She slowly shook her head, despite the fact she felt like she was underwater and her eyes were about to roll to the back of her head. "Huh?" She asked stupidly.

"Uh-oh." Kiba grumbled, looking put out as he watched Sasuke pull Sakura's hand away and then Naruto and Shikamaru go up to join their brothers to check on Sakura. "Why is it she's always getting hurt?"

Gaara sighed and smacked the back of Kiba's head. "You're the one that knocked into them, remember, they wouldn't have fallen to the floor if you weren't so annoyingly clumsy."

"Oh yeah, well-"

"Shut up," Neji barked with a glare. "go get mom." He ordered.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, grabbing her cheeks and making her face him. "hey, how many fingers am I holding up?" He held up his hand.

She stared at it for a second before she smiled a dopey smile. "People really ask that question?"

Naruto gaped. "She's lost it!"

…

…

…

"How can you fools be so reckless?" Anko shouted as she held an ice pack to the back of a loopy Sakura's head. "Sasuke, sweetie, hold this for me while I reprimand your brothers."

Kiba, Gaara and Naruto looked down to the ground as they held up their arms as they knelt on their knees, cringing as they felt their mother slap them all on the back of their heads. "Mom," Kiba whined. "it's not our fault she got in the way!" He yelped when he felt another slap.

"Shut up, before you make it worse." Itachi warned coolly as he flipped his band magazine, turning it to a side when a particular guitar caught his interest.

Sakura, who was thoroughly hyped on pain medication, rested her head against Sasuke's arm, watching in deranged humor as she watched Anko discipline her children.

_**`I've never felt so ashamed of being your inner as I am now.'**_

_`Sasuke has pretty eyes~'_

_**`...' **_

Sasuke gently tried to pry Sakura off his arm as he felt her snuggle up against his shoulder. "I'm going to take her to her room." He said, uncomfortably so, as he pried her from him before taking her forearm and raising her up off the couch and pulling her towards the stairs before leading her to her bedroom, where he calmly set her down on her bed and firmly told her to go to sleep before swiftly shutting her door and walking away.

She blinked, completely confused.

Inner-Sakura sighed with a shake of her head, taking the reins and making it possible for her to go to sleep. _**`Really, you truly are an embarrassment.'**_

* * *

Sakura rubbed her forehead as her friends surrounded her, bombarding her with teasing and laughter of the like as they went over what their boyfriends had said. "I still can't believe you got a concussion," Ino rapped her friend's head with the back of her knuckles softly. "you aren't as hardheaded as I thought you'd be."

Sakura glared at the blonde in annoyance, shoving her aside with her hip as she walked away from her locker. "Thanks, pig."

Ino smiled teasingly and shrugged. "That's how I roll."

"Hey, hey," Tenten said as she followed up on the other side of Sakura, Hinata next to her. "Did you hear about the rumor that's going on about Karin cheating on Naruto again?"

The three stared at the brunette with wide eyes. "What," Ino said in anger. "again?!"

Tenten nodded furiously. "Uh-huh, apparently it was with a senior or something like that- Suigetsu I think his name was..." She tapped her chin in thought.

Hinata paled. "I-Isn't that S-Sasuke-kun's friend?"

Sakura was beyond confused, all she really got was that Karin cheated and Naruto was still with her. "What is wrong with him?" She said out loud.

All three heads turned in her direction.

"How can Naruto still stand to be with someone like her when she doesn't care one ounce about him? All she's doing is hurting him!" She exclaimed, more upset than she thought she'd be.

Ino wrapped her arm around Sakura's shoulder. "You'll learn to get used to it, trust me, we all had to." She nodded to the other two who agreed.

"Yeah," Tenten said with a sigh. "she's done it so many times now, and he's taken her back just as many, we've learned to not take it as such a surprise anymore. The guys don't even bother to yell at him about either."

Sakura shook her head. "That's so wrong. I've never met anyone as selfish and depreciating as someone like Karin before in my life."

Ino snorted. "There is no one on earth like Karin, she's in a league all her own."

"Naruto's done it to himself." Tenten said. "He can't learn to let her go, even when he knows all she's ever good for is hurting him."

"They've been together just as long as Shikamaru and I, and she's been cheating on him for the same amount of time." Ino said sadly.

"Did she ever even care about him?" Sakura asked with a crinkle of her brow."

"I don't think that's any of your business, whore." Karin said, as she rounded on the three, her friends stepping up behind her, forming a half circle around Sakura and the others.

_**`I have a bad feeling about this...' **_

_`So do I.'_

Temari smirked and whispered loudly towards Karin. "Hey, did I tell you about the wild night Shikamaru and I had last weekend. It was amazing," she stared right at Ino as she said the next words. "I never heard someone shout my name so passionately before."

Ino lunged. "You whore!"

"Ino!" Sakura and Tenten as they watched their friend knock Temari to the ground with a roar.

Before they could even gain their bearings to help, they were shoved roughly into the lockers, Karin immediately stepping into Sakura's personal space, she eyed her up and down as she pushed her manicured hand into Sakura's shoulder and nodded towards more of her friends at Tenten and Hinata.

Tenten growled and got into a defensive stance as she protected Hinata. "I suggest you back the hell off before I give you a real reason to get nose jobs." She threatened with a hiss, her voice reaching a dangerous tenor.

Karin scowled before she grabbed an unsuspecting Sakura shoved her back as hard as could into the lockers before she kicked her in the gut.

Sakura silently groaned, trying to keep an outraged inner in control before she decided to commit murder. _`What is this, some daytime drama, who starts school fights in the middle of classes?' _She raised her arms up over her head as Karin started to attack her with her fists, getting tired of the onslaught, Sakura raised her knee and felt her leg land a swift jab to Karin's gut before she took her fist and slammed it into the red head's face, feeling satisfaction as she realized she wound up breaking the girl's glasses.

"Karin!" One of her friend's shouted.

"What the _hell_ is going on?"

Everyone stopped short, and Sakura felt her blood run cold when she finally realized what was truly going on. Sakura look down at a smirking Karin and then at her red tinted fist before she felt herself being pushed aside by a furious Naruto, who had wrapped his arms around Karin's shoulder.

Teachers and students of the like had all stepped out of the classrooms and formed a circle around them, whispers and all sorts of gossip going around like wildfire.

Ino stood from her place on the ground and felt the same sense of dread as Sakura had as she noticed the way Naruto was looking at the rosette. She knew about the same time as every other one of her friends realized.

It was all a setup.

* * *

As soon as Sakura closed the door to the bathroom she locked it and went over to the shower and turned the nobs all the way to hot. By the time she stepped in, the shower steam was already forming. She was so frazzled by everything, she didn't know what to do, her first fight and her first time taking the initiative to defend herself and it had given her a weeks worth of detention and an isolation so heartbreaking she could hardly stand it.

_**I can't believe your just going to let that slut get away with tricking you! I can't believe you're not gonna prove yourself innocent, you have to tell the others that Karin was the one that pushed you and was only mad because she had got caught cheating on her boyfriend and decided to make herself feel better by taking it out on you!' **_

_That doesn't mean anything.' _Sakura thought bitterly, wrapping her arms around herself.

_**Yes it does! How can you say something like that? This is exactly what Winry was talking about, you don't know how to stick up for yourself.' **_

_**'**__Whats the point? It's not like Naruto's gonna believe me over his all righteous girlfriend, and if one brother decides something, there's no room for any comments cause their all in it together, I'm all alone here, and your no help.'_

_**`And who's fault's that, it's not like there's an eject button in this big head of yours.'**_

_I don't know what to do...' _Tears mixed in with the water as she sank to the shower floor in misery.

**`... I told you what you need to do, you just need to listen.' **Inner-Sakura said with sadness laced in her words, Sakura's misery mixing in with her own emotions.

Sakura started crying more, wishing her parents were there to comfort her in her time of need.

…

…

…

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, hating the fact that Naruto always decided to come to him when he was in one of his moods.

"I can't believe Sakura turned out to be that type of person!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. This was all Sakura's fault. She just had to cause more trouble for all of them. He's never seen so much drama in such a short time in all his life. It was utterly ridiculous.

"Naruto, I think you're being a little dramatic." Neji said. "The story I heard from Tenten is completely different from the one you heard from Karin."

Naruto's furious blue eyes suddenly narrowed in on Neji's. "Are you defending Sakura! You know Tenten hates Karin, she's just trying to protect Sakura."

Neji glared and stood, towering over Naruto dangerously. "Tenten has no reason to lie to me. She has a mind of her own, and despite her ill feelings towards Karin, she wouldn't protect someone who did not have a true heart."

"Oh, don't give me that monkish crap your always spouting off about. Karin has a black eye because of Sakura, I don't care what anyone says!" Naruto snapped, his eyes flashing. "I'm done with her, and unless you want someone like me on your bad side, I suggest you stop being friends with her too."

Gaara frowned and stood, feeling slightly protective of his only true friend. "Naruto, you can't tell us to do something like that."

Kiba smirked and stretched, standing. "Whatever, hell, it's fine with me. Didn't like the chick anyway."

Gaara looked over at his older brothers for help. Neji and Sasuke looked away, while Shikamaru started to fall asleep. "Are you serious going to ignore her? How can you just make a decision like this without even hearing her side of the story? Karin's the one that cheated on you!" He immediately regretted the words that left his lips when he received the most darkest look he'd ever seen from his usually hyperactive brother.

There was a series of slammed doors before everything had went eerily quiet.

"What the heck is going on up there? What have I said about slamming doors?!" Anko shouted from downstairs, wondering what all the commotion was about

…

…

…

Finishing up her shower, Sakura slowly got dressed and opened the door to the bathroom, praying she wouldn't run into anyone. But apparently fate wasn't on her side and she wound up slamming into a muscular chest. Looking up Sakura met the eyes of cold onyx.

"Sasuke?" she asked, feeling a little uneasy by the intense stare Sasuke was giving her.

"Tell me the truth... Who instigated the fight?" He demanded, making his gaze even more intense.

"I swear, I didn't do anything to Karin." She quickly stated, giving him a pleading look. She swallowed nervously and pushed back a lock of wet hair. "Look I understand she's Naruto's girlfriend, but I'm the one that's living here for now, it's bad enough half the people-besides your parents-inside this house hate me. I don't need Karin making anymore worse for me than it already is!" she said with a fierce glare.

_**`You did it, you stood up for yourself. I'm so proud!'**_

Sasuke actually looked impressed. "Hn, so Tenten was right when she said Karin and her friends were the ones who started it all." It was more of an observation than a question. "Look, Naruto's really angry, and he's got everyone of the guys on the defensive, so if anyone is ignoring you, it's just because the dobe's being extra sensitive and you're frankly not really his favorite person now."

Sakura stared surprised, they actually cared? They weren't ignoring her because they hated her? She was actually starting to worm her way into these boys' hearts, and one of them was definitely worming into hers. She started blushing thinking of what it would be like to kiss him.`_ACK! Snap out of it Sakura!'_

_**`Heck no, let's go with kissing him! He's right there!'**_

_I can't, it would be too weir-!'_

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt her first kiss be stolen by Sasuke. She hadn't even noticed when he somehow managed to snake one arm around her waist and place the other on the back of her head, sinking his fingers in her hair.

She didn't know whether to push him away or kiss him back. Of course she went for the latter and wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head a little to deepen the mind blowing kiss. Not in a million years did she ever expect Sasuke to do something like this, especially seeing as they haven't even known each other for that long.

Sasuke pushed Sakura a little making sure his lips did not leave hers. Backing her into the wall made it a lot more easier for him anyway; he moved his hands from around her waist to rest them on her cheeks, rubbing his thumbs gently against her warm, soft skin. He didn't what he was doing, nor did he understand exactly what had possessed him to kiss her first, but now that he had started; he didn't necessarily think he could stop.

After intense making out and desperate need for air, they finally pulled away, leaning into each other, their foreheads resting together.

"Ahem,"

Sasuke pulled away so fast Sakura nearly fell face first on the floor. They both whipped their heads in the direction of where the voice came from. Their faces paled extremely, seeing Anko and Kakashi standing by the stairs with angry and very disappointed looks on their faces.

"You two, downstairs. Now." Anko said with narrowed eyes.

They both nodded their heads. Sakura glanced over to Sasuke from the corner of her eye. He was so tense, she didn't know what was going to happen. But she knew one thing. They were both so dead.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, finally got the next revised chapter out! Woop! Sorry for any mistakes, and also for being so late in updating. Please forgive me. Life is kicking me in the butt and it's so hard to write as often as I would like to. Thank you** **so much for all your support. Please forgive me for my mistakes and grammatical errors. I'll try to post another revision as soon as I get the chance. Love you all. Review and Fav please!**

**Jung-Hee**


	8. Chapter7 Change, Shops and Boys revise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, all credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto and Kate Brian.**

* * *

_**Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys**_

_**Chapter. 7**_

"What did you two seriously think you were doing?" Anko shouted in outrage, literally seething as she thought about what she just saw not ten minutes ago. "Sasuke, she just got here! Who the heck do you think you are, shoving your tongue down her throat like that?"

Sasuke groaned and rubbed his face, hoping that his brothers weren't listening to their conversation. "Mom!"

Sakura blushed a deep scarlet, literally horrified at the turn of events. "Anko, it's not like that at all! Please don't yell at him."

Anko smiled lovingly at Sakura and rubbed her cheek. "Now, now Sakura, I'll get to you in a moment, now I'm trying not to kill my son." She seethed, smacking her son as hard as she could over the back of his head.

He flinched, clenching his jaw and shutting his eyes.

Sakura bit her lip and clasped her hands together on her lap. "Yes, ma'am."

"Now," Anko started up again, rounding on Sasuke. "care to explain what you were thinking? How far were you two really going to go! Because listen here young man, I am not going to be a grandma at this age, you understand me?!"

"Oh, my god kill me now!" Sasuke hissed to himself, Sakura couldn't help but giggle next to him. "Mom, it's not like that, alright."

Anko crossed her arms and narrowed her gaze on her son. "Oh really, then please tell me what you were doing?"

Sasuke looked away embarrassed.

Kakashi took it upon himself to distract his wife. "Now, now Anko, love. Let's not embarrass our son anymore than you already have."

Anko gaped, feeling insulted by her husband. "I'm not embarrassing him!" She paused for a moment and blinked, looking over at her son with a blank stare. "Wait..." She finally said. "You're not gay?"

Inner-Sakura barked in laughter.

Sakura closed her eyes, biting her lip. She literally felt the Sasuke try to burrow himself into the couch as there was a round of raucous laughter from upstairs.

"Either way, let's just turn the other cheek. I'm sure Sasuke was not intending on raping our dear Sakura. He's a growing boy, if he wants to have a girlfriend, why get in the way?" Kakashi shrugged, his lone eye never raising from his beloved book.

"I don't want her to be my girlfriend." Sasuke blurted without thinking, immediately regretting his words when he saw his father's death glare and Sakura's heartbroken expression.

"Sasuke, next time I try to help you, keep your mouth shut." Kakashi warned, waving his hand, indicating for the teens to hurry and disappear. "Whatever, come on, it's late and they have school in the morning."

Anko looked about ready to protest, but couldn't break free from Kakashi's firm grip. "Don't you think this over young man, there will be some serious consequences and rules for you mister!" She pointed at him before finally being led upstairs by her husband.

They walked off to their bedroom and Sakura quickly took the opportunity to get far away from Sasuke as she possibly could. "Sakura." Sasuke called, standing and taking her wrist before she could get away.

"Look," she said, trying to hold back her sadness. "I wasn't expecting a declaration of love or anything, but you don't even like me?" She sounded completely miserable, even to her own ears. "Why would you kiss me like that?" She didn't even wait for his response before she was pushing him away and slamming the door in his face, making sure to lock the door before throwing herself on her bed and finally allowing her tears to spill.

_`That was my first kiss.' _She thought bitterly as she gingerly touched her lips with her hand.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe he kissed you. That doesn't sound like Sasuke at all." Tenten said as she drank her smoothie, Ino and Hinata nodded along in agreement. "No offense Sakura, not that you aren't totally kissable, it's just..." she took a long pause. "This is Sasuke, up until now he was totally asexual."

Sakura sighed and stirred her cold tea. "Doesn't matter anyway, he doesn't like me. He said so himself. I feel like I was just a sick experiment to him now. I haven't been able to face him since it happened."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Please, I doubt he'd do something like that to just anyone, Sasuke's a mysterious person, even I know that. Trust me, he's definitely into you. He's just as new to all of this as you are. I say give him a chance and be more patient."

Tenten nodded. "Yeah, trust us, Sasuke doesn't just spontaneously do stuff like that unless he really likes the person. He's a jerk and all, but he's not cruel as to needlessly hurt someone's feelings, especially since you never directly, or indirectly, did anything to him." She explained with a shake of her head.

Hinata looked confused. "I could have sworn he was gay."

The two laughed while Sakura sighed and leaned her head against her palm, looking and feeling even more miserable than she already had. "This is awful, the stupid guy had to kiss me and make me feel even more attracted to him than I already had."

"I'm guessing that kiss had a lot more than just chemistry?" Tenten asked with a small smile. "He is pretty hot."

Sakura groaned and slammed her head on the table. "I'm so confused."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Oh, woe is me." She smacked Sakura's shoulder. "Stop whining and get up, Sasuke's an enigma, at least you got a kiss! No other girl gets anything from him and you got a kiss, you're the most luckiest girl in the school!" Ino exclaimed dramatically.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Alright, calm down." She coaxed, taking Ino's arm.

"What are you freaks rambling about now?" Karin said as she walked up to them.

Both Sakura and Hinata groaned as Tenten and Ino glared death at the red-head and her posse. "Ugh, please be gone!" Tenten shouted with a wave of her hand.

Karin ignored her and crossed her arms. "What's this I hear about you liking Sasuke-kun."

Ino scrunched up her face and made gagging noises as she pointed her finger at her mouth. Temari glared and scowled at the blonde girl. Sakura sighed and shook her head and turned to face Karin. "It's none of your business, Karin, go away."

"Don't tell me what to do, pig!" Karin hissed as she glared down her nose at Ino.

Sakura scowled and turned around in her seat to look up at Karin. "How's that black eye treating you, Karin?" She smirked spitefully as the red-head turned different shades of red, before turning on her heel and storming off without a retort.

"Good one, Sakura." Ino said with a giggle. "I have to remember the best way to get rid of Karin is to remind her of how ugly she is."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, but it still doesn't help the fact that Naruto still hates me and Kiba's got some sort of hidden agenda against me."

"I wonder what that trolls deal is?" Ino said with a sigh. "He's never been like this before; he's always been a really sweet and playful kid."

Tenten sighed and nodded. "I bet it's because of those new friends he's been hanging out with. I can't count how many times they've gotten him in trouble already this month."

Hinata furrowed her brow in worry. "W-What new g-gang?"

Tenten looked around, hoping to not attract any unwanted attention. "Kiba got involved in some really bad stuff with a the transfer students from Sound Academy. Neji was telling me about how Anko-san and Kakashi-san had to go to the police station to pick Kiba up for defacing Konoha's Monuments."

Ino's eyes widened impeccably. "That was him?! That incident was all over the news! Why didn't Shikamaru tell me any of this."

Tenten smacked her hand against Ino's mouth and glared at her. "Lower your voice- anyway, no one is really supposed to know. Neji knows because he had walked in on their conversation one night while getting up to use the bathroom."

Hinata shook her head. "Poor, Kiba... I hope he doesn't do anything else to get in trouble."

The girls all nodded together, feeling the same sentiment.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke and everyone else in the family all sat scrunched up in the living room, with Anko and Kakashi staring down at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Okay, I know this is a stupid question, but I'm gonna ask it anyway." Kakashi said, looking from Sakura to Sasuke. "Are you two dating?"

Sakura flushed in embarrassment. Why were they having this type of conversation in front of all the other boys in the household?

"What exactly did Sasuke and Sakura do anyway? And dad chill, it's not like they were making out," Kiba said laughing at the idea, until he got a cold glare from Sasuke and a blush from Sakura "Ah, dude you didn't."

"Shut up, Kiba!" Sasuke gritted out, this was awkward enough without his little brother making it worse.

Kakashi stared into space contemplating on what to do next. He knew his wife wasn't really angry, just protective of Sakura. They were in a very compromising place, they didn't really feel it a big enough deal to send Sakura away back to her parents, but they also didn't feel it right for the girl to live under the same roof as the object of her affections.

"I think we should make some adjustments..." Anko mentioned, crossing her arms casually over her chest.

The boys and Sakura all looked confused.

Kakashi nodded. "Your mother and I have decided to add-on to the house, for Sakura. She'll have a more secluded area of her own. She's going to be here for a while, and honestly we don't really find it necessary to send her back to her parents, but we aren't comfortable with her being so close to you, Sasuke." He pointedly looked at his son. "So, for the time being, we'll be switching up rooms again until the construction of her new room is finished. We'll also be adding on to a couple of your rooms and Kiba, in a few months you'll have your old room back." He stated.

"Also," Anko added. "Sakura will have her own bathroom. You'll have to travel through the backyard to get to her room."

Sakura blinked in amazement. "A-Are you guys sure you really want to do this?"

Anko smiled at Sakura. "Of course! You're going to be here until you graduate. That's a long time my dear! You deserve your own space, you're a growing girl, you don't need to be cooped up around all these testosterone driven teenagers." She laughed. "Besides, I've seen my boys' bathroom, I feel for you."

Sakura sighed in relief, feeling happy for the first time since she's arrived. "Thank you."

Kiba scowled and crossed his arms. "This is so not fair!"

"Okay, I know you guys aren't prone to rules, but I think under the circumstances it's about time we have some," he said. "Now you may not like this, but Sakura's parents entrusted us to watch their daughter, and I find my son has his hands all over her, does that look good to you?" he asked. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but was cut off. "NO. I didn't think so."

Anko nodded and waved her hand. "Alright, that's all we really needed to talk about. We're going to have to set some ground rules, you boys are not too in tune with each other or Sakura. So, I definitely think we need to make some serious adjustments."

Naruto raised his hand and looked around in curiosity. "Why isn't Itachi listening to all of this?"

Anko huffed. "Because unlike you six, Itachi is actually responsible, and smart! And doesn't go making out with his parents' best friends daughter." She pointedly narrowed her gaze on Sasuke.

"Nice going, Sasu-_gay_." Kiba hissed at his older brother.

Sasuke ignored him and crossed his arms. He couldn't believe this was actually happening.

* * *

**From: dr.S.H_2341uwho**

**To: WinONdFlyuwho**

**Subject: Boy Guide.**

**Entry three:**

**Observation#1: Getting caught kissing one of the brothers is not exactly what I would call tact.**

**Observation#2: There is no other way better to describe how embarrassing it is to be caught by said boy's parents... **

**Side note: Kakashi and Anko didn't seem as mad at me as they were at Sasuke for being so reckless. **

**Observation#3: They will automatically ostracize you when they feel threatened. **

**I'll have to explain that one in more, further detail later. Love you, bye!**

…

…

**...**

Sakura looked out the window of her room, it has been three hours since she last heard from anyone and she was starting to lose her mind, she knew all the guys were probably drilling Sasuke with questions for much-needed information. If she was honest with herself she'd want to know exactly what had driven him to kiss her first. Sasuke didn't seem like that type of person, but he also couldn't like her... Could he?

_**`Why don't you try focusing on something else. You're just going to give us a headache if you keep trying to get into Sasuke's head. Don't you think if he wanted us to know, he'd tell us?'**_

Sakura paused. _`Do you think he really would?'_

_**`I'm not a Sasuke genius or whatever, but I do know that he's pretty upfront about things. When he's ready to tell you what's going on, he'll let you know. Now isn't a good time, especially since Naruto's got a problem with you.'**_ Inner-Sakura explained, making her recall the earlier events of the last few days.

Sakura sighed and flopped back against her bed. _`Oh yeah, I forgot about that. What am I supposed to do? I can't continue you on with Naruto hating me. He's a big deal in the school and in this household...' _

_**`I guess all we really can do is wait it out, and hope for the best.' **_

Sakura exhaled loudly. _`Ugh, I hate waiting.'_

* * *

"No you did not!" Naruto exclaimed furiously; he didn't know whether to be mad or glad his brother showed some sign that he wasn't as asexual as he had previously thought. However, that didn't change that Sasuke went behind his back and totally betrayed him.

Sasuke sighed, why couldn't his family take a hint and leave him the heck alone. He was not in the mood to deal with Naruto's loud personality.

"Naruto, calm your butt down. It's not that bad," Neji reasoned, not really having a problem with this. "it's just Sakura."

"Exactly!" Gaara said, agreeing with his older brother.

"Calm down?" Naruto asked with raised brows. "Calm down? Don't tell me to calm down! Sasuke, you're fraternizing with the enemy!" He stated indignant, pointing his finger in Sasuke's face.

Gaara could only roll his eyes after that, there was no talking to Naruto at this point. He was in the zone.

"What? Enemy, Naruto you dobe, she didn't do anything to Karin. Ino told us all exactly what happened, why won't you believe her?" Shikamaru asked, his palm supporting his chin while doing Sasuke's homework just for the heck of it.

Neji nodded. "Why are you defending Karin so much in the first place. If anything, you should be questioning her, she's the one that cheated on you with your brother's close friends." He jerked his head at Sasuke.

Naruto sighed and slumped into his computer chair, rubbing his face tiredly. "I don't know..." He trailed off. "I feel like I have to though."

"You shouldn't feel like you have to owe her anything." Sasuke said with a glare. "You should have dumped her a long time ago, when she did this to you the first time. Now you're too attached and you can't seem to get away from her." Sasuke cocked his head to the side in thought. "Do you even want to?"

Naruto closed his head and rubbed his neck with a small shrug. "To be honest; I don't even know anymore."

* * *

The next day, Sakura woke up feeling more nervous than ever before. She knew the day was going to be long and rigorous, and she had a feeling she was going to be dealing with a very temperamental Naruto on top of it all. Kakashi and Anko would be fine, but she knew they'd sense the tension between all of them eventually. She just hoped everything rolled over before it all got too bad.

She ran down the stairs quickly and made it to the kitchen, avoiding all eye contact with Sasuke and Naruto. "Good morning." She said with fake cheerfulness.

"Good morning, Sakura!" Anko exclaimed brightly.

_**`She is way too happy in the morning.'**_

She glanced around the table, everything was so awkward. It was like it was hovering above their heads. "Ugh, I need coffee," Sakura whispered to herself, while slamming her head on the kitchen table.

"Is there a problem Sakura?" Anko asked worriedly, patting Sakura's back as she used the other to place a filled coffee mug in front of the rosette.

Sakura smiled in appreciation and took it gratefully. "No, thank you, I'm fine."

"By the way," Kakashi said from across the table, turning the page of his book. "we've decided that we're going to have to make a few more adjustments to this household if we're all going to live here peacefully without any problems. So, with that said, we're all going to spend Saturdays together, enjoying our time as a family. We're going to get to know Sakura, and make sure she feels welcome and right at home."

Everyone groaned, feeling extremely put out by this new bit of information.

* * *

"Why so serious?" Naruto asked his silent brothers with a playful grin on his face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, ever since the saw that batman movie, his ramen obsessed brother has done nothing but quote the joker. "Get a life," he said. "and stop breathing down my neck!" He ordered, pushing his brother's face out of his way as he went back to playing his game.

"Whatever, your just mad cause you can't make out with Sakura anymore," Naruto said, sticking his tongue out childishly.

Sasuke smirked. "They didn't say I couldn't be in a relationship with Sakura. They just said that it would be better if she wasn't so close to me. They actually like Sakura, unlike someone's girlfriend." He stated as he pointedly narrowed his gaze at Naruto.

"For the love of God, would you guys stop ragging on me about Karin." Naruto said angrily, smacking an unsuspecting Kiba over the head. Because he knew there would be no possible way to hit Sasuke without there being some serious ramifications.

"He never said anything about Karin." Itachi said, turning the page of his book he was reading. There was one thing that all the Hatake boys had in common with their father, they loved to read... Though, they preferred something less raunchy.

The brothers smirked at a blank faced Naruto as he thought over exactly what Sasuke and Itachi had said. "You guys suck!"

"No matter how much you complain, you can't keep ranting Sasuke's feelings for Sakura. Right now, I suggest you let everything about the situation that happened between Karin and Sakura go, and just move on. You can't hold a grudge like that against her forever." Shikamaru said as he pushed Sasuke with his elbow to try to distract him away from the game they were playing.

"And I don't think she did anything wrong." Gaara mentioned subtly.

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes at his red-headed brother. "You would think that. You probably have a crush on her yourself."

Sasuke immediately paused the game and glared at Gaara.

Gaara flinched. "Trust me, I don't like Sakura, all right? She's just a friend."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, going back to his game. Gaara wasn't one to lie, so he left it at that.

Kiba smirked and wrapped his arm around Gaara. "Hey, little bro, you're finally stepping up into the real world. Proud of you, man."

"Hey, guys?" Sakura said as she looked into the basement as she slowly stepped herself down the stairs.

They boys all turned towards her and greeted her in their own ways. "Hey Sakura," Shikamaru said, waving her in. "come on in, we're just playing a game and hanging out."

She smiled gratefully at him and walked in, immediately setting herself between Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke leaned over slightly to brush his shoulder against hers, yet never taking his eyes off of his game. Naruto was completely absorbed in his cell phone, which she was rather thankful for, because she didn't think she'd be able to handle his stare of contempt if he wasn't distracted by something else.

"Wow, you guys don't really do anything else but play games, do you?" She asked with a little smile, not noticing when she leaned back against the couch to get comfortable and wrapped her arm around the back of the couch, which was right behind Sasuke's head.

_**`Man, you sure are picking up the moves, aren't you? What's next; you're going to subtly reach down and touch his boob?'**_

Sakura blushed and bright red, realizing what exactly her inner meant. _`Shut up, you know it's not like that at all!' _

_**`Whatever, I'm just glad they finally except us. Do you know how long I've been waiting for this? Though, I could do without Naruto being so sensitive over Karin... We're going to have to figure out a way to get passed that minor situation.'**_

Sakura couldn't help but agree. She knew it would only get harder for her and for Naruto if something didn't happen with Karin. However, she knew for a fact she wasn't going to like Karin one bit, and she wouldn't ever want to. She doubted Karin would ever like her either.

While lost in her thoughts, she jumped slightly at the feel of her phone vibrating in her pocket. She removed her phone from her pocket and looked at the caller I.D, seeing that it was Ino.

"Hello?... The mall?... When?... Yeah, I'd love to!... Hold on." She removed the phone from her ear and held it to her chest. "Hey, Ino wants to know if any of you would like to go to the mall?"

Shikamaru paused the game and turned to face her. "Now?"

She nodded, biting her lip slightly, hoping that they wanted to go, because frankly, she really wanted to spend some more time being with Sasuke. She watched as they all exchanged glances before turning back to her. Neji shrugged. "Sure, we'll go, just let us go get ready." One by one they all started to leave up the stairs and Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, they said they wanted to go. We'll meet you there in thirty minutes... Okay, see you then." She ended the call and raised herself off the couch swiftly, hurrying up the stairs so she could get ready also.

* * *

"Hey, what the heck took you so long? I've been waiting for hours!" Ino complained as she ran up to them, wrapping her arms around Shikamaru's waist and kissing his mouth lovingly.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and hung his arm over her shoulders. "It's only been half and hour." He muttered, leaning forward to kiss her forehead as they all walked to the center of the mall.

"Where's Tenten and Hinata?" Sakura asked, looking around for the others. The mall was extremely crowded, so much so she had to step more closer into Sasuke's personal space so she wouldn't lose herself in the sea of bodies walking in every direction around them.

"Oh, Hinata had to go to the ladies room, she got ketchup all over her new white top, and Ten-ten went to go help her," she said. "I'm so glad you decided to come, Shika, you hate doing things that get in the way of your precious nap time." She said with a sarcastic smile, squeezing him more closer towards her.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I felt like I should come see you, don't be annoying about it."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, used to his personality by now to know he really wasn't trying to be mean to her; he just didn't want to show her how he really was around her with his brothers around.

All of a sudden a brown and green flash passed by Sakura and ran into Neji's open arms, kissing him passionately. Neji didn't really care much about P.D.A, he'd been dating Tenten long enough to know that she didn't care what anyone else thought, and that she found it hers and his special way of staking claim on their "territory". She meant business when it came to keeping Neji at her side.

"H-Hello everyone, i-it's ni-ice seeing you a-again." Hinata stuttered, walking up to the group slowly, her arms wrapped tightly around her middle in self-consciousness.

"Hey Hinata, how's your shirt?" Sakura asked, looking at the long-sleeved sweater that was hanging off of the petite girl's form.

Hinata smiled uncomfortably. "It's fine now, Tenten loaned me her sweatshirt." She motioned towards the shirt she was now wearing and shrugged.

Sakura nodded her head, opening her mouth to say something, but before she could she was knocked out-of-the-way by an orange blond blob, luckily Sasuke was standing right behind her and caught her before she fell to the floor. "Thanks." She whispered, looking up into Sasuke's dark eyes, before turning at the sound of Naruto's booming voice.

"HEY HINATA!" Naruto exclaimed, giving one of his foxy grins as he wrapped her up in hug, squeezing her to him as he lifted her up off the ground.

Hinata blushed ten-fold, before anyone could get a word in edgewise, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, slumping back in the blond's arms. "Hinata? Hinata, are you okay?!" Naruto asked as he tried to shake her to consciousness. "Why does this always happen."

"It doesn't when he's not around." Tenten whispered to Sakura with a giggle as they watched Naruto freak out over Hinata.

Sakura laughed along with the brunette. Ino was shaking her head at how pathetic Naruto was acting and how Hinata still hadn't gotten over her major crush over the blond.

…

…

…

Eventually Hinata did wake up and they all went back to their plans of having fun in the mall. They spent the majority of the first couple of hours shopping and looking at little things in around the mall, after they were finished they had grown hungry and had decided to get some food in one of the restaurants in the area. The girls made sure the guys had fun also in the course of their time shopping, they had modeled different outfits for them. Which they had enjoyed immensely.

"Man Ino, my feet are killing me." Shikamaru complained, leaning his head on his hyper girlfriend's shoulder, feeling as if he could sleep for hours.

"Oh, stop complaining, how can you be tired, we've haven't even been here that long. Most of the time you got to sit anyway!" she said as she adjusted herself on her seat so he could be comfortable on her shoulder, she rubbed his face with the back of her hand affectionately.

"I've never seen somebody go through the size-0 racks as fast as you had, I thought you were gonna kill that store clerk when she told you they didn't have that top you wanted in stock." Sakura said, laughing as she thought about the face the woman had made when Ino started to complain about their lack of professionalism.

"Well can you blame me, she was hiding that top for herself! I just know she was, you could tell for a fact; she was not in a size-0." Ino stated smugly as she crossed her arms.

"That's so mean." Tenten said as she looked over her menu, pointing at things that seemed to interest her to Neji, knowing he was going to pay for her, because that's just how he was.

"So when are you going to where that dress you bought Hinata?" Sakura asked, facing her dark-haired friend with a warm smile.

Said girl blushed and took a quick glance at Naruto and looked back over to Sakura and the girls. "Oh, I got it for no special reason, really. I just really liked it... My parents sometimes go to event dinners, maybe I'll wear to one of those."

"Aw, who you hoping will ask you out?" Tenten asked with a teasing smile, knowing exactly who Hinata had been thinking about. She placed her head on her hands and grinned cutely, making sure to switch her gaze to Naruto and back, making it obvious to everyone at the table, but Naruto.

Hinata blushed again, feeling the heat creep up to her cheeks as she buried her head into her menu, hoping Naruto hadn't seen the teasing looks from her friends.

Sakura shook her head and wrapped her arm around Hinata's shoulder. "Come on guys, let's order! I'm starving."

Hinata shot the rosette an appreciative glance.

Sakura smiled and winked at the shy girl before she turned to the waiter and started to give him her order.

…

…

…

Sakura and the girls waited patiently for the boys to get out of the game store. They decided since they spent the better half of the afternoon shopping that they'd let the boys have a bit of their own fun. Though, they were starting to regret that decision, seeing as they guys had been in the store for nearly two hours already.

Ino sighed dramatically and crossed her arms huffing all the while in annoyance, she hated the fact Shikamaru stayed awake for games but couldn't find the time between his naps for her. Troublesome idiot. "

"Ino, would you quit sighing so much, save the oxygen for the rest of yes." Tenten joked as she leaned back into the bench she was sitting on. Not really minding that Neji was having fun with his brothers. She could understand where he was coming from, she had felt bad earlier for making him wait so long for her to finish shopping. She knew that he loved to spend time with her either way.

Sakura and Hinata just sat quietly on the bench beside Tenten and Ino, not really minding that the guys wanted to have their own fun either, it gave them a chance to get to know each other better. "So Hinata, what's your major?" Sakura asked, sipping her green tea smoothie.

"Oh, um... I want to be a lawyer. It's mostly my father's idea, but I don't really mind." She shrugged, not really looking happy. "He wanted me to be useful in something, I don't really function well in his business, so he thought it would be much easier if I studied law."

Sakura nodded. "Do you do any activities in school?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm one of the editors for the school paper, and I'm the class treasurer." She smiled, thinking about all the fun she had doing the few things she got to enjoy being a Hyuuga. "At first I was supposed to take up martial arts, that's what my family had always done, but I'm not really good on my feet... So, I guess you could say that's another thing for my father to be disappointed with me about." She looked down sadly, playing with the lid to her frappe.

Sakura looked surprised, for some reason she got the impression Hinata and her father didn't get along very well. Of course it wasn't necessarily her place to ask about Hinata's personal matters. "So, why do you like Naruto so much... He seems sort of dense to me." Sakura joked, nudging Hinata with her elbow playfully.

Hinata looked down, feeling another blush come along as she thought about the object of her affections. "When we were younger, I used to admire how brave he was. He was teased a lot in school because he was different. There wasn't a lot of kids like him, and they didn't except him as well as they should have..." She paused, taking a breath. "I had always admired his bravery and how he stood up to everyone that tried to push him down. I guess, I started to fall for him." She laughed and shook her head, looking over at Sakura in embarrassment. "I never told him, of course. I'm just thankful that I get to be friends with him."

"Well, I'm sure eventually he'll realize what a great girl you are and give you the entire world. Don't give up, okay." She reassured her sweet friend.

Hinata smiled and nodded excitedly.

_**`You think that slow boy will ever get a clue? How can he like Karin, when Hinata's always been there? It's obvious the girl is in love with the idiot. No matter if she says it's just a crush. You can just tell she's got it in deep for that knucklehead.'**_

Sakura mentally sighed, wholeheartedly agreeing with her inner. _`I hope he doesn't do anything to break her heart. She seems to be going through so much already... She deserves some semblance of happiness, even if it is just Naruto.'_

_**`Well, he better realize that he's got a great girl right there in Hinata and dump stupid Karin!'**_

_`So do I.' _Sakura thought. _`He really needs to snap out of it and start seeing things from a different perspective. Hinata's not going to wait forever...'_

"Well, well, well, look what the rats dragged in." A voice said from behind them.

Sakura and Hinata turned around upon hearing the voice, seeing Karin and her friends that always seemed to be around.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow and glared, where was Naruto when you needed him?

_**`Why is he never here when he needs to be? This is ridiculous, we'll never be able to prove our innocence if he's never going to see what she's really like in front of us.' **_

"What do you want Karin?" Ino asked, glaring in annoyance. She stood and turned to face Karin and her posse, her hands placed firmly on her hips and scowl set in place. "I mean, don't you have a rock to crawl under or something?"

"Don't be a pig Ino, I'm here for my boyfriend." She stated, smirking smugly in Hinata's direction.

"Naruto really must have lost a few braincells if he considers a slut like you his girlfriend. I wouldn't date someone who has who knows how many diseases." The blonde stated resolutely, shooting a smirk of her own at the dark-haired teen.

"Yeah, seriously. How did you even know we were here?" Tenten asked.

"Naruto told me he was here." She snapped back, unable to contain her anger from what the girls had previously said.

"Hey, Karin what are you doing here?" A certain blond asked in surprise.

Sakura grinned, trying to hold back her laughter at Karin's flustered face. She knew Naruto never called her, she probably was the last thing on his mind.

Karin blushed, she was caught. "Oh, just came to see you babe," she said, flouncing all the way over to him. The girls stuck their fingers in their mouths and made fake gagging sounds. Karin whipped her head around and glared, Sakura and Ino snickered and walked over to where the others were standing.

"Oh, um..." He trailed off, lost at knowing what exactly his should do in this type of situation. He was having way to much fun with his family and friends to leave, but he also didn't want to make Karin mad. "We were just about to head home." He lied smoothly, avoiding eye contact with his red-haired girlfriend.

"But baby, I wanted to spend some time with you. I feel like I haven't seen you in days. You live with your brothers, the weekend is supposed to be our time." She whined, wrapping her arms around his bicep and jutting her lip out, trying to look cute, but failing miserably. She didn't seem to notice this however.

Naruto frowned uncomfortably, looking around, hoping someone would jump in and save him. He really didn't feel like leaving. "How about you hang out with us, then you and I could go off later and spend some time together."

Sakura snorted. Karin snapped her head in Sakura's direction, glaring at her hatefully. "I would love to be with you and your friends, but you know how Sakura feels about me. I wouldn't feel safe with her hanging around." She pouted up at the blond.

Sakura, and practically everyone else gaped at Karin in disbelief.

_**`Oh, this tramp did not!' **_

"Karin, there really isn't any need for you to stay with us any longer, we were just about to part ways soon," Itachi stated, interrupting Naruto before he could even get a word out.

Karin pouted and huffed indignantly, she was not happy at all.

"That's good then, I can just come with you and hang out at your house." Karin said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"No can do, Karin, remember, we had made plans later." Temari said, stepping up to stand behind her friend.

Karin frowned and thought back, and then she sighed. "Oh, yeah, whatever. Come on Naruto, just walk me back to my car." She said haughtily, taking his hand and dragging him to the exit of his car.

"Well, that was awkward," Hinata stated as she watched Karin and Naruto walk off with her friends trailing behind the two.

Sakura and everyone else nodded their heads as they watched Naruto disappear behind the corner.

"HEY, ITACHI-SENPAI! Look it's Tobi, Tobi's a good boy!" An unfamiliar guy shouted as he ran up and tackled Itachi into a fierce hug.

All heads turned in the direction of a group of guys and one girl as they all walked up to them. They didn't miss the slap Itachi gave himself on the forehead.

"Shut up you idiot, yeah!" Another voice said, following closely behind the one that called himself Tobi.

"Why don't all of you shut the up!" Yet another voice shouted as he came into view more clearly.

Everybody sweat-dropped and turned their heads in Itachi's direction, lifting their eyebrows.

Itachi sighed. "Guys, these are my band mates, The Akatsuki."

"I never thought I'd officially ever get to meet you guys! Oh, my god!" Ino shouted as she ran up to the new group of people that just walked over towards them. "Hi, my name is Ino, and I'm a huge fan! I've made Itachi give me downloads to all your demos. You guys are amazing." She squealed in happiness, unable to contain herself as she hopped up and down in place.

Shikamaru shook his head in amusement. Of course himself and his brothers have already met Akatsuki, but his girlfriend and her friends were never really introduced to the. Frankly because Itachi's friends were all weird and private, they didn't really like to meet new people or go any place where there was a lot of people.

"Hey," Tenten said with a big smile, herself a personal fan of Akatsuki. "it's great to finally meet you. We're all real big fans of your band."

Hinata nodded in agreement.

Akatsuki all smile in gratitude. "Thanks, my name is Deidara, and as you heard this is Tobi," he pointed to the one that was still hugging Itachi. "this is Sasori and Kisame," he pointed behind him at a red haired male and to a taller guy who was so pale he was gray. "Kakuzu, Hidan and Pein and Konan." He finished with a smile, digging his hands into his pockets. "We were just coming to get Itachi for band practice."

Itachi nodded and pulled Tobi away. "I'll see you guys later." He said to his brothers and the girls, waving before walking off with his band members.

Ino gushed. "They are so cool!"

* * *

**_A/N: Yay, another revision, please forgive me for in grammatical errors or mistakes. You guys are awesome! _**


	9. Chapter8 Bands, Fans and Boys revised

_**Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys**_

_**Chapter. 8**_

* * *

"So which one is it, yeah?" Deidara asked as he walked alongside Itachi and the rest of the members.

"What?" Itachi asked, glaring at his friend.

"The girl that moved in with you?" He asked with a roll of his eyes. "Was it the one that was jumping up and down?" He smirked at the thought of Ino.

Itachi shook his head. "No, it was the one with the pink hair."

Deidara turned his head around to look back at the group of teens, his eyes fixing back on Sakura. "She's cute." He shrugged with a smile.

"Oi! That stupid blond brother of yours owes me fifty bucks!" Hidan stated as he glared at Itachi. "Where was the runt?"

"He had to do something for his girlfriend." Itachi said with a sigh.

Kisame snorted. "That idiot actually has a girlfriend? Who's stupid enough to date him?"

"The girl who hooked up with your little brother." Itachi stated with a smirk.

Kisame blanched, looking sick. "Ew, are you serious? And I thought Suigetsu was the biggest moron. Naruto definitely takes the cake."

"Hey!"

The turned at the sound of a female voice, and saw Itachi's brothers and their girlfriends run up to them. Ino smiled at them politely. "Do you mind if we come watch you practice?"

Deidara smiled and shrugged. "I don't see any problem with it.

"Do you think one of us should get Naruto?" Shikamaru drawled lazily, yawning all the while.

"No need he's already here," Gaara said, pointing to their brother who was running over to them.

"What took you so long, Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry, Karin wouldn't let me leave without practically begging me to come with her."

Everyone nodded in understanding. Not really wanting to go into further conversation about Karin and her friends.

…

…

…

"So what song are you going to sing?" Ino asked, sitting down on one of the couches that was placed against the wall in the Hatake's garage.

Itachi smirked while setting up his guitar and mic. "Wait till everyone gets situated." He said. "Hey where's the others?" He asked, looking at Sasori, who was setting up his drums.

"They couldn't make it, and it's not like they do anything anyway." Sasori replied.

Itachi nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, you guys ready?" he asked.

Everyone clapped in answer.

**(Itachi**: Lead Guitar and lead singer.

Kisame: Base.

_Deidara_: Lead vocal and rhythm guitarist.

Sasori: Drummer

Tobi: piano player.

Hidan: Techno dude.

_**Itachi and Deidara**_)

"Okay, the song is called The Kill" Itachi said.

Tobi started to play the piano, then it went to Sasori who started to play the drums, while Kisame and Deidara started to play their guitars.

_**`What if I wanted to break  
Laughed it all off in your face  
What would you do? **(Oooh oh ooh.)  
**What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?'**_

They started to play even harder, and both Itachi and Deidara started to sing.

**`Come, break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you'**

Then they stopped. They others looked amazed, they had no idea they could play this good.

_**`What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the REST OF MY LIFE!  
What would you do, do, do?'**_

_`You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you, from you'_

**`Come, break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
Your killing me, killing me  
ALL I WANTED WAS YOU!**

_**`I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside  
I finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM!'**_

_`Oooh ho ooh  
Ooho oh oh  
Oooh oooh oh'_

They paused again. Sakura and the girls were itching to clap, but the song was too good to interrupt.

Kisame did a short solo, and Itachi and Deidara started again.

**Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, YOU, YOU!  
Look in my eyes  
Your killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was YOU  
Come break me down  
Break me down  
Break me down**

_`You say you wanted more  
_**What if I wanted to break...? **(_Bury me, bury me.)  
What if I, what if I, what if I... bury me, bury me_

"OMG, that was so awesome! Encore, you have to do another one!" Sakura shouted, while everyone nodded and clapped. The guys were shocked, they had never heard their brother play before. Itachi smiled, as much as his ego would let him, and nodded.

_`Another day another night I'm on my own.  
I watch the clock I hear it ticking past my skull.'  
_

_**`I once was alive now I'm just a ghost.****  
****Everybody's watching me as I'm falling down this hole.'**_

**And all I need is someone to answer me.**_**  
**_**I'm here to tell you **_**(I'm here to tell you)****  
**_**I need to tell myself.'**

`You're caught up in your mind  
You've forgotten what it feels like'

**To be loved****  
****To be loved.'**

`You're caught up in your mind  
You've forgotten what it feels like'

**`To be loved**_**  
**_**To be loved.'**

`**Why do I care why do I carry on?****  
****There's a bull inside my head and it's raging out of control.'**

_`How do I explain how I feel?  
Every time I do there's no one to turn to so why do I even try?'_

**And all I need is someone to answer me.  
I'm here to tell you **_**(I'm here to tell you)****  
**_**I need to tell myself.'**

`You're caught up in your mind  
You've forgotten what it feels like'

**To be loved**_**  
**_**To be loved.'**

`You're caught up in your mind  
You've forgotten what it feels like'

**To be loved**_**  
**_**To be loved.'**

`You're caught up in your mind  
You've forgotten what it feels like  
To be loved  
To be loved.'

`You're caught up in your mind  
And you've forgotten what it feels like  
To be loved  
To be loved.'

**`You're caught up in your mind**_**  
**_**You've forgotten what it feels like**_  
_**To be loved**_**  
**_**To be loved.'**

`**You're caught up in your mind  
****You've forgotten what it feels like  
****To be loved  
****To be loved.'****  
**

Everyone clapped as the song came to an end, Deidara was bowing dramatically and blowing kisses.

"You guys were great, can I have an autograph, it's not everyday you get to see the start of soon-to-be celebrity's." Kiba said, giving a toothy grin to Itachi as he teased him.

"Hold up, yeah! If any ones giving an autograph, it's gonna be me, yeah!" Deidara stated, not understanding Kiba's sarcasm. He snatched a pen and paper off of one of the desks and writing his name down.

He handed it to Sakura, and gave her a seductive smile. She blushed and lifted her hand to reach for it, but it was quickly snatched away by Kisame, who glared at Deidara.

"What makes you so special? Your not even the lead singer, you ain't got the right to sign first." He shouted, ripping the paper into tiny little pieces. He smiled smugly at Deidara who was on the ground shouting "Why?!" and crying his eyes out holding pieces of the paper in his hands.

Sakura sweat dropped and backed away slowly. She could hear the girls giggling behind her.

"Anyway, that was awesome bro, if I'd known you were that good I would've came in here more often." Naruto said, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Nah, we're just now starting to get good anyways, it would've been a waste of your good hearing, yeah." Deidara said thoughtfully.

All of a sudden a blur zoomed by and jumped Sakura. Everyone flinched as they fell, landing into the extra drum-set that was there. Sasori shouted out in horror. "Tobi!"

"Hn, looks like we have to find another pianist." Itachi muttered, walking over to the two that had fallen, kicking Tobi out of the way and leaving him to a very angry Sasori, helping Sakura up.

"Sakura, are you okay, you got a nasty bump on your head?" Ino said, while poking the bump that was on Sakura's forehead. Sakura flinched at the touch and moved her head away from Ino's touchy fingers. "At least now I have a real reason to call you billboard-brow." Ino stated, crossing her arms and smiling full of humor.

Sakura scowled, if her head didn't hurt so much, she would've snapped back with an awesome comeback.

Sasuke wanted to kill Tobi right on the spot, but Sasori got to him before he could even take a step forward. As soon a Tobi's beating was finished, he bounced back up and started apologizing to Sakura, who just smiled and reassured him she was okay.

"Like Naruto said, you guys are awesome. We should come over more often if you guys are playing." Tenten stated with a smile.

Deidara smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's be cool. We could always use the practice in front of an audience, anyway."

The band members nodded in agreement.

"You should come more often anyway," Shikamaru stated. "You're our girlfriends."

Ino just waved them off and went on to talking about what other songs they had. Shikamaru scowled, grabbed Ino's arm and led her out the door, heading to who knows where.

Sakura raised a brow. "Didn't know Shikamaru had it in him,"

"He does that sometimes, he likes Ino a lot, so you get it." Hinata said. Sakura nodded and glanced over in Sasuke's direction, truthfully she missed Sasuke a lot, maybe more than she should, as soon as they started getting somewhere, they were quickly snatched apart. She sighed mentally, and followed everyone out to the living-room.

Sakura walked over to Hinata and Ten-ten who were still talking to the band members, she tapped them on the shoulder and motioned them to follow her. They nodded and stood up following her to the edge of the stairs.

"What's up Sak?" Ten-ten asked.

"Would you guys like to spend the night? I have something important to talk to you about, you know girl stuff?" she said.

Ten-ten smiled in understanding, guessing what it could be about, she's noticed some things. "Don't worry Sak, I'll go call my parents, since it's the weekend there shouldn't be a problem." she said taking her cell out and walking away to talk to her mom.

"I'll go talk to my dad, and also go look for Ino and give her a heads-up." Hinata said.

Sakura smiled and nodded, getting up to go talk Kakashi and Anko who were in the kitchen.

* * *

"Hello Sakura, having fun with your friends?" Anko asked, snatching away the sports section of the paper Kakashi was reading.

Anko scowled seeing Kakashi was `___reading' _something other than the sports section in the paper. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, he was caught reading his favorite novel, if Sakura wasn't here he would've gotten more than just a glare from his wife.

Giving one last glare in her husband's direction, Anko looked back over to Sakura and smiled sweetly and asked. "What can we do for you Sakura dear?"

Sakura blushed. "Um I was just wondering if some friends could spend the night?" she asked, kicking her feet against the floor.

Anko jumped up from the table, scaring the crap out of Kakashi causing him to fall out of his chair, and making Sakura jump out of her chair. "Of course your friends can spend the night! Then tomorrow we can all go to the spa and shopping, this is perfect, I have to go make plans!" Anko exclaimed, running out of the kitchen.

Kakashi sighed. "I guess I should go talk to the boys and tell them their mother has officially snapped." He sighed, opening his book 'Icha Icha Paradise' and walking out of the kitchen also.

She never would've guessed Kakashi to be a pervert. She made a mental note to show him some of her romance novels. Inner-Sakura rolled her eyes.

All of a sudden the girls ran into the kitchen. "Hey Sakura, come on to our houses so we can get our stuff." Ino said, grabbing Sakura's arm and yanking her out of the kitchen, into the living room, passing very confused boys and a disgruntled Shikamaru, who had red marks all over his face and neck.

As they were putting on their shoes Sakura spoke. "Oh, by the way, Anko wants to take us all to the spa and the mall tomorrow. Do you mind?" she asked, standing up following them out to Hinata's car.

"Cool, it's been a while since I've been to the spa!" Ino exclaimed, opening the door to the backseat of the car."

Tenten rolled her eyes and said. "It's only been a month Ino."

"Whateve's, it doesn't matter, Mani-peddies rock!" She stated.

Sakura laughed. "So Ino, you and Shikamaru had a fun time, he was a wreck when we passed by him earlier."

Ino blushed. "It isn't what you think. We only made out. He was just peeved cause I only wanted to come over for some band, instead of coming over to see him. But you know, I think it's better when he's jealous, whenever I did come over, all he wanted to do was sleep. But he's the perfect boyfriend, we've been together since junior high, some guy asked me out and he got so mad he kissed me in front of the entire school, well at least whoever was in the hall at the time." she said, blushing a bright red at the memory.

Tenten nodded. "Neji's the same way, he only ever shows emotion or any type of romance when someone tries to hit on me, that's how we ended up together actually. We were friends for a while, but when he noticed all the attention Lee was throwing at me, he promised anyone whoever dared to make a pass at me would suffer deeply, poor Lee was scarred for life." She laughed at the memory.

"Hahaha, Lee's the one who wheres the green spandex suit right?" Sakura asked.

"And the only male cheerleader." Hinata added in.

They all busted out laughing. "I can't believe he actually has the guts to cheer in public!" Ino exclaimed, laughing while trying to wipe her tears of mirth

"My first day at school, he claimed his undying love for me and started quoting Gai-sensei," she said. "LET THE POWERS OF YOUTH GUIDE YOU!" she shouted, changing her voice to where it almost sounded like Lee's

"LEE!" Ten-ten mocked, making her voice deep like Gai.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Sakura shouted back.

"LEE!" Ten-ten said again, not able to contain her laughter anymore.

"Now every time I see them I'm gonna think of this and laugh, you guys are terrible!" Hinata said, covering her hand over her mouth, trying to stay in between the lines on the road.

They all laughed more as Hinata swerved.

"Okay, let's calm down before Hinata kills us all," Sakura stated, stifling the last bit of her laughter.

Ino and Ten-ten were still laughing, Hinata was breathing harshly, trying to get over the fact that she had made it to one side of the road and back in one piece. "Hey, you guys are h-horrible! I almost had a heart attack, no more distractions till we get back to Sakura's."

"So, Hinata, when you gonna confess to Naruto?" Ino asked innocently, scooting up in her seat till her head was poking out in the middle enough to where they could see her from a sideways glance.

Hinata's eyes widened, she snapped her head to look over at Ino, her expression of a deer caught in the headlights. Sakura practically jumped out of the seat to get the car straight as it swerved once again. Poor Tenten closed her eyes praying to whatever force there was to make sure she didn't die before Nationals.

"Ino!" Sakura shouted.

Ino shrugged and sat back, rolling her eyes at Tenten, who was still praying. Sakura glared, and calmed down a still frantic Hinata. "Don't pay any attention to Ino-pig-"

"Hey!"

"you can wait to answer her question when we get back to the house."

Hinata sighed and focused her attention back on the road, she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I-I don't know if I s-should tell h-him. N-Naruto I mean. H-He's got Karin, and h-he isn't gonna be interested in s-someone like m-me." she stuttered, her eyes welling up with tears.

The girls gave sympathetic looks. "Aw, don't say that Hina, your perfect, Naruto's just too stupid to notice it yet." Ten-ten stated.

"Thanks guys, you know I would tell him if I could, but I don't have enough confidence or anything, and Karin seems so out going when it comes to something like boys." Hinata said, sniffing as she still tried to hold the tears back.

"Please, Karin. Out going? From what Neji tells me, Naruto on the edge to breaking up with her. He told me Naruto had caught her making out with some dude named Suigetsu. But Karin is his first girlfriend so I guess it was kinda surprising for him, I think all he needs is a little push.

Ino and Sakura perked up. "This is perfect! Not the part where Naruto gets hurt, but we can be that little push, we can doll Hinata up, and once Naruto sees her he'll kiss the ground at her feet!" Ino exclaimed, smirking deviously, rubbing her palms together.

Tenten and Sakura exchanged knowing looks, just as devious as Ino's.

Hinata could only sink into her seat in fear.

…

…

…

"So, how do you think the boys reacted when they found out they have to go to a Spa?" Tenten asked, walking over to her sleeping bag on Sakura's bedroom floor.

"Hm, depends," Ino said, tapping her finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Shikamaru's easy to ___coax_, not so much the others." she said, making Sakura giggle at the hidden meaning.

"O-kay, time to change the subject, gettin' a little too personal for me," Tenten said, laughing at how red Ino blushed.

"Not like that!" she said, pushing Tenten, while Hinata and Sakura laughed harder.

"Speaking of change. How has it been living here Sakura?" Hinata asked, placing her lap-top down, ending her losing streak of solitaire.

Sakura sighed, she knew this would come up in conversation some time. "Well, when I first got here they were all jerks, aside from Shikamaru, Gaara and Naruto. Kiba especially was a jerk, a really big jerk, mondo-jerkity-jerk-

"WE GET IT!" The three exclaimed dramatically.

"Sorry, Sasuke was too, Itachi barely even talked to me, Neji also. The morning of my first day of school, I went to take a shower and Sasuke came out to take one also, it was awkward cause I was in short-shorts and a tank-top... The whole situation was just so embarrassing!"

* * *

"Can you believe mom wants us to go to a spa! In public?!" Kiba shouted frantically, feeling sick to his gut about this. "What if we're seen? Our social lives will be ruined! Has she lost her MIND?!" He asked, still frantically walking around the room and annoying everybody.

Gaara rolled his eyes, his brother was such a girl. "Calm down, your overreacting, it's not like we're getting our nails painted, quit acting like Naruto." he said, getting up to leave.

"Hey. I so do not act like that," Naruto retorted. They all stared at him incredulously. "What?"

"It's all dads fault, if he wasn't so scared of mom we wouldn't be in this mess," Kiba barked, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Your one to talk, you're more of a wuss than any of us put together, remember three years ago?" Itachi stated, smirking at the blush his brother now had.

"Shut up, if you were in my position you would've cried too!" he smacked his hand over his mouth realizing his mistake. His brothers started cracking up, Naruto fell off the bed from laughing so hard.

* * *

"What do you think their laughing at?" Sakura asked, finishing her e-mail that she was going to send to Winry, telling her all the things that had transpired the past two days.

"Kiba probably said something stupid," Ino muttered, her attention fully on the game of rummy her and Hinata were playing.

"Figures, the only time they laugh like that is when he does something," Tenten replied, popping a chip in her mouth, watching how focused Hinata and Ino were in their game. "You guys sure are serious, what's the deal?" she asked, popping in a few more chips.

"Hinata always beats me in this stupid game, and I'm an inch away from win-"

"I win!" Hinata exclaimed happily.

"Ino smacked her forehead, she lost!

Hinata smiled innocently and stole a few chips away from Tenten, saying in between bites. "Wanna play three out of three?"

Ino sighed, she was starting to get the feeling that Hinata was silently mocking her. Sighing again, she shrugged her shoulders nodding her head saying, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Hinata smiled and started shuffling the deck.

* * *

"So, Itachi, how in the world did you come upon such weird looking friends?" Shikamaru asked, laying on his back with his arms crossed under his head, he was taking a nap when that question suddenly popped up in his head.

"Hn," Itachi grunted, lifting a magazine he was reading higher to where it was covering his face, clearly he was avoiding the question. Shikamaru and the others all had raised eyebrows and confused looks.

"Aw, come on Aniki, you can't ignore your adorable bro's for too long!" Naruto stated, using the name he used to call his older brother when they were younger. All he got was a grunt and a book thrown at his head. The blonde pouted, he was sure that would've worked. . . if he was five. . . and shorter. He pouted animatedly.

Neji rolled his eyes, his brother never ceased to amaze him, how low was this guy's standards. . . never mind, the dobe was dating Karin for heavens sakes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, although he was rather curious as to how his brother ever formed the Akatsuki, and why haven't they ever met them till just recently?

Gaara and Kiba just exchanged glances and shrugged, some kinda twin telepathy goin' on or something, when they did that they usually creeped the heck out of everyone else, that's usually the only time the ever got along, was when they had their twin communication on, but aside from that they usually were like cats and dogs.

Itachi still avoided the question, he rarely spoke to his family about his personal life and they were just now starting to be able to stand in the same room together without chewing each others heads off. He sighed, he figured he could tell them how he came across the Akatsuki, he would just skip a few minor details, no harm-no fowl. "Well, I met Kisame while I was in my senior year in high-school, he hit me in the gut and I gave him a broken nose and a black eye. . ." he paused looking from one brother to the other, all had shocked faces, well aside from Naruto and Kiba, they high-fived and praised him about how cool he was. Ah, young naivety.

"Hey, was that why you got suspended from school a few years back, you got your but kicked by Kisame a.k.a; Fish-Face?" Sasuke scoffed.

Itachi bristled, the little twerp, mocking him saying he lost, when in fact, he was the one that beat the living crap out of the blue man. " Remember Sasuke, I can always stick your head in the toilet. . . again." He stated, giving his mini-look-a-like a playful glare.

It was Sasuke's turn to get angry, it took forever to get the others to forget that incident! He glared as they all started chuckling, trying to keep their snorts and full on laughter to themselves. Of course Naruto had no problem laughing his butt off, he remembered that day like it was just yesterday.

"Hahaha, good times."

* * *

"Hm, I miss Shika, even if he's a lazy-bum." Ino said dreamily.

The others rolled their eyes, for the past ten minutes she's been saying nothing but how much she missed her Shika, when he's right across the hall.

"Aw, miss you too babe," a voice said from the doorway, Ino squealed and jumped into her boyfriends arms, kissing him all over his face.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?!" Kiba shouted, looking from one wall to the other. "Mom only said she made some ___minor _adjustments. . . does this look minor to any of you?" He asked dazed, also looking a little sick.

Naruto backed away a little. "Hey, if your gonna throw up, can you do that in the bathroom. . . or out the window?" he asked, pushing Kiba away.

Kiba glared, he walked over to where Sakura and Hinata were sitting, and sat in between them, wrapping his arms around their shoulders, he smirked at the looks Sasuke and Naruto gave him, he was having fun with this that was for sure.

"Okay, what are you guys doing here? Kiba if your hand goes any lower I promise you'll regret it." Sakura said, grabbing his hand that was slowly inching down her side, back onto her shoulder.

"Aw, your such a party-pooper, what about you Hina?" he said turning to the girl that was on his left, who apparently had passed out. "Ah! Hinata, what the heck happened?!"

"You idiot, you don't go hittin' on shy girls," Ino stated, hitting him over the head, yanking him away from Sakura and Hinata. "Your such a dog,"

Kiba just shrugged and winked. Shikamaru locked him in a choke-hold. "Gah, S-Shi-kamaru c-can't b-rea-th."

"Really? I hadn't noticed, well we just came to see how you were doin', we'll just go now, c'mon Kiba, there's a toilet with your name on it." Shikamaru stated, walking out with Kiba still under his arm while the guys waved bye and followed.

"Hey Shikamaru, let me have a go at him first." The girls heard Sasuke say.

"That was interesting, Sakura I thought you and Kiba didn't get along, he was totally hitting on you?" Tenten said while fanning Hinata who had still not woken up. "I swear if that mutt groped her, he is so on my target practice list." she muttered dangerously.

"Oh please, he probably did that just to make Sasuke and Naruto jealous. Besides I heard he already has a girlfriend." Ino said, filing her nails.

"Really, do you know who it is?"ten asked, finally they were getting some dirt, nothing less from the schools gossip columnist.

"I can't remember her name, but I think she's a cheerleader."

"Again?"

Ino nodded and glanced at her nails approvingly, she smiled. "Well, you have to admit, Kiba is kinda cute, he's got standards too."

"Yeah, and a head full of hot air." Tenten finished.

"Okay ladies, why don't we all go to bed, we gotta long day tomorrow?" Sakura said, interrupting Ino and Tenten's conversation.

"Speaking of, what bathing suit are you going to bring with you for the massage?" Ino asked, digging into her nap-sack and pulling out a purple bikini. "You think Shika will like it?" she said.

Tenten snorted. "You got that poor guy all up in a twist, he'll like you with anything."

"What does that even mean?" Sakura asked, looking around in her bags for a bathing suit, it was August, she didn't think she'd have to bring one! "Crap, I didn't bring one,"

"Don't worry, I knew you probably weren't gonna have one so I took the liberty of bringing an extra," Ino said, pulling out another bikini that was pink and black.

"Thanks, I'd hate to get a massage with just my bra and underwear, it's too awkward." the others nodded.

"What bathing s-suit did you b-bring Tenten?" Hinata asked, also going through her bag for the bathing suit she brought.

Tenten sighed. "You know I hate wearing stuff like that, I was hoping I could avoid getting a massage,"

"I knew you were going to say that, so I brought you one too, and you need sometime to relax, you do judo for a living, if your tense it could cost you your life!"

Tenten rolled her eyes and snatched the bathing suit that Ino got for her out of the blonde's hands. "Don't be so dramatic."

Ino just smiled and squealed at how cute Hinata's bathing suit was. "Wow Hinata, that's so cute, where'd you get it?" the blonde asked, holding up Hinata's baby-blue bikini.

"My m-mom got it for me when she went abroad last Summer," the shy girl answered, twittering her thumbs and blushing.

"That's so cool, she went to Paris right, for that fashion show?"

Hinata nodded and answered. "She also brought some other stuff too, but it hasn't come yet, she wanted it sent through the mail, didn't want anything to get lost in baggage claim."

Ino laughed. "That sounds just like her."

"Mm, you guys can come over when they get here, she said she got me some stuff." She said.

"Sweet, can't wait!" Ino exclaimed getting in her sleeping bag. "Well, I guess it's lights out. Goodnight."

"Night!"

* * *

"Kids, time for breakfast! Kakashi, dear, quit sulking and come down!. . . NOW!" Anko shouted, making sure to use a no-excuses-type of voice, she was dying to go to the spa, and she was mentally patting herself on the back, she managed to bring her prideful sons and husband along in the process, this was just too good. She even planned how everything was going to go! So smart!

Sakura groaned while lifting her head from the confines of her comfy pillow lined with black roses to check the clock.

**__****`Seven-thirty a.m, is this lady mad, do spa's even open this early?!'**

___`We're going to the Hot-spring Spa and Bath-house in Okinawa remember, it takes five hours to get there, we need to get up early.'_

**__****`All this for one day? Geez.'**

___`She's just happy to have girls around the house, she has seven boys. . . give her a break.'_

**__****`I say Kakashi should've gave her a break, yeesh, after Naruto you would've thought he'd take a hint.'**

___`That was mean.'_

**__****`Proud of it biznitch! Cha!'**

___`I so do not need your weirdness this early in the morning.'_

**__****`Whateve, lets go take a shower, you smell like feet.'**

___`Witch.'_

_…_

_…_

_…_

"KIDS!"

"Make her stop!" Ino said sleepily, yanking the pillow Hinata had under her head and placing it on top of hers. Hinata's head hit the floor with a loud thump making her wake with tears in her eyes.

"Oooww, Ino, that hurt. . ." she muttered, rubbing her sore spot on her head.

"Who's making all that noise? I'm trying to sleep here!" said one very angry brunette, throwing a nearby shoe making it hit Sakura, who was just now starting to wake up.

"OW! Who threw that?!" she growled, holding her fist up in the air. A very big noticeable bump was now forming on the top of her head. Oh no, this was bad.

* * *

Sasuke glared at his bed post, he woke up hearing the girls screeching at each other from across the hall, and he thought Neji and Itachi were bad when they fought over who was going to use the hairdryer the longest. He rolled his eyes as he heard Naruto yell at them to shutup, his reply was louder screeching and words that sounded inappropriate to repeat. . . ever.

Kakashi sighed, he made a mental note to never allow another sleep over at this house again.

This was going to be such a long day.


	10. Chapter9 Spas, Cheaters and Boys revise

_**Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys**_

_**Chapter. 9**_

"NO WAY!" They all said in unison. "Mom this isn't fair, why do we have to ride in that piece of crap?" Naruto whined, pointing at an old van his dad used to drive when he went to college.

"Hey! This is not a piece of crap, this is where Itachi and you were conceived!" Kakashi yelled, patting the hood of his old green and ugly-yellow 1964 Ford Econoline, he got it off a guy that was visiting from America, before he even married Anko. He also mentioned -when he explained it to the kids- something about it being their love. . . I rather not repeat the rest.

"Oh my god," Itachi muttered, horror written all over his face. He smacked his palm over his face and grumbled incoherent words.

"I think I just threw up a little," Naruto murmured, throwing his hand over his mouth, trying not to heave his breakfast. . . and last nights dinner.

"And besides sweetie, mommy wants to ride with her family. . . You're so mean Naru-chan, Ita-kun, you won't even ride with your mother, the one who spent nineteen/thirteen hours giving hard-natural labor." Anko said, crocodile tears flowing freely.

Poor Naruto was flipping out, he hated when his mom did the guilt trip thing on him, especially when she mentioned how hard it was giving birth to all of them. Itachi however was visibly twitching, he could hear his brothers and the girls laughing, he was twenty and still being humiliated!

* * *

The girls giggled as they watched the boys try to console their mother. Ino cooed as she saw Shikamaru hug his mom, who was still pretending to cry but had her arms wide open, they knew what she wanted.

"Mom, this is so embarrassing, isn't taking us to a spa torture enough, now you have to humiliate us in front of our girlfriends!" Neji whispered, desperately trying to pull away from the family hug his mom had wrapped them into. He could see the discomfort in all his brothers faces, Itachi looked more pale than usual.

Sasuke sighed, like Neji, he was also trying to get out of his mothers clutches. He used to laugh when she managed to get Gaara in one of her famous bear hugs, now that he was caught in one, he felt bad for what his red-haired brother had to go through. Until he realized Gaara was the only one not in the hug. . . he glared as he watched the red-head wave and smirk as he leaned against a tree. "He is so dead. . ." he whispered silently, cringing as Kiba's elbow hit him in the gut.

"Sorry man," Kiba mumbled.

"H-Hn," he stuttered, trying to regain the breath that he had lost, inhaling deeply eyebrows scrunched up.

Naruto laughed. "Haha, that's what you get teme."

"Shut up idiot!" Sasuke hissed. "If I could move my hands, I would so knock you upside your head right now."

After ten grueling minutes of having their mom shout "They don't love me anymore!" and "Why did I have such emotionally constipated kids!" and his favorite "Where did I go wrong?" she finally released them when they caved and said they would all ride in the van with her.

Anko smiled and grabbed Sakura and Hinata's hands, leading them to the backseat. She wanted the girls to be closer to the front and the boys to be in the far back. Ino and Tenten followed, giving sympathetic looks to their boyfriends as they sat next to Sakura and Hinata, who were listening to Anko talk super fast as everyone else piled into the van.

"This thing better have and A/C, or I swear I'm going to sue for neglect and heat stroke!" Naruto stated, taking the paper-back book Gaara was reading and fanning himself with it. Sakura and Ino giggled, as he yelled at his younger brother for taking his only chance of air away. Gaara scowled and hit the blonde over the head with the book. All that got him was louder shouts and a huge migraine.

"BOYS, SHUT UP!" Gaara and Naruto stopped annoying each other and looked in the direction of the voice. . . it was Hinata. Everyone stared wide eyed. She huffed and crossed her arms, for the past ten minutes it had been her ear that had to deal with the blond's screeching about dehydration, and the red-head's continuous curses for him to shut up. A girl can only take so much, especially if you're the quiet type.

"Would you two stop being retarded and get a grip? I swear if I have to hear ONE more word come out of either of you I will KNOCK you all the way to AMERICA! Do you UNDERSTAND me?" she asked, she put extra emphasis on the most important words, she clearly wanted to make a point.

Kiba whistled and leaned forward and draped his arms over the back of the girls' seat, making sure his head was a little closer to Hinata's, but not too close, he didn't want to disrupt her personal bubble. "Hey, that was kinda hot, I wouldn't mind you yelling at me any day," he said, grinning one of his famous play-boy grins.

Naruto scoffed and glared as he watched the shy girl blush and cover her face in her hands. He rolled his eyes as Kiba made a stupid joke and she giggled and placed her hand on his shoulder nudging him a little. Naruto growled, just as he was about to pounce on his -soon-to-be-dead- brother he felt two different pairs of arms wrap around his shoulders and tried to pull away but stopped as he heard a whisper.

"Your showing your jealousy more than usual Naruto, pretty soon your "secrets" not gonna be so "secret" anymore." He growled again but relaxed a little and fell back into his seat as they let him go.

Sasuke and Shikamaru sighed. "That idiot really needs to learn how to conceal his emotions," said one irritated and very stressed out Sasuke.

Shikamaru nodded. "If he wasn't still with Karin I would've just let things go, but you know how I am about faithfulness. . . it's a curse that I got from Ino just so you know, we should have just let things fall into place, now Kiba and Naruto are goin' to have a throw down." the genius sighed and rubbed his palm over his face exasperated.

"You know it would 'cause more drama than what there already is, we don't need that, the Dobe just needs to toughen up and dump that crazy psycho." Gaara muttered, flipping a page of his paper back.

Shikamaru and Sasuke nodded in agreement with Gaara.

* * *

"Man, I can't wait to get a massage, it's been so long, training to be a nurse sure does a number on ones muscles, messing up my back, shoulders, arms, legs, ankles. . . oh yeah, I'm gonna take full advantage of this trip." Ino said, crossing her arms around her head and smiling dreamily.

Sakura giggled. "I wonder if guys are gonna be the ones to massage us, I'd hate to have a girl touch me and try to relax at the same time," they both thought of this for a minute and then shivered as they came to grasp that concept. "Let's hope that doesn't happen. . . " Sakura trailed off.

"I wonder what my guy would look like?" Ino said, tapping her chin with her finger in a thinking pose. "I hope he's muscular, but not _too _muscular, I don't want him to break my back if he has giant hands, although. . . big hands are kinda hot. . ." she trailed off, scrunching her eyebrows still thinking of different possibilities.

Shikamaru who was getting fed up of listening to his girlfriend fantasize about her dream guy, cleared his throat rather loudly. Making both Sakura and Ino jump.

"Oops, sorry Shika, I didn't mean it. I still love you." the blonde said, turning around in her seat , reaching out to touch her loves face.

* * *

"I still don't see what the big deal is," Naruto said. Still glaring at Kiba who had been talking to Hinata non-stop for the past twenty minutes. Sasuke once again rolled his eyes. "Naruto. Shut up,"

"Teme. Always telling me what to do. . . AND I'M THE OLDEST!" he screeched.

"By ten months," Sasuke said with a grumble.

* * *

"WE'RE HERE!" Anko squealed, as they pulled into the parking lot. Kakashi rolled his eyes. The girls were all excited, a whole day full of pampering and nothing else.

"This is going to be torture," Kiba whispered to Gaara, who only nodded and closed his book softly.

He sighed languidly and waited as they all got out of the van. "Yeah, well, what can we do about it." he finally answered, standing next to his twin, bored out of his mind.

Kiba gave him a sideways glance. "You know, maybe you could like get acupuncture. . . that will help you probably get to sleep."

"Why do you care?" Gaara asked.

"Your my brother, why wouldn't I care?"

"I've always been your brother, my sleeping problems never bothered you before, whats so different about now?"

Kiba stared at his brother for a while. The way his brother was acting, he made it seem like he didn't care at all. Before he could say otherwise, Gaara was already walking away. "H-Hey! Gaara?"

"Hey, what's wrong with Gaara, he looked really upset?" Sakura asked, looking over to Kiba. His face was scrunched up and he seemed really confused.

"Sakura," he said. "Can you come here a sec'?" he asked.

She raised a brow, since when did Kiba want to talk to her? "Uh, yeah. I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." she said to the girls as they started walking with the others to the entrance. "What's up?" she asked the brunette.

He stared off into space for a while, thinking of how to word things out. "When you talk to Gaara, what does he say about us?"

Sakura stared and thought about his question before she answered. "What do you think he's said?" she asked.

"Don't answer a question with another question," he growled out irritatedly.

"Look Kiba," she started to say, rolling her eyes at is obvious agitation. "What he tells me is. . . really not my place to tell others, even if you are his brother. And -I hate to say it like this- if he wanted you to know, he would have told you. I'm nothing more than a therapist and a friend. . . somewhat. That's why it's easier for him to talk to me."

He nodded his head in understanding. He knew that. "I figured you'd say that."

She sighed and stared as a cat tried to catch a bird. "Just give it time. . . try to be a little more nicer to him I guess, you all get along better than I would have expected any other family with seven siblings."

Kiba snorted. "Blame that seven sibling thing on my dad, horny idiot." he laughed as Sakura choked out a laugh.

"Yeah. You have a point there, I've come to notice that little orange book he reads." she said.

"Oh those, heh, Naruto's god-father writes those and dad reads them before they go out on the shelves." he said, watching as Akamaru chased the cat as it chased the bird. "Did you know that his god-father is married to the principal?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she heard this. "No way! Really? I wonder how she feels about her husband writing novels like that?" she said more to herself.

Kiba shrugged, he wouldn't know, he tries to avoid those crazy loons as much as possible. "Hm, don't know." he said. Sakura glanced over at Kiba and stared. He looked at her as he noticed this. "What?" he asked.

She shook her head and said. "This is the first we talked and you haven't thrown some snotty comment."

He blushed and sputtered out words. "Y-Yeah, well don't get used to it, this is a one time only thing!" he stated, quickening his pace leaving her in the parking lot.

She stood there for a while not knowing whether or not if this was a good start for her and Kiba becoming friends.

* * *

"SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? C'MON, THERES HOT GUY'S!" Ino shouted, waving her arms for the her to hurry up.

"Alright, hold your horses." she said running into the building. There was soft calming music playing as she walked in, and incense burning, lotions and oils all lined on shelves. Her eyes looked at every little detail until her eyes landed on Sasuke, who seemed to be sulking in the corner of the room. She rolled her eyes thinking about how bad his pride must be hurting to actually be doing that in public.

_**`Why is he sulking anyway?'**_

_`He's probably upset because I went to talk to Kiba, and he doesn't know what it was that we were talking about.'_

_**`That could be it, he has been jealous before, but over Kiba? If he was going to get jealous, it should be over Gaara!'**_

_`Why do you say that, Gaara and I are just friends.'_

_**`He doesn't know that.'**_

_`That's true...'_

_**`This is something to think about.'**_

_`Yes, yes it is.'_

_**`Hmm,'**_

_`Hmm,'_

"Jeez Sakura, what the heck were you doing? Watching clouds?" Ino asked.

"Hey, what's wrong with watching clouds?" Shikamaru shouted.

Ino turned her head to look at him. "Nothing sweetie." she said sarcastically, and swiftly drew her attention back to her pink-haired friend. "So, just a few minutes ago the lady came, we're gonna go into the hot springs first then get our massages, she said she wanted us to relax our muscles! Can you believe this? Kya! Shika, I love your mom, she's so nice!" She continued on and on about how great Anko was, but stopped as she saw five major H-O-T guys walk over to them.

Sakura and Hinata's eyes widened as they noticed how tense the atmosphere in the room became. And they had a feeling why. Shikamaru and Neji were on the edge of their seats, just waiting to pounce on the bulky -slightly better looking- guys that had walked up to _their _girlfriends, and mom. Kakashi wasn't paying any attention until he heard a familiar giggle. He looked up to see _his _wife laughing at something a really big guy had said. He slammed his book shut and got up to go say something, but something -better yet somebody- got in his way.

"Good day sir! I'm Sakuno, and I'll be your director for today, first I would like you and the boys to go into that room over there." She stated, pointing to a door, away from where the girls were talking to the guys. "And you can put on these robes, you may wear your boxers or you can go nude. . . whatever your comfortable with." She said, smiling brightly. She was pretty but not beautiful, she seemed to be in her mid thirties, tall, black hair up in a fancy Chinese style bun with chopsticks holding it up. She smiled again and turned to the girls.

"Hello ladies, as you probably heard, I'm Sakuno. If you will please go into this room over here," she said, walking over to a door. "There are robes ready for you, as I can see you brought bathing suits. That's fine, as long as your comfortable you can do whatever you want. Please as soon as your done getting ready, meet me over by the hallway." she said, opening the door for the girls to go in and change.

* * *

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy, did you see how close he was getting to Ino?" Shikamaru exclaimed, jealousy oozing out of him. The others rolled their eyes, of course they saw, the same thing was happening to the others as well.

"Shikamaru stop whining, you know Ino's devoted to you like a puppy, she wouldn't cheat on you, she probably thinks you'd be the one to cheat on her," Sasuke said, sitting down on one of the benches they had in the room.

Shikamaru stared at him confusedly. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, glaring at the smug look his brother gave him.

"Oh please, you know what I'm talking about. You and your lab partner seem to be getting rather close, what was her name again?. . . Temari?" Naruto and the others sputtered and looked at their brother who had a slightly guilty look.

Kakashi raised a brow, he never would have expected Shikamaru to cheat on the woman he claims to love. Naruto and Kiba maybe, but not Shikamaru. "Please tell me you didn't," their father begged.

Shikamaru looked shocked. "Of course I didn't cheat on her, shut up Sasuke, you don't know what the heck you're talking about!" He hissed, not liking that they actually thought so low of him as to cheat on Ino.

Naruto looked from one brother to the other, and thought about what had just transpired. "Oh my gawd, that was you, you were making out with Temari behind the bleachers last week!" He shouted pointing at the genius accusingly. "I knew when those freshmen described the guy had a pineapple head, that it was you! How could you do that to poor Ino? Man, when she finds out you are so dead." He laughed nervously, he knew how women were.

"It was a mistake, I've been with Ino for years, what happened between me and Temari was a mistake. It's never gonna happen again, so there's no point in telling her." He sighed and rubbed his hands together.

"Too late," said a soft voice that sounded on the verge of tears.

All their heads snapped to the voice that was by the door, and saw Ino and Sakura.

Shikamaru's insides twisted as he saw the devastated look she had on her face, she was breathing heavily and looked like she was about to burst. She quickly turned around and pushed Sakura out of the way and ran back to where the girls were.

He and the others watched as she ran into the room and slammed the door. Sakura turned to face them, no emotion showing, except for the hardcore glare she was giving Shikamaru. She opened her mouth and said. "Sorry, she was just excited to show _you _her new bikini." She turned around opening the door and slamming it as hard as she could without breaking it.

Kakashi sighed, this is one of the reasons probably why he wished he had all girls instead, he could just forbid them from dating till they turn fifty and everything would be fine. Boys on the other hand were another case, they thought more with their hormones than they did with their brain. "Shikamaru, I think now is the time where you suck up you pride and _fight _to win -probably the best thing that has ever happened to you- back. Unless..." he trailed off.

Shikamaru stared at him and waited for him to finish his sentence.

"Unless what?" He asked, tired of waiting. His father chuckled softly, anger and disappointment written all over his posture.

"Unless you don't want her back and prefer this Temari girl."

Shikamaru stared at his dad surprised at his words. What the heck did he mean by that?

Gaara, who was feeling a bit uncomfortable with all of this, swiftly walked to the door and stepped out, Itachi, Neji and Kiba following closely behind.

Sasuke sighed, maybe he should have kept his mouth shut. "Um, hey man. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. . . I didn't know you and Subaku had something goin' on." he said.

Shikamaru scoffed. "There is nothing going on between me and Temari! It was one kiss -a lousy one might I add- and she initiated it, as soon as I got my barrings, I pushed her away, I didn't tell Ino because it didn't mean anything. Now I have to grovel for forgiveness and pray to whatever force is out there to let her take me back! Thanks a lot Sasuke. . . this is such a drag," he muttered the last part to himself and buried his face in his hands. "Troublesome...I hate drama!"

Kakashi sighed and placed and hand over his heart, he was worried for a second, but now that he knew the whole truth. He let go of the thought of beating his son to a bloody pulp, he taught them better than that, cheating was a major no, no. "Well, now that we got some things cleared up, lets go and finish this day, so your mother won't have to put me in the doghouse tonight." he said, walking over to the door and letting the two out before he did.

This was going to be such a long day.


	11. Chapter13 Mood swings, Massages and Boys

**A/N; I feel kinda bad, I have nuttin' to say... Oh well!**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto and Kate Brian.**

**Warning: OOC Brothers and Kakashi. Slight Drama; if that's what you would call it?**

_

_

* * *

**.*.*.Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys.*.*.**

Sakura ducked as Ino continuously threw things at the wall, letting out her hurt and anger on inanimate objects.

_**`Hell Hath no Fury like a woman scorned...'**_

_`Mmhm."_

"Can you believe the nerve of that jerk? I gave him _everything!!! _And what does he do, throw it away like yesterdays trash!" The blonde shouted, tears replaced with nothing but fury, she threw another chair at the wall, not caring about how she might have to pay for damages. Sakura just watched silently while relaxing in the hot spring. The other guests who were in there before them had up and left when her blonde friend started sobbing uncontrollably then changing her mood so fast from sadness to anger. She was more worse than a mood-swinging pregnant person.

"Ino. . ." Sakura trailed off, choosing her words carefully so as not to set her temper-mental friend off. "Just calm down a little, do you want to talk about it?" she asked, sighing slowly as she watched the girl calm herself and walk over to the water. Ino dangled her feet over the edge as she sat down, placing her feet in the warm water. Suddenly her day didn't seem so great anymore.

Ino sniffed a little but no tears had dropped. She let out a deep breath. "Do you really think it was just a kiss?"

Sakura stared, she didn't know how to answer that. "It depends on what you think it was. Until now did Shikamaru ever lie to you?"

Ino laughed, lying was the last thing Shikamaru ever did. Sure he was lazy and a know-it-all, he was a lot of things actually. But a liar wasn't one of them. Ino took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, still managing to keep the tears that so desperately wanted out to stay in. She shook her head. "No. . . up until now, Shikamaru has never lied to me," she wiped a few tears that managed to escape and spoke again. "B-But i-it's st-ill so hard to get t-the image of him k-k-kissing that _tramp _out of my head!" Sakura watched as the tears freely came flowing down her friends face.

_**`She should have known better than to think of him kissing that girl, it's only going to make things harder.'**_

_`Let's just let her cry for now, Hinata text me a few minutes ago and said they would be here soon.'_

_**`Do you think we should tell them what happened before they get here.'**_

_`It's. . . not our business to tell, although I would so love to kick that lazy-bums' butt all the way to Suna!'_

_**`Hey, isn't that where Temari's from?'**_

_`Is it?'_

_**`???... *shrug*.' **_

"Ino, Anko and the others will be here soon, do you want me to explain to them what happ.... Ino?" Sakura looked around as she noticed her friend was nowhere to be found. She glanced around nervously.

_`Oh. Snap! How long has she been gone?!'_

_**`Pfft, like I would know. Do you think she went to go kill Shikamaru.'**_

_`Oh lord, I hope not!'_

_**`Like the Royals say. Outer, we are royally screwed.'**_

`_Ah, crap. . . Does Royalty really say that?'_

_**`Hm, don't know. Now let's go find that hormonal blonde before she goes to jail for manslaughter, although I bet she could get off for a plead of insanity.'**_

_`Uh, not helping.'_

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" Shikamaru said over and over again. His elbows leaning on his knees, fingers together head down. This was so not good, he had to think of something, anything to get his girl back. He paused as a thought ran through his head. But went back to his mantra and started bouncing his knee up and down as he realized that one idea was completely stupid, so much for being a genius. He had went to the ladies dressing room to see if Ino would talk to him, but found out the she and Sakura, had went into the ladies bath.

His mom had asked what was wrong, but he didn't want to be screamed at by Tenten and Hinata, for fear of deadly weapons and silent-scary chicks. "Gawd, I'm such an idiot," he dug his palms over his eyes, they were starting to sting for some odd reason... "CRAP!" he shouted throwing a magazine rack at the door. Naruto and Itachi quickly ducked the oncoming steel and stared as their brother wracked his brain for one of his clever ideas.

"Yo, Shik, calm down, throwing inanimate objects isn't gonna help. And also because, YOU ALMOST KILLED ME YA FRUIT-CAKE!!!" Naruto shouted, sure not his best remark, but he was still in shock. Metal and brain do not mix.

Itachi scowled and bonked his brother on the head. "Shut up you moron!" he hissed, yanking the blonde by the arm and pushing him into the seat across from Shikamaru. "Tell him what you just heard," he barked, glaring at his idiotic brother. He shut the door only to have it slammed back open and hit the wall, the three jolted and looked to the doorway to see a very ticked off Sakura, foot in mid-air from where she literally kicked the door.

"HOLY!!!" Naruto exclaimed looking at the huge gaping hole in the wall from where the door had hit, and then down at himself, he blushed a scarlet red and bashfully covered himself as much as he could. The small towel was not doing him any justice. "Well, this is awkward..." he trailed off, he knew talking to Itachi was a bad idea, he should have just kept his mouth shut.

They all flinched as she growled loudly and said. "YOU! You sorry excuse for a man, I 'oughta rip your head off your neck! Do you have _any _idea of what you've done?" Shikamaru stared shocked as he noticed how close she was to placing her outstretched palms to his neck. He gulped a little, slightly disturbed for being scared of a girl. Of course, this was the girl who threw Naruto across the yard.

"Oh my god, we're so dead -I mean your so dead, dude, your so so dead." Naruto muttered. In a (short) towel and scared out of his mind, he was doing everything in his power to sneak away from all this crazy-ness.

"Let's go Naruto, seems Miss. Haruno would like to speak to our cheating brother alone," Itachi remarked, not wanting to wait another minute and be caught by the girls wrath. Shikamaru'seyes bugged out, they were just gonna leave him in the clutches of his -ex?- girlfriends friend, insane friend might I add. "I did not cheat! No form or way did physically sleep with her, it was just a kiss! Nothing more, nothing less, so back off! It's bad enough my girlfriend hates me." Itachi paused his steps and sighed, sitting back down, he was going to have a long talk with his brother after this. He also wanted Naruto to spill what he had told him earlier about what the male blonde had heard the other day, they were just going to have to wait though.

"Well duh, you moron, is there any reason not to, and what the heck were you doing behind the bleachers anyway?!" she asked, still ready to strangle him if need be.

"There's a door that leads to the roof, he goes there to watch the clouds during lunch and free period," said a voice. "The door is behind the bleachers because nobody ever goes there, but Shikamaru found it by accident freshmen year." all heads turned to Sasuke, who was leaning against the doorway. "By the way, I just saw Ino, Kiba and Gaara they are doing their best to calm her down, she wants to talk to you Sakura." he deadpanned, feeling no remorse whatsoever for his brother.

Sakura blinked and nodded. Walking over to the door to go help her friend, she swiftly snapped her head back and Shikamaru's direction and glared. She opened her mouth to cuss him out, but thought better of it and said something else. "Do you want me to see if she'll talk to you?" she asked, hoping this was a good idea, she didn't want her friend to be hurt anymore than she already was. She knew Ino still loved Shikamaru, but he made a mistake, so he says, and she was gonna help anyway she could. "Well?" she said, getting fed up with his shocked idiotic stare.

He snapped out of his daze and nodded his head quickly, of course he wanted to talk to her, he needed to make things right. She nodded her head and gave a curt goodbye, closing the door with a soft click. She wondered how Gaara and Kiba were holding up with calming Ino down? Not good as she saw the blonde have Kiba and Gaara's necks in death grips, sobbing into their shoulders she kept saying how much she hated Shikamaru.

She watched bemusedly as Gaara'a eyes darted everywhere and anywhere, she could tell that he was completely uncomfortable. She giggled at Kiba's look of terror, his arms were wide open, not giving her blonde friend the okay to hug him, but he was in a really awkward situation and his arms were open 'cause he didn't know what to do with them.

Their eyes screamed "help" at her. She wanted to watch a little bit longer, but she decided that they suffered long enough, and walked over to help them. "Hey, Ino, Sasuke said you wanted to talk to me, you can let go of Kiba and Gaara now," she whispered, trying to sooth her friend as much as possible. Today was just supposed to be all about relaxing, now look at it. Nothin' but drama. Ino sniffed and nodded and unintentionally wiped her runny nose on Gaara's favorite shirt. He cringed in disgust and pushed her away by her shoulders. Being as gental as he possibly could, he pushed her towards Sakura.

Kiba snorted as he saw the long trail of Ino's depression run down his brothers shoulder. Said person glared and stalked off to the bathroom, making sure to keep his arm away at a safe distance. Kiba rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and said he was gonna go check on the others then left.

Ino sniffed loudly. "Sorry I just ditched you like that, I was just upset you know? What am I gonna do? I've been living this fairytale of getting married to the first person I fall in love with," she said, leaning her back against the wall and staring at the ceiling. "I was planning my future around him, I'm so naive." she scoffed and rubbed her hand across her face, finally wiping the last bit of her tears away, hoping that was the last of them.

Sakura sighed, thinking on whether or not to tell her about Shikamaru wanting to talk to her. "Ino," she said slightly. The blonde looked up and raised a brow, questionably. "_He_wants to talk to you. Even though it's hard to believe right now. He does love you, I got a little explanation, not the whole story, but he was behind the bleachers because he was going to th-"

"The roof," Ino said, breaking into Sakura's sentence. "You know, that was where he asked me to be his girlfriend. He said I was the first person -other than his brothers- that he allowed up there. Not a lot of people know about that place you know. It just hurts, just thinking about her kissing him, makes me sick to my guts..." she trailed off, gasping as she started crying again.

"Ino... do you want to talk to Shikamaru. You don't have to. He just wants to talk, see where he stands, I guess," she said. She laughed thinking of something. "You know, he's probably racking his brain for ways to talk to you." Ino laughed also, knowing it was true. She smiled grimly. "Do you think I'll be able to get passed this, I mean, I know it's gonna take some time, do you think I'll be able to forgive him?"

"Mmm, that's all up to you. Do you think you'll be able to forgive?"

Ino glared playfully. "Forehead, don't answer questions with another question, I get all confused and what-not." she said smiling a little.

"Kiba said the same thing, but it gets to the point. Forgiving him is all on you. Although, it's pretty obvious you still love that pineapple headed jerk."

Ino nodded thoughtfully, it was true, there was no point in denying it, she did love him, very much so. She was with him for a long time, longer than most high school relationships. "I guess. . . it all depends on what he says, and how sincere he is. I want to get passed this. . . but I'm not ready to talk to him, let me get through the day. It's just too soon."

"There you guys are! We've been looking everywhere for you, c'mon, we get out massages in a few minutes!" Tenten said, stepping into the little hall. As she got closer she was startled to see Ino's eyes all red and puffy. "Ino, are you okay? You look like you've been crying, what happened?" she asked, concern etched all over her face. Hinata had concern for her friend too, she text Sakura and said they would meet them in the baths, but when they got there the whole place was trashed, but there was no sign of the blonde or the pinkette.

Ino smiled reassuringly and waved her hand, as if to blow the question off. "I'm fine, I-I was so into my bath earlier I started crying?" she was asking herself more wondering if that was a good lie or not. It wasn't, but Tenten and Hinata ignored it and grabbed their hands to lead them to the room where they were to get pampered. As they were walking, she sent Gaara a text telling him to tell Shikamaru that Ino said later.

* * *

"Hey, Shikamaru, this is for you," Gaara said, throwing his phone to his brother. He didn't know whether what the message said was a good thing or a bad thing. Shikamaru caught the thrown phone and looked at the text anxiously, but frowned as he read what it said. He sighed depressingly and placed the phone beside his thigh. "She really hates me," he said dejectedly.

"It takes two to tango," Naruto muttered. Itachi threw a bottle of lotion at the blonde. "Ow! Hey, what did I do, why am I being hit here, he's the one that macked on someone that was **not** his girlfriend."

"Dangit! She kissed me, I did not kiss back, and it only lasted ten seconds, it took a while for the shock to wear off. It was unexpected! Troublesome, I should have just stayed home." Shikamru murmured.

"It's better she found out now then from somebody else. What if `_that'_ girl were to rub it in her face one day? It would have been a whole lot worse than it is now," Neji said crossing his arms and looking towards his brother.

Shikamaru sighed and nodded placing his face in his hands and trying to think of what to do next. He could talk to his mom, but she'd be upset with him. Of course she'd probably be the only one with good advice. Sakura can barely stand to look at him, and he doubted Hinata and Tenten would want anything to do with him. And his brothers would be no help at all. So, it was just his mom then. "I think I'm gonna go talk to mom," he said.

Sasuke shook his head and stood straight. "You can't, she's with the girls, let me go get her..." he said starting to walk off, but stopped as he heard footsteps behind him. "What do you think your doing Itachi?"

Said person cocked his brow and sighed. "Whenever you go near Sakura, I'm supposed to be there," he stated. Sasuke growled, clenching his teeth and stalking out of the door. Itachi smirked and followed along silently.

* * *

"Is Anko asleep?" Hinata asked, turning her head a bit to see that the boys' mom was in fact asleep. She sweat dropped as she saw some drool come out of the older woman's mouth.

"That's good," Sakura said, trying to get comfortable on the massage table, it was kinda hard being on your stomach for so long.

Tenten lifted her head a bit to question Sakura. "Why is Anko's being asleep good?"

"I needed to talk to guys about something," she said, sighing as her masseuse rubbed a spot on her back. "Something that happened between me and Sasuke a few days ago,"

That caught their attention. "What happened? Did he do something mean?" Ino asked, cracking her knuckles.

"The exact opposite, he..... he kissed me," Sakura mumbled, hiding her face in her folded arms from embarrassment. They all had shocked faces, eyes wide and mouths open wide. "You look like gold fishes..." she trailed off, giggling at her surprise filled friends.

"OMG Sakura! Why didn't you tell us this yesterday?!" Ino exclaimed finally coming out of her daze. Sakura sighed and answered awkwardly. "I kinda forgot,"

They blinked a couple times then.... "WHAT? YOU FORGOT?!" They all shouted in unison, thankfully Anko was a heavy sleeper. Sakura just shrugged and nodded.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Well, how was it, what happened after?" she asked, interested in hearing the stoic-ice-cube Sasuke kissing Sakura, or anyone for that matter.

"Well, he pushed me up against a wall. But our happy moment didn't get to last, his mom and dad caught and forbid us from ever making any type of romantic contact whatsoever, it had to be a sibling relationship only. I mean that might have been easier if they had told me that before I even walked through the door. And they even made Itachi watch us like a hawk. He has to be in the room with Sasuke and I at all times. It's just so weird now, and he blew it off like it was nothing, we haven't had a decent conversation since. I can barely tell what's goin' through his head so it's totally awkward!" she slumped against the table and exhaled deeply. Talking about Sasuke was just giving her headache

Ino thought for a minute, glad that her mind was off her problems, and spoke up. "Has he tried talking to you? Or um, tried to get all touchy-feely again?" she asked. Sakura shook her head and stared at the wall, that's what hurt the most, he hadn't even tried to do anything.

_**`This is why people shouldn't fall for emotionally inept people, they only get hurt in the end!'**_

_`Please, your the one who keeps telling me to molest Sasuke, what's with the I-told-you-so act?'_

_**`It's not an act, since it's been a few days since the kiss, I have every right to move on to the next available contestant! CHA!'**_

_`And who might that be?'_

_**`The hotty that's rubbing our back, those hands are magic. Pure heaven! ...sigh...mmm, tell him to move to the left a little more.'**_

_`What? No- _"Can you move to the left a little.... yeah there, oh, that feels awesome,"

_**`See, now I'm happy.'**_

_`Whateve'_

"Maybe you should talk to Sasuke," Hinata suggested.

Ino gasped. "Hinata, a woman does not do such things in this type of situation. Sasuke should grow some-how can I say this decently?-um, crap, oh you know! He should fess up to Sakura, not the other way around. Just like Naruto should break up with Slutty-McSlut-Slut!" Tenten snorted after Ino's declaration, while Hinata spluttered.

"Ino, Naruto doesn't like me like that!" she said, although it pained her to say it.

Ino scoffed and said. "Please, I saw how jealous he was in the van when you were talking to Kiba. He looked ready to kill, even if it was his own brother!" she stated, she was trying to make a point, and Hinata's denial was not helping.

Hinata shook her head. "He does not like me. What's so good about me anyway? I'm nothing like Karin, where she's outgoing. I'm nervous and shy," she said dejectedly.

"No, she's evil, your a sweet angle," Tenten corrected. "He likes you, he just needs a push in the right direction." she said.

"We're not going to get involved alright, this is for Naruto and Hinata to decide. He'll break up with Karin when he knows how he feels. We are not goin' to get in the middle of it!" Sakura exclaimed, making sure Ino and Tenten understood.

"Whatever, I say we put pictures of Hinata everywhere, he'll fall in love with her 'cause he can't get her out of his mind! He'll think it's just his imagination, he's an idiot, he'll fall for it!" Ino stated cackling at her brilliant idea.

* * *

"I still don't understand why your following me, I thought those rules aplied when we were alone," Sasuke said, glaring at his older brother.

Itachi rolled his eyes, Sasuke had been complaining about the same thing since they left the others. "Sasuke, stop being annoying and shut up, your giving me a headache. Sasuke scoffed, he wasn't annoying. . . just unusually talkative.

"Look, I know your upset about not being able to make out with Sakura, but please refrain from bugging me about it. It was your fault that you got caught in the first place," Itachi stated, ignoring his younger brothers whines.

"It was her fault!" Sasuke snapped indignantly. Itachi looked at him incredulously. "What? It was, I was seduced I tell you!" he shouted.

"Yeah, and I'm in love with my guitar," Itachi said sarcastically, the image of shy-break-your-neck Sakura, seducing Sasuke was just too funny. "Don't give me that Sasuke, your more likely to seduce her than she to you,"

"Your the one that claims I'm asexual!" Sasuke exclaimed angrily. Sure he was telling a lie, but he had a rep to uphold.

"Touche," Itachi muttered.

* * *

"You think we should wake him?" Naruto asked Neji. They were all getting massages, and Gaara had fallen asleep. They've been keeping an eye on him since he started mumbling.

Shikamaru sighed a little and said. "Let him sleep for a few more minutes, this is probably the first good rest he's had in years. He needs it no matter what he says," Kiba nodded and added. "Yeah, besides, maybe he'll be less evil when I start snoring and when akamaru starts barking in his sleep, when we go to sleep tonight. . . my dog can only take so much abuse..." he trailed off, reaching down to pat his pups head. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"I wonder what those dreams are about? What could make someone so scared that they would literally not go to sleep," Neji asked, more to himself than anything.

They stared at Gaara for a few minutes before Naruto said something. "He has dreams about us being murdered," all heads turned in the blondes general direction.

Kiba stared wide eyed. "He told you this? I'm his twin and he never told me, why would he tell you?!" he snapped.

Naruto glared. "Because, I don't make fun of him every single second of the day _Kiba_. He's our brother, not some freak who's afraid of a little nightmare!" He shot back, glaring harder than anyone has ever seen him before.

Neji sighed, of 'course Naruto would know about something of Gaara. He was the only one the redhead would ever come up to, other than their mom or dad of 'course. "No wonder, he stuck to you like glue all those years ago,"

Naruto nodded, understanding what Neji was saying. "We don't hang out as much anymore 'cause we have our own cliques, but..." the blonde trailed off of his sentence noticing hard aqua eyes glaring. "Gaara!" their heads turned to the redhead who had woken up, and heard the majority of the conversation.

Gaara only glared harder and got up making the woman that was massaging him gasp in surprise. As soon as he got off the table, he was walking out the door making sure to slam it on his way. They winced from the loud bang it had made. Kiba looked at his brothers. "Where do you think he's goin'?" he asked.

Neji shrugged and answered. "Where else would he go? He probably went to go and talk to dad or something," Shikamaru nodded along with that assumption.

Naruto sighed and muttered a few words under his breath. "Since when did things get so complicated around here?" he asked. They all shrugged back as a reply.

* * *

"Oh, yeah, right there... a little deeper, ahhh, yeah..." Sasuke and Itachi stared at the door in shock, was that... Ino they just heard moaning? The looked at each other, wondering if it would be a smart idea to go in there. "A l-little harder," their eyes widened as they heard Hinata also. What the heck was goin' on in there?!

All of a sudden a horrible thought popped into Sasuke's head, making chibi-Sasuke flail around like an idiot. Sakura was in there also, and if Hinata and Ino were acting like that, then that must mean the same thing was happening to Sakura! Chibi-Sasuke's panic was in overdrive, flashing lights of _`Kill, kill, kill,' _were goin' off in his head, and his jealousy was roaring to life.

Itachi noticed the dark cloud looming over Sasuke's head and sighed wondering what crazy thoughts were goin' through his little brothers head now. "Calm down Sasuke, that's just them enjoying the massage.... I think?" he added as an after thought.

Sasuke glared, his brother Was. Not. Helping. "Shut up," he grumbled irritably.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Do you think we should go in now?" he asked.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "What if moms naked. . ." he trailed off, a noticable shudder took over his body. They both cringed in disgust at the thought. Sasuke backed up a bit and nudged his older brother forward. "You go first Aniki," he said, a fake smile plastered on his face.

Itachi growled and grabbed his brothers shoulder, turning the door knob and pushing his surprised little brother inside without so much as a blink. He smirked, but watched in horror as his little brother bumped into a table and knocked it over and taking the girl that was on it down with him. At the same time Gaara walked up and saw a shocked Itachi staring into a doorway, he peeked his head in, his eyes goin' wide also.

* * *

Sakura stared into dark eyes as she was pinned to the ground in nothing but a bikini, by none other than Sasuke himself. One minute she was about to get her feet thoroughly massaged and the next she saw Sasuke bein' pushed into the doorway, ramming into her table and tipping them both over in the process. now she was being squished by Sasuke who in turn was bein' squished by the blasted table. With, his mouth firmly plastered on to hers... what a day.

_**`Look on the bright side, at least we got to kiss him! TWICE, take that you slutty fan-girls!!! SHANNARO!'**_

_`. . . Please stop talking.' _Sakura thought nervously, making sure to block out her inners squeals of happiness and bliss. She waited patiently as he tried to maneuver their heads away from each other, for they were quickly loosing oxygen. She gasped for much needed air as he managed to move his head away.

Sasuke's head was next to Sakura's, his left eye twitched as he thought of ways to brutally decapitate his brother. Of 'course, kissing Sakura -again- wasn't so bad, but he still wanted to kill his brother -and possibly thank him after he's done cutting off the elders hands-. Chibi-Sasuke was urging him to kiss the pinkette again, but his ego was already shattered enough. Looking back to when he rammed into the table, he could remember his form flailing around like a fish out of water.

* * *

_**`We got to kiss S-a-s-u-k-e, we got to kiss S-a-s-u-k-e, we got to kiss S-a-**__`Shut up already!!!'_Sakura shouted mentally at her inner, who kept singing `she got to kiss Sasuke'.

_`I need a break,'_

* * *

**A/N; Wow, haha, that was shocking. I hoped you liked it, it just suddenly came to me, *sigh*! Please tell me what you think! Review please! They are the life that feeds my brain and tired hands!**

**I wonder what will happen next? Hmmm? Oh well, guess you'll find out next chapter. Once again, please review!**

**Thanks!!!**


	12. Chapter14 Perverts, Pranks and Boys

**A/N; Hey guys, I'm gonna try to make this the last day at the spa, and the next one is gonna be where I get back to the main story line. I hate to put you through this torture, but I feel I have drifted from the story line long enough. So enjoy!**

**Oh and just to remind you for future reference. Kiba and Sakura are not friends, and probably won't be for a while. He's still "Doug", just using the OOC thing to my advantage. **

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto and Kate Brian. and a little me on the side!**

**Warning. OOC brothers and Major OOC-ness from Kakashi. The beginning of this chapter might suck but I promise it will get better. ; )**

* * *

**Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys.**

_**`Can you feel those abs? I can just rub my hands against them all day! I beg of you, DON'T make him get up! No matter how short that kiss was, it was still amazing'**_

_`Oh, I so do not need this right now....'_

_**`Whew, imagine what it'd be like when he's wet! WHERE'S A BUCKET OF WATER WHEN YOU NEED ONE?!!!'**_

_`Please, for once in your life, stop talking!' _Sakura mentally berated her inner as she tried to ignore the feel of Sasuke's rock hard chest against her -very sweaty- palms. She blushed scarlet as her inner said something she'd rather not think about.

Sasuke however was very comfortable in this position. Psh, yeah right, bein' squished between a table and an attractive girl, was not something that happened to him on a daily bases. He sighed quietly and waited impatiently for his idiot brothers to get the table off of him so he wouldn't have to explain his "little" problem to everybody. He hoped nobody noticed that he was in nothing but a towel. He also prayed his dad didn't walk by and see his sons staring at something that seemed rather `suggestive' to those who hadn't been there before this.

He growled, trying to push up. Hoping to get the table off so he could kill his gawking bystanders. He managed to hiss out a few words, oh yeah, he was mad. "Could you two fools quick looking like a bunch a fish, and get this thing _off?!" _he was extremely irritated by now, that he practically roared the last words. Sakura flinched from the animosity in his tone. Was it really that bad for him to be near her. This was the first contact they had in days.

_`Why do I get the feeling he doesn't want to be anywhere near me.'_

_**`Ahem, here's what I think.**__-`Oh, here we go.'-__**Sasuke Hatake, a teenage boy, and everyday testosterone filled emo. Also, when a boy grows to become a man, he has slight changes **__-Oh god, it's the `talk' all over again!- __**So when he get close to somewhat of an attractive woman, **__-`SOMEWHAT?!'- __**His body.... How I can I say this? Um, develops? And you know.... By now he's probably doing everything in his power not to rape you. **__-I'm not listening, lalalalalalala!' __**Oh, would you grow up! . . . Why do I even bother?'**_

_`Uh, you have know choice, I complete you.'_

_**`Psh, not by my choice, I assure you that.'**_

_`Who'd want an idiot-psycho-inner anyway?!'_

_**`*Gasp* Take that back, I am soooo not an idiot.'**_

_` -smacks forehead- Unbelievable.'_

_**`You know what I think you should do.'**_

_`What?'_

_**`Wiggle a little and see what happens...'**_

_`Why?'_

_**`Just do it, and stop asking questions!'**_

_`*sigh* Fine........!!!'_

_**`OH MY GOD! Hahahahahahaha!!!"**_

Sakura's eyes bugged out, _`I-i-is that what I think it is?!'_

_**`LOL, yep!'**_

_`Please, don't be happy about something like this.'_

Sasuke looked down at Sakura in shock, did she just? He wanted to die so bad right now, but not before killing his brothers. "Itachi, Gaara, move!!!" he ordered, panic written in his dark depths. Sakura just stared mortified, and weirdly flattered. She ignored her inners catcalls as much as she could, although she couldn't deny the fact that she, Sakura Haruno, attracted Sasuke Hatake... in more ways than one.

Finally Itachi and Gaara snapped out of their dazes and went to help get the table off Sasuke, they made sure to stay far away from his arms and legs. Sasuke glared and said. "Finally, what the heck took you so long?" he exclaimed. "This is all your fault Itachi, I outta make it so you can never have kids!"

Itachi rolled his eyes at his over dramatic little brother. He didn't understand why the teen was complaining. This was in fact what Sasuke wanted, a chance to get closer to Sakura. Sure he gave his little bro' too much of a push. "Stop your whining and get up before someone sees, and by someone I mean our old man."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry Sakura, if you want you can join me in killing Itachi. I wanna go for his arms though." the angry teen muttered, smiling wickedly and cracking his knuckles. Promising extreme amounts of pain on his brother.

Sakura got up shakily, placing her hand over her heart, blushing more than she would have liked. She could hear Ino and the girls giggling from behind. She looked around and noticed that their massage people had disappeared and that the only one left was the one that was still working on Anko. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to them, he was truly devoted to his work. . . or was just too transfixed with Anko's back. She wondered if it was in his job description to go lower than what was necessary.

As if on cue, Kakashi walked in, staring from one teen to the other, skipping Itachi -who really didn't care-, stopping on the masseuse that was massaging his sleeping wife. His `sexual-harrassment-on-his-wife- senses were tingling, so he swiftly walked over to the soon-to-be-dead masseuse and 'ruffly' pushed him out the way, shaking his relaxed wife up. Then looked back up at the confused teens and Itachi, and asked. "What are you all just standing there for, oh and have you seen Naruto and Kiba anywhere? Neji and Shikamaru's already finished with their massage, but said they hadn't seen the two since." he finished rubbing the back of his head lazily.

His response was shaking of heads and a dazed Anko. Gaara finally spoke up after a while. "You don't think their gonna do anything stupid. . . again, do you?" his answer was disbelieving stares. "Okay, if we were two immature idiots, where would we be, and what would we be doing?" Kakashi asked, rubbing his thumb and pointer finger against his chin thoughtfully.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "This is Naruto and Kiba we're talking about, what's the point in thinking about it? Their probably up to no good." she stated folding her arms over her chest and jutting her hip out. She knew what they were up to.

Gaara nodded agreeing with Sakura. "I say before they do something stupid, we should just leave them as punishment and make them find their own way home." Itachi and Sasuke seemed to like that idea. Kakashi nodded his head. Anko elbowed him and glared. "We're not leaving Naruto and Kiba here, get your lazy butts in gear and go look for your brother. Me and the girls will get Shika and Neji, then we'll go and wait in the van." she said in a sing-song voice, walking out of the room with the girls behind her. Hinata waved sympathetically. Ino groaned, not wanting to be anywhere near Shikamaru. Tenten smiled, she was gonna get to spend some time with Neji. Sakura however was not happy, for some reason she felt like she had to talk to Sasuke.

* * *

They walked calmly to where the two boys were, and saw that they were already dressed and waiting outside by the door. Neji was the first to speak. "I take it you haven't found Naruto or Kiba." it was more of a statement than a question, Anko nodded sourly. She was silently praying that her boys didn't make any problems, but her hope was weighing thin. Of course Naruto and Kiba would be up to something, she wouldn't be surprised if the whole place exploded.

Ino and Sakura walked behind the others. Sakura making sure Ino didn't suddenly attack Shikamaru. The pink-haired teen also made sure the pineapple-head didn't try to talk to the still very furious blonde. She kept looking from one to the other, she could feel the waves of certain death Ino was throwing to Shikamaru.

Neji tensed as heard Ino growl from behind them. He was walking next to Shikamaru as they followed Anko to the van. He leaned over to his brother and whispered. "Dude, if you do not make her happy, I will not save you when she decides to murder you," he hissed quietly, looking over his shoulder towards pinky and the blonde. He could tell Sakura was a little on edge. He turned back and looked at his younger brother and whispered. "So what are you going to do?"

Shikamaru sighed and muttered a quiet `troublesome'. "Whatever happens, happens. And to tell you the truth, I could care less about Temari. The only thing I care about is getting Ino to forgive me, and put this whole thing behind us. I just hope she stays away from Ino."

* * *

Sasuke and Gaara walked silently down the hall, there was no use in talking, they don't talk anyway so what was the point. All of a sudden a orange blur zoomed past them, then a brown and white blur soon followed, also very fast.

Gaara blinked a few times. "Was that....?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yep,"

Their heads snapped in the direction their two brothers came from as they heard a loud voice shout, their eyes widened tremendously. "YOU LOUSY BRATS GET BACK HERE!!" a big pudgy man ran after the blonde and brunette with nothing but a little towel wrapped around his waist. Both brothers blanched at the sight, and poor Gaara uncharacteristically gagged, he leaned against the wall as he tried to get that horrible image out of his head. Sasuke also turned a sickly green and gagged. What had those two idiots gotten theme selves into?!

* * *

**Thirty minutes earlier with Kiba and Naruto:**

Kiba buffed his nails against his chest as he leaned his back on the wall bored. He stared at his older brother and asked. "So, should we put itching powder in all the baths and towles....or, walk into the mud rooms and bother all those old hags without them knowing?"

Naruto thought for a minute. He was leaning on the opposite wall of Kiba. "I don't know, they all seem so. . . amateur to me. We've done the itching powder numerous times -although very funny- we need to expand our talents," he tapped his index finger against his chin thinking of many devious and cruel pranks, but none seemed to appeal to his liking. He sighed exasperatedly. "Gah, stupid brain! Think of something already!" he exclaimed.

Kiba could tell he was frustrated. This was a very important matter at hand. Why? Well, it was tradition. They had been doing this `tradition' since the day Kiba learned how to throw mud at his normally stoic brothers. Naruto was so proud, he found a great ally in taking his emo brothers down. He had taught his young brother well. Since that day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mini Flashback-**

_November thirteenth, Thursday, it was raining and they were getting back from the grocery store, their mom wanted to get back into the house before it got too bad. Fortunately it did get bad, and they all had to run into the house. And Kiba being the stupid twin, took it upon himself to slither away from his family that were scrambling to get the groceries out of the car in one trip._

_The brunette being the curious four year old he was born to be, like the squishy muddy substance, he also liked the way it splattered on Itachi and Neji's long hair. He giggled loudly, his oldest brothers glared at their foolish little brother, but gaped as another ball of muddy-fun slammed into their faces. Their once perfect features covered in slimy earth. Their minds could not process that their was dirt literally rolling into their mouths, until the stuff ran down their throats and they started hacking their poor-little-brains-out. Anko shocked, turned to her two sons and gasped as she saw their little faces covered in mud._

_She quickly left her groceries to attend to her oldest -choking- sons. Kiba was clapping happily at the -funny-, and threw another mud ball at Shikamaru and his shy twin. Both boys jolted in surprise and turned around to be met with mud, thankfully none went into their mouths but the shock was still their. Naruto was loudly laughing in the background as he saw his brothers covered in rain and mud. Kakashi and Anko both tended to their boys. Their dad had scolded the four year old as much as he could, for the little dog lover had pulled his famous puppy-dog pout and won over his parents._

_Of course the other brothers were not happy, aside from Naruto -the only one of the brothers who had not been targetted- the blonde had silently took him in as his prank apprentice. Thus became their tradition, they just recently started to make it where whenever they go to a new place they would mark it as one of their targets._

**Mini Flashback End-**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Kiba and Naruto's mental reminiscing ended. The blonde snapped his fingers as a light-bulb flashed into his head. "Heh, heh, I got the perfect idea." he smiled wickedly as he silently told his brother the plan.

**Thirty minutes later, running down the hall:**

"Kiba you idiot, I told you not to let that blasted dog touch him!" Naruto shouted as they ran away from the screaming chubby man.

"Me, you were the one that put that thing in the bath, and I couldn't help it that he all of a sudden woke up, blame Akamaru! He's the one that woke up the guy by trying to take the twinkie!" Kiba shouted back.

"He's a dog Kiba! And whoever said a dog was a mans best friend, was a complete idiot!"

"Your one to talk,"

"What was that mutt?!"

"You heard me brainless!"

"You wanna say that to my face, ya mangey dog?!"

"I would if I wasn't running for my life, you stupid blonde!"

"GET BACK HERE -pant- YOU SORRY -heez- KIDS!" the gluttonous man shouted, not dropping the twinkie he had securely set wrapped under his fat fingers.

"Dude, when is this guy gonna drop! He's huge, how much energy does he have?!" Kiba shouted, shocked at how well someone as big as that guy, could keep up with teenage athletes.

"Dude, he's possessed. I'm normally used to running rugged, but this is ridiculous!" Naruto shouted back in response.

"Dude! He gaining on us!"

"Dude, we have got to stop saying "dude"!!!"

"YOU LOUSY BRATS, GET BACK HERE!!"

"Hey, was that Sasuke and Gaara we just passed by?" Kiba asked, sparing a glance behind his shoulder to see the fat guy pass by his brothers' shocked -and slightly green- faces.

"Gaara's gonna need a lot of therapy after this." Naruto said, following his brother toward the entrance of the building. They skidded a turn down the last hall, their sneakers making long squeaks as they tried to glide/slide, to make their final turn. As soon as they saw the two wooden doors in their sights they sped up as fast as they could. About five feet away from the door they crash into their dad and brother.

* * *

Kakashi and Itachi walked to the entrance calmly, giving up on searching for the two troublemakers, deciding to just wait for them in the van. When they were just a few feet away from the door, they were slammed to the ground. Head on collisions were not fun. Itachi heard a groan as he shifted on to his elbows. Looking to see that they had literally crashed into the very people they were looking for. But immediately glared when an ugly fat guy grabbed Naruto and Kiba by the hair. He managed to see Gaara and Sasuke running towards them.

They too had also glared when they saw their brothers being manhandled. Kakashi sensing the tension sat up quickly. He definitely did NOT like his sons being handled in that sort of manner, but they must have done something to make that man lay a finger on his boys. At least, there better be a reason. He glared, and got up. "Excuse me sir. . . is there a reason for you to be holding my sons in that sort of manner. He watched as Naruto and Kiba wince when the man had tightened the hold on their hair. Oh man, here comes the inner lion coming to protect his cubs.

The fat man growled and shook his arms, making the two boys jerk in motion with his movements. "Yes these to _miscreants _sabotaged my relaxation."

Kakashi glared full force. That was all, they played a few harmless pranks. Okay, now he was mad, but managed to keep his anger down. "I apologize for what my boys have done, but they were a few honest pranks. Is it really necessary for your hostility towards _my _sons?" he made sure to hiss out `my' in order to make sure that man understood that he was an easily provoked man when it came to his kids. He was glad Anko wasn't there.

The fat man took notice of the mans words, but still kept a firm grip on Naruto and Kiba's heads, pulling harder just for the fun of it. He smiled wickedly as the brunette hissed and tried to yank his hand off. But frowned as the boy spoke. "OW! You fat dolt, get your hands off me!" the man pulled harder.

Okay, Kakashi was beyond mad, he was seething. Itachi stepped a little closer to his dad, making sure he didn't do anything rash. Kakashi managed to ground out. "I will pay for any damage they have caused, Now, if you would. . . release my sons and I won't sue you for aggravated assault." he hissed every word, his anger and paternal instincts getting the better of him. Even if his kids were teenagers and could very well handle them selves, he knew when it was time to step in, and make sure his kids were safe and were nowhere near harm. He just hoped that fat man knew who and what he was dealing with, if he refused to let go of Kiba and Naruto.

The man sensed the danger that was soon to come if he didn't let go of the `pests', he none to gently let go of the boys, making them topple to the ground. He heard the boys father growl, but ignored it and walked away, taking pleasure in hearing the boys groan in pain.

Sasuke and Gaara stepped out of the way as the man walked past them. Oh did they want to kick the fat idiot. Their brotherly instincts also kicking in. They glared hatefully at the man for how he treated the two. All the man did was smile evilly and turn down the other hall. They looked over to Naruto and Kiba, who were getting up and rubbing their heads. Itachi took this chance to berate his brothers, knowing his father was to angry at the man to take action in disciplining them. "What in the world did you two do?"

Kiba growled. "Nothing, that stupid fat teme got mad at us for putting some of the koi fishes into his personal bath. He screamed like a little girl when one of them nipped his feet. He got really mad when he saw Akamaru try to eat one of his Twinkies. He was lucky we only stuck fish in his bath, I don't know why he got so angry. It was just a harmless joke, jeez uptight jerk." he grumbled, rubbing his sore head. Naruto nodded.

Kakashi glared harder. "That was all you did?! STICK A FISH IN HIS BATH?!?!" he started to walk in the direction the fat man went to teach him a "lesson", but was held back by his eldest son, Itachi.

"Calm down, there is no reason to get physical, Naruto and Kiba are fine. Other than their crushed egos, there's no need to lose your cool. Let's just get into the van a get out of here, before he comes back and I have to restrain myself from castrating his sorry hyde."

Kakashi nodded and sighed. He was going to need a big bottle of sake and a new book of Icha Icha.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the house, after dropping off Ino, Tenten, and Hinata at their houses, they all went to do their own things, and get prepared for school in the morning. Though it was only seven thirty. Sakura sat at her window seat searching the Internet on her laptop. She was looking for different types of insomnia such as Gaara's. People needed sleep, for Gaara to have spent half his life without sleep was remarkable.

_`I just don't understand it. I realise at a young age nightmares can scare some, but for one to make it where you never sleep at all is impossible. His brain should have shut down a long time ago, he shouldn't even be functioning the way he is. And this stupid computer won't tell me anything.'_

_**`Maybe there is no other cases like Gaara's. Like you said, people can't function without sleep, he's probably went through a lot just to get where he is today.'**_

_`I understand that, but. . . it's still unusual. The poor guys barely fifteen, not only can he not sleep, but when he tries he has horrendous nightmares.'_

_**`There's not much we can do, maybe he should see a professional.'**_

_`No. He won't talk to anyone he doesn't know. . . Wait, isn't Tsunade a retired doctor? Maybe I could talk to her and she'll tell me what I could possibly do to help him.'_

_**`That's great, we can talk to her before practice tomorrow.'**_

_`Yeah, one more thing...'_

_**`What's that?'**_

_`I need to ask Gaara if he wouldn't mind. If he has problems telling his own family, then imagine how he'd feel if I told Tsunade-san.'_

_**`Right, you have a point....'**_

_`Yeah, but there's some more things I wanna try to look up.'_

_**`I ain't stoppin' 'ya be my guest!'**_

_`Not like I need your permission.'_

_**`Then what's the point in telling me?'**_

_`It's not like you didn't know!'_

_**`Grouchy...'**_

Sakura just blocked her inner out completely after that, she searched for a few more minutes on the computer, but stopped as she saw it nearing eight and she wanted to take a shower so she wouldn't have to worry about one in the morning. She gathered her things and bath necessities and walked to the bathroom, she wanted to get in there and lock the door before anyone came out of there rooms. She opened the door but paused as she saw steam. . . wait, steam?

Her eyes widened when she saw a figure start to pull back the curtain, she didn't know what to do, she was to surprised to do anything. As the head looked at her she saw onyx eyes stare back just as surprised and flustered.

_**`OH MY GOD IT'S SASUKE?! WE HIT THE JACKPOT!!! AND HE'S WET!!' **_

Fireworks started to go off in Sakura's head. She shook her head gaining a fraction of her senses and mumbled apologies, well tried to. "O-Oh m-my, I-I-I s-s-orry?"

Sasuke snapped back into reality and smirked at the nervous girl. He stared amused as she accidentally shut the door when she tried to get out. He wouldn't admit this to anyone but he thought she looked kinda cute, and he took great pride in the ego boost as she looked him up in down when she thought he wasn't looking. Of course being in the bathroom together while he was naked. . .and wet was of some unease, especially after what happened earlier today. He suddenly had the urge to sneeze but held it in, he still wanted to keep the cool facade up for as long as he could.

Sakura snapped her head toward the door as she heard it shut closed. She so badly wanted to turn around and bang on the door to get to open it up. She wasn't thinkin' straight so she wasn't thinking about the door knob. And she regretted listening to her inner, the evil demon told her to look at his smexy body, she 'bout had a serious problem with staying conscious as it is!

_**`I have tears, tears I tell you! He's more beatiful than I could have ever imagined. . . I have to have him!!!'**_

_`Please, I can barely stand up straight. Please refrain from mentioning anything more about his bo-_"Sakura?" asked Sasuke who had nothing but a black towle wrapped around his waist. His wet ebony locks fraiming his face perfectly.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!" she squeaked loudly, jumping three feet in the air. Startling Sasuke into falling back against the tub and grabbing the only thing he thought would keep him stable. Which was Sakura's arm. They tumbled over into the wet shower. Sakura falling against Sasuke's chest, making him gasp for breath as they landed on the tubs floor.

He stared up at the ceiling, dreading what was to come, and praying that nobody heard anything. . . he would surely die a slow and painful death. Also trying to calm his frantic chibi from making him jump the pinkettes bones. He groaned inwardly, that was not the best thing to think about in this particular situation.

She on the other hand was trying to keep her mouth shut from having a reflex of shouting out "RAPE!!!" if she did that would surely not be good. She didn't know whether to get up or stay there, Sasuke wasn't moving, she wondered if that was a good sign.

_**`Hey, hey, wiggle against him again!'**_

_`You pervert!!!'_

_**`LOL!!'**_

She slowly braced her arms and got up as fast as she could trying not to slip on the wet floor. She avoided Sasuke's eyes the whole time making sure to keep her eyes away from his direction and the mirror. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like hours when was barely even three minutes that had passed. She choked trying to form words but none seem to get past her opened mouth. But she said what she could. "Um, s-sorry. . . I seriously h-had no idea you were even in h-here." she stared at the ground, glad she only stuttered a little.

"Hn," he grunted, not able to form words himself so he just used what came natural to him which was indifference.

Sakura frowned at his answer, or lack there of. "Okay, do you want me to get out, or do you just want to get out so I can take my shower." she said, still not looking at him.

Sasuke hn'ed again and grabbed his clothes by the sink and walked past Sakura, but not before kissing her on the cheek and saying something that made her turn a deep red. His smirk still on his face, he walked out calmly no shame whatsoever.

Sakura collapsed onto the floor thinking of what he had said.

_`That was weird, what in the world did he mean?'_

_**`Oh, I don't know, what does "I'm not good with rules" mean?'**_

_`No sarcasm please.'_

_**`Your such a dolt. Think real hard of what that one sentence could possibly mean when it comes to you and Sasuke!"**_

_`I don't under-Oooooh.... Oh. OH!!!'_

_**`There you go!'**_

* * *

**A/N; Finally finished, I updated a little faster this time, I hoped you liked it, sorry for the cliffy. This was truthfully one of my favorite chapters. You got to see a little more of Kakashi and how he acts/treats/feels about his sons, that even if they are partially grown he thinks they still need to be protected. I really hope you liked it. Please review! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Thanks, blonde insomniac! Peace out!**


	13. Chapter15 Avoidance, Singing and Boys

**

* * *

**********

A/N; OMG, guys! You are so awesome, I really appreciate your reviews. Sooooo, since I hit the "Over 120" mile marker I had mentally set, I am gonna thank all those who have reviewed and stuck with me and the story! THANK YOU!!! I would have written down all your pin names. . . but I was hopin' I could save that fun part for the end of the story. Please don't be mad! But seriously guys, you are literally my inspiration, I give a bow to all you awesome reviewers/favorite's/alerts/authorAlerters!!! Also to those who have stayed by me all through the chapters.

**Yes I know, I'm being overly emotional for just the "over 120" thing. But that's really high for me! Anyway on to the story. Enjoy! and thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not any any form or way own MMGTTMGB -that's the real story's chapter- or Naruto, all credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto and Kate Brian. I do not own any of the songs.**

**Warning: OOC Brothers. Slight Drama, don't know for sure. Akatsuki playing songs. Don't like, please skip. **

**_**

**_**

**Oh and this is to -xEMOtioNALLyCOnSTipaTEDx-, I hope you don't mind but I might use your pin-name for when I make fun of Sasuke. XP, I like the name so if you don't like me using it, just tell me!**

**_**

**_**

**Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys

* * *

******

**From: dr.p_231**

**To: TooDamn-Funky**

**Subject: Boy Guide**

_Sakura Haruno's Guide to the Hatake Boys_

_Entry.3_

**Observation#1: It seems Guys would go through great lengths to get what they want.**

**Observation#2: I have come to realise when you kiss a guy, it is better when you expect it.**

**Observation#3: Guys seem to not understand the degree of how horrible it is to find out your boyfriend cheated on you.**

**Observation#4: Abs+Shower=Nose Bleeds.**

**Observation#5: They have great taste in music. Especially when they are the ones playing it.**

**Observation#6: Spas are a great way to relieve tension, especially when there's a boy/table squishing the life out of ya. Sarcasm, can't get enough of it.**

Sakura was just coming back from soccer practice when she heard Itachi and his band playing in the garage, she wanted to go and listen but she smelled bad and had to go tell Gaara what Tsunade had said earlier before practice. Last night she had managed to convince him to let her go and talk to the lady, but had to promise no names were mentioned or he'd make Konohamaru run around the house and throw her underwear at everyone. She excepted the deal, and made sure no names whatsoever were mentioned. She couldn't handle another "bra" mishap again, her nerves were just too fragile.

She listened as the band rocked it out, she really wanted to go and listen.

_`Maybe a few minutes wouldn't hurt. Besides they all could be down there listening.'_

_**`Except Naruto, he's probably still listening to Karin complain about what happened earlier.'**_

_`Oh yeah! I'm so proud of Hinata, she stood up for herself against Karin.'_

_**`Who knew a ball in the face would shut that annoying girl up? GO HINATA!'**_

_`Gai was so impressed I think he made Karin switch places with her.'_

_**`Hinata's probably giggling with delight. She even got a laugh out of Naruto. When something like that happens the boyfriend is supposed to be mad. He was laughing!'**_

_`I know, now all he needs to do is break up with Karin and get together with Hinata.'_

_**`I still think we should give him a little nudge.'**_

_`I'm not getting involved.'_

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

"Oof!"

"Tobi, you idiot, get off your squishing her, yeah!"

Sakura took a deep breath as Tobi was pulled off of her by Deidara. "Tobi sorry Sakura-chan, Tobi a good boy, Tobi won't do it again!" he smiled -well she guessed he was smiling- and ran back over to his piano. Deidara sighed and looked her over. "You okay, yeah?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, she looked over his shoulder and saw everyone there, excluding the parentals and Naruto. She frowned, her inner was right, Karin had made him stay behind. She shook her head and walked over to the couch, she didn't notice that she was sitting between Gaara and Sasuke. She turned her head to Gaara and smiled saying she would talk to him later about what Tsunade had told her. He grunted and nodded. Then she turned to see who was sitting on the other side of her, she was hoping it was Shikamaru so she could frog him every few seconds.

Her smile instantly turned to a frown when she realised who it was. Ever since the "bathroom" incident he had not said one word to her. She had understood what his departing words had meant, but what had confused her the most was that he was completely -on purpose might I add- ignoring her, and she had no clue why.

_**`The stupid chicken-butt, if he wants us why doesn't he already make a move? Isn't that's what "I'm not good with rules." suppose to mean. Not "I'm gonna leave you with these words and never talk to you again." That no good TEME!!! DIE!'**_

_`O-kaaay. coughpsychocough.'_

_**`What was that?!'**_

_`Nothing, what do you think I should do? I don't wanna seem desperate, it's not like I `have' to talk to him...'_

_**`Riiiigghht, denial ain't just a river in Egypt.'**_

_`Where did you even get that?'_

_**`Um. . . Internet?'**_

_` *rolls eyes* Whatever, just tell me what I should do.'_

_**`Alright fine. -mumbles- big baby...'**_

_`Wanna say that again.'_

_**Intimidation doesn't work on me when it comes to the likes of you.'**_

_`I hate you.'_

_**`Feelings mutual.'**_

_`Glad we agree on something, now stop changing the subject and help.'_

_**`Fine, fine. It's rather simple really, just do what he's doing to you. Ignore him, don't talk, touch, or even look in his direction. He'll be a lost puppy at your feet in no time. He's only doing this to get more of your attention. Mr. Jealousy Must have came back and bit him hard on the arse when he saw you **__**paying more attention to Gaara.'**_

_`That idiot. He knows I'm only helping. And their brothers, there should be no jealousy no matter what. And when did I become the object of peoples desires?!'_

_**`Please, it's only Sasuke and the two COMPLETE weirdos at school. I swear if I hear ONE more thing about **__**youth or art coming from Sai and Lee, I might actually go all Inner on their retarded selves! Why do you always attract the weirdos?'**_

_`Sasuke isn't weird.'_

_**`Um, hello. He's emotionally constipated, he probably wouldn't know a smile from having to go to the bathroom.'**_

_`That was harsh...'_

_**`Yeah, well, so is living in your brain, but you don't see me complaining.'**_

_`Ah, well, at least I don't get headaches!'_

_**`Go to hell!'**_

_`See you there!'_

"Sakura-chan? He-ll-oo, Sakura-chan. Tobi's scared of the weird faces your making," Tobi stated, waving his hand in front of the dazed pinkettes face.

She blinked a few times and shook her head, she really needed to stop spacing out in public, she might say something she'll regret. She smiled at the orange masked piano player and patted his messy head. "Sorry Tobi, I was just lost in my own train of thought."

He nodded his head happily and skipped back over to where his band mates were. She giggled, for someone who was so much older than her, he sure could be childish. She looked up at the lead singer and back-up singer. "So, what songs are you going to play this time?" she managed to look around and saw Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji on the other couch that was closer to the side door that led to the house. She turned her head back where it was when she heard Itachi speak.

He looked at Deidara, who just shrugged. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "We don't really know, I mean, we know a few but none actually really fit to just play randomly..." he trailed off.

"Oh, I know why don't we sing the song I wrote, yeah!?" Deidara shouted.

Itachi and Sasori groaned. "What, but that's the song you sing Deidara," Sasori mumbled.

The Ino-look-a-like smiled. "I know, yeah! And it's a happy song, something you can dance to. Itachi's songs are all depressing and crap, yeah! Come on, please, just this once, yeah." he pouted a little.

Itachi sighed and held up his index finger. "One time, I'll let you sing. Just never, NEVER, make that face again." he ordered.

Deidara smiled seductively. "Why, am I makin' you blush, yeah?"

Itachi gagged and covered his mouth animatedly. "No, your making me sick!"

Deidara's smile faded and he glared at the stoic Hatake. "No need to be rude, yeah."

Kisame was changing the chords on his guitar when a thought came to him. "Hey, are you gonna be able to sing this, without saying "yeah" after every verse?"

The blonde blushed and snorted indignantly. "Shut up, yeah! And yes I can!" he grumbled to himself as he stood in front of the mike. He cleared his throat and spoke in a voice that was unlike his own. "Okay this song is written by me; Deidara. And it's called Poppin' Champagne. . . I wrote it when I turned twenty-one, ahem,"

(Okay, here's the whole arrangement thing since Deidara is now singing.

**`Deidara: **lead singer/ rhythm guitarist.

_`Itachi: _lead guitar/ lead vocals

**Itachi&Deidara**

Kisame: base

Sasori: drums

Tobi: piano/keyboard player

Hidan: back-up vocals/ techno dude)

* * *

**`You've got me poppin' champagne**

**I'm at it again**

**Caught up in the moment'**

**`But not in the right way**

**I'm falling in between**

**Tearing up at the seams'**

**We're just aiming to please**

**`And aesthetics don't hurt one bit'**

**`So follow me down **_(Follow me down)_

**Take this all the way'**

**`Anyway you want to!**

**Why don't you say so?**

**I think I'm caught in between'**

**`The nights and days fly by**

**When I'm lost in the streets'**

**`And my eyes they despise you for who I am'**

_`Why don't you say so?_

_Why don't you say so?'_

_`You got me thinking that'_

**`Lately I've been wishing**

**The television set would show me more**

**Than just a picture of the things I've**

**Grown to detest'**

_`I strip down my dignity'_

**`But they can't take all of me'**

_`But they won't ever take what I still believe'_

**`So follow me down **_(Follow me down)_

**`Take this all the way'**

_`Anyway you want to!'_

**`Why don't you say so?**

**I think I'm caught in between'**

**`The nights and days fly by **

**When I'm lost on the streets'**

**`And my eyes they despise you for who I am'**

_`Why don't you say so?_

Why don't you say so?'

**`Give up and let go**

**I'm just a boy with a dream**

**And you can take one look **

**As I fall in between'**

**`With my eyes just as wide as my mouth can be'**

_`Why don't you say so?_

_Why don't you say so?'_

Sakura stood up and danced to the drum solo when Deidara paused, she smiled and blushed as he winked at her. Sasuke noticed and turned red with jealousy. Of course the only ones to notice this was his brothers and Deidara, for chicken-butt had started glaring at him.

**`I know, I know, I know**

**That there's a place for me somewhere out there**

**I know, I know, I know**

**That there's a place for me somewhere ****OUT THERE!'**

Deidara backed up and moved the mike as Itachi got in front and did a guitar solo. Sakura jumped and clapped silently. Her inner sighed and called her a dork. Sakura ignored her inners coment and silently cheered. She was wishing the girls were there so she wasn't cheer-leading alone. She was such a fan-girl...

**`Why don't you say so?**

**I think I'm caught in between**

**The nights and days fly by when I'm lost on the streets'**

**`My eyes they despise you for who I am'**

_`Why don't you say so?_

Pause playing; _Why don't you say so!'_

**`Give up and let go**

**I'm just a boy with a dream**

**And you can take one look **

**As I fall in between'**

**`With my eyes just as wide as my mouth can be!'**

_`Why don't you say so?_

_Why don't you say so?_

_Why don't you say so.....'_

* * *

As the song ended Deidara smiled widely and mock bowed as everyone clapped, but was quickly pushed out of the way by Itachi who wanted his spot back in the front. He could only take so much non-leader-ness. The blonde rubbed his head and glared. "Ow, yeah! What are ya'? An elephant?!"

Itachi gave him an icy-glare. "Well, as you can see, only Deidara would write something like that..." he said to everyone, and smirked as his lead vocalist spluttered.

"Hey, yeah! I was drunk when I wrote that, and my stupid first alcholic beverage was champagne!" he shouted.

Shikamaru stared incredulously and asked. "Why champagne?"

Deidara paused and turned his head to the group of teenagers. "Oh, it was my sisters wedding, I think, or was it my moms?" he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Sasori sighed and shook his head. "It was your dads third marriage to that weird lady,"

Deidara snapped his fingers and smiled at Sasori. "That's right, yeah! They scary chick with twenty cats and a bird!"

Sakura laughed as she thought about all those cats trying to get that one bird. "Don't listen to Itachi, Deidara, I liked your song. It makes you wanna dance every time you hear it,"

Said person smiled and thanked her lifting her hand to his lips and kissing the back of it. She blushed, that was unexpected. Sasuke like the first time she met the blonde, stood in the way and cleared his throat. Deidara pouted and glared, getting the hint and dropping the pinkettes hand. He walked back up to his band mates, and walked over to Itachi and talked about what song they were gonna play next.

Sasuke smirked and turned to see that Sakura had walked over to Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru. He frowned at this, he was at least expecting some sort of recognition. He went and sat by Gaara who had his eyes closed, but the way he was breathing wasn't one of sleep.

Itachi and the rest of the band all turned in the pinkettes direction. They stared for a second and looked at some sheet music they had saved for one of there female singers. Kisame got tired of staring and shouted. "Hey, Pinky?!"

Said person looked over at shark-face and glared. "What fish-face?" she gritted out.

"C'mere for a sec, we want to see somthin'." he replied ignoring her snide remark.

She raised a brow and walked over. They were all slightly huddled around Hidan, who was holding separate pages of sheet music. She was wondering what they wanted, and was about to ask when Itachi spoke. "Can you sing?"

She blinked a few times. "Uh, kinda, I sung a bit in my old schools talents shows... Why?"

Hidan pushed a page into her face. "Can you f**** remember these f**** lines?" jeez, fowl language much.

She scowled and read some of the verses. "Um, yeah, they seem pretty easy. Why? Do you want me to sing or something?" she laughed at the ridiculous suggestion. But stopped when she saw all their serious faces. Her smile quickly turned to a frown. "Oooooh no, no, no, no, no, no, I am not singing, especially in front of all of you. Are you all out of your minds?" she paused for a second and held up her hand. "Never mind, don't answer that, I already know the answer."

They all frowned at that, and wondered if that was made to be an insult. Sasori sighed and twirled his drum sticks while speaking. "It's just one song. Our only female singer has bronchitis, so she hasn't been able to practice the song with us. And it sounds creepy when one of us tries to."

Sakura exhaled a breath. She wasn't gettin' out of this one. "Fine, but just one song."

Deidara smiled and went over to where he was supposed to stand, and Itachi led her to the middle and in front of a mike. Naruto had just walked in and sat where she once sat between Gaara and Sasuke. They all looked at her questionably. Itachi rolled his eyes and barked into the mike. "Stop gawking like idiots and listen. Sakura's gonna sing us all a song. So shut up and pay attention."

Deidara also walked over to the mike and added -much to Itachi's annoyance- "This song was written by Konan, aka; Depress-o-fem-o, yeah! So don't blame us if it makes you any less of a man, yeah!" they all sweat-dropped at Deidara's words, but sat back and waited for Sakura to start singing. The band started to play and she bobbed her head to the rhythm and started singing the words perfectly.

* * *

(Think of the setting in chapter.11, only Deidara is back-up vocals and Itachi's lead. And obviously _Sakura's lead singer. __Sakura&Itachi__)_

_`Sometimes life seems to quiet_

_Into paralyzing silence_

_Like the moonless dark, meant to make me strong_

_Familiar breath of my old lies_

_Change the color of my eyes_

_Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by_

_and by'_

_`Sorrow lasts through this night_

_I'll take this piece of you and hold for all eternity_

_For just one second I felt whole.... as you flew right through me'_

_`Left alone with only with only reflections of my memory_

_To face the ugly girl that's smothering me_

_Sitting closer than my pain...._

_He knew each tear before it came!_

_And soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by'_

_`And we kiss each other one more time_

_And sing these lies that's halfway mine!_

_The sword is slicing through the questions so I won't be fooled_

_By his angle light..._

_`Sorrow lasts through this night'_

_`I'll take this piece of you and hold for all eternity'_

_For just one second I felt whole... as you flew right through me_

_And up into the staaars...._

_Joy will come!!!'_

* * *

As the song ended, everyone stared at Sakura in surprise. She looked around and asked. "What?"

They just spluttered and gawked, it was getting a little awkward for Sakura so she just decided to go back inside and do some homework. Or talk to Ino. "Um, okay, bye!" she smiled and walked away heading into the house.

* * *

Naruto looked around and said. "Wow, Sakura was really good. I had no idea she could sing like that, especially the ending, it was so raw!" everyone nodded in agreement.

Gaara turned to his blonde brother. "Where've you been?" he asked skeptically.

Naruto sighed exasperatedly. "Karin, she was complaining about earlier today at her soccer practice. Hinata accidently kicked her in the face with the ball."

Kiba snoted a laugh. "Are you serious, Hinata kicked her with a ball?! That's just rich!" he finally couldn't hold his laughter in any longer and clutched his stomach trying to hold back tears. Naruto glared and hit his little brother over the head.

"Ow, hey don't blaim me. I think Karin deserved it, she's a witch! She's been pickin' on Hinata for forever. And I know you laughed, so don't act all noble!"

Naruto sighed and shook his head. Not really knowing what to do anymore.

* * *

"So hows Hinata? Have you talkin' to her yet?..... I seriously doubt Karin would try and kill her..... She has nothing to be afraid of, if Karin tries anything, I've got my fist and it's been itching to break her nose..... Yes Ino, I'm serious........ So what have you decided to do about Shikamaru?............... Do you want me to talk to him?............... Okay, he really misses you, you know. When he was taking a nap, he was mumbling your name. ............. Ino, it's not nice to call him a stalker. .............. Because he's your boyfriend, I'm sure a lot of guys dream about their girlfriends. ............... I'm starting to believe that whatever happened between Shikamaru and Temari was all just a mistake............ No, I'm not taking his side. ................... Don't pay attention to what she tells you. She just jealous cause she knows he wants you more than he wants her. You can tell her that too. .................. Trust in Shikamaru, I'm sure through that hardheadedness is a man who does not give up on winning the heart of his love back, CHA! ........................... Sorry, got a little carried away. Well, anyway it's late, talk to ya' later Ino-pig!"

_**`I say we go an have a little one-on-one chat with our dear friend Shikamaru.'**_

_`Yep.'_

* * *

**A/N; Haha, yay another chapter, I'm gettin' back in business! Sorry if you didn'y like this chapter and that it was rather short. I know I'm cruel, but I wanted to get this out of the way. And yes it may seem like a useless bunch of randomness -which it is- but I was just getting my brain in gear for the next chapter. Theres probably gonna be some drama, more than I've been using. And there was really no reason why I chose Sorrow by. Flyleaf, I just really like the song. XD**

**Thanks! Review please!**


	14. Chapter16 Truths, Bloodynoses and boys

**A/N; Oh man, when I thought you guys couldn't get anymore. . . awesome-er! You do, your seriously gonna make me cry, you guys are so awesome! I really need to find a new word! I'm so glad you guys liked my last chapter. I know some of you are probably dying to see Naruto dump Karin's sorry arse, and also finding out whats gonna happen between Ino and Shikamaru (**_coughmajordramacough_**). So, I will make you all happy by putting two chapters that I had in one! SUPER LONG! BAM!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All credit should go to Masashi Kishimoto and Kate Brian. **

**Warning: OOC Brothers and Kakashi, slight OOC Hinata. And a whole "bloody" mess! And no, I do not mean vampires. You want that I sujest you go watch/read Twilight. *peace***

**_**

**_**

**_**

* * *

**Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys.**

Sakura glared at a very nervous Shikamaru all during breakfast. Now was the time to set this genius -now turned idiot- straight! The whole table was silent, aside from a clueless Anko who had no idea what was going on since Kakashi never told her what happened the day at the spa, so she just sat there in her seat cooing Konohamaru as she fed him. And Naruto was more silent than his usual hyperactive-knucklehead-self. She chomped into her breakfast, making sure to keep the glare up full force. Oh yeah, it was on.

She watched in pleasure as the pineapple-head gulped nervously and smiled a little to try and ease the tension. Didn't work so much. While Anko still had her attention set on a messy Konohamaru who had grabbed a fist full of his applesauce and decided to smother it all over his giggling little face. Sakura took the chance and lifted her finger up in front of her neck and glided it sideways as if she was slicing it. Shikamaru flinched and ducked his head, he got the feeling that Ino had talked to her, he figured that was why she was more mad than usual.

All the brothers and Kakashi watched the exchange in amusement, they had never seen Shikamaru so scared before, the poor guy looked like he was gonna crap in his pants. Neji thought he deserved it, no self respecting person should have the audacity to think of cheating and keeping it a secret from their perspective other. He should have known that she was gonna find out, and it was the cheaters fault she found out in the first place! The pearly-eyed teen laughed inwardly at that. At least when.... He shook his head, he wasn't gonna think of that at a time like this.

_**`So, what do we do first? Torture or get straight to the point? Kukukuku, I can think of many ways to get him to talk! CHA! Bring out the big guns!'**_

_`What guns?'_

_**`Never mind, hey can I take over when we talk to Shikamaru, I can scare him into submission, and make it where he will never think about cheating on Ino again!'**_

_`Fine, as long as you promise not to do anything too rash. We don't need another "Mari" incident...'_

_**`Oh yeah, I remember that. . . she deserved it, I don't let just anyone call me pinky, your lucky I liked Kisame or there would have been fish-guts ALL over the garage.'**_

_`*sigh* The personality of Satan and the mind of a two year old.'_

_**`HEY! Take that back you ugly billboard brow!'**_

_`.......'_

_**`CRAP! I just insulted myself! *smacks forehead* **_

Anko looked away from the now clean Konohamaru and smiled at how well her boys and Sakura were now getting along. Oh, if only she knew. "So, boys, are you going to take Sakura to The Spot tonight?"

Sakura turned her head to Anko questionably, she cocked her head to the side and asked. "What's "The Spot" ?"

Naruto answered her question. "It's where most of the kids at school go to hang out and watch the plains take off, we've been goin' since freshman year, aside from Kiba who has been goin' since middle school," said younger boy shrugged and replied.

"What? I can't help that all the chicks digged me back then, they still do. Hey Shikamaru, if you don't want Ino I'll take her!" it was meant to be a joke when he said that, but obviously Shikamau didn't feel like being in a laughing mood. All of a sudden Kiba found him self being slammed into the hard tiled floor by Shikamaru, who had literally jumped over the table and tackled him . The older had landed a punch to his little brothers nose. Kiba, threw one of his own in self defense, hitting the genius in the eye, . Anko screamed and moved Konohamaru out of the way, Sasuke grabbed at Shikamaru to get him off of Gaara's now slightly panicked twin. And Itachi and the red-head tried to get Kiba away from the furious Shikamaru.

Sakura stared shocked. What the heck was goin' on. Was Shikamaru really taking Kiba seriously? She flinched when she noticed blood coming out of Kiba's nose, and Shikamaru's lip had begun to bleed when Kiba had landed another punch. She was supposed to be used to stuff like this, she was planning on becoming a doctor. But she didn't like seeing people she thought were friends practically kill eachother.

_**`This might not be the right time, but I'm gonna say it anyway. OMG this is so HOT!!!'**_

_`Your right! This isn't the best time, jeez find another hobby you loopy-pervert!'_

Naruto and Neji had went to try and stop it, also seeing as the three were struggling to pull them away, and it was really starting to get serious. "Shikamaru, you idiot get off of him!" Naruto shouted, lunging at the pineapple-head himself, making sure to hold his arms down. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" the blonde shouted angrily.

Neji and Sasuke quickly went over to a furiously bleeding Kiba, and held his head back to stop him from passing out from blood loss, and miraculously it hadn't gotten on any of their clothes. Itachi pushed Naruto out of the way and yanked Shikamaru up by the collar. "Jesus Shikamaru, what the heck do you think your doing, he was just messin' around!" Kakashi watched, he felt bad he once again didn't get to play the father part. He just shrugged and lifted his book up and started reading again.

Shikamaru glared and pushed his brother away, wiping the blood from his mouth against his shoulder. He ignored him and looked over at Kiba and glared. "You stupid prick! You know better than to talk about Ino like that! Especially after what happened!" he glared harder, breathing heavily. Not caring or even noticing his hair had fallen out of it's usual pony-tail.

They all stared wide-eyed as realization kicked in, the only ones who were confused was a slightly distressed Anko and a startled Sakura. Kakashi just sighed and shook his head, now he understood what was going on.

Kiba stared at Shikamaru shocked and talk breathlessly. "You said you were over that, how many times am I gonna have to apologise?! I told you it was a mistake!" he shouted, shrugging off his brothers failed attempts at keeping him a safe distance away from Shikamaru, standing up only to flinch and hold his soon to be bruised gut. "Besides, I told you about it as soon as it happened!" he shouted even more, cringing at how sore he was.

Shikamaru scoffed and glared harder not caring one bit if his brother was in pain. "Oh, right, yeah, get over the thought of your brothers tongue down your girlfriends throat! Who do you think you are?!" Anko and Sakura gasped.

Kiba laughed mockingly. "That's rich coming from the likes of you!" he gave a glare of his own."You did the exact same thing she did to you, except the only difference is that we told you about it right after, and you didn't! What does that make you, huh Shikamaru!?" Kiba snapped, trying to pull away from Gaara and Itachi, but it was useless. They knew better than to let him go.

Shikamaru snarled and lunged at Kiba, again, only this time he was held back before he even had the chance to land a punch. "That's enough Shikamaru. Kiba. Your brothers, I taught you all better than this, fighting over a girl." Kakashi barked, he glared at both of his sons. He finally got the chance to parent.

"What in the world is goin' on?!" Anko shouted frantically. She was so confused.

"Nothing, I'm gonna be late. The ones who don't meet me in the car for a ride, in the next five minutes can walk your way to school!" Shikamaru snapped, walking out of the kitchen, and out the door making sure to slam it extra hard. They all flinched. Neji and Sasuke sighed. "We'll go with him. Kiba, Gaara, Sakura? Do you guys mind to ride with Naruto?" Neji asked, watching as Sasuke walked out the door also, closing it behind him softly.

The three just nodded their heads, and watched as he walked out of the house. Sakura looked at a still bleeding Kiba, and walked over to help his nose from bleeding anymore than it already had. Naruto sighed and grabbed his back-pack. "I'll see you guys in the car. Kiba we'll talk about this later." He walked over to his mom and kissed her on the cheek reassuringly and ruffled a crying Konohamaru's head, then walked out the door, just like his brothers had. It was gonna be a long day, and he didn't know whether or not he wanted to be a part of it.

They could faintly hear the car start in the background, as Sakura and Anko cleaned the last bit of the blood off Kiba's face. The pinkette sighed and grabbed the brunettes wrist slightly, noticing it looked slightly purple. "Come on Kiba, we're gonna be late. You can go to the nurse when we get to school." Sakura said, pulling Kiba to the door gently so as to not make him feel anymore pain than he already was feeling, they walked out saying goodbye to Anko and Kakashi.

Dog-boy just sighed and followed along solemnly.

* * *

As they pulled into the schools parking lot, she saw Ino and Hinata standing by the schools entrance doors. She noticed how Ino had a slight panicked look in her eyes. She quickly opened and closed the cars backseat door and ran to her friend. The female blonde had noticed her friend coming and ran to meet her half way. "Oh my god, Sakura, what happened, why was Shikamaru bloody and covered in bruises? When I tried to ask, he shoved me away and walked off! What happened?!" Sakura put her hands on Ino's shoulders to try and calm her down, it didn't work. Hinata only nodded her head at Sakura and walked away, feeling that her pink-haired friend could handle this better than she herself could.

Sakura smiled and mouthed a `go ahead', and watched as the shy girl walked inside. She look back at Ino who started waving her arms. "Okay, woah, please stop flailing your arms before you give yourself a seizure," she was avoiding the inevitable, she didn't know how to tell Ino what happened, for she didn't know herself.

"Sakura tell me, w-why did Shikamaru push me away?" she asked, looking about ready to cry her blue-eyes out. "I should be he one pushing him away!" her mood swings had kicked in.

_**`Oh god! Not the tears, anything but the tears!'**_

Sakura sighed. "Shikamaru and Kiba got in a fight," she said slowly. "And the reason is because he made a joke about taking you, if you decided not to take Shikamaru back." she watched as a look of pure horror and shock came across her friends face. "Ino? What's the matter?" Ino slumped against the wall pulling her knees close to her chest and buried her head in her arms. Uncontrollable sobs wracked the blondes petite body. Sakura kneeled down by her friend and ignored the warning bell that rang through the courtyard. A sign that said you needed to get to your perspective classes or you'll get detention.

"Ino, what is it, did something happen between you and Kiba?" the pinkette asked, rubbing circles against Ino's back soothingly. She only got a little information out of Kiba and Shikamaru from when they were fighting.

Ino nodded and lifted her head a bit to speak. "It was a long time ago, me and Shika got into an argument. There was a party. . . I was really upset and confused, I didn't know if we were broken up, and I had just a little to much booze the football team had snuck in. I ended making out with Kiba. But as soon as we realised what we did was wrong, and we definitely didn't feel anything for each other we went to Shikamaru and apologized. It took a while but he eventually forgave us, and he took me back a few months later. It's been two years since then, he said he didn't care about it, and that he was over it. I knew he was hurt. And Kiba was stupid to say something like that, but why would he beat him up? He didn't even do that when we told him after the incident."

Sakura shook her head, things were getting a little out of hand, and she was worried about what a hurt Shikamaru would do. "Do you think he'll ever really forgive me? Maybe that kiss between him and Temari was something more than what he actually said..." Ino mumbled.

Sakura snapped her head back up to the blonde. "Hold up Ino, don't say that! You and I both know Shikamaru wouldn't intentionally hurt someone like that, what happened between him and Kiba was only because he was scared," Ino looked at Sakura disbelievingly. Sakura smiled genuinely and said. "He'll never admit it, but even the most coldest of guys are self-conscious when comes to losing the one they love. And Shikamaru loves you, I swear it, he was telling the truth about what happened with Temari. . . Don't worry about pineapple-head or dog-breath either. Their brothers, they can only hold a grudge for so long." she smiled at her blond friend and helped her stand up.

Ino smiled. "Thanks forehead, you know your getting pretty good at this whole therapist thing,"

Sakura smiled cheekily. "Yeah, maybe I should start charging people from now on." Ino laughed and wrapped her arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Whatever forehead-girl, lets go before we get detention." the two girls walked down the halls, only to see a slightly breathless Hinata and Tenten run their way.

"Finally! You guys missed half first period, Hinata and I lied saying we had to use the bathroom, just to see if you were okay. We had to deal with Orochi-gay-maru's lesson all by ourselves! Although, the part where he groped Sasuke's butt was rather hilarious! The poor dude leaped ten feet into the air and screamed like a little girl! The fan-girls practically ripped the creepy-guys face off." they all laughed at the image of Sasuke screaming like a girl.

_**`OMG, Sasuke was molested?! ........AND WE MISSED IT?!'**_

_`Man, you are such a sadist..."_

"Tenten that's not -pfft- funny. He could need serious -laugh- therapy after a traumatic -giggle- experience like that." Hinata explained, trying to hold in her fits of laughter.

Ino rolled her eyes. "If he needs therapy, all he has to do is talk to Sakura!" she stated.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "I doubt it, I'd probably be the last person he'd want to talk to."

They all stared at their pink-headed friend. "Why do you say that Sakura?" Hinata asked curious as to why Sakura would think that.

She inhaled and exhaled, and told her friends about what happened between her and Sasuke in the bathroom. And also how he's been avoiding her at all costs. They all had wide eyes when she finished telling them her side of the story. Tenten patted Sakura on the shoulder and said. "Wow, who knew Sasuke could be so confusing, ice cube-ish, not confusing. What are you gonna do?"

"I think I'm gonna ignore him, like he's ignoring me, and see what happens. I think he's only acting like this because he's jealous of how I've been helping Gaara." Sakura replied mildly, wiggling her nose as she thought of how she was gonna act around him, she was never good at playing mean, sure she could pack a punch, but that was only when she was really mad.

"Hey, sluts?!" a voice shouted from behind them. The girls turned their heads around to see no other than Karin and her Witch Crew. They were looking extra "flashy" today. If you turned your head to the side you could see that they were wearing shirts.

Ino glared and snapped. "Who you callin' a slut you raggedy playhouse whore!" Tenten and Hinata stared at her weirdly. The blonde just shrugged. "It works,"

_**`Don't these bimbo's have any morals?! And Karin has a boyfriend, why is she flashing her ugly self around? I ought to show her who's boss -again- and throw her across the soccer field.'**_

_`I'd happily let you out just to do that.'_

_**`Ah! Really?!'**_

_`No.'_

"Hey, you stupid pink-haired tramp! Don't ignore me!" said one of Karins posse.

Sakura shook her head and looked up to a blue-haired-too much makeup-half dressed-whore glaring at her through thick-rimmed glasses. "I'm sorry. . . did you say something?" she asked, she cocked her head to the side innocently. She took the chance to look and see who was all part of Karins group. She saw some people she didn't know, but for some reason when her gaze landed on a sandy-blonde haired girl. She got the sudden feeling that she knew this person. The girl had her hair done into four-pigtails, Sakura thought she looked kinda funny, she could also smell a lot of hair-spray mixed in with some pharmacy store brand perfume. She gagged inwardly from the stench. If Kiba was here, he's probably be throwing up just from the smell.

The sandy-blonde haired girl turned her head in Ino's direction and smirked, saying. "Well, well, well, I guess Shika-baby finally dumped your sorry butt if came to me today, forcing his tongue down my throat, and practically ripping off my clothes." she said it in a "rubbing-it-in" manner, making sure to note that she had enjoyed whatever happened. Hinata and Tenten gasped disbelievingly.

Sakura growled and stepped a little closer, not missing the hurt that passed through Ino's eyes.

_**`I swear, if this.... `Temari' is telling the truth, I am gonna come straight out and CASTRATE him!'**_

_`I don't know, I think she's lying. Technically, if Shikamaru is a genius he would think this too, it's her fault. She kissed him and it led to all this mess, none of this would be going on if it wasn't for her. And I have a feeling Shikamaru is thinking this too.'_

Sakura took a deep breath, then spoke confidently. "That's a lie," every ones heads snapped in her direction. Temari clinched her teeth and looked about ready to kill. "What did you say pinky?"

_**`Oh, she did no-**_"I said, that's a lie. I bet your just making all that up to get under Ino's skin, if I know Shikamaru's way of thinking, he probably wouldn't even come in walking distance of you. You know he cares far more deeply about Ino than he would ever feel for you...." she trailed off as Ino stepped up and had pure confidence in her eyes.

"Yeah Subaku, get a life and stay _away _from _my _man!" they smirked as they saw Temari snarl and glare. She knew Temari had no chance with Shikamaru, _ever_.

"Why you stupid SLUT!" Temari shouted lunging at Ino, knocking them both down in the process. She screeched and punched Ino in the face. Making the platinum blonde knee her in the processs.

_**`OH YEAH, I've been waiting all day for this! LET ME OUT!'**_

_`No, I wanna do this.'_

_**`You always get all the fun, no fair!'**_

Ino snarled and took her chance and switched places so she was on top, she growled and punched Temari three times in the face, lifting Subaku up by the collar of her shirt and slam the girls head back down into the hard concrete floor. They watched as Ino punched the living daylights out of Temari, and slam the girls head into the floor at the same time. Some of Subaku's friends went and helped but Sakura and Tenten went to join in, and help out their friend. Hinata just stood there, she didn't have the courage to fight, she flinched when she saw Karin step into her line of sights.

The red-head pointed a manicured finger into Hinata's face and barked. "Your gonna pay for what you did yesterday, and I don't appreciate you throwing your ugly self all over _my _boyfriend!"

The Hyuga girl stared at Karin unwaveringly, said person got a little uneasy and started to step back, but caught herself and raised a fist to slam it into Hinata's face. Sakura looked up from kneeing one of the girls in the stomach to check on Hinata, only to gasp when she saw her friend get punched so hard in the face she dented some of the lockers from the force of being thrown back. "Hinata?!" she shouted, she went to go and help but felt someone pull on her hair and turn her around. She did a war cry and punched the idiot in the face.

Hinata covered her nose and felt the stick blood run down her fingers, her eyes watered from the pain. She looked up and glared at a smirking red-headed slut. Oh, it was on. Hinata spit out some blood that got into her mouth in Karins face and lunged at the girl throwing of few fists here and there in the process. Yep, Hinata was goin' all -not-so-gentle-fist on her sorry butt. The Hyuga heard a crack and wondered if she broke Karins nose. . . or leg, she couldn't tell. But she broke something!

Tenten smiled menacingly wiping some blood that was dripping from her forehead off. She was having so much fun, going to Karate class was really starting to pay off, which is why she did a roundhouse kick and also an upper-cut. "Oh Yeah, bring it on biz-nitch! I'll take you down!"

Sakura was about to throw another punch when she felt herself being pulled back and into a strong chest. She was about to kill the fool that touched her, but stopped struggling when she saw Sasuke's impassive yet slight concerned face. She turned her head to left to see Hinata get lifted over Naruto's shoulder. She lifted a brow when she saw the amusement in his face as he turned to look at Hinata. Said girl stopped kicking and blushed and squeaked. She also noticed that Ino had been overpowered by Temari, who was sitting on the platinum blondes stomach and was about to hit Ino again, but was roughly shoved off and thrown down to the ground. By none other than Shikamaru. And Neji had a firm grip on Tenten.

Karin fixed herself and wiped the blood of her face and started crying, "NARUTO-KUN! Look what they did!" she shouted pointing at Hinata and the others, her posse nodded their heads and started crying also.

Tenten growled and shot back. "Grow some ba-mmmph nnhm bzidfa mznv YOU SLUTTY WHORES!" thankfully Neji had sensed her fowl mouth and censored some things.

Shikamaru glared at Temari, who had yet to get up off the floor. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. "What is going on here? And I better get the truth." the arm that was around Ino's waist tightened. She flinched, he noticed and loosened his grip -just a little-.

Sakura relaxed against Sasuke's chest a fraction of a bit, fatigue and pain taking over. "Ask your whore," she was saying this as she glared at Temari hatefully. Subaku just turned her head, refusing to talk.

Ino looked up at Shikamaru and whispered. "She said you had "done some things" together when you got to school, I got upset..." she trailed off, not knowing why she was feeling so worthless at the moment. She loved kickin' Temari's butt, but thinking that what the girl had said before was true, just made her heart hurt.

Shikamaru's eyes widened when Ino finished talking, he turned his head to Temari and glared. "You said what?!" Round three was just about to start. "How many lies have you been telling? I haven't even came near you since that day by the bleachers. Who do think you are?!" he yelled angrily.

Temari screeched. "When are you gonna leave this tramp and come to me? She's nothing but a whore who doesn't deserve you. How can you choose her over me!"

Ino's eyes narrowed slightly, she was just about to tackle the idiot when she felt herself being turned around, looking into Shikamaru's deep dark pools of black. "Troublesome girl." as soon as those words left his mouth. he bent forward and kissed her with everything he had. And boy did he miss it, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight, making sure not to hurt her.

Temari and everyone else gawked, although the boys just gagged and covered their eyes. They so did not want to see this, it was liking walking in on their mom and dad getting it-GAH, bad thoughts!

_`Awwww, that's so sweet, it makes me want to kiss Sasuke...!!!'_

_**`YES! We're finally thinking on the same page!'**_

_`N-no! Stupid! It was just a slip of the tongue..er...thought!'_

_**`No! Don't revert, think about Sasuke, this is Sasuke the hot of all hotness! I swear if you don't kiss him, I'm gonna take over!'**_

_`You can't do that without my consent, and didn't you tell me to ignore him.'_

_**`Pssh, don't listen to me, I KNOW NOTHING, except for how awesome his biceps feel! Kyaaa!'**_

_`No, I'm gonna ignore him till he gives me the respect I need!'_

_**`....Gah, fine! But when he decides to stop being an idiot, I'm raping him!'**_

_`No your not.'_

_**`Inners should have freedom rights!'**_

_`No,'_

_**`Uh, *tears up and pouts***_

_`No,'_

_**`FINE!'**_

She sighed and unwrapped Sasuke's arms that were around her, not noticing the hurt look he gave as he watched her walk over to where Hinata was, she was hiding behind Naruto. Who was trying to keep a pissed Karin back. Hinata noticed Sakura coming and quickly sprinted over towards her. "Sakura, are you okay, you have a black eye, and your lip is bleeding!"

Sakura laughed a little and patted the shy-girls head. "I'm fine, what about you? Your bleeding probably more than I am-OMG she broke your nose!!!" she had been checking Hinata's face as she was talking and when her eyes landed on the girls nose, it was bent in an odd angle. Naruto's head turned in Hinata's direction so fast they wondered if he had whiplash. He ignored Karin after that, an ran over to the now slightly nervous girl.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" the ramen-lover asked, placing his hands on either side of the girls face, and tilting her head up a bit to get a better look.

Hinata smiled, wincing as her nose started to ache, but ignored it and placed her hands on his wrists reassuringly. "I-I-I'm f-fine N-Naruto. You don't h-have to w-w-w-wor-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence, for she had fainted. As she was speaking, his face had gotten closer and her nerves could only handle so much.

"Ahhhh, Hinata-chan, hey, wake up! Omg, I killed her!" he started panicking, but still held her close. He looked at Sakura with tears running down his face and snot slightly coming out of his nose.

_**`Ew,'**__ `Ew,'_

Sakura sighed exasperatedly, she knew he was worried, which was a good sign. Even though Karin had bruises, maybe just as much as Hinata, he had chose the Hyuuga-heiress before his own girlfriend."Don't worry Naruto, Hinata's not dead, she's just been through a traumatizing experience and I guess the shock finally sunk in," she said. He nodded and looked back down at Hinata, an odd look in his eyes.

_**`First step to leaving the red-head slut?'**_

_`Check,'_

She patted the blonde males shoulder as she saw her words had not helped much. "Don't worry Naruto, we all just need to go to the nurse. I'm sure Hinata's not the only one with a broken nose. Right Ino, Tenten?" the brunette had nodded holding her nose slightly, flinching when she touched a sore spot. Ino wasn't paying attention, she was too busy getting reaquainted with Shikamaru's mouth. She looked around to see the Karin and her posse had left, probably not wanting to deal with the humiliation. First period still hadn't ended yet, and they were lucky nobody came to see what all the commotion was. "Come on guys, take us to the infirmary." she ordered to the boys. They just nodded. She turned her head to see that Ino and Shikamaru had stopped kissing and were now following closely from behind.

* * *

Hinata had woken up in a white room with Naruto next her, and the others all standing close to the bed. She saw Neji move Tenten's face side-to-side worriedly, and also Ino looking over some of the bruises Shikamaru had gotten earlier this morning, Sasuke seemed to have forced Sakura to let him wrap her scratched and bloody knuckles. She smiled a little, they were all so cute. She looked back at Naruto and sighed softly, saying. "S-s-sorry about what I did to Karin, Naruto." she didn't want him to be mad at her so she apologized even if she didn't mean it. Naruto chuckled and gave her his famous foxy-grin. She blushed.

"Nah, don't worry about it Hinata-chan, I'm not mad. Even I know when my girlfriend needs to be quiet. But don't worry, I'm sure she'll warm up to you and then we can all hang out and be friends. Okay Hinata-chan?!" he smiled not noticing the shy-girl gulp and nod glumly. But he did feel the murderous glares coming from the girls. He turned around and looked at them incredulously. Sakura growled and slammed her palm in to her face.

_`That Idiot!'_

_**`He has no idea. See, this is why we should help, what he needs is a good push off a cliff, then maybe that'll knock some sense into him. I'm surprised he hasn't died from stupidity.'**_

_`Yeah, or, I don't know. He could DIE!'_

_**`That too, but I'm sure the ice cold water will break his fall.'**_

_`Or give him hypothermia...'_

_**`We'll never know till we try!'**_

_`Which were not!'_

Ino and Tenten drew their attention away from their boyfriends and gave gave Naruto glares of their own. All he did was look frightened, he really had no idea. They shook their heads and muttered a quite "idiot" in his main direction. Hinata smiled nervously, she didn't want anything to happen, especially after they all they had been through, and she knew it was her fault that Naruto didn't understand. If she had the courage to tell him how she felt, they wouldn't be in this situation. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

Naruto turned his head towards the girl next to him as he heard her sigh. He turned and saw her rub her forehead and look about ready to cry. He wondered what was wrong. He looked over to where the girls were and heard Ino mumbled something about ramen-obsessed-idiots, and Tentens reply being orange wearing-retards. He looked down at himself seeing he was the only one in the room wearin' orange. He didn't have a clue as to why people he thought were friends were talking about him. What had he done.

Sakura seeing the blonde headed male look about ready to bawl his eyes out, elbowed Tenten and Ino, and walked over to the shy girl and Naruto. She guess it wouldn't hurt to give them a little push. "Naruto?" said boy looked up at the pinkette, his beautiful cerulean eyes rimmed with big tears, he had unintentionally let his puppy-dog pout loose as he looked up at her. "Yes Sakura-c-c-chan?" Sakura and the girls gushed and swooned, trying to hold in their squeals of how absolutely adorable Naruto looked.

The guys just twitched and swiftly turned their heads in the opposite direction. Naruto had always done that when they were kids, usually when he wanted something. Like when Neji spent all his savings on this new hair gel. Naruto was just now starting to care about his looks, he was in middle school and wanted to look nice. Well he nearly brought poor Neji into tears, Naruto had looked so dejected and sorrowful, he had slammed the gel into the kids hands and practically did his hair for him. That was one of the worst years of Neji's life, he had to spend and extra thirty minutes to keep his hair from frizzing each morning till he saved enough money for another gar. Oh the humiliation...

They all inherited the famous pout from their mother, Naruto and Kiba were the only ones who had perfectly mastered it. Although they have yet to see Sasuke's, Itachi had done it when he wanted to get a guitar when he was thirteen. Anko had cried for days, and wouldn't let Itachi out of her sight for fear of rapists and flashers going and ruining her baby's innocence. Sakura gulped and spoke calmly, trying to figure out how Naruto could do something like that without even noticing he was doing it.

_**`The lousy hottie must be so used to it! How can someone look so cute!?'**_

"Do you mind walking Hinata to her locker and to her next class? Ino, Tenten and I aren't in her class for this period." she said.

Naruto nodded, giving a familiar pose that Sakura had seen Gai and Lee do many times before. "Sure I'll take Hinata! Believe it!" he looked at the pearly-eyed girl and smiled brightly. Making the poor girl blush so hard, Sakura wondered if the shy-Hyuuga was gonna faint again. He didn't seem to notice and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and asked. "Hey, Hinata-chan, you wanna come eat ramen with me at lunch today. Granny said she was gonna have the cafeteria people serve some of it for me today. It's so cool being the god-son of a principal." he smiled warmly.

All Hinata could do was nod her head, and look over to Sakura and thanked her silently. The pinkette just winked and walked out of the infirmary with the others following closely behind, leaving the two alone. As they walked down the hall the girls suddenly turned their heads to the boys and looked at them skeptically. All the guys did were raise their brows. Ino stared holes into Shikamaru's head until he finally caved, creeped-out-of-his-flippin'-mind. "What?!" he asked/shouted.

Tenten decided to answer his frantic question. "What does all your pouts look like? Neji, sweetie, if you show me I'll bare your children!" Neji blushed and stared shocked at his girlfriend. Sasuke and Shikamaru coughed loudly, choking on their own spit from hearing Tenten's direct statement. Ino and Sakura burst into fits of laughter, not caring if their torso's hurt whenever they did. Pretty soon Tenten joined into their pits of laughter also, Sakura pointed at their shocked faces. "You should have seen your face, you looked so constipated!!!"

Neji blushed. Constipated? He looked constipated? He glared at huffed. "Shut it before I stick your head in a toilet Sasuke," he said, stopping the onyx-eyed teen form uttering a word. Sasuke just glared, but kept his mouth shut none the less. "Whatever, come on guys lets get to class before we all have after school detention."

They all nodded their heads and walked to their perspective classes.

_

_

_

"Hey, Sasuke, is it true you screamed like a girl when Orochimaru-sensei groped your butt?" the onyx-eyed teen stared shocked at Sakura and blushed. Covering his face with his hand, and holding a book up with the other. They all laughed once again.

* * *

**A/N; Sweetness! I'm finally finished, with this chapter I mean. Anyways, I really hope you liked it. This chapter also seems to be my favorite. And yes I know weird right, Ino had made-out with Kiba! I hope you aren't to confused. I tried my best to keep it all together and understandable. Also wanted to know if you guys could give me some ideas on what songs I coulb possibly use if I ever did another thing with the Akatsuki and all. Maybe some songs for Sakura if ever plan on her singing again. All I own is depressing stuff, lol. . . no seriously. **

**Thanks for reading! Review please! Sorry for any mistakes!**


	15. Chapter17 Make Up a Title and Boys

_A/N; Aloha, thanks for all your reviews, here's another chapter. Enjoy! Ur reviews rock! And if you would be so kind, I had recently started writing an Itachi/Sakura fic, and I was wondering if you could check it out. But this is to those who like that couple, I don't mind flamers though... *smile* It's called Perfect Downfall... _

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto and Kate Brian.**

_**Warning: MAJOR OOC brothers. Brotherly love and all the cuteness. More violence and a little Saku/Sasu love, YAY!! And just so you know, Kiba and Gaara are in middle school, which is attached to the High school. Oh, and also, for future reference, the infirmary that is in this chapter is like one of those Japanese style nurses offices. You know, with the beds, and their, like, really spacious! Not like the ones we have here, in America, ^_^ okay, on with de story!**_

_**_**_

_**_**_

_**_**_

_**_**_

_**Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys**_

_**.**_

Sakura was walking down the halls on her way to the cafeteria, rubbing her sore -bandaged- head. When she had walked into her personal class with Tsunade earlier that day, the hazel-eyed woman had totally flipped when she saw all the cuts and bruises Sakura had. She also didn't forget to add one of her super-extra-long lectures as she fixed a few things, like Sakura's wrist and damaged lip that had been brutally busted by Temari when she was trying to help Ino. Luckily Tsunade didn't give her detention for fighting on school grounds.

She sighed, she hated being weak, she had inhuman strength and those skanks still managed to get her. It's not like she was being cocky, she just hated the feeling of being weak. Her friends, including herself were pretty close to having broken bones. Hinata managed to get away with just a fracture, but Tenten had sprained her wrist, and Ino had to deal with a shoulder that had been knocked out of place when Temari had tackled her earlier.

She scowled, stupid four-ponytailed-ugly-whore, she cracked her knuckles just thinking about her. "Grrrrrr...."

"I hope that ferocity isn't directed at me," Sakura looked up to see Sasuke standing before her in all his Abercrombie glory, she blushed brightly. The angles were singing and the doves were flying..... wait, what?

_`You stupid Inner, stop that!!!'_

_**`Aw, come on, that was funny, I should do that every time he graces us with his magnificent presence.'**_

_`Over my dead body!'_

_**` *rubs palms together* That could be arranged! Kukukukuku..''**_

_`You sadistic idiot, I ought to stuff ya' in a box!'_

Sasuke cleared his throat loudly, it didn't take a genius to see he was slightly annoyed. She had deliberately ignored him, which he did not like at all. He turned around to look at his little brother Kiba, who was going to go home early, Shikamaru beat the poor kid so bad he's been coughing up blood for the past half hour. He wanted Tsunade to look at him before he left though. Kiba just rolled his eye -the other one was still sore- and walked next to Sasuke and said. "You don't need to worry, he just got a lucky shot is all," he stated lamely, coughing once again. Sakura watched the interaction quietly, it was so cute when they were in their "brother mode"!

Sasuke looked out of the corner of his eye, but narrowed his eyes as Kiba wheezed a bit, he watched in shock as his brother passed out. He caught him before he reached the ground and cursed loudly, waking Sakura from her stupor of the brothers all laughing together with no shirts on. She gasped as she saw Kiba and asked worriedly. "What happened?!"

_**`Well that's not a stupid question.'**_

_`Shut up.'_

"Don't ask stupid questions, go and get Tsunade!" the pinkette nodded and ran in the direction of the principals office. Sasuke looked back down at his brother and stared long and hard. He noticed he was breathing real hard and blood was trickling down his mouth. Kiba's hand unconsciously went to his stomach and he cried out softly. Sasuke's brow furrowed slightly, he took the hem of his brothers shirt and lifted it up. He gasped as he saw a purple and black bruise cover half his middle and lower abdomen. "Holy. . . Crap, Kiba, how hard did he hit you?" Sasuke asked silently... he stared worriedly at his brother as he waited for Sakura to hurry back with Tsunade.

* * *

"Shikamaru, you should go and apologise to Kiba!" Ino shouted, running to catch up to her boyfriend, who was walking out of the gym and down the hall. He turned and looked over his shoulder. "Why should I be the one that apologises? He knew better than to say what he said, and yet, he said it anyway!" he yelled, walking faster down the hall.

Ino sighed and said. "Yes, what he said was wrong, and I apologise for _that _ever happening. . . I am Shikamaru, but not once since I've known you crazy Hatake boys have I _ever_ seen you fight with one another. Only beside each other, fighting someone else together, but not with each other," she waited for a response but got nothing.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her sore cheek from where Temari had hit her. As she was going to say something else she ran into the back of her boyfriend. She looked up to see him have a panicked look marring his face, she got worried all of a sudden. "Shika? What's the matter?!" still no response, she turned her head in the direction he was looking, and saw Sasuke in the middle of the hall on the ground with a passed out Kiba in front of him. She looked farther ahead and saw Sakura and Tsunade coming. "Shik! Oh my god, that's Kiba!"

All Shikamaru did, was run as fast as he could down the hall towards his two younger brothers, as soon as he got there, he kneeled down by Sasuke and asked hurriedly. "What's wrong, what happened?!"

Sasuke couldn't find the right words, so all he did was turn his head away and lift Kiba's shirt up halfway. Shikamaru sucked in a deep breath. He heard the sound of heels coming and looked up to see Tsunade walking up and bending down to check on Kiba. "What happened?" she asked sternly, looking from Sasuke to Shikamaru who had a guilty look on his face. She glared when no one answered. "Sasuke, Shikamaru, one of you better answer me. What. Happened? Why is Kiba all bruised up, and why is it he's passed out?!" she snapped.

Shikamaru closed his eyes an answered. "Earlier this morning we; Kiba and I got into a fight, and I guess I must have hit him too hard, it was an accident. I was upset..." he finished lamely holding his head down, not able to look either of them in the eye. "But I swear, I was holding back, even if I was angry. I only hit him hard enough to knock the breath out of him!" he shouted.

Tsunade's brow scrunched up. "Your saying you hit Kiba this morning, and this morning only?" they all stared at Tsunade confusedly. Sasuke nodded his head. "Yeah, just this morning, I and the others were there. Why are you asking?" he asked.

"These bruises are way too big to come from just a single punch. It looks like this poor boy was ran over by a truck twelve times. I think Kiba's been in more than one fight today..." she stated, showing a sign to Sasuke, ordering him to get up along with Kiba and to follow her. "I'll call your parent's and tell them I'm going to take him to the hospital. I don't have much stuff here, so I can't tell if any bones are broken. I keep you in touch. Just drop by the Hospital after school alright." it was more of an order than a question. Tsunade walked up to them and took Kiba and walked over to her car, they were at the back of the school where the school parking was. They waited and watched as she put him in the back of her car, telling Sakura to come with her, saying something about important training.

Sasuke and Shikamaru turned to each other, silently communicating like Kiba and Gaara sometimes did. And speaking of which, a panting red-head came barreling down the halls with a frantic look across his normally stoic face. "Sasuke, Shikamaru we got a problem!" Gaara stated. They two older boys asked what was wrong. The red-head heaved in a breath then let it out slowly, he looked into his brothers eyes and said seriously. "Suigetsu was the one that did this to Kiba, he was getting back at Naruto for stealing Karin "away" or something," his eyes landed on his twin. "He okay?" he asked quietly so only his older brothers would hear.

Sasuke nodded as a yes then asked. "How do you know it was Suigetsu?"

"I over heard him bragging about it while I was reading behind the fountain in the quad, Kiba probably would have been able to take them on if he hadn't been hurt from earlier. Not that I'm blaming you Shik, he told me he was gonna apologise to you but Suigetsu and his gang must have showed up," Gaara stated.

Shikamaru looked over at Sasuke. "Didn't you notice anything wrong Sasuke, weren't you gonna take him home?" he asked. Sasuke gave him a "how did you know" look. Shikamaru lifted his phone up and said. "A friend of mine said Kiba came to your class and asked if you could take him home. I asked why, he just said he didn't know." he stated, shrugging. They were still at the back of the school, debating on whether going to their next class or skipping it and heading straight to the hospital.

"Uh, yeah, he said he wasn't feelin' well and got a slip from the teacher saying I could take him home. It didn't look like anything was wrong. Naruto had given me his keys earlier saying he was afraid he'd lose them. Kiba was with us then, so that's probably why he came to me." Sasuke replied.

"Do you think we should tell the others what happened?" Shikamaru asked, his hands in his pockets and a loud yawn going passed his lips.

"No, if Naruto finds out he's the reason Kiba's in the hospital right now, he'll hunt Suigetsu down and probably murder him." Sasuke stated, shaking his head and walking away from the door and down the hall. The two also followed.

Gaara blinked and thought for a second, killing the water boy wasn't such a bad idea. His expression changed as he thought about what he could do to Suigetsu. If Sakura was there at that moment she would have squealed at how absolutely adorable he looked at that second.

Sasuke and Shikamaru sweat dropped, they knew exactly what that look was. Their brother was thinking of ways to kill Suigetsu. Sasuke sighed and patted his little brothers head. "Now, now, Gaara, it's not nice to imagine killing people with your bare hands." he said.

Gaara looked up and did the only thing he'd ever do in front of his brothers. He pouted. Rather cutely, might I add. Sasuke cringed and covered his face with his hands. "Enough!" he placed his one hand over Gaara's head, making the red-head bow his head down from the preasure.

"Sasuke, let go!" Gaara snapped, pout replaced with the look of death itself. Sasuke and Shikamaru chuckled.

"Now, now, Panda-kun, no need to cry," Shikamaru teased.

Gaara growled and shouted. "WHO'S CRYING?!" he waved his arms around frantically, trying to get his brothers hands off of his head. They laughed, which was unusual for them. They were just glad none of their fan-girls were around.

Gaara managed to get Sasuke's hand away. He glared and fixed himself. "Never. Do that again." he ordered seriously. He twitched when his brothers started laughing uncontrollably. "Stop laughing you jerks!" he shouted, pushing Sasuke's hands away.

Sasuke and Shikamaru didn't pay any attention to him, and just started laughing harder, practically leaning against each other just to keep from falling over. It's been awhile since they've seen Gaara act so out of character. Which made them wonder what ever happened to the happy little red-head they once knew, even when he couldn't sleep he was always cheerful.

Gaara glared and walked away. Sasuke and Shikamaru watched as the poor kid tried to walk away with what little pride he had left. Which only made the two laugh all over again. Gaara stopped and turned around ready to shout something, but was suddenly slammed into a locker. Sasuke and Shikamaru quickly looked and saw one of Suigetsu's friends smirking down at their brother. Their smiles were quickly replaced with glares.

"Gaara!" another voice shouted, all of a sudden Neji and Naruto came running from the hall, with Suigetsu and more of his followers behind him. Sasuke looked at Shikamaru. "Look's like Naruto already knows,"

Shikamaru nodded. "The stupid idiot must have been bragging about what he did to Kiba in Naruto's and Neji's faces." he stated, running up to help his brothers.

* * *

"Is he gonna be okay Tsunade-san?" asked Anko, who was sitting next to Kiba, who was blushing, cause his mom was rubbing his cheek in front of hot nurses.

Tsunade smiled and nodded her head, patting Kiba on the back -roughly-. "Don't worry Anko, Kiba will be fine, just a few bruises," she turned to Kiba after this and gripped his shoulder. Sakura winced, she knows how strong Tsunade could be, and by the continuous flinching from Kiba, he also knew too. "Now Kiba," the blonde said. "I know you know who did this to you, so tell me." she ordered, gripping his shoulder a little harder.

"Heh, ow, um-I-uh-I didn't get a good look at his. . . face?" he stuttered.

Tsunade lifted an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Kiba," she warned.

He waved her off. "I'm fine," he flexed his bicep for emphasis. "See, no need to worry granny,"

Tsunade twitched, and Sakura and Kakashi backed away slowly. "WHO YOU CALLING GRANNY, YOU LITTLE TROLL?!!!" she screeched. Her fist up in the air, and a vein popping out of her head.

Kiba smiled nervously, and tried to get himself untangled from the sheets, and away from an angry Tsunade. "My bad, hahaha!"

"Tsunade-shishou, remember your blood preasure, please calm down!" Sakura stated, trying to get her angry and annoyed teacher to calm down.

All of a sudden Tsunade's phone rang. "......Hello?......Jiraiya?....Wha-slow down you perverted old man!........What? Fight? Blood, everywhere!...........How many fights are those crazy Hatake's gonna be in?!?!......................... Shut up! I'm on my way!" she ended the call there, and looked at Anko and Kakashi seriously.

Anko spoke up first. "What's wrong? What's going on? Are my boys in a fight or something, are they fighting the guys who beat up Ki-kun?" she asked worriedly. Kiba face palmed himself and groaned. She used his nickname. In front of hot nurses!

_**`Ki-kun! That's what they call him, omg that's so cute! Pinch his cheeks!'**_

_` *giggle* I think the poor guys suffered enough today.'_

_**`Awwwwwww, party pooper.'**_

"Don't just stand there Sakura, let's go!" Tsunade shouted, speed walking out the door, and probably on her way to the parking lot.

_**`Hey, I just thought of something,'**_

_`That's new.'_

_**`Shut it, anyway, don't you think we're gonna get in trouble for skipping school?'**_

_`I'm sure Tsunade-shishou will do something about that. She's the one that ordered me to come with her.'_

"Ah! Crap, don't worry guys, I'm sure Tsunade-shishou will take care of everything! Don't move too much *giggle* _Ki-kun!"_Sakura stated, running out the door to catch up with her mentor.

Kiba blushed and threw a pillow at the door. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" his only response was loud laughter.

* * *

"How do ya like me now!!!" Naruto shouted holding Suigetsu down and punching him in the face over and over again. "I'm gonna kill you! BELIEVE IT!!" Half the school was watching and cheering one of their star athletes on. Sasuke and the others had already beaten and finished their fights, Naruto however, would not cease his ministrations of beating poor Suigetsu to a pulp. Not only was he punching for Kiba, but also Gaara, who had a broken wrist from when he was pushed into the locker.

Gaara rolled his eyes and looked at his other older brothers; the ones who weren't going to jail for murder. "You guys gonna stop him?" he asked monotonously, playing with the gauze that was wrapped tightly around his broken wrist.

Sasuke grunted. Shikamaru yawned and closed his eyes. Neji started to meditate. The red-head sweat dropped, he looked around and watched everyone cheer for his brother. His eyes landed on Sakura's friends who were also there, Ino and Tenten were also cheering, but Hinata was turned around, which made only where he could see her back. He snorted, of course someone as shy as she was wouldn't be able to handle the violence. That thought, shortly went down the drain when he saw her hold up a banner in big bold letters saying; "**GO, GO, NA-RU-TO! KILL HIM!!!",** he stared for a few minutes, shock still left in his system, but then snapped out of it and looked for the source of all this mess. _Karin. _He growled just thinking about the slut.

Because of her, his arm was broken. Okay, it was mainly 'cause Naruto chased after a guy, and the guy slammed into him. So what. His eyes went back to the fight. He turned his direction to Sasuke. "Aniki?"

Sasuke opened one of his eyes and glanced at Gaara, then closed them again. "What is it?"

Gaara looked back at Naruto and said. "I think Suigetsu's dead," he drawled, yawning also, not a care in the world. He watched as his brothers ran over to stop Naruto from doing anymore damage. "Don't say I didn't tell you so!" he called to his brothers backs. Their simple reply was three different voices telling him to shut up. He chuckled, and got up heading over to his brothers calmly. He looked down at Suigetsu, who's face was so bruised you could barely see where his eyes and mouth were. Gaara looked up at Naruto. "Were you trying to kill him?" he asked, nudging the white haired boy with his foot. The only reaction he got was a twitch of the dudes body. The red-head held in a gag.

Naruto laughed at his brothers reaction and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that, I guess, I did kinda go a little over board,"

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT, WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO?!?!" Tsunade shouted, running down the hall with Sakura and Shizune following behind closely.

Naruto squeaked and hid behind Neji. "Ha-heh-uh, granny, w-what a p-p-pleasant surprise. Your looking rather p-pretty today." he said nervously.

Sakura ran over to the others who had also gotten into fights, leaving Tsunade to deal with Naruto alone. Shizune did the same, heading to go and work on Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru. Leaving Sakura to deal with Sasuke. She gulped, that's not what she had wanted to happen. She slowly moved to Sasuke's side, taking some ointment and gauze's out of her medical kit, also some antiseptic and antibiotics. The pinkette looked up at Sasuke, wondering if she was gonna get any reaction out of him.

"Sakura!" Shizune shouted. Sakura looked over to the schools nurse. "Yes, Shizune-san?" she asked timidly, still nervous about touching Sasuke.

"Why don't we go to the infirmary and give these boys some time to rest, you can fix Sasuke there, pack your stuff let's go," she turned to the three she was taking care of and said. "Come on boys."

Sakura sighed and placed all her things back into the kit, looking over at Sasuke and nudging him to follow her. He walked along side her, as they entered the infirmary, they saw the Sasuke's brothers and the guys they had beaten up earlier. Sasuke turned to Sakura and asked monotonously. "Are you going to nurse them too," there was a hint of jealousy in his tone. Not that Sakura noticed any, all she did was lead behind one of the many curtains and pushed him on to the bed, gently, not wanting to hurt him anymore than he already was. Even though he didn't have as many bruises as the guy he had beaten up had, he was still injured.

Sakura retaken out the stuff from her medical kit and placed them down on the little table next to her. She took one of his arms, and proceeded to rub the oinment over the scratches. "Not only are you good at sports, your also pretty good at beating people up," she laughed as she got a low chuckle from the onyx-eyed teen.

"Hn, I can say the same about you, who knew you could pack such a punch. If I cared, which I don't, I'd feel bad for Tayuya," he muttered stoically.

"Who?" Sakura asked, genuinely confused.

Sasuke snorted and patted her head unconsciously. "You seriously don't know? She was the girl you had been fighting earlier."

She blushed and ducked her head. "Oh, heh, I guess, I was too busy kicking her slutty butt to notice." she muttered, leaning in to wrap some of the gauze around his neck that had been scratched rather deeply. Too deeply for that matter. "Hey Sasuke, was that guy you were fighting with holding a knife?" she asked worriedly, leaning just a little more closely to have a better look.

Sasuke gulped slightly and answered. "I don't know, I was too busy breaking his nose to notice, why, is the scratch on my neck that bad?" he asked, voice going a little deeper as she got closer.

Sakura, noticing the change in his tone, lifted her face up a little to see what was wrong. She also saw the tint of red marring his face, thinking it was a fever, she tilted her head down to knock their foreheads together gently. "Ne, Sasuke, do you have a fever? Your face is slightly flushed," she stated, seriously not knowing what was wrong with him. She became worried when breathing started becoming labored. "Sas-mmph!!!"

Sasuke's composure had finally snapped. He had done the unthinkable. . . again! He was kissing her, with as much force as he did the first time. Sakura gasped, leaving enough room for his tongue to slip in, making the kiss more sensual and deep. She sighed gently through her nose and leaned her body into the gorgeous hunk of flesh that was now devouring her mouth.

Sakura, slightly getting more use to it, kissed back softly, which only made Sasuke kiss her more deeply. His strong arms left her shoulders and traveled slowly to her petite waist holding her against him more tightly as her arms wrapped around his neck and pulling his face towards hers. They kissed for what seemed like hours, which was only a few minutes, for oxygen was needed.

They pulled away gasping for air, only their faces parted, while their bodies were still against the other. Identical blushes had marred their faces. Sasuke pulled back slightly, gazing into her hazy green orbs, only to have his eyes travel down to her slightly swollen lips. He smirked at his handy work, he leaned down to her neck and nipped it a little, pulling back -much to the pinkettes chagrin- and sitting back down onto the bed looking at her expectantly.

_**`Is that suppose to mean he want's us to do the `deed' or what???'**_

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes and hid her blush, and went back to wrapping Sasuke's wounds. She wanted to talk to him and ask what that kiss was about, but didn't want to ruin the moment, she was about to leave to get him some water so he could take the antibiotics when he suddenly pulled her wrist towards himself, making her crash into his chest with a soft `oof!'. Sasuke chuckled and pushed her up by the shoulders so he could get a good look at her face. He smirked seeing her blush had returned. "Sakura," he said softly. Said cherry blossom, looked up into his deep onyx orbs. "Would you-"SASUKE!!! MY BABY ARE YOU OKAY?!?!"

Once again Sakura and Sasuke were interrupted, luckily this time the moved away from each other before the could get caught. As Anko and Kakashi came in, he mouthed a "Later" to her, and she only nodded slightly in response and walked away.

_`Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?'_

_**`Hopefully it's full of Sasuke's lovey-ness, he's such a good kisser! Kyaaaaa!'**_

_`I'm never gonna hear the end of it now....'_

* * *

_**A/N; *blushes* Oh my, I did another kissing scene. Me; not being experienced with those types of things, hope you liked it. Haha, I wonder what Sasuke wanted to say??? Hm. LoL, anyway, I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry it took a little longer for me to update! ^_^ REVIEW please and please tell me how you thought about it, and tell me if I'm getting things a little mixed up for you! Thanks for reading! Sorry for the mistakes and if a few things don't make sense.**_


	16. Chapter18 Realising, Initiating and Boys

**Random A/N; Omg, I watched Naruto Shippuden movie #2, and I loved it! I gots to see Sasuke! . . . Although, I don't neccesarily like the way his hair is, I like how it is in the manga better. But, anyway, if you look close enough you can see he has a small amount of a baby face! It's so cute, especially when you think about that face when he's killing people!**

**Sorry, I had my little dark moment just now, but anywho, if you havn't seen the movie yet, in english subs I mean, you should. It's so good, and funny! ^_^ I've been wondering if that's the last movie??? I would've thought it'd be more. . . endy-ish. . . ? **

**Okay, back to the important thing, aka; my story. I'm glad you all like it, so here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Just the laptop!\**

**Warning: MAJOR OOC Sasuke; he has feelings, you have been warned. OOC brothers and Kakashi; he's a cool papa now! Ha!**

**_**

**_**

**_**

* * *

Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys

.

Sakura was sitting in her room and talking to Winry on the phone. It had been a long day and she thought talking to her best friend might calm her nerves.

"-Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Sakura kept on saying over and over again.

_**" **_***sigh* How many times are you going to say that? It's been, like what? Two, three hours, and your still surprised...? What is the matter with you**_**?" **_Winry asked over the phone

"This is not good! You have no sense in morals! He's supposed to be my brother! . ........*shudder* Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!"

_**" **_***groans* He's not your brother. I've seen the pictures you've sent. Sasuke's waaaaaaaay too hot to be related to you. No offence hun**_**." **_Winry tried to reason, putting insult to injury on accident.

"None taken, I know he's hot...." Sakura said, not really caring.

_**"**_**Forget that, there are more important things here!" **Winry stated.

". . . Like what?" Sakura asked, honestly curious as to what her friend had to say.

_**"**_**L-l-like What!!! WHAT THE FLIP DO YOU MEAN; LIKE WHAT?!?!?! We have to figure out what Sasuke was going to say before you so rudely got interrupted by Anko-san!" **She exclaimed, in the background she could hear Winry's mother telling her to keep it down.

_"_I, don't even think I want to know what he was going to say. This is all just getting out of hand here. If this were to continue between Sasuke and I. We could get into some serious trouble, and I'd be the one shipped off to America. Then I'd never see Sasuke again. Is that what you want?"

_**"**_** *sigh* You. . . have a point. But, still..."** She trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Have you not listened to a thing I've said? No, I rather be with Sasuke in a brother/sister relationship, then not be with him at all." Sakura stated.

**"UGH! Why are you being so difficult?!" **Winry shouted agitatedly.

"ME? I'm being difficult? Your the one that's not thinking rationally, you seriously want me to risk getting sent away?!" Sakura shot back.

_**"Y**_**ou idiot, I'm telling you this because, someone actually likes you, and is not picking on you, and not pushing you into lockers, dirt, or any other thing that could hurt you! And you want to toss it aside like it never even happened! And you say I'm the one that's not thinking rationally!!!"**

"Just a few weeks ago you were wanting me to chase after Kai!" Sakura stated, throwing a pillow at the wall, her anger was weighing thin. Even if Winry was speaking the truth, Sasuke had never done the things that most boys had done to her, it still made her mad that her best friend would state it so. . . non-hesitantly.

**"Screw Kai, that douche bag never even gave you a second glance! Sasuke however, HAS, in fact, he's done more than just "glance," you've already passed second base! I think? Anyway..... Don't just sit there and NOT do anything but deny your feelings. Hun, I'm telling you this, cause your my friend, and I'm not there to look after you. You've been like a sister to me, for like, ever! Don't just sit by and let this pass you up. He seems like a really great guy. Just think about it, okay. My brother wants the phone, so I got to go, be good. And think about what I said, okay?" **Winry asked.

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, okay, I'll talk to you later. Tell your fam', I said hey." and with a goodbye, Winry hung up. Sakura sighed once again. It had been a really long day. With the boys all beaten and mostly broken, not to mention the pain she had went through too. Plus that mind blowing kiss that Sasuke had popped on her. It was all just getting way to deep for Sakura. When she told Winry about the fight, her friend started threatening to come and kill all those "bee-otches," so she stated. Sakura had to calm her down, by telling her what happened earlier with Sasuke. Which was not easy on Sakura's part. But, it was good hearing from an old friend. Sakura hadn't realised how much she missed her friend from back home.

Tears started to fall, when a small knock came from Sakura's door. She whiped the tears away and spoke shakily. "Y-yeah?"

"Hey, Sakura, can we talk?" asked a voice from her door.

Sakura turned around and looked to see Gaara. She smiled and nodded, pointing to her computer desk chair. She watched him step in and close the door softly with a resounding click. She smiled again and asked. "So, what is it you wanted Gaara? Is your arm feeling okay?"

Gaara played with his shirt sleeve, and nodded at her last question. "Yeah, the pains gone away, now it just itches. It makes me want to get a pencil and shove it down there and scratch it till it stops. The stupid flippin' cast is getting on my nerves. And the color is so freaking annoying it makes me want to throw up! I mean seriously, bright green, who wears that? And who likes black enough, that they would seriously not have anymore of that color?!?! The worlds out to get me!" he rambled. Sakura giggled, she's never seen Gaara so loose before. It made her happy that he was so comfortable around her.

Gaara hearing her laugh, stopped talking and blushed slightly. "Sorry, got a little carried away," he apologised lamely, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Sakura just shook her head. "Don't worry about it, you needed to let off some steam, and I'm glad I was here to help. Is that all you wanted to talk about though?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

Gaara shook his head and spoke. "Uh, no, I was wondering if you were going with all of us to The Spot, tonight? You don't have to, but Sasuke threatened to throw me down the stairs if I didn't come and ask," he gave her a wink, which was so unlike him, but it made what he was trying to point out clear. And that, made her really nervous.

"Gaara," she said, giving him a look.

He smirked and held up his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, it's cool," he began, giving her a sexy lopsided grin. "As long as Sasuke's happy, we're all cool with it. Aside from my mom, who has no idea." he laughed slightly.

Sakura gasped and looked up. How come he only said mom? "Mom, why did you only say "mom," what about Kakashi, what about daddy?!" she asked frantically, shaking his shoulders, wanting answers.

Gaara stared wide-eyed as she practically threw both his arms out of their sockets. He quickly grabbed her wrists. "Whoa there," he stated calmly. "Like I said, it's cool. Sasuke couldn't keep it a secret from pops, we tell him everything, and dad eventually tells mom when things get serious. I ain't gonna give any details, cause Sasuke will kill me, but don't worry." he reassured.

Sakura, still not comprehending much, just nodded her head and calmed herself like he had advised. She sighed deeply then looked up at Gaara. "Alright, I'll come, it's been a while since I've been anywhere with just teenagers and not your parents. Let's go!" she smiled and slipped on a pair of flip-flops, and walked out of her bedroom door with Gaara following behind.

* * *

_**`Okay. I'm officially creeped out, what is with him, everytime we move away. He keeps pulling us back in!'**_

_`I know, this like what? The fifth time?'_

_**`I normally don't mind Sasuke's closeness, but can't he take a hint. We're confused, all he does is kiss us! Not, that I'm complaining. He's an awesomely great kisser, and I would love to make out with him right at this second, but things are awkward enough without him clutching at our hip the whole TIME!'**_

_`I never known Sasuke to be the clingy type. When Naruto introduced me to some of his jock buddies, Sasuke practically growled when I went to shake their hand. He's not even my boyfriend, we haven't even talked yet!'_

_**`Yep. I mean, I'd probably be jumping for joy if I knew where we stood. But, seeing as he's only going to cling, I'm not so sure. Maybe you should say something.'**_

_`What is with you, I thought you would be happy about him doing this?'_

_**`I've been thinking about this lately. After the kiss, and talking to Winry, and the few things Gaara had said earlier, it's just getting a little too confusing. And, I'd rather know what Sasuke is really up to, before we start getting too attached. Who knows, he could actually be a player.'**_

_`I highly doubt that theory, all his brothers thought he was asexual, until they found out he ravished my mouth... I still can't believe that was my first kiss,'_

_**`Definately wasn't our last... For once I would at least like to be aware of when the kiss is coming. Not gape like a freakin' fish when he pulls away, gawd!'**_

_`Well, oh great one, what do you suppose we do?'_

_**`.....Go talk to him. Instead of waiting for him to come to you, you go to him, and demand to get some answers. Don't just sit around moping and waiting for his every beck and call.'**_

_`Hey, I have not done that, and it's not like I'm waiting anxiously for a response or anything!'_

_**`Whatever! Just go talk to him!'**_

_`Fine, jeez. Bossy much?'_

Sakura exhaled deeply, it was now or never. She looked around nervously, she didn't want to talk to him in front of everyone, even if they were all slightly drunk. Unnoticeable to others, Sakura swiftly took Sasuke's hand and lead him away from all the commotion. It was more of a rave than a local hang out. Itachi and his band were setting up to play a few of their songs, of course, they probably won't be playing for another thirty minutes. She sighed and pulled him where all the cars were in the back.

Sasuke stared at her back confusedly. "Sakura, what are you doing?" he asked.

Sakura didn't answer. When she got to place where they could talk privately, she turned and faced him. Surprising him from her sudden stop. She placed both hands on her hips and looked him straight in the eyes. "Okay," she started. "We need to talk. What is going on in that skull of yours huh?" Sasuke raised and eyebrow, and opened his mouth to say something, but Sakura beat him to it. "Do you enjoy teasing me or something, or do you like breaking your parents' rules for a living? 'Cause I don't, and I don't appreciate how you keep on-mmph!"

Sasuke getting annoyed with her inccessent rambling smacked his hand over her mouth, affectively shutting her up. He narrowed his eyes and said. "Sakura, what are you talking about?"

Sakura snorted. Like he really didn't know. She bit his hand, making Sasuke wince and release his hold over her mouth. "What do you mean "What are you talking about?!?!" I'm talking about what you've been doing for the past week! You, kissing me every chance you get!"

Sasuke glared. This is what she was talking about. "The last I checked, you didn't mind, if my memory serves me right, you never even tried to push me away." he retorted.

_**`Hello. The guys hot, any other normal person would do exactly what we did. Which is not "push" him away. Pssh, retard...'**_

Sakura growled. "Hey, I'd rather my first kiss be expected. . . and allowed, not where it could get me sent away. Just who do you think you are?" she shouted.

"Like I said," he hissed. "You weren't protesting to it, if I gave you the chance you'd probably jump me on the spot,"

Sakura laughed. "Oh yeah, my first thought would be to jump, when what I would actually like to do is kick you in the nether regions!"

Sasuke flinched. "What's with the hostility?" he asked. "I- ah crap-I thought you freakin' liked me!" he exclaimed, leaning his head against the tree to hide his blush.

She spluttered. "What? Wait, what's that supposed to mean, does that mean you like me or something? Or, are you seriously that evil?!" she asked, her eyes wide.

Sasuke turned around and looked at her. He paused for a second, not knowing what to say. "I. . . ," for the first time `ever', he was shocked into silence. Did he like her? "First, before I say anything, what is your relationship with Gaara?" he crossed his arms and waited for her answer.

Sakura snapped her head in his direction, and raised a brow. She smiled. "What, are you jealous?" she smirked when his "cool," act disappeared.

Sasuke scowled. He? Sasuke Hatake, jealous, never. . . okay maybe a little. "Just tell me. And, I do not get jealous." he stated indignantly.

"Yeah, and I hate puppies. Why do you care? You should know by now, the only relationship Gaara and I have is friendship. You know, the thing before you start making out with people you haven't seen for seven YEARS!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air to emphasize her point.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Okay, so maybe slamming you against the wall wasn't such a good idea, and is it really such a bad thing if, and that's a big "if," I like you. I mean, is that such a horrific thing to think about?" he asked, taking a few steps closer, making her take a few back.

"Yes!" she stated. Sasuke frowned. Had he miscalculated something? Did she not like him. Sakura seeing the disappointment, and the hint of hurt, quickly corrected herself. "W-wait, I didn't mean it like that. Sorry, everything is just so confusing, Sasuke. And your only making it worse. Wait, that's not what I meant either. Um, I like you, I do. But, even if you don't want to listen to your parents, I do. You won't be the one that has to get sent away, if you were to kiss me again and get caught. It's too big of a risk.... and I don't want to take it," she gulped, that was hard to say. They weren't even clear on the whole "liking," each other thing, and already she was rejecting him.

Sasuke swallowed hard. Her answer wasn't exactly what he was expecting, he wasn't even able to confess, or do any of that stuff. But, he needed to tell her. His dad already knew what he wanted, his father understood, and told him to keep it a secret till he was able to think things through and talk to their mom. For some odd reason, he really liked Sakura, and he didn't want anyone else to have her. "Look, Sakura, I already spoken to my dad, he didn't like it at first, but he's cool with it. Before you throw what chance we might have away, lets try it out first. We kissed, clearly we both liked it. A lot. The only thing that's holding us back. . . is you." he stated, placing his hands over her shoulders. He looked her in the eye, showing no sign of lying. Sasuke really wanted this, and she knew it too.

Sakura inhaled and exhaled deeply. What was she supposed to say to something like that. Someone she thought to be cold hearted, actually liked her, and he confessed so genuinely. This was too good to be true.

_`Oh god. What do I do?'_

_**`Say I love you, or something. Confess! See I knew he liked us! And, the best part is, Kakashi isn't being stern daddy anymore! CHA!'**_

_`Your not making things easy for me, we live together. That would make things super awkward, and I would hate to lie to Anko.'_

_**`Look, as soon as Kakashi sees how serious you and Sasuke become, he'll tell her.'**_

_`How do I know Sasuke isn't just playing with my feelings.'_

_**`Just by looking into his eyes, you can see he's not lying. Just say yes, and kiss him!'**_

Sakura looked deep into Sasuke's eyes, searching for any doubt or lies. She found none. She was too nervous to voice out anything, so she did the most natural thing. She kissed him soflty on the lips. Not like their first, where it was more of two teens trying something new. Or, like the second, where it was caused by Sasuke's older brother and a table, not even like the third, where the temptation was just too good to pass up. This was their first real kiss, making it where Sakura was expecting it, and Sasuke not. Ha.

Sasuke's eyes opened wide. She listened to him, he was worried for a second there. He thought she wasn't going to give them a shot, but it turned out she did like him back, and also, Sakura initiating the kiss, is so much better. He smiled into the kiss, and kissed her back passionately. In some non-Sasuke way, he was happy. She wasn't some slutty fan-girl out to get his body, she was just Sakura, girl who threw his brother across the lawn. He pulled away from the sweet kiss, and wrapped his arms around her middle, snuggling his head into her hair. Smelling the sweet scent of strawberry-kiwi and a hint of coconut. He pulled his head back a bit, to look her in the eyes, and asked the important question hesitantly.

"So," he started. "Does this mean, what I think it means?"

Sakura laughed. and nodded her head. "Yes, Sasuke. It does." she giggled when he lifted her up into the air and spun her around. Then pulling her down, placing kisses all over her neck and lips.

_`Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea...'_

_**`YES! I GET FREE WILL TO SEE HIM WITHOUT A SHIRT ON!!! THERE IS A GOD!'**_

_` *sweat-drop*'_

* * *

**A/N; Awww, sweet beautiful love. And I know what your thinking, no, this is not the last chapter. There is still more awesomeness to come. The party, has not yet ended, and I feel, there just wasn't enough drama. It was too cute for my depressing self, so get ready for some more SGTTHB! And yes, I know it's short. So not my fault. **

**Also, if you have any ideas of some songs I could use for Itachi's band, please let me know. I love music, but none of the songs I have seem to fit, either it's too depressing, or it doesn't match the Akatsuki. Don't ask why, I was thinking of more 30 Seconds to Mars, but I still want to think about it. So, if you have any suggestions, I'll be glad to take them! **

**Review, review, review! ....Please. Sorry for any mistakes. I know they are there.**


	17. Chapter19 Party's, Discoveries and boys

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. I also, do not own any of the songs, unfortunately. XP.**

**Warning: Slight OOC brothers. Drama.**

_

_

* * *

**Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys**

Sakura was trying not to trip as Ino dragged her through the mass of people. After she and Sasuke had their moment, Ino and Tenten snatched her away, saying something about cheaters. "Ino, what the heck?" the pinkette turned around to see Sasuke trying to catch up with them. She mouthed a sorry, and tried pulling her hand away.

**_`Tell this psycho to leave us alone, did she not see Sasuke lean forward to KISS us! Let me at her!'_**

_`Calm down you moron, it must be something important.'_

**_`Important my gorgeous booty! Can't it wait till. . . NOT NOW!?'_**

Ino scoffed and snapped her head around. "You will not believe what I just seen!" she stated, turning back to the front, speeding up a little wanting to get there faster.

Sakura just stared at her back blankly.

_**`Way to clarify everything...Not.'**_

_`Yeah.'_

Sakura sighed, using one last attempt at getting her hand free from the blonde girls strong grip. She failed miserably, and pouted. "Ino, why can't you tell me what you saw, you didn't have to drag me away from something VERY important," Sakura whined, looking back to see Sasuke `bout ready to snatch her hand back, and get her away from Ino.

The blonde pulled the pinkette in front of herself, making Sasuke grab air and almost fall over. Ino turned Sakura by the shoulders to face the woods, and then pointed. Sakura squinted her eyes to see what she was pointing at, she gasped when she realised what she was seeing. "Oh, my God..." she whispered. She felt Sasuke walk up beside her, and heard him take in a sharp breath.

Ino nodded, her shock had already passed, but she felt bad about it. "We said the same thing, poor Hinata, she ran away." she said, turning away from the grossness.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing, the shock had yet to pass, so she was stuck just staring. She turned to Sasuke, seeing his jaw set and his fists clinched, she went out to touch his hand to calm him down, but he had swiftly turned and walked away. She sighed, and watched as he disappeared into the crowd, she wasn't expecting this to happen.

Ino turned to Sakura. "I think this was the "push" Naruto needed," she muttered. Tenten nodded. The pink haired girl just shook her head and rubbed her temples.

_**`Oh, man. Naruto's gonna be so mad. . . I doubt he'll be crushed, this is expected, but with.....I can't even admit it.'**_

_`Yeah, but I had no idea it would be. . . Kiba.'_

_**`Maybe, he's drunk...'**_

_`He's fifteen.'_

_**`Like that's seriously gonna stop somebody, especially Kiba.'**_

_`You've got a point, but Karin. . . and Kiba? I can't believe he'd do that to Naruto, I expected it from her, but not from. . . his own brother. Wait, he did the same thing with Ino! This is a conspiracy!'_

_**`Don't be so dramatic! It's a good thing, now Naruto can be with Hinata!'**_

_`How can you think of that at a time like this, Naruto's little brother was just found, making out with his girlfriend!'_

**_`Soon to be -ex- girlfriend,'_**

_`You have no heart.'_

**_`Hey! Nobody said I had to be remorseful! Just knowledgeable.'_**

_`You don't have that either.'_

**_` *gasp* Oh yeah, well... Oh yeah!'_**

_`Great comeback.'_

"Hinata! Are you okay, you ran away pretty fast," Tenten asked, walking up to their friend, who had just returned.

Ino and Sakura turned to see Hinata with red eyes. "Hina, have you been crying, I thought you would be happy about this, Naruto's gonna be free from Karin," Ino stated, wrapping her arm around Hinata's shoulder as comfort.

Hinata shook her head, and wiped the traitor tears. "I do like Naruto, it's just, he's going to be hurt, his girlfriend is cheating on him with his brother." she murmured.

Sakura stared at Hinata, this girl had fallen hard for Naruto, any other person would jump for joy, but Hinata was thinking about how Naruto would feel. "Hinata, you are the most unselfish person I had ever met, Naruto is going to be lucky to have you,"

The shy-girl blushed and ducked her head. "T-t-t-t-th-ank y-you S-S-S-Sak-ur-a..." she murmured smiling slightly, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

They all laughed. "Ah, now look what you did Sakura, you made Hinata's stutter come back." Ino teased, they were walking away and heading closer to the stage, where Itachi and his band were finishing up their preparations.

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Yeah well, what can I say?"

Ino paused for a second, and scrutinized Sakura for a minute or two, then asked the dreaded question. "Hey, Sakura, what were you doing with Sasuke, you were like in a secluded area an-Oooooh... So, who kissed who, this time?" she smiled suggestively and wiggled her eyebrows. Sakura blushed ten shades of red with steam coming out of her ears.

* * *

Rock. Paper. Scissors!" Five hands splayed out in the middle, all had rock except.... "HA! I WIN, BOOYAH!" shouted an energetic blonde, hyper off all the jello shots, no alcohol, pure sugar. The other four groaned, and placed twenty bucks each, down in the blonde's awaiting hands. "Hehehehe, yes, here's my ramen money for the next two weeks!" he grinned happily, bouncing on his heels.

Neji scowled. "Your cheating, there's no way you can win a game five times in a row!" he shouted, banging his fist against the truck that was next to him.

"Bah, don't be such a sore loser `Ji-chan," Naruto muttered, counting his money. "And you better make sure that didn't leave a dent, I think that's Hidans truck. They all stepped away from the truck, making sure Hidan was nowhere in sight.

Neji growled and smacked the back of Naruto's head. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that. I haven't been called `Ji-chan in thirteen years." he had bad memories from that name. Memories that consisted of him, in baths, and his mom singing about 'ji-chans "wee-wee," he shuddered at the thought. Moms, you gotta love 'em. Unfortunately...

"For a good reason," Shikamaru muttered, taking a giant gulp of his water. Just water, Ino would kill him if he drank anything other than that, and he was the designated driver.

Naruto laughed, noticing two of his brothers gone, he looked around and asked. "Hey, wheres Kiba and Sasuke-teme, the bands about to start soon, I thought they would want to listen to your big break, ne, Itachi?"

Itachi just shrugged. "Don't look at me, although, I am gonna need Sakura, Konan didn't show up, so were gonna need a female sin-"Naruto," all heads turned to the voice, and gaped, seeing as it was Sasuke, and he hadn't used the nickname he had given their blonde brother. Naruto swallowed, seeing the serious look on his brothers face was kind of unnerving. Sasuke waved his hand, telling the blonde to come over to him. Naruto gulped, and walked over to his brother.

The others stared as Sasuke whispered something into Naruto's ear. Gaara blinked and asked. "What do you think he's telling him, usually when somethings wrong he'd come and talk to all of us." he asked, his eyes narrowed when his blonde brother clinched his fists, in what seemed to be anger.

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru said, crossing his arms behind his head, and leaning back into his chair. By the reactions he saw Naruto have, he figured the blonde was extremely mad. He watched as Naruto started to walk off, but have Sasuke hold him back, and say something else while holding him by the shoulders. The lazy teen turned to Neji, who was also watching the interaction. "I don't think what Sasuke's telling him is a good thing." he muttered, Neji just nodded.

Itachi rolled his eyes and gave his brother a skeptic look. "Way to state the obvious," he said, sarcastically. Shikamaru scoffed and glared at his brother. "Who asked you?" Itachi just rolled his eyes and got up to go and get ready to play on stage.

"I'll talk to you guys after the first set," he stated, walking behind the stage that was set up. "Don't let Naruto do anything stupid." they nodded, and waited for Sasuke and Naruto to finish their conversation.

"HE WHAT?!" Naruto shouted. They all flinched from hearing his shout.

* * *

Sakura and the girls were looking for the guys, they had seen Kiba walking around, although Karin was nowhere in sight. The pinkette was silently praying Sasuke wouldn't do anything rash, like tell Naruto what happened.....

"HE WHAT?!"

_**`Too late...'**_

_`Ah, crap. Sasuke is suppose to be the smart one. He should have known better than to tell Naruto during a party!'_

She started to speed walk up to her new boyfriend and Naruto. The band was starting to play, which, she was sorta happy for. Maybe it would calm the blonde down. They all stood up and listened as the band started. Although she wished she had time to yell and smack Sasuke for being an idiot.

(**Itachi**- lead singer, _Deidara_-lead guitarist/ backup vocals, Kisame- guitar, Sasori- drummer/ backup vocals, Tobi- piano/keyboard, Hidan- base/ backup vocals, **Itachi/Deidara,** _Sasori and Hidan,_ **All_) _**(Okay, here's what the name of the song is: Stay Young; by We the Kings and the other is Voices by. Saosin)

**`Lets burn our dreams into the skyline**

**Tattoo our sweat and tears **

**Forever you and I'**

**`Hold your breath till we cross the sundown**

**This is the moment'**

`**Time is racing slow it down'**

_`Cause you, a feeling I can't deny'_

**`We're only here for one more night**

**Scream it like you mean it**

**One more time'**

'**We'll tear down the building'**

_**`Come on, come on'**_

**`Sing along whoa'**

_**`Come on, come on'**_

**`Stay young'**

**`Lets light the kerosene tonight**

**Spark up like fireworks**

**Exploding in the sky'**

**`Kick down the new year and the future**

**We can't get closer here**

**The walls are falling down'**

_`Cause you a feeling I can't deny'_

**`We're only here for one more night**

**Scream it like you mean it**

**One more time **

**We'll tear down the building'**

_**`Come on, come on'**_

**`Sing along whoa'**

_**`Come on, come on'**_

**`Stay young'**

**`We'll be holding on to this so tight**

**Scream it like you mean it'**

**`One more time**

**We'll tear down the buildings'**

_**`Come on, come on'**_

**`Sing along whoa'**

_**`Come on, come on'**_

**`Stay young'**

_`Feel my breath I'm alive_

_When we're side by side_

_Now_

_This is dedicated to you!!!'_

Everyone clapped and cheered as Deidara did his solo. Sakura even saw Naruto looking happy, she was glad Kiba hadn't shown up yet.

_**`Come on, come on!'**_

**`Sing along whoa'**

_**`Come on, come on!'**_

**`Sing along!'**

_**`Come on, come on!'**_

**`Sing along whoa!**

_**`Come on, come on!'**_

**`We're only here for one more night**

**Scream it like you mean it**

**One more time**

**We'll tear down the building'**

_**`Come on, come on'**_

**`Sing along whoa'**

_**`Come on, come on'**_

**`Stay young'**

**`We'll be holding on to this so tight**

**Scream it like you mean it'**

**`One more time**

**We'll tear down the building'**

_**`Come on, come on'**_

**`Sing along whoa'**

_**`Come on, come on'**_

**`Stay young!'**

As the song ended, Sakura took the chance to talk to Sasuke as they got a break before they had to play another song. If she didn't talk to him now, she'd never get to. "Sasuke?"

Said ebony haired teen turned and walked up to Sakura and took her hands and said. "Hey. Great song, huh?" he asked awkwardly, he looked over his shoulder to see Naruto, with his head in his arms.

Sakura nodded, and looked in Sasuke's line of sight. "How did he take it? He doesn't look to good," she muttered.

He nodded, and said. "Yeah, he'll be fine after a while, he just has to get over the "wanting to throw up" faze," he joked.

Sakura giggled. "Sasuke! Did you just make a joke? I didn't even know you had a sense of humor!" she stated, wrapping her arms around his waist, making sure Itachi wasn't looking at them as she did so.

He just shook his head, and wrapped his arms languidly around her neck, giving her one of his trademark smirks, making her swoon like a fan-girl. "Hn," he grunted.

The pinkette smiled, and snuggled into his chest. She was glad Sasuke was her first boyfriend. "Hn? What's "Hn," supposed to mean? Is it some secret Hatake code word, or something?" she laughed at his annoyed look.

Sasuke was not amused. "Hn," he stated....?

She frowned. "Aw, c'mon Sasuke, I'm just playing." she smiled when he began to pull her closer to the stage. She looked up to see Itachi start to sing another song. "We'll finish talking later, for now lets listen to their song.." her only reply was a nod.

**`I miss the part, when we were moving forward now'**

_(on our way down)_

**But maybe someday, I'll be something more than love**

**Just know I'll never tell'**

**`And when your on your way down**

_(Through the clouds)_

**And your waiting for your body's re-entry again'**

_`We speak in different voices'_

**`When fighting with the ones we've loved!'**

_`We speak in different voices'_

**`Why can't we say what we're thinking of?'**

**`I'm missing parts, now that you've told me everything'**

_(On our way down)_

**`And I was blessed, and I've forgotten how to love**

**You said you'd never tell'**

**`And when your on your way down**

_(Through the clouds)_

**And your waiting for your body's re-entry again'**

_`We speak in different voices'_

**`When fighting with the ones we've loved'**

_`We speak in different voices'_

**`Why can't we say what we're thinking of'**

_`Not even I will tell...'_

**`We speak in different voices**

**When fighting with the ones we've loved**

**We speak in different voices**

**We say these things to know there real'**

_`We speak in different voices'_

**`When fighting with the ones we've loved'**

_`We speak in different voices'_

**`Why can't we say what we're thinking of'**

_`We speak in different voices'_

**`When fighting with ones we've loved'**

_**`We speak in different voices**_

_**We speak in different voices'**_

_`To know they're real!_

_REAL!_

_I'll never...'_

Sakura smiled, she really liked that song. She looked up at Sasuke. He smirked down at her, and pulled her closer to the stage. She frowned, she didn't like that look. When she saw half the band staring at her smugly, she knew something was up, and when Deidara pushed a mike into her hands, she knew she had to get away... and fast! "Oh no, there is no way I'm singing in front of this crowd, you can just forget it!" she stated, pushing the mike back into Deidara's chest.

Itachi sighed. "Come on, our lead female singer is a no-show, your our only option, you have the best vocals. You can do the real hard parts perfectly, it's just this once. I'm not gonna beg, so just say yes," he ordered, taking the mike from Deidara and handing it back to her. "Just one song," he raised one finger to emphasise his point. Deidara and Hidan smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Sakura pouted and snatched the mike out of Itachi's hands. She too, held up a finger. "Just one song, you got it?" they nodded and lead her over to the back of the stage. Itachi pulled some paper out of his bag, and handed it to her, and asked.

"Do you think you can sing this?" he waited as she read and re-read the paper and handed it back to him, nodding. Indicating, sho could sing it.

"Yeah, I got it, is that it? It seems really good, did your female singer write it?" she asked.

" Yeah. She's into all that deep crap and what-not, so all her songs have a lot of emotion in them, which makes it always hard to find a replacement when she's gone," he stated, leaning against a table and crossing his arms. Deidara and Sasori walked up.

"I think she wrote that when she broke up with her boyfriend, yeah?" he stated, rubbing his chin in a thinking manner.

Sasori nodded. "Yeah, but she got back together with him when he realised he was completely useless without her, sorry idiot." he murmured.

Deidara nodded his head. "Yeah, . . . .yeah. Anyway, come on guys, let's get out there, yeah!" he jumped into the air an ran out on to the stage, and shouted to the crowd. "All right guys, this is for all those ladies, or guys out there who have had a horrible break up, and think their ex is an idiot, so here you go! Yeah!"

The others rolled their eyes and walked to their perspective places. Itachi started playing, while Sakura started to sing.

* * *

Sasuke and the others listened as Sakura sung, they never knew she had such a good voice till they heard her that day in the basement. The onyx-eyed teen had yet to tell his other brothers what he had told Naruto, and he knew his blonde haired brother wasn't about to tell them just yet. He sighed, he never expected his little brother to do something so stupid. He wondered if the dog lover was drunk, or had that little tramp slipped something into his drink 'cause he wasn't drunk enough. He growled, everything was just so frustrating, he had promised Naruto he wouldn't tell anyone, but he needed some smart advice. Neji and Shikamaru were probably the only ones who could give him the right kind.

Sasuke walked calmly to his two older brothers. Shikamaru and Neji looked at him, wondering what he wanted. But, paused as they saw the conflict in his eyes, they gave each other a look. And Shikamaru asked. "What's the matter? Is this about what you told Naruto?"

The ebony-haired boy nodded and said. "The girls and I caught Kiba and Karin. . . "together,"," he used his two fingers as perintheses for the word together. Neji gaped, and Shikamaru blinked. Sasuke nodded and shuddered, he prayed his brother was raped, and hadn't subjected to her willingly.

"Well," Shikamaru started, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I sure as hell didn't see that coming," he looked at Neji.

The brunette just shrugged. "Have you talked to Kiba yet?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head, and Neji nodded. "Where his he?" he asked. Sasuke pointed in the direction of where he last saw him. And without another word, he left Sasuke and Shikamaru to talk amongst themselves.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered under his breath. "Sasuke, how did Naruto react, I mean I saw him look angry, but what did he say?" the pine-apple shaped haired teen asked.

Sasuke thought about it then answered. "He didn't say much. Yeah, he was furious, but nothing else. He seemed to have expected it, but I think what shocked him the most was that it was Kiba, she had cheated on him with." he shrugged.

Shikamaru nodded and sighed. "Jeez, doesn't Kiba know better than to keep trying to take other guys' girlfriends." he smirked.

Sasuke chuckled. "Can you blame him, I think this was the best plan the mutt had yet. This was probably the push Naruto needed to break up with Karin. I'm not mad at Kiba, he doesn't hold his liquor too well, so it had to have been Karin who had done something. I know Kiba, just one glance at that slut, and he breaks into gagging fits."

Shikamaru laughed and nodded. He gave Sasuke a scrutinising look. "So," he trailed off. Sasuke looked at him questioningly while taking a sip of his drink. "I saw that little "thing," between you and Sakura. Something you want to tell me?" he asked innocently.

Sasuke, uncerimoniously spat out his drink and looked at Shikamaru's smug face with wide eyes. He cursed mentally. If him blushing wasn't a give away, spitting out his drink sure was. He cleared his throat, and regained his composure. "How much did you see?" he asked, emotionless face intact.

Shikamaru chuckled and said. "Enough," he shrugged and looked around for Ino. "Don't worry, I don't care. But, mom might." he looked at Sasuke warningly.

Sasuke turned his head and watched as the song Sakura was singing ended. "I told Sakura that I wanted to wait before I told mom, dad said he didn't mind as long as we don't do anything,"

Shikamaru cocked his head. "Are you going to do anything?" he asked curiously.

The sixteen year old scoffed. "I don't think so," Shikamaru raised a brow. He rolled his eyes. "Please, I'm not gonna stoop to Kiba's level. And besides, we just now started going out, what do you take me for Shikamaru?"

"Hah, like every other hormonal teenage guy, that's what." he stated. "You can't tell me that, that thought never came to your mind?" he asked, standing straight and looking Sasuke in the eyes.

The dark haired teen gulped and looked in another direction. "Oh c'mon, of course, I thought about it. But, I have no intention of doing it. . . That came out wrong!"

Shikamaru laughed, and shook his head. "Calm down, I'm not trying to get into your life or anything, just doing what older brothers are suppose to do. Being nosy is my job you know,"

Sasuke just waved him off, and walked over to Sakura. She was smiling. "Hey, did you like it?" he just nodded his head, and kissed her forehead. Shikamaru chuckled and walked off.

"You were great," her boyfriend stated, smirking as she smiled wider and pecked him on the lips.

"That's great, I had fun! What were you and Shikamaru talking about?" she asked curiously, tilting her head to the side a little, making her look really cute in Sasuke's opinion. He blushed when he remembered what he and Shikamaru had talked about moments before.

He shook his head, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Nothing, c'mon, let's go look for the others, it's getting kinda late, and we told mom and dad we'd be home by one." he lead her into the crowd, keeping her close so he wouldn't lose her in the mass of bodies, that were either drunk, and/or completely wasted and drugged up.

She looked around, and wrapped one of her arms around Sasuke's waist. "Is it always like this?" she asked, dodging away from a naked kid running around shouting something about youth. She recognised him from somewhere, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. She just shrugged and looked back at Sasuke who was managing to perfectly maneuver them through the the large amount of bodies.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Only when they know all of us Hatake boys are comin', Itachi was a legend back in high school, and wherever he went, we went, so during our late elementary and middle school days we became insanely popular, and when we hit high school, everyone wanted us to join their clubs or the school's extra curricular activities. Shikamaru has been the president for three semesters already. He hates it," he stated.

Sakura laughed. She looked away from Sasuke, and saw the others gathered around Naruto's and Shikamaru's cars. She smiled and walked up to the girls. "Hey guys, what you all standin' around for?" she looked around her to see everyone other than Gaara. She saw Kiba passed out in the backseat of Shikamaru's car. "Hey, where's Gaara?" she asked.

Neji shrugged. "I haven't seen him anywhere, he was with us during the first set, but then walked off somewhere, we haven't seen him since then. We were hoping you ran into him, or something." he stated.

The two just shook their heads. Sakura turned and looked around. "We haven't seen him either, I hope he's okay, he's got an intimidating vibe. He could get into a fight." she said, panic seeping through, he was like the little brother she never had.

Sasuke sighed and nudged her with his elbow. "Don't get all worried, I'm sure he's fi..." he trailed off as his eyes landed on a shocking sight. The others waited for him to finish his sentence, but got nothing but a gaped open mouth and wide eyes.

"Sasuke, what the heck is the matter with you?" Naruto asked, waving his hand in front of his brother.

Sasuke just pointed. They all turned and gasped, jaws dropping to the ground, and eyes bulged.

"Oh," Neji said.

"My," Shikamaru murmured.

"God..." Naruto finished.

* * *

**A/N; Muhahahaha, cliff-hangers are so much fun, guess what they saw, guess! LOL! There is really no reason for choosing those particular songs. I went through my I-pod again, and noticed Stay Young, it fit the whole "party," thing. And Saosin is my favorite band, so I wanted to use one of their songs, and since I couldn't use the one I wanted, I used `Voices'. This chapter was really fun to write, 1.) It seems I have managed to find the perfect solution of getting through half the book, in ONE chapter! Ha, I'M A GENIUS! Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

**Review, review, review. blonde insomniac, out!**


	18. Chapter20 Topless, Grounding and Boys

**A/N; Heh, wow, who knew adding a cliffy would make you guys so mad...ahem....anyway, you reviews were awesome, and slightly terrifying... I reached over 200 reviews now, SHANNARO! I'm so proud! Thanks so much guys. I so want to make it to 300! Maybe more, who knows.**

**Also your guesses were pretty good, I laughed when I realised you guys had no clue what I was gonna do to our favorite Panda. Oh well, X3. And just to be truthful, I never even thought about Gaara/Matsu ending up together in this story.... remember people. Gaara is playing Miller, Miller never had a girlfriend, maybe a girl that was a friend, closer than some, but I don't remember a "girlfriend," which is a real downer to me, cause frankly, Gaara would be an awesome boyfriend... but, Miller was a shy guy, you know? But who knows, there might be something at the ending *shrugs*, it's still undecided.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry to ruin that theory... really I am. OKAY! So on with this chapter. ^_^**

**Warning: MAJOR OOC Gaara.... kukukukukukukukukuk... And slight ooc brothers and Kakashi. Once again, OOC Gaara, you have been warned. . . Twice.**

**_**

**_**

**_**

* * *

_Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys_

**.**

Sasuke stared in shocked horror, he could not believe what he was seeing. And by the surprised looks he got from everyone else, he could tell they were just as shocked as he was. Their jaws all dropped to the ground, Gaara, THE Gaara, was DANCING. ON A CAR. TOPLESS!!! Hell must have frozen over, 'cause you don't see "that," everyday. The girls all blushed when the half naked red head started undoing his belt.

_**`I just had a major nose bleed. QUICK! Get some alcohol and shove it down Sasuke's throat! I wanna see my baby topless also!'**_

_`Are you insane?!'_

_**`YES! Seeing Sasuke topless, IS MY DREAM! ......Wow, I had no idea Gaara was a natural red head...'**_

_`Huh?..........OH MY GOD!!!"_

_**`YES, MY PRAYERS HAVE FINALLY BEEN ANSWERED!!!'**_

"Oh man, we are so dead, mom is gonna kill us!" Naruto shouted, grabbing fists full of hair. They watched in horror as the red head started aiming to take off the only thing he had on left. Naruto shrieked like a girl, and ran over as fast as he could to his stripping little brother, who only had a pair of boxers on, and was slipping his fingers through the waist band. The blonde male pushed through the crowds of squealing fan-girls and cat calling hammered guys.

He turned around angrily at his brothers. "Your just gonna stand there and let him get molested? Possibly RAPED?!" he shouted over the mass of people. Shikamaru yawned, Neji and Sasuke shrugged, and Itachi turned and started talking to Kisame. Naruto gaped, he knew his brothers were constipated when it came to emotions, but this was just going too far. "FINE, it's your heads that mom is gonna chop off! And, I'll make sure she knows it!" he waited for a response, but got nothing. He just turned, and decided to ignore them. Growling under his breath about stuck up brothers.

The others' waited silently, watching as Naruto reached up and yanked the stripping red head off the hood of some unknown persons car, dragging him back to where they were all standing, ignoring the `boos,' he got from all that were enjoying Gaara's strip tease. Still holding on to the red heads wrist, Naruto walked up to his brothers and friends. "THIS," he stated, pointing at his giggling little brother that was trying to stick his tongue down his throat. The blonde pulled back quickly and gagged, keeping the teal eyed teen at arms length. "Is the last time, he is ever going with us to a party! Got it?! Good! . . . . GAARA! STOP TRYING TO KISS ME!!" he shouted desperately trying to push his brothers face away. All the red head did was hiccup and laugh, enjoying himself greatly. The freaked out blonde, kept screaming like a girl, that is until Neji and Shikamaru took pity on the blonde, who was now probably scarred for life, and pulled Gaara away from him.

Naruto let out a breath, but jumped as the red heads arms reached out to grab him. The blonde squeaked and hid behind Sasuke, and whispered. "Keep him away from me!" tears started to pour out of the traumatized blonde's eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes upward, how could this idiot actually be his older brother. "Don't be such a baby Naruto, this is Gaara, what can he possibly do-WHOA!" Sasuke gaped as the plastered red head released himself from Shikamaru and Neji, and launched himself at Sasuke and Naruto. Both boys `eep'd' and jumped out of the way, making the drunk boy fall to the ground in a heap of limbs, and an extreme amount of girlish giggles. Naruto and Sasuke let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and got up from the ground. Ignoring the smug looks from their brothers, from how much the two had sounded like girls when Gaara had tried to jump 'em.

Sakura and Ino laughed, while Tenten fanned Hinata who had fainted. The purple haired girl had passed out when Gaara had started to take off his pants, her innocence could only handle so much at once. Sakura and Inofelt bad for them; Sasuke and Naruto, who knew Gaara could be such a perverted drunk. "You know," Ino started, placing a finger on her chin. "This reminds me of one of my favorite characters in one of my romance manga's." everyone sweat dropped at the blonde's random comment. "What, it's true, although, he only changed personalities when a girl kissed him or something. I mean, who knew when you give Gaara booze he'd try to rape Naruto?! I wonder if he'll remember this in the morning?" she asked, more to herself than anything.

Naruto growled. "He better! Do you know how much therapy I'm gonna have to have after this? My little brother tried to rape me! . . . . GAH! Bad thoughts! My EYES, their ruined!!!" he exclaimed, slamming the palms of his hands against his face, trying to get that scarring image out of his head. The rest of the Hatake's just rolled their eyes at how dramatic their brother was being, while the girls -excluding Hinata- busted out into fits of giggles. This was hilarious, not only did they get to see Gaara half naked, and totally out of his usual non-caring character, but they also saw half of the famous Hatake boys scream like girls. Where was a camera when you needed one?

**`Do not worry, I have a photogenic memory, I can show you flashes of this night anytime you want. Hee, I so rock!'**

_`Yeah, whatever, now go away you self absorbed pervert.'_

_**` *gasp* I am not self absorbed! If I was, I'd have pictures of me, all over the wall....er....if I had one, seriously, it's just darkness in this head of yours. Ohhh, does this mean you don't have a brain!'**_

`Wow, your annoying,'

_**` *sticks tongue out* blegh!'**_

_`Nice come-back.'_

* * *

The drive home was uneventful. Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino and Gaara, all rode in Shikamaru's car, while the others rode in Naruto's. "So," Ino trailed off, not able to stand the silence much longer. "That was fun, Sakura got the chance to witness one of Konoha's best party spots. Did you enjoy yourself Sak?" she asked.

Sakura giggled when Sasuke nuzzled his nose against her neck, doing so without the others knowing, Ino and Shikamaru were up front, while Gaara and Kiba were past out. Sasuke smirked, as Sakura tried to manage a sentence without laughing. "Y-Yeah, it was great, I had a fun. I even got to sing in front of a lot of people, something I have never done before." she stated, turning her head a little to kiss Sasuke's cheek, once again, unnoticed by Shikamaru and Ino. But, Sasuke wanted a little more than a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Sakura?" Ino asked.

Sakura pulled away from the kiss Sasuke had initiated, to answer her blonde friend. "Yes, Ino?" she questioned breathlessly. Making Sasuke smirk in pride.

"What are you going to do when your parents get back, I mean after the three years are up?"

Sakura blinked, she hadn't thought about that. Clearly Sasuke hadn't either. Seeing as a deep frown marred his face.

_`What am I going to do. I've already started a relationship with Sasuke... I couldn't just leave.'_

_**`There's no need to think about that now, the three years haven't ended yet, and you and Sasuke have only been together for a few hours. Don't get all panicky and what-not.'**_

_`But, still, what if something goes wrong, and I have to leave early? What am I gonna do?'_

_**`Don't dwell on it, just stick with the present, and go with the flow of the future.'**_

_`I guess,'_

_**`No, don't guess, stick with it. What we really need worry about, is how we're gonna get Sasuke to keep his hands off us while we're at home.'**_

"Well, here's where I get off," Ino said, as Shikamaru pulled into her driveway. Tenten and Hinata had ridden with the others, and were probably already at home. "We'll finish our conversation tomorrow, alright Sakura?" the blonde girl look through the backseat window and winked, Sakura got the feeling she knew about Sasuke and herself. The blonde then turned to the front and blew a kiss at Shikamaru, "See you tomorrow, babe!" and with that, Ino skipped up to her front door, and walked inside.

As Shikamaru pulled out of Ino's driveway, and drove down the street, they heard what sounded like a groan and a gurgle. Sasuke and Sakura, turned to see Kiba waking up, while the pineapple-head glanced from the rear view mirror. The young dog lover, placed his hands over his eyes. "Mommy, make the world stop spinning," he whined.

The pinkette giggled, as Sasuke and Shikamaru tried to hold in their laughter. They did not feel sorry for their little brother, they felt he deserved the excruciatingly painful headache. "Good to see you've finally woken up, which gives you enough time to explain what happened earlier, before we get home," Shikamaru stated, looking through the rear view mirror at Kiba once again.

"Stop yellin' at me!" the brunette moaned, covering his ears with his hands, keeping his eyes closed tight. Turning his head away from the two that were sitting next to him.

Sasuke sighed, and grabbed his brothers elbow lifting him up from his laying position in the backseat. "Get up, Kiba. This is important." he stated.

Groaning some more, Kiba managed to sit up without throwing his guts up, he thought about what Shikamaru had said, and wondered what his brother had meant. "Hey, Shik' what did you mean by "Enough time to explain what happened earlier," did I do something?" he asked confusedly, searching through his scrambled brain of what could have happened. All he remembered was continuously getting handed strong drinks. "I honestly don't remember anything. Why? What happened?" his eyes were wide, multiple things of what he could have done flashed through his mind. Things, he did not like, and prayed did not happen.

Shikamaru sighed, wondering how he could word it to his little brother, about what he had done with Karin. Before he could say anything, Sasuke took it upon himself to tell the dog lover. "You made out with Karin," Sakura stared at Sasuke in shock, he had said that with no remorse. Like he was going to enjoy Kiba's upcoming pain.

The young brunette blinked, with his mouth gaping open in astonishment. His fogged up brain, processed Sasuke's answer slowly. He. Kiba Hatake, had made out with his brothers girlfriend? Not only that, but that's the second time something like this happened. Kiba, gasped at the sick feeling coming up from his gut all the way to his throat. "Shikamaru, pull over!" he shouted, opening the door and releasing his aching stomachs contents as his brother managed to pull the car to the side of the road. The dog lover got out of the car, and went over to the bushes, so he wouldn't throw up on the sidewalk anymore than he had.

Sasuke and Shikamaru got out of the car, and went over to help their little brother. They wished Itachi was there, he was used to those type of things. Sakura watched through the open door, as the two older brothers tried to calm their erratic and emotionally unstable little brother. Moving a little, so she wouldn't disturb Gaara, she climbed up to the front seat of the car, and waited patiently for the others to come. She was debating on calling Neji or Itachi. But thought better of it. It would only make them worry or something, and that's probably the last thing Kiba needed right now. She guessed Karin had gave the brunette some drinks before she decided to make out with him, seeing the disgusted look on his face was proof enough of that if not anything else.

_**`So, Karin really doesn't care for Naruto then. She was probably just using him for his status, she couldn't get the others, so she went for the next best thing.'**_

_`Which was kind-hearted Naruto. He's too nice to turn someone down without reason. He was probably thinking, `he wasn't dating anyone else, and she's attractive, so why not?' That's exactly what happened. At least he still has a chance with Hinata...'_

_**`Yeah, if he gets his butt in gear and makes a move! He still, as of yet, dumped the slut that got his little brother drunk.'**_

_`I believe, once Sasuke and Shikamaru explain what happened, and how Kiba reacted to the news, things will be fine. And, I think Naruto has begun to realise he does have feelings for Hinata.'_

_**`Well, at least something good has happened,'**_

_`What's that?'_

_**`Karin, is so gonna get dumped! Haha, we gotta be there when Naruto kicks her to the curb!'**_

Sakura shook her head, she looked up seeing Sasuke and Shikamaru helping a distressed looking Kiba into the backseat. She climbed over the seats to the back, and told them she'll take care of him till they got to the house, the two nodded their heads, and went to the front, and climed in. She didn't know what was in store for them, it was already two-thirty am, and she was sure Anko and Kakashi were up, and pacing around the living room, waiting for their kids to come so they could scream and ground all of them. Sakura leaned against the window and sighed, that's the last thing she needed.

"Hey, Sakura, is Kiba still awake?" Shikamaru asked.

The pinkette turned her head, and saw the dog boy leaning against Gaara. Passed out, again, with a little drool coming out of his mouth. Sakura gushed, that looked really cute. Her inner told her to snap out of it, and made her answer. "Nope, he's asleep."

Sasuke nodded. "So what are we gonna do?" he asked Shikamaru, who was turning the last corner till you get to their house, you could feel the tension building up.

Shikamaru shrugged, "We won't know till we get inside, though, I highly doubt we'll be able to make it into our rooms, seeing as all the lights are still on in the house," he sighed, and muttered a troublesome under his breath as he pulled into the driveway. Naruto's car was already there, so that must mean they were waiting for what was left. Which was themselves.

Sasuke opened the passenger door, and said. "Might as well get this over with, Sakura can you help me with Kiba? Shik, can you handle carrying Gaara on your own?" he asked. They both nodded in response.

Shikamaru lifted Gaara up on his back with little effort, and Sakura and Sasuke both wrapped Kiba's arms around their shoulders. And, took the walk of dread up the path to the front door. Before Sasuke even had a chance to turn the knob, the door slammed open, and a crying Anko screamed something about her "BABIES," and wrapped her arms around the four, choking the life out of them. Sakura could see over the woman's shoulder, all of the others sitting on a couch. Itachi was just sitting there, while Naruto and Neji were nervously fiddling with either the ends of their shirts or the covers on the couch, she was wondering if the parents had talked to them yet. But, seeing as they were still up, and Kakashi was sitting on a chair with his book in his hand, she guessed they were waiting for them to come before they were going to say anything.

"Anko," Kakashi said. "Stop strangling them, and get their butts in here." he ordered, his voice tense and calm at the same time, which made all of them really uneasy.

Anko quickly pulled them in, and pushed them over to the couch. As they sat down, watching as Kakashi and Anko checked over their youngest children, making sure they were okay. Then walking up to Sakura, seeing if she was fine. As soon as that was done. Kakashi slammed his book shut and glared at all his kids, excluding the ones that were passed out.

"Okay. . . I'm gonna try and be as calm as possible," he stated. "Who wants to go first?" he asked.

They all just stayed quiet, Sakura watched as they avoided their parents' eyes, looking at anything but them. She watched as Kakashi's eye twitched in sheer annoyance at how his sons were acting. "Is no one going to answer their father?" Anko asked. Still nothing but silence.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, fine, I'll go first... WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKIN'?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?! Obviously not seeing as you all came home, with your little brothers drunk and it being almost four am! I expected more from ALL of you. What if something bad were to happen? Gaara and Kiba, are ONLY fifteen. And by the looks of it, it seems they both had nothing but hard liquor, Were any of you watching them at all?!" he shouted. Wanting answers, and wanting them now.

Naruto not being able to stand the pressure, cracked. "We were keeping an eye on them..." he stated lamely.

"Really?" Kakashi asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his son. Did they think he was an idiot?

The blonde boy nodded. "We were, dad! C'mon, look, Gaara was with us throughout Itachi's first set, then he disappeared. Me and Shikamaru spent half the time looking for him!" he stated.

"What about Kiba?" Anko asked, glaring at her boys also. "Where were you, when the youngest of all of you was getting hammered, hmmm?"

Naruto's eye averted to the table. Itachi sighed, he didn't know how to explain this one. Sasuke shook his head, he might as well get it over with. Shikamaru seeing the look in Sasuke's eyes, tried to reach over to shut the chicken-butt up, but wasn't quick enough.

"We think he was getting raped by Karin..." Sasuke stated, arms crossed and eyes closed. Everyone gaped, and Sakura coughed awkwardly.

_**`Well, that's one way to be blunt.'**_

_`Yeah... Oh Sasuke, you really need to work on how you word things.'_

Anko and Kakashi's eyes widened dramatically. And their mother spluttered. "W-W-W-WHAT! RAPED?!" her head quickly darted to Kiba's figure that was resting peacefully on the love seat. Her eyes started to tear up.

Shikamaru, walked up to Sasuke, and smacked him over the head, hissing out a, "Idiot," then he looked over at his mother. Ignoring his brothers curses. "No, mom, he wasn't raped, Sasuke's just being stupid. We think Karin spiked his drink or something, and made him make out with her, that's it," he reassured, smiling at his mother.

Anko and Kakashi sighed. That was some sort of relief, now they had even more of a reason to hate Karin. Their silver haired father looked at them seriously. "Does he know about this?" he asked, pointing at the sleeping brunette who was snuggling up to a pillow. Shikamaru and Sasuke nodded.

"He woke up before we got here, Sasuke, still being an idiot told him what happened, rather bluntly might I add, and he got really sick and asked if I could pull over, one of the reasons why we're late." Shikamaru said.

After that, everyone went quiet, Naruto still had his head down. Sakura wondered if things will be better now that Naruto learned what had happened, and that Kiba wasn't full to blame. She hoped things will get better. She saw what Shikamaru did to the brunette, and could only guess what the blonde would do, and it wasn't pretty.

_**`I say, you should talk to them before anything happens. Maybe get Naruto tomorrow before classes start, or something. Then you can talk to Kiba.'**_

_`I doubt the mutt would want to talk to me,'_

_**`Why do you say that?'**_

_`Hello, he barely talks to me now, what makes you think he will tomorrow?!'_

_**`He couldn't talk to you now, even if he wanted to!'**_

_`You know what I mean.'_

The Hatake boys and Sakura waited silently, as Anko and Kakashi came up with a punishment for all of them. They finally turned around, and faced the teens. "Alright, seeing as this is the first time all of you have gotten into a situation like this, especially your little brothers. I'm going to ground you all for two months. No tv, no sports, no going in the basement either." the boys started to complain, but Kakashi held up his hand and glared, which managed to silence them all. "I'm not finished," he paused, and paced the room while speaking. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes, Itachi." Kakashi looked at his oldest son as he walked back and forth. "Seeing as your twenty, and old enough to make your own decisions, I can't do much, and I surely can't ground you."

Itachi smirked. Kakashi also smirked, but his was more sadistic and threatening. At least we know where they got their glares from. "But, seeing as you are not yet of the legal age to drink, and your still living under my roof. You are no longer aloud to have your band practice for, also two months, and while your on your break from college, you can help your mother with all her errands and what not. That also includes watching Konohamaru."

The teens all snickered as Itachi gaped, anyone could tell he did not like his punishment. "As for Sakura," all heads turned to the pinkette in surprise, even she herself was surprised. What had she done, aside from dating his son-Ooooh. That's why. She, and possibly every one of his sons was making him keep her and Sasuke's relationship a secret from Anko. She sighed, she hadn't saw this one comin', she wondered what he had in store for her? There wasn't much to punish her with, she doesn't do anything.

_**`Aside from making out with his son...*giggles*'**_

_`Shut up.'_

_**`You need to come up with a better retort.'**_

_`Why, "shut up," is always effective when it comes to you.'_

_**`...'**_

_`I rest my case.'_

"Seeing as, your new here, there isn't much things I could take away from you, and taking away your laptop is way to easy of a let off, don't you think?" he questioned, staring at her with scrutiny. Sakura didn't know whether to nod or shake her head. Kakashi was making her extremely nervous.

Sasuke had sensed his girlfriends distress, he knew how his father could be. He was an intimidating guy, the dark haired boy was impressed that she had not cracked from his fathers' stare. Feeling disappointed, 'cause he couldn't wrap a comforting arm around her, he sat on his hands. The stupid limbs were just inching to wrap their fingers through hers. He grit his teeth, and what was worse, he was grounded for the next two months, making it physically impossible to even manage to take her out to dinner, or something. Not that he cared, or anything. He blinked at the thought, and inwardly groaned. Having a girlfriend was starting to turn him into a girl.

"...So, what I'm gonna do is," he paused for dramatic effect, and let me tell you, even if everyone was extremely tired and wanted so bad just to crash into their beds, Kakashi's pause had the correct effect on everyone. "Sakura, you are to tell your parents what happened tonight, and also, you are not aloud to talk to the boys until their punishment is over. Which means you have Anko and I to talk to for the next two months. And, you can't talk to each other in school either. And if you do, I'll know, I have my resources." he grinned a sadistic grin, and read the next page of his book.

Sakura and Sasuke's mouths dropped open. Two months without any contact. Okay, Sasuke could handle two months without tv and what not. But, not being able to see _his _girlfriend for that long, was just ridiculous! Especially when they live in the same house! ....Okay, that did not sound right...

Sakura stared into space for a second, thinking along the same lines as Sasuke. How were they supposed to avoid each other when they lived under the same roof. The pinkette took it upon herself to clarify things. "Wait, what if I have to ask them something?" she asked, looking up at him with an adorably cute baby face. Making Anko gush, at the cuteness, and the boys blush ten fold. Her inner smirked.

_**`This pout, always worked on dad when we wanted to get out of something, maybe this will lessin' the punishment just a little. Two months without Sasuke, is just too unbareable.'**_

_`I wonder how we survived without him all this time?'_

_**`Not much.'**_

Kakashi, trying real hard not to fall into her trap. Lifting his favorite book in front of his face, he answered Sakura's question. "If what you wanted to ask them is serious, then yes, you may talk to them. But, nothing else. That goes for all of you also," he stated, looking at his sons, daring them to disobey his conditions.

Naruto huffing in annoyance, pointed at the two passed out twins. "What about Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-don't, Gaara knew better than to drink anything, why aren't they getting punished?!" he shouted.

Kakashi rubbed a hand against his face, why did it have to be seven? Why? "I never said I wasn't punishing them. But, I distinctly remember telling all of you to keep an eye on them, and look what happens. Gaara comes home half naked, and Kiba was almost raped. By YOUR girlfriend! Why should I have to punish them, I don't see any of you as bad as they are."

They all flinched, more Naruto than anyone else. That was a low blow.

"Now, seeing as it is early, and you all have school in the morning, I suggest you all go to bed. Now." the tone of his voice was sharp, and they knew he meant business. They all scrambled to the floor and walked to their perspective rooms. As Sakura headed to her room, she felt a hand yank her wrist into a room she hadn't seen before. She turned around to see Sasuke staring at her hesitantly. Before she had time to say anything, Sasuke had pulled her into his chest and spoke.

"Seeing as this is probably the last sentence I'll get to say to you for a while, I might as well make the best of it." and with that, the onyx eyed teen crashed his lips against hers, savoring the moment for as long as they could hold their breath. Sakura without any hesitation, wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck tightly, clearly not wanting to let go. She knew they deserved getting punished, and also seeing how upset Anko was when they arrived, showed that they both were extremely worried, she couldn't blame them for punishing them like they had.

_**`Pssh, that was low of Kakashi, he practically ordered us to stay away from Sasuke! And, he did it expertly! Anko just through it off, as Sakura's not aloud to go near the "boys," while they were being punished, but no. I know what it is, he's grounding us from Sasuke! WHY?!'**_

_`Probably the only thing that would have an effect on us. And, it did.'_

_**`You think?'**_

_`Drop the sarcasm, I'm upset too, y'know.'_

_**`Whatever...'**_

Sakura and Sasuke pulled away, gasping for much needed air, holding each other at arms length. Sakura smiled slightly, and murmured while placing her forehead against his. "How bad could two months be? We'll still see each other. Don't worry, time goes by fast. Before you know it, your punishment will be up, and you can kiss me anytime you want. Okay?" she asked, placing a loving kiss against the corner of his mouth. Sasuke nodded, and reluctantly moved his arms away from her waist.

"Yeah," he started, a cute crooked smile gracing his perfect face. "It won't be so bad. Now go, before my dad decides to make a roll call, and see if we're all in our own rooms."

Sakura nodded, placing one more kiss on his lips, then walked out silently. Swiftly she walked into her room, closing the door with a resounding click. She leaned against her door and sighed loudly.

_`Two months. . . how hard can it be?'_

_**`I hate you...'**_

* * *

**A/N; Haha, bet you didn't expect any of that, huh? And, who knew I could manage to come up with all this craziness, and still be able to add some Sasuke and Sakura action, even if it was corny. And yes, I know. Making Gaara strip, was a little over the top, but as soon as it entered my brain, I couldn't let it pass. You know how writers are, I had my own little epiphany! Anyhow, before you threaten me....again. This is not a cliffhanger. You'll know what I mean the next chapter. **

**And also, I'm not sure, but it might be a while before I update. My brother is graduating high school, and my family and I have to go up to Ohio in three weeks to watch him walk across a stage in a cap and gown. Which means, we have to get all the renovations and cleaning done on our house. So I'll be extremely busy. But I'll try to at least get one more chapter out for all my stories before I have to go. **

**Thanks! Review, review, review! And comment on what you liked and what you didn't like about this chapter please.**


	19. Chapter21 Pranks, Websites and Boys

**A/N; *sob* This is probably the last chapter I'll get to send out for the next month! So sad. I hope this will be to your liking, I promise, when I get back. I'll post the best chapters you have ever seen me...post. Okay... now that my rant is over. Lets get on with the best chapter of all time..... At least, until I get back. *smiles***

**Also, I'd like to thank those reviewers out there who congratulated my brother. He said thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Meagan Mead's Guide to the McGowan Boys. Unfortunately.**

**Warning: Multiple different person point of view. Slight OOC characters. Crack. And by that, I mean humor, just a little funny for this chap'! And it may be a little bit random in some parts.... heh.**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys**

**Saturday. 12:30p.m. (think of 24's countdown )**

To Sakura, it had been a horrible week, not only had she not been able to talk to her boyfriend, she lost her spot on her team, 'cause Kakashi had talked Gaiinto making him let her off for two months while under punishment. She sighed, not only that, her first game was Saturday, which was tomorrow. Great, just-flipping-great. And what was worse, she had to deal with a loopy Rock Lee for half the day, since she couldn't talk to any of the guys, her teacher made her switch her partner -Shikamaru, who was in that one class- with Lee, all he talked about was Youth, how Youthfully great Gai-sensei was, and how he was going to get her one of his Youthful green jumpsuits. By the time class ended, she was about ready to wring the guys neck.

And her friends were no help, they were too busy groaning over how they weren't going to be able to spend any time with their boyfriends for the next two months. Even though Naruto wasn't -yet- Hinata's boyfriend, she stilled "mourned," over the "tragedy," bunch of love-struck girls. Sakura scoffed, there was nothing to do, and her inner was annoying her more than ever before, spouting nonsense about needing her Sasuke-kun. Sakura rolled her eyes, Sasuke was probably the last thing her inner needed.

_**`I can't take this, I'm so bored! I need my Sasuke-kun!'**_

_`Calm down, and sense when did you start callin' Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun?'_

**_`It strangly has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?'_**

_`I guess....Sasu-ke-kun...hm...'_

**_`See. Or, there's also Sasu-chan, Sasuki-cakes, Sasu-bear, and my personal favorite. Sexy-Sasu!'_**

_`Okay, no to all of them, I don't even have the guts to call him Sasuke-kun...'_

**_`Why? Ino calls Shikamaru; Shika-babe, or something like that. What's so different from you calling YOUR boyfriend, Sasuke-kun.'_**

_`Because, Sasuke....is Sasuke, he's probably not into all that cutesy-ness when it comes to relationships, he'd probably go all "hn," on me if I did.'_

_**`Now that you mention it, you do have a point.'**_

_`See-'_

_**`But... Sasuke-KUN, might like you using pet names. He might fall in love with us even more!'**_

_`Oh, for the love of-'_

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on his bed, staring at the ceiling distastefully. Being grounded sucked on ice, and there was nothing he could do about it, but stay bored, laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. He sighed, the week was torture, he should have known better than to go to that stupid party. Things would have been different, he definitelywouldn't be grounded for two months, that was for sure. Although, if he hadn't of gone to the party, Sakura and himself would have never confessed to each other, which meant, she wouldn't be his girlfriend, which also meant. He would have to go back to forced kisses, and the pinkette never returning them.....

Okay, so maybe going to the party was the greatest idea he had ever come up with, but his two younger brothers getting wasted wasn't. He sat up on his elbows and glared at the door. This was killing him. He turned his head and looked out the window, which faced the backyard. A smirk slowly formed on his face when his eyes landed on a shed, a shed which he spent half of his time in before Sakura showed up. He pondered on asking his parents if he was aloud to do his work outside, well not necessarily outside, I mean, he had to walk outside to get to the shed, where he wanted to do his work. He grumbled, now he was just getting confused.

He sat up, and looked at the door to his left, his and Naruto's room was connected, he wondered if his parents forgot that little detail. He shrugged his shoulders, getting up to hangout with his annoying brother anyway, anything was better than killing himself from utter boredom. Besides, they never said he couldn't associate with his brothers, they only said Sakura....Unfortunately. He turned the knob, and swung the door open, only to have a bucket of ice cold water dumped on his head, the metal can of doom fell to the floor with a loud `thunk,' making the sleeping blonde jump up in surprise, and look to see he younger brother standing at their connected doors, soaking wet and shivering. Water dripping off of the ebony haired teen, soaking his floor.

"Sasuke?! Crap," he ran over to his desk chair, where there was his favoriteblack and orange towel, grabbing it and running back over to the onyx eyed teen. "Dude, what the heck, why was there a bucket of water on the door?" he questioned, handing his brother the towel. Said teen snatched the ridiculously orange towel out of his brothers hands, and wrapped it around himself. He managed to gain his composure enough to glare at his brother. "Dobe. . . Why the hell is there a BUCKET of WATER hanging on your DOOR?!" he hissed, taking his death glare to a whole new level. He reached out his hands, as to strangle the idiot that he had the pleasure. Not. To call his older brother.

Naruto gaped, and raised his hands over his face, backing away slowly.. "Don't look at me Teme, I've been bored out of my flippin' mind, I just finally managed to get some sleep an hour ago. . . Oh, don't give me that loo-"

"Seems you've got my warning Sasu-chan, I figured you'd try to hangout with Naruto, so while he was asleep I placed a bucket of water on top of his door. Just in case you decided to do what you just did," both teens turned to Naruto'sbedroom door, to see their father. His mask down, and eye patch off, it was always a rare sight to see their father without any of his masks and stuff like that. Frankly they thought it was cool seeing their dad without them on. He didn't have any scars, save for his left eye that had a red eye, where his right had a black one. He never told them how he ended up getting it, but there was a long scar the went down, showing that something had happened. He told them when they were little he would tell them when they were older.

Now thinking about it, half of them were in high school, how much older did they have to get? Naruto and Sasuke glared at their dad. The blonde pointed at the silver haired man and said. "Hey old man! That's not cool, this is brand new flooring, now it's gonna have water stains!"

Sasuke growled, and smacked his brother over the head, muttering "Dobe," effectively shutting up the temperamental blonde. Then looked at his father, stating. "You only said we couldn't go near Sakura, I didn't, so what's the big idea?"

Kakashi didn't bother glancing at his shivering/seething son, and turned to the next page of his book. "Oh, no reason, I just always wanted to do that, and see if you'd actually get caught in it. Obviously, you being soaking wet, is proof enough," Kakashi giggled as he came upon an interesting part in his book. Ignoring his two sons all together.

Sasuke and Naruto both gaped at their father. And Naruto spluttered. "Why did it have to be only me-*SMACK*- I-I mean us. Why did it have to be us?!" he shouted, rubbing the back of his head, and sticking his tongue out at the dark haired teen.

Finally, Kakashi looked up at his two sons, and smirked. Making the two teens uneasy in so many ways. "Who said I was only aiming at yo-"

"DAD!!!!!!!" the three flinched, when they heard the shout of five different voices, all sounding familiar. Kakashi laughed slightly, walking further into Naruto's annoyingly bright room. He wondered what ever had possessed his son to paint it orange and blue. He turned back towards the door and watched as five furious figures walked into the room, all looking comical in their own way. Narutohad a hard time maintaining his laugh, he backed away slowly over to his desk, where his digital camera was laying. Making sure no one was looking, he turned the flash off, and started snapping some awesome blackmail. His famous foxy grin plastered on his face the whole time. They were definitely going on that "I love the Hatake's," fan-girl site.

Sasuke's jaw dropped, seeing his emotionless brothers with something worse than having cold water dumped on you, was possibly the greatest thing he'd ever seen. His eyes went from one brother to the other, he tried hard not to laugh. He knew Naruto was taking pictures, but none of them noticing, 'cause they were too busy glaring at their father to notice. And boy did they look mad, although, it was very hard to take them serious by their appearances.

Kakashi put his book away in his back pocket, and chuckled at his sons. To say he was amused would be an understatement. He tried not to laugh at his two oldest sons hair, he knew it would be dangerous to do something so risky, but he couldn't pass it up. He stood their, and waited for the yelling.

Neji, had took it upon himself to go first, he was doing this for both he, and Itachi. Seeing as they got the worst of the pranks from their father. "Okay, am I missing something here, or was grounding us for TWO MONTHS not enough?" he hissed, trying to keep his cool. When a green lock of hair fell in front of his face, he ignored it. Desperately trying not to pay attention to it, and focus on glaring at his father. That's right, Neji's precious, luscious, prettier than any girls long flowing -once a deep chocolate- hair, had been dyed green. Not just any green, a disgustingly bright neon green, the same green on his younger brothers cast. It wasn't as worse as Itachi's, his had been dyed a bright, bright orange -much to Itachi's displeasure, and Naruto's happiness-. Neji had used his hairspray, five minutes later, Insta-green! Itachi used his shampoo.

Kakashi just smiled. "Aw, come on, it was just a few innocent pranks," he said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

Itachi snarled. "Innocent? INNOCENT! MY HAIR IS ORANGE!!!" the twenty-year old Hatake shouted, pulling his now bright orange locks as added emphasis.

Gaara and Kiba, rolled their eyes. "Well, at least you didn't get water ballooned on your way home from school, knowing it was dad, because he had rolled down his car window laughing and pointing at us. And, you wanna know whats worse, they didn't really have WATER in them, it was more like milk, and some other gross stuff." Both the twins smelt horrible, much to their displeasure. Itachi and Neji were keeping a safe distance away from them. "I think it was cottage cheese," Kiba quipped, scrunching up his nose as some white stuff dropped down his cheek. Shikamaru moved away also, arms crossed and shoulders slumped, he was mad 'cause his dad had did something to his favorite pillow, for some strange reason, if he didn't have that pillow he couldn't sleep. And he being a narcoleptic, he needed that pillow.

Kakashi just shrugged. "That's the last part of your punishment. Neji, Itachi, stop being such babies, the dyes not permanent. And Kiba, Gaara. That was your punishment for getting drunk without mine, or your mothers permission. Wait. Scratch that, you shouldn't have gotten drunk in the first place. Shikamaru your pillows in the laundry room." he stated.

They all scoffed and crossed their arms, both having similar glares, but because of the hair it wasn't taking any affect on their father. "How come Naruto didn't get anything done to him," they muttered.

Their father rolled his eyes, and walked up to his blonde now slightly nervous son. He stood right in front of him, and flipped through some pages in a book. Kakashi nodded, and turned the book around for Naruto to see. The others watched in wonderment. They watched as the blonde's eyes widened in horror and disgust. He slapped his hands over his eyes and crouched to the floor, rocking back and forth. Muttering incoherent words, that were hardly recognizable. Kakashi turned back to the others. "Is that good enough for you?" he asked smugly.

They just nodded their heads, slightly feeling sorry for their brother. Their father turned back around to the crouching, muttering blonde. He sweat dropped, thinking he had probably went a little too far.

* * *

Sakura sat up from her bed and looked at the wall behind her, staring at it with a raised brow.

_`Was that....'_

**_`Yep, seems like the boys are mad at Kakashi. Wonder what he did?'_**

_`It obviously wasn't good.'_

**_`I wonder what happened?'_**

_`Think it would be safe to go and check?'_

**_`I think so, besides, we have to pass Naruto's room to get to the bathroom. We can just say we had to go, if we get caught.'_**

_`I guess.'_

**_`Yosh, march. . . out the door!'_**

_`Whatever,'_

Sakura rolled her eyes, and got up off the bed, walking to her door and turning the knob to open it. As she stepped out, a bucket fell on her head.

_**`Oh, my ever lovin...'**_

"...........AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sakura's scream reverberated through the whole house, and half the block. The Hatake boys, and Kakashi flinched, while Anko dropped the plate she had been drying, both the scream and the breaking pottery caused little Konohamaru-Devil- to wake up. Which was NOT a good thing.

The boys' heads snapped in Kakashi's direction, they all stared at him menacingly. Well, it was more Sasuke staring menacingly than anyone else. The dark haired teen growled at his father. "You got Sakura too? She didn't even do anything!" he snapped.

Once again Kakashi shrugged. "It was too good of a chance to pass up," he stated, getting his book from his back pocket, and opening it back to the page he had left off.

Naruto snickered, an ran out the room, camera set on record, not missing a chance to get Sakura in her time of humiliation. The others followed, wondering what their father had done to the pinkette. Probably wasn't good judging by the massive scream. As they walked out, they saw their mom staring at Sakura, desperately trying to stifle her giggles, while also handing Sakura some towels. Naruto was making sure the pink haired girl did not see him while he recorded every moment of it.

Sasuke stared surprised at his angry girlfriend, he could tell she was mad by her clinched teeth and vigorous scrubbing as she tried getting the gunk off her body. He wondered what had spilt on her, whatever it was, it was way worse than water that was for sure. Then it clicked, he knew why his dad did that to Sakura. He did the exact same thing to Ino and Tenten, when Neji and Shikamaru announced that they had girlfriends. Good thing his mom knew nothing about it, or this would have been really awkward.

He closed his eyes, also trying to refrain from laughing like his brothers and parents had. He thought about the things he hated so he wouldn't laugh; flowers -except Sakura- chocolate, Karin, fan-girls, Karin, sluts, whores, diva's, Karin, Orochimaru-sensei, Suigetsu, the dude that broke his nose in the third grade, Karin.' He opened his eyes, and sighed. That was better. Now that, that was out of his system, he could focus on more important things. Like, getting back at his father for dumping crap all over his girlfriend. And, also for dumping ice on his head, and possibly for the cold that was sure to come after.

Sakura tried to wipe herself with the towels Anko had given her, but it wasn't doing her any good. Unfortunately. She growled low in her throat, not yet knowing who it was that did this horrible thing, but believe me. She was gonna find out. She wayed her options down, only two people popped in her head. Naruto, and Kiba. The growl got louder, making everyone step back a bit. She had yet to look at them yet. She wanted to wipe up as much of the gunk as she could before she glared at them. Snapping her head up, she directed her full attention on to Naruto and Kiba, both had widened eyes and shook their heads vigorously, obviously knowing what she was thinking.

She snarled and held up a fist, ready to bust their heads in the wall. Kakashi laughed amusingly, clearly not thinking about helping his sons. Naruto backed up a little and spoke in a timid voice. "Hold on, it wasn't us that did this to you, it was dad! Look at all of us!" he shrieked, pointing at where his brothers were standing, all embarrassed.

Sakura blinked and turned her head in the direction the blonde was pointing. Her jaw dropped as her eyes landed on the boys, she prayed Naruto had taken pictures. They looked hilarious, and not only that, Neji and Itachi had green and orange hair.

_**`OMG, what happened to them?!'**_

_`Seems like the same thing that happened to us, happened to them. I don't understand, is this some kind of punishment or something?'_

**_`Seems like it.... *snort* God, they look ridiculous!'_**

_`Why are you laughing! We were pranked too!'_

Seeing Sakura's confused look, Itachi filled her and his mom in on what Kakashi did. "The one who did this was dad, he said he did it for the "fun," of it. Tch, fun my ever lovin' a-"

"Ita-chan, language!" Anko reprimanded, placing Konohamaru on her other hip. She looked at all her sons, stopping for a fraction of a second to stare at Neji and Itachi's hair, deciding never to by them green or orange for a while. Finally, breaking out of her trance, she snapped her head over in her husbands direction, and glared full force. "Kakashi! How could you do this to the boys, it's bad enough poor Ki-kun and Ruto-kun are going to need therapy, we can't afford all of them to go also! It's bad enough I married a pervert, DON'T MAKE IT ANY HARDER THAN IT IS." pausing to take a deep breath, she looked over at Kiba, Gaara and Sakura, and smiled. Which creeped them the flip out!

"Now, Sakura, why don't you get a change of clothes, and I'll take you to the master bedrooms bath," her head then turned to the twins. "Panda-kun, you can use the basements bathroom, and Kiba can use this one. Alright, get moving, come with me Sakura-chan!"

Everyone sweat dropped, their mom was scary when she was happy. At least when she was that kind of happy. It totally sent shivers down their spines, and not in a good way either. They watched as their mother dragged the pinkette down the hallway toward the master bedroom. Kakashi sighed, he got the strange feeling that he was going to be in the doghouse tonight, which meant he was going to have to sleep on the couch.

Naruto smiled happily and closed the camera, not only did he get blackmail, but he also had something to send on Youtube! He was so proud of himself. He grinned and walked back to his room, making sure to lock his door so he can upload everything peacefully. Sasuke shook his head and walked to his room, ready to get out of his soaked clothes, then help Naruto send the photo's all over their brothers' fan-girl websites. He smirked wickedly and rubbed his palms, blackmail was so awesome! He walked into his room and shut the door, walking to his closet and pulling off his soaking wet clothes, and trading them in for a plain black tee shirt and faded jeans. After he was done with that, he went into Naruto's room and helped with the new "Humiliating Hatake Moments website," the both smirked and high-fived.

"Here you go Sakura-chan, don't worry about the water turning cold while the boys are taking their showers, we have separate water tanks, one for the master, one for the basement, and one for the one down the hall. It's necessary when you have seven sons and their friends who love staying over," she smiled reminiscing on something.

Sakura nodded her head, she didn't even know you could have separate water tanks, well, at least she didn't have to worry about something creepy coming out of the shower head. . . Like hair and other..... not cool stuff. She shuddered mentally.

_`Ew, gross thought!'_

_**`Forget that, can you believe what Kakashi did to us, to his sons. . . his gorgeous, hot, smokin' sons'**_

_`Okay, enough! Get your perverted, psycho head out of the clouds, I don't need your dirty thoughts about the boys right now, especially when their mother is right in front of me and their girlfriends are some of my best friends.'_

**_`Your such a party pooper, I was just stating some obvious facts'_**

_`If their hotness is so "obvious," why bring it up?'_

**_`Why not bring it up? People need to know these things!'_**

_`Wow, I didn't think it could actually be possible, but it could.'_

**_`What?'_**

_`That in the last week in a half you could get anymore annoying. Who's gonna know about it?!'_

**_`Hello, every fan-girl in the country, and possibly cyberspace, but no one knows for sure about that one. BUT! They know the Hatake boys are HOT!_**

_`Okay we get it, their hot, but all you need to care about right now is Sasuke, our-my boyfriend, ring any bells?'_

**_`*sigh* Fine.'_**

Sakura mentally shook her head, her inner was one of a kind. She smiled at Anko, who had not noticed that Sakura wasn't listening to a thing she had said for the past five minutes. "Okay Anko, thank you for letting me use your bathroom. Can we finish our talk later, I like have some unknown stuff on me, and I think I'm starting to smell," she cringed as she picked some lumps out of her once clean, shiny hair. Now it was just a whole messy mess.

Anko gasped dramatically, surprising Sakura slightly. "Oh, right, I'm sorry dear, your right. I didn't mean to keep from getting clean, don't worry, I'll make sure Kakashidoesn't do anything like this ever again!" and with that, Anko walked out of the bathroom, leaving a shocked Sakura to stand in the middle of the clean bathroom.

The pinkette raised a brow, she was living with a bunch of sugur high fruitcakes. She just shrugged and turned around, only to come upon the most beautifulest bathroom she had ever seen, not only that it was a walk-in, she squealed loudly and skipped to the shower.

_**`OMG, A rain-doohicky-shower head! That's so cool!'**_

"Haha, I can't believe I got all these pictures!" Naruto stated, cackling manically.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smacked Naruto across the head. "Lower your voice Dobe, we don't want anyone to know what we're doing, if they found out. they'd kill us."

"Bah. you worry too much Teme, it's not like their ever gonna know it was us." Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, like they didn't know it was you when you broke moms favorite vase, shouting to the world, Naruto was here." Sasuke stated rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Teme, I was five when I did that," he growled, slapping his brothers hand away from his computer, when he tried to type something. Sasuke glared and popped him on the head again, muttering a "Dobe," while pushing his brother out of the way and sending an e-mail.

Naruto watched from over his brothers shoulder. "Hey, Teme. Who you sending that e-mail to?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Who do you think I'm sending it to, Dobe?"

Naruto thought for a moment, tapping his chin and scratching his head. "Is it Kankuro? No.... Juugo?"

The onyx eyed teen sighed. "No Naruto, I'm sending it to Sakura." he muttered.

"Why?" the blonde asked stupidly.

"Why do you think why, Dobe?" Sasuke retorted, looking at him with a raised brow.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Uh..... because you can't talk to her?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I can't believe your my brother."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean, I'm an awesome brother! Believe it!"

"If I had a choice to have you as a brother, or a weeks worth of Orochimaru's come on's, I'd choose Orochimaru." he stated nonchalantly.

"Aw, thats so mean, I may make fun of your strangly shaped hair, and your caveman-like grunts, but I don't wish to be molested over having you as a brother!" he whined.

"Shut up Naruto, your gonna get us in trouble, I'm not supposed to be in here, remember."

"*sniff* So what, your nothing but I ice-cube."

"Dobe, if you shut up, I'll by you ramen for a week," Sasuke jumped when his blonde brother shot up with a grin on his face, tears nowhere in sight.

"Make it two weeks and you got a deal." he stated, cocky smile and all.

Sasuke just blinked, not able to process what just happened. But got the strange feeling of being played.

* * *

Sakura sighed in content as she stepped out of the shower, it was amazing. She dried herself off with her towel and slipped on her bra and undergarments. She thought about what she was going to do for the rest of the weekend while she was grounded, she already told the girls about it, they felt sorry for her.

_`Maybe I'll e-mail mom and dad, I told Kakashi I'd tell them all that's happened.'_

**_`Even the part about you and Sasuke-kun?'_**

_`Yeah, I could never keep anything away from them for too long anyway, and I might as well get it over with now.'_

_**`I suppose, how do you think they'll react.'**_

_`Mom would probably be happy I found someone. Dad however, he might flip, seeing as the boy I'm currently dating lives under the same roof with me.'_

_**`Yeah, that's a problem, he might try to make us come home, or force us to stay away from Sasuke.'**_

_`He wouldn't do that... Would he?'_

_**`Hello, your talking about Army dad here, he'd probably send a whole squadron of guards just to keep Sasuke away from you.'**_

_`But he's my dad, I should tell him, if I don't it's only gonna be worse, if Kakashi tells him.'_

**_` *sigh* Look, it's up to you, I mean, you should tell him. But you also shouldn't.'_**

_`I'll write mom a separate e-mail, and see what she thinks first, if she says I should tell dad, then I will.'_

**`I think that's a good idea.'**

_`Good.'_

**_`Now hurry up and write those e-mails!'_**

_`Fine, fine.'_

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N; Sigh, my departing chapter. I know it probably wasn't the best, and it was more random than most, but I wanted to save all the serious chapters for when I get back. This was more of a comedy chapter, you know, I always wanted a reason to dye Neji and Itachi's hair, and seeing as this was my perfect opportunity it was perfect. Also they next chapter is going to be s time skip, I'm telling you this for future reference. The two months will have passed, and things will be getting more exciting. So, sorry for any mistakes. Expect my next chapter in a few weeks. Hope it was long enough for you. _**


	20. Chapter22 Hookups, Breakups and Boys

**A/N; I'm back, FINALLY! You guys have no idea how hard it was to come up with this chapter, even though I had like, three weeks to do it. You see, I skimmed through the book and I'm right smack dab in the middle of all the juiciness. Which means I'm closer to the end of this story. But do not fear I still plan on the sequel. Anyway, there is a lot of drama and it's super long. That's all I can say. Like I said, this is going to be better than any of my previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto and Kate Brian**

**Warning: Drama. . . Your all probably gonna hate me for this... No, I know your gonna hate me for this. Crap... *sob***

**_**

**_**

**_**

**Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys**

XXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke, stop. . . that tickles."

"Hn."

"Sasuke~" Sakura whined, trying to push away the ebony haired teen by the shoulders.

"Hn..."

"Cut it out, we're in the hallway,"

"Hn, all the more exciting."

"Exciting my butt. We're gonna get caught, stop. What am I gonna tell your mom when she sees all these hickeys, hmmm?"

"Sakura, shut up. Your ruining the thing I enjoy most in the day." Sasuke stated irritably.

"I don't care, ever since our punishment was lifted you haven't let me out of your sight." the pinkette hissed.

"Hn, that's not true, I let you go during classes and when we're eating at the tabel."

"Sasuke, you know what I mean, don't start acting all cocky. . . And stop saying "Hn,"

"Aa,"

"Sasuke..." Sakura growled dangerously, moving her head back a little. Much to Sasuke's displeasure.

"Sakura, quit being annoying. I'm not finished." he stated, leaning down to get back to his girlfriends neck.

Sakura blinked and covered her hand over Sasuke's mouth, she lifted a brow. "What do you mean "I'm not finished," what are you doing to my neck?!" she asked/shouted.

_**`Come to think of it, he has been there for a while...'**_

_`Your telling me this now?!'_

_**`Hey, you were in the same state as I was. One of pure bliss!!!'**_

_`Hah, that's a good one. Note the sarcasm...'_

_**`What crawled up your...'**_

_`You do not want to finish that sentence.'_

_**`Whatever.'**_

The pinkette glared at her boyfriend as she turned to open her locker so she could look in the mirror. As she leaned to the side a little, she gasped when she saw what Sasuke had been doing the whole time to her neck. "Oh my god, Sasuke! Is that your name?! Way to make things discreet!" she hissed, desperately trying to rub it away, but all that did was make it itch. Sasuke just smirked smugly, leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Hn, I saw Lee and Sai talking to you yesterday. I didn't like it. So, to make sure they didn't go anywhere near you, I did the only thing that seemed to prove a point..."

"So the smartest thing that comes to your mind is tattooing my neck with hickeys in your name? Way to go genius, you won a blue ribbon and maybe my ticket out of your house." she stated sarcastically. ".... I can't believe you were jealous." she added as an after thought.

Sasuke sighed. "Calm down, babe. It's not that bad, your hair will cover it. Just take out the headband. And can you seriously tell me you didn't enjoy it." he smirked when she blushed. He leaned down and hovered his lips over hers. "See," he murmured, finally leaning down close enough to claim her lips with his. The pinkette just rolled her eyes and leaned more into the kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her closer towards himself, turning his head to the side a little to gain more access. "Oh, and I do NOT get jealous." he stated. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"TEME! Teme, Sasuke-teme!!! GUESS WHAT!?!?-EW!!" a blonde and orange blur shouted, covering his eyes with both of his hands dramatically..

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smacked his brother over the head. "Dobe, what are you doing. I thought I told you to stay away from me during school, Karin could pop out of nowhere and molest me..." he said, shivering at the thought in disgust.

"Again," Sakura interjected, standing by the two innocently. Sasuke glared lightly.

"What do you want Naruto? And it better be important." Sasuke stated.

The blonde smiled, bouncing on the soles of his feet. "Hehe, I got 'em! After spending forty-two hours online, I finally got them!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in understanding. "No way! Let me see," he ordered, searching through his brothers pockets till he found what he was looking for. "Holy crap, I can't believe you actually got them. He's so gonna flip!"

Naruto nodded and grinned foxily. "Yeah, I know. I'm so awesome! Anyway, it's next weekend, so we can tell him at dinner tonight. Of course, he's gonna go crazy so be warned, a flippin' out Itachi, is a psycho in the making." he said to Sakura. Who just cocked her head to the side in confusion.

She watched as the two conversed. She had no clue as to what they were talking about, but it had something to do with Itachi and a psycho. She walked a little closer, wrapping her arm around Sasuke's waist and asked, "What are you talking about, what d'you get?"

The goofy grin was back. "Only the most insanely awesome thing anyone can get for Itachi Hatake as his going away gift," he beamed.

The pinkette lifted a brow, while Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "What he means is, Itachi and the rest of Akatsuki are going to London for a couple weeks cause their on break from the University. And Naruto and I wanted to give him something as a going away gift, it's to compensate for something he did for us a few weeks ago. Anyway, there's this music festival going on and it's usually really expensive so Naruto hacked into the system and had the Akatsuki's name set up to be chosen in a contest to see who's band would make it."

"Isn't that cheating?" Sakura asked, looking up at her boyfriend sternly.

Sasuke chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you could call it that, but it's for a good cause. . . kinda."

"Sasuke." she gave him a disappointed look.

"Ah, come on Sakura, don't be so uptight." Naruto said.

Sakura glared. "Uptight?" she glared at the idiotic blonde darkly. "You do know that the person they had chosen was probably looking forward to this more than you were."

Sasuke shrugged. "Naruto took care of it."

Naruto laughed and smirked, ignoring the evil glare Sakura was sending in his general direction. "Oh yeah, I sent them the apology letter and everything." he stated, buffing his nails across his chest.

Sakura snorted. "Oh wow, that's so cool you sent them an apology," she stated sarcastically. "But what I can't believe is you'd actually do something so nice as to go through all that trouble for Itachi, just so he and his band could get a chance to be famous." she crossed her arms and gave them a disbelieving look.

Sasuke and Naruto both scoffed, "What's that supposed to mean?" they asked in unison. Both turned and glared at each other. "Stop that!" they once again said at the same time.

Sakura rolled her eyes, giggling as she watched the two glare lightning bolts at each other. "You two are definitely brothers, there is no mistake."

"Hn, I don't think so. See, where I have brains, brawn and impeccable good looks. He's just an idiot who likes to do illegal things on the Internet." Sasuke stated smugly, opening his locker to get some books for his next two classes.

The hyper blonde shrugged, agreeing with his brother whole heartily. "Hey, I agree with everything other than the good looks part, we all know those genes were transferred to me. And, okay, yeah, I might have done a few things.... Some stupid, others totally genius, like that time when-"

"Dobe, we don't want to be accomplices to your crime." Sasuke stated, interrupting the blonde and covering his brothers mouth with his hand.

Sakura looked back and forth at the two, confusedly. "What are you talking about?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

The onyx eyed teen turned his head in her direction and said. "Naruto is what you would call -if you want to get technical- a "Hacker," no thanks to Shikamaru of course. Anyway, this idiot is the type of person who would break all government security just to make it `National Ramen Day." he deadpanned.

Naruto -who's mouth was still covered by Sasuke's hand- licked his brothers palm, making the ebony haired teen scowl and pull away, but not before smacking the Sapphire eyed teen on the head, hard. "Ow~" the blonde whined rubbing his head. "You stupid Teme, if you keep hitting me, pretty soon all my smartness as the Hacker of all Hackers will deteriorate."

"Wow Dobe. Such a big word, didn't know you had it in 'ya." Sasuke mocked sarcastically, smirking as his brother turned a deep shade of red in anger.

"Shut up Teme, I'm not a complete idiot, you know?" he hissed, turning around and jutting out his lips in a pout. Sakura silently awww'd and clasped her hands together at Naruto's adorableness.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and held up his hands in mock surrender. "Calm down, I'm just messin' with `ya. Besides, you wouldn't be one of the schools star athletes if you weren't smart in some kind of way."

"If that's supposed to make me feel better? `Cause if not, then just shut up." the blonde muttered darkly, still annoyed by his brothers previous words.

"Okay guys, calm down, no need to get all mad. C'mon, let's get to class before we get in trouble." Sakura stated, grabbing both Naruto and Sasuke's hands, dragging them to their next class.

Naruto followed along obediently, but thought of something. "Hey," he started. "What were you two doing in the middle of a deserted hall anyw- AH! Ew! Gross, Teme, your telling me I could have walked in on you and Sakura making Sasuke-Jr?!," Sasuke and Sakura blushed slightly. Sasuke was about to comment but was interrupted by the blonde who was mock gagging. The dark haired teen rolled his eyes, thinking his brothers could be really dramatic if they put their mind to it.

"Dobe, shut up. Not that it's any of your business, but Sakura and I weren't doing anything like that. . . technically..." he smirked smugly, making Sakura blush even more and Naruto laugh.

"Jeez Teme, save the details. Anyway, are you and Sakura gonna watch Itachi practice today?" he asked, looking from the his brother, to Sakura, and then back to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked over at the pinkette, who just shrugged and nodded in Naruto's direction. "Sure Naruto, we'll come. I always enjoy watching them play!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'll see you guys, I have science for this period. Naruto walk her to her class okay? It's on your way." he asked- more like ordered. Naruto just nodded and waved him off.

Sakura huffed indignantly. "I can walk myself to my own class, thankyouverymuch."

He just rolled his eyes again and ruffled her hair, making her more even more annoyed. "I know you can handle yourself, but my fan girls are getting a little more violent. Don't wanna take any risks. You understand, don't you Naruto?" he asked, looking over to his older brother, but sweat dropped when he noticed the blonde listening in on some of the girls that were in the bathroom. The dark haired teen scoffed, walking behind the blonde and smacking him across the head. Making him shout, scaring the girls so much they all squealed in surprise and yell at Naruto for being a pervert. Which only made Sakura and Sasuke laugh. Well more Sakura laugh and Sasuke smirk in amusement.

He rubbed his head and cursed under his breath. "Right, whatever. I'll walk her to class, now get out of here!" he hissed. Sasuke shrugged and kissed Sakura on the head and walked away. But not before flicking his brother on the forehead.

Sakura giggled at Naruto as he said stuff about how none of his younger brothers showed him any respect. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders in a friendly sort of way. "So..." he trailed off, rubbing his chin with his other hand. "How has my little emo been treating you. He hasn't tried anything has he, 'cause if he did," he thrust his fist out in front of them. "I can teach him a lesson." he turned his head to her and smiled foxily.

The pinkette smiled brightly and shook her head. "No, there's no need for that, everything is fine. He's been nice.... Surprisingly."

Naruto nodded. "I understand. It is a surprise, he's usually the non-sociable type. Not that you and he are a bad thing. It's just when it came to girls before, he always made it his goal to stay away from them. That's why it came to a shock to all of us when we heard from mom and dad that they caught you and him makin' out. We always thought he was gonna grow up to be a old 40 year old virgin who's never been on a date," he laughed. "He might not ever admit it, but you probably are the best thing that could ever happen to him."

Sakura blushed and ducked her head in embarrassment. "That's nice of you to say Naruto. I had no idea you thought of Sasuke and I goin' out as a good thing.

_**`Oh man *sniff* that was so sweet. I think I'm seriously going to cry.... I need a hug!'**_

_`I know!'_

Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Aw c'mon, now your making me sound like some emotional wuss. I'm just sayin' that Sasuke's really not the romantic type, so if he does something stupid, that's only `cause the poor sap can't help it. He's an ice cube, it's in his "icy," nature. Get it?" he laughed loudly at his own joke.

"Ah!-" someone squeaked.

Sakura and Naruto glanced up and saw Hinata, looking like a dear caught in the headlights. The pinkette tilted her head to the side questioningly as Hinata spluttered out nonsense when Naruto ran up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

_**`Poor girl, she's gonna dissolve into nothing pretty soon if he doesn't realise what he does to her when he does stuff like that.'**_

_`He can't help it. He has no idea she's into him like "that," he's just naturally affectionate. He HAS to hug people and stuff like that, you see what he does to all his stoic brothers. They're all ready to kill him `cause he always hugs Ino, Tenten and I.'_

_**`See, there's my point. I say we just lock `em in an empty class room and let him figure it out while they're in there together.'**_

_`....Your a genius!"_

_**`Really?--Oh, uh. Yeah, of course I am... ahem.'**_

_`Yeah, we can do just that. Lock them in the class room or something. That will give Hinata a chance to gain some courage, and also get Naruto to realise that Hinata is the one for him. All I need to do is tell the girls about it, and that's it!'_

_**`Wait, I thought you said we shouldn't get involved.'**_

_`Oh please. Like Naruto's ever going to realise what's right in front of his nose.'_

_**`But what about Karin, I don't see Naruto as the type to cheat. No matter who the person is he's cheating on, even if she deserves it.'**_

.'Kiba have yet to talk either, ever since the party he's made it his goal to ignore Kiba`You got a point there, he and

XXXXXXXXX

**Flashback:** **A week after the punishment**

_Sakura walked down the stairs, carrying a sleeping Konohamaru in her arms. She walked past a sulking Kiba, and looked up to see a solemn Naruto watching his little brother leave, he then turned and walked out the door. She looked to her left and saw Neji and Shikamaru standing by the basements doorway. She shifted the boy on to her other hip and walked over to the two. "Hey," she whispered, careful to not wake the boy. The tipped their heads. "What happened?" she asked confusedly._

_Shikamaru sighed and muttered a troublesome. "Kiba tried to apologise to Naruto. But the stupid blonde just ignored him. I don't know what the idiots deal is, I can't believe he's choosing that whore over his own brother!" he exclaimed irritably. Sakura held her finger up to her lips, then pointed to the boy. Shikamaru mouthed a sorry._

_Neji nodded and added. "What happened between Kiba and Karin should have made it a good enough reason for Naruto to break up with her, but all it did was bring conflict between all of us."_

_Sakura stared at him questioningly. "Whys that?" _

_The long haired brunette answered. "Naruto thinks if we side with Kiba, then it's like were giving a sign that says it's okay for him to keep doing it. It's like he's putting what Kiba did with Ino against him."_

_Her eyes widened. Her head snapped in Shikamaru's direction. "You seriously don't believe this was Kiba's fault do you, I mean... He almost cried when we told him about it." she stated. _

_They nodded. "We know. I have no clue what the heck Naruto's problem is, we all know he doesn't love the girl, let alone like her." Shikamaru said._

_"If he did he wouldn't complain about it all the time." Neji interjected. _

_Sakura just shook her head. "How did they get together anyway?" she asked._

_Shikamaru and Neji looked at each other, then turned back to Sakura and shrugged. "We never thought about it. He never told us how it came to be, we were surprised, but we never thought it would last this long, you know? She's his first girlfriend, still is. We never thought it would last this long." Neji said._

_She just nodded in understanding. "Thanks for telling me all this. Um. . . how long have they been together? Karin and Naruto I mean." she asked hesitantly._

_Shikamaru pondered the question for a minute then answered. "Uh, troublesome. . . Um, I'd say about a few years, I don't know the date but it's been a while. He's had the longest relationship out of all of us, I went through four girlfriends before Ino, all never lasted as long as her though."_

_Neji nodded. "Same here, I'm a little envious. Not the Karin part, just how long they've managed to stay together for so long." he mentioned._

_Sakura nodded. "Yeah, just one more question?" she asked hopefully._

_Shikamaru dug his hands in his pockets. "Shoot."_

_Sakura smiled. "How long have all of you known Hinata?" _

_Neji looked at Shikamaru expectantly, as if he would have the answer. The pineapple haired teen rolled his eyes and answered. "Let's see, I think we met her when Ino and I started going out. I can't remember it's been a while." _

_Sakura nodded and thought for a second. "Well, thanks for telling me. I know you guys don't talk too much, it must have been very difficult." she mocked playfully._

_Neji and Shikamaru scowled and rubbed her head vigorously, careful not to wake the terror. She pouted when they let her go, her hair was sticking out in all different places, she couldn't even defend herself `cause of Konohamaru._

**End Flashback**

XXXXXXXXXXX

_`Even sleeping that little demon is out to get me!'_

_**`So not the point.'**_

_`Whatever.'_

_**`I don't understand, he knows it was all Karin's fault, why is he choosing that slut over his own brother.'**_

"S-Sakura-chan," Hinata stuttered. Looking at her friend worriedly. "Are you okay?" she asked, lifting her hand to take Sakura's temperature.

The pinkette snapped out of her daze and looked at her timid friend. "Huh, oh sorry HInata, did you say something?" she questioned.

Hinata blushed and shook her head. "N-No, you've just been spaced out for a while, and I got worried. Naruto had to get to class, Neji text him and said he had to get to class fast, the teacher was coming in early."

Sakura looked at her with confusion. "I thought Neji was a senior?"

Hinata just smiled. "He is, some of the classes are combined."

Sakura nodded. "Oh, that's it." she said in understanding. Hinata tilted her head to the side and looked at Sakura. Sakura noticing this asked, "What?"

Hinata straightened her head and tapped her chin. "What were you thinking about? You were off in space for a good ten minutes..." she trailed off.

Sakura blushed and laughed nervously. "Oh, you know. I was just talking to myself, that happens a lot, sorry, were you guys saying anything important?"

It was Hinata's turn to blush, she lifted her hands to her face to cover the red as best as she could. Sakura cocked a brow, now she was interested. "What happened. Did he say something dirty?" she joked, nudging the purple haired girl with her elbow. Hinata had steam coming out of her ears by now, she was a bright fuchsia, making Sakura wonder if the idiot really did say something dirty.

_**`I swear if he ruined poor Hinata's innocence I'll kill the little troll, we can take him! This time I'll throw him across the soccer field, then hang him on the flag pole! Mwuhahahahaha! It's genius!'**_

_`*rolls eyes*'_

"N-n-n-no, i-it was n-n-nothing like "t-t-that," it's just he asked me to go with him to the movies with you and Sasuke, Friday." she stuttered. Sakura's eyes widened.

_**`Holy Crap! The idiot asked her out! Wait! Does that mean he broke up with Karin, your telling me we had that stupid flashback for nothing?!'**_

_`What?'_

_**`Nevermind...'**_

Sakura rolled her eyes mentally, but giggled noticing Hinata still trying to cover her bright red cheeks. "Wow, I can't believe he asked you. N-Not that, that's a bad thing, it's amazing! But... What did you say? What about Karin???" the pinkette asked, she was anxious, she hoped Naruto broke up with Karin before he asked her.

"It's not necessarily a date, but he said he didn't know where he and Karin stood. He said he just wanted to take things slow, and I agreed." the pearly eyed girl looked down. "I don't care if we just go as friends.... I'm just really happy he asked me to go." she looked up and smiled happily at Sakura.

Sakura grinned. "That's great Hinata. Naruto will be very lucky to have you." she said that, even though deep down she knew things were just going to get worse if didn't break up with Karin, and soon.

Hinata smiled gratefully. "Thank you. Well, c'mon. We're five minutes late already, let's get to class."

Sakura nodded and followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Kiba. Has Naruto talked to you any lately." Sasuke asked, opening his can of Panta and sitting down on the old couch in the garage.

Kiba shook his head. "Sorry, ever since what happened at The Spot he hasn't talked to me, unless telling me to move or go die." he shrugged, and placed his chin on his hand, his eyes downcast and sad looking.

Everyone sweat dropped. "O~kay," Itachi drawled. Walking past his little brother that had the dark cloud hovering over his form. "Let's not worry about it for now, come on guys. Let's get practicing," he stated, walking over to his guitar. "Are you guys going to stay and watch?" he asked his brothers and Sakura. They nodded and all sat down, so that they were facing the band.

The band all got in their places. Deidara started to play, but stopped when the door slammed open and Naruto came barreling down the stairs. He walked straight up to Sakura, anger flashing through his eyes. For a minute she thought he was gonna hit her. Sasuke noticed this and stepped in front of Sakura. The angry blonde didn't even blink, he just stared at Sakura. Everyone watched in astonishment, wondering what had happened to the usually hyper and happy blonde. Sasuke placed his hands on his brothers shoulders and asked steadily. "Naruto, what the heck is going on? Why do have the look of death on your face, and why is it pointed at Sakura?!"

Naruto ignored him and growled. "I can't believe you!" he shouted in the pinkette's direction. Everyone jumped from the ferocity of his tone of voice. Sakura looked at Naruto in honest confusion.

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Sasuke, who just got a little more defensive. "What in the world, Naruto?!" he exclaimed. Naruto pushed him out of the way and took a step closer to Sakura, while she took two steps back.

"I can't believe I honestly thought we were friends," he continued. "How could you say something like that to Karin!?" he shouted.

Sakura gaped.

_`Karin!? What in the world did she tell him?'_

_`**Whatever it is, it does not look good. I knew we should have killed her, nobody would even miss her!'**_

_`Okay, yeah. YOU ARE SO NOT HELPING!!!'_

_**`Yeesh, moody much?'**_

_`God, I can't believe I have an idiot in my head. And I can't do anything about it!'_

Everyone looked at Naruto and Sakura in confusion. Even Sasuke wondered what his brother was talking about. "Naruto, w-what are you talking about. I haven't gone anywhere near Karin ever since that fight at school two months ago. You know this." she tried to reason.

The blonde scoffed. "Oh, don't give me that innocent act," he snapped, his eyes flashing red in anger. "She told me everything. I never would have thought you'd say we hooked up the night of the party when you just got together with Sasuke! How could you make up a lie like that?!"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, hers and everyone elses. Her eyes narrowed. She was not going to stand being yelled at any longer. "What in the world are you talking about! I was nowhere close to being around Karin that night! I was with the girls, and the other half was with Sasuke or the band!" she shouted.

Naruto shook his head, disbelievingly. "Now your lying!?"

"Naruto, I'm NOT lying!" she stated.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto. "She's telling the truth. You of all people should know this! And we told you what happened. Sakura had nothing to do with this, Karin was the one who did all those things to Kiba! What did she tell you?" he asked uncertainly. He knew Karin must have said something convincing.

Naruto gave his brother a cross look. "Are you seriously sticking up for her. She's the reason all of this happened. Admit it, we wouldn't have had all this drama if it wasn't for her!" he stated, pointing at Sakura. All went silent. No one said a word. The pinkettes eyes started to water. Was that really had they all thought of her. Like some home-wrecker?

_`What?'_

_**`Now that's just going too far. All we've done was be nice to these guys! If we wanted to break them apart we would have.'**_

Everyone eyed the three in the middle of the room. Naruto looked around at his brothers. "You all feel this way too. I know you do. We talk about it all the time-"

"Naruto," Itachi started. Trying to get his brother to stop, the blonde had passed going too far. Sakura just kept her eyes on the blonde, unable to turn away and ignore what he was saying.

"NO!" Naruto shouted. "Stop trying to hide it, ever since she arrived things have turned upside down. Fights. Shikamaru beating Kiba to a pulp-"

"That wasn't Sakura's fault," Sasuke snapped.

"Whatever," Naruto said sarcastically. "C'mon, we knew from the start she was going to be trouble. We've had more fights with each other more times than I have ever counted," his head suddenly turned in Sasuke's direction. "Are you really going to choose her," he pointed at Sakura again. "Over your own brother?" he asked, glaring harder.

Sasuke's eyes opened wide. Everyone looked between Sasuke and Naruto uncertainly. Shikamaru took a step forward. "Naruto. Look, you need to calm down. Yelling isn't going to solve anything."

Naruto glared at Shikamaru. "Oh you have got to be effin' kidding me!" he threw his hands in the air. "I'm sick and tired of all this. Sasuke. Look I don't care alright. You can be with her, but if you do..." he trailed off, looking at the ebony haired teen intensely. "Stay the hell away from me." and with that, he stomped back up the stairs and slammed the door shut behind him.

Everyone just stood in shock. A few tears fell from Sakura's eyes. No one dared to say a word, they knew where their priorities stood. Kiba looked up and stood from his seat on the chair. He looked at Sakura skeptically. "Is what he said true?" he asked.

Sasuke glared. "Shove off Kiba, of course it wasn't true. If you weren't so wasted that night none of this would have ever happened. You can't blame your stupidity all on Sakura. She never did anything to you, yet you hated her from the beginning." he stated.

Kiba glared. "Right, my fault. Please Sasuke, your only defending her cause she's your personal whore!" he hissed. That was it. Sasuke's last nerve flew out the door. He lunged at Kiba, knocking him to the ground. Sakura backed up to try and get out of the way. Neji and Itachi quickly got to the two before they made anymore damage. Kiba had a nice shiner on his left eye, where Sasuke had a busted lip and a bloody nose. The onyx eyed teen took his shirt sleeve and wiped his face, still glaring at the panting dog lover.

Shikamaru walked up to Kiba and held him by the collar of his shirt. "You had no right to say that Kiba, if any ones the whore. It's you!"

The young brunette scoffed, and spit some of the blood out of his mouth that dripped from his eyes. "Please, don't make me laugh Shikamaru! Your no better than I am."

The pineapple haired teen growled low in his throat, ready to throw a punch of his own at his brother.

"ENOUGH!" Itachi shouted, pulling the two away from each other non to gently. "That's it, you guys get going, practice is over." he ordered to his band mates. He then turned to Sakura. "Look, you need to go. Your presence just seem to make things worse." he said awkwardly, not wanting to hurt her feelings anymore than they already were. He knew she was hurt, especially after what Naruto had said about them not wanting her around.

Sakura just nodded and walked to the stairs as fast as she could, keeping her head down the whole time. She pushed passed Sasuke and finally made to the stairs and out the door. She leaned back against the door, if she tried she could hear them murmuring in the basement. She closed her eyes and thought to herself.

_`I can't believe this is happening. Do they all really hate me like Naruto said they did?'_

_**`D-Don't pay attention to what he said. He was just upset, that's all. I mean, even if they did feel that way, it wasn't like we did anything to them. Except maybe take Kiba's room, but all we truly did was try and make things better.'**_

_`Maybe it would have been best to leave things alone, from what I'm getting maybe they were fine before I showed up...'_

_**`You know that's not true. What about Gaara, he would still be the same distant and cold person if it wasn't for us. Now look at him, we still have a long way to go, but he's gotten better and he's a lot more sociable.'**_

_`So what, that still doesn't change things!__What's going to happen, their all fighting because of me. And to make matters worse. Naruto's making Sasuke choose. And we all know bro's before hoes... How ironic.'_

_**`Stop that! We are not sluts, and definitely aren't whores. You flip out every time Sasuke tries to kiss us. Kiba has no idea of what he's talking about. He's just trying to blame someone else for the problem he put himself in. And just like Karin, he's putting the blame on us...'**_

_`Everything was fine between us earlier today, what happened_? _How was Karin able to convince him about something like that. I was nowhere near her the whole time. And.... Oh no. Hinata!'_

_**`Crap! She's going to be heartbroken. Especially when she finds out Naruto hates us, because of Karin.'**_

_`Ah~ How did things get so complicated?'_

_**`When we moved in with the Hatake's that's how.'**_

Sakura looked down at the floor, her held back tears wanting to fall, but she wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't cry over something so trivial. "Sakura, dear?" Anko asked from the kitchen doorway. The pinkette looked up, her eyes glassy. Anko smiled and held up the phone, not noticing the change in Sakura's usually happy attitude. "Your parents are on the phone. Do you want to talk to them?"

Sakura nodded her head and walked over to her and took the phone, she held it up to her ear as she walked up the stairs to her- Kiba's room. "Hello?" she murmured.

"Sakura! It's so good to hear your voice after so long. I got your e-mail, sorry I couldn't reply back hon, your father and I had to deal with some personal matters and what not. Anyway, I expected you to find someone, but I never expected it to be little Sasu-kun. From what I heard from Anko she had told me that he wasn't as sociable as the others. I'm happy you managed to get him out of that particular phase. But. . . I'm not so comfortable with the living arrangements-"

"Mom," Sakura said through tears.

Sakura's mom paused. "Sakura, honey? Is everything alright? Did something happen between you and Sasuke?" she asked worriedly.

Sakura shook her head but remembered her mom was on the phone. "Not directly. Just some things have happened and it's just all very confusing."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"No," Sakura said, tears falling faster as she tried to hold back her sobs. "Everything will be fine, there's no need for you to worry." she murmured mournfully.

"Okay," her mother hesitated for a second. "Are you sure everything between you and Sasuke is okay. What about the rest of the boys, are they treating you nicely?"

"Yeah.... Um, there cool..." she trailed off, she didn't want to tell her mom all that's happened. It took every ounce of her courage just to tell her she was going out with Sasuke. "But theres been a few misunderstandings, so I'm not sure where Sasuke and I stand out the moment."

"Oh dear, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, mom, every things cool. I'm sure everything will be okay." _`eventually,'_ she thought to herself.

"Okay sweetie. If you need anything you call, alright. And don't worry about your father, when things clear up between you and Sasuke, you should give your father a call, okay?" her mother asked.

"Okay," the pinkette muttered. Looking up all of a sudden when she heard some foot steps and a door open and close. She guessed one of the boys must have came up from the basement. "I love you mom, talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye hon." Sakura stared at the phone in her lap, listening as more doors opened and closed. She counted four individual doors. One brother was missing. She layed back against her bed and stared at the bright pink ceiling mournfully. _`How depressing,' _she thought to herself. She had yet to convince Anko to let her repaint the room, sure she had slightly gotten used to the many different variety of pinks. But she was seeing pink everywhere, it was bad enough she had pink hair herself. If she didn't get something different she would surely kill herself.

She sat up from the bed and walked over to her window. She looked out at the backyard, she looked down at the shed she and Sasuke had spent many times in. They never did anything. That was where she found out he liked to paint. And he was very good at it, which wasn't surprising at all. She picked on him a few times about it, he'd retaliate by flicking paint into her face as she laughed. She smiled at the memory, by the time the walked out the shed, they were covered in different shades of paint.

She snapped out of her daze when she saw the person she was thinking about walk across the yard to the shed. She stared at it for a second, then turned and walked out her room and down to the backdoor, making sure Anko wasn't paying any attention. She swiftly walked to the sheds door and knocked.

A "Come in," came in from the building. She opened it slightly and peaked her head in. Sasuke was sitting on a stool, his hands burried in his hair and his paints and paintings were left untouched.

"Hey," she whispered hesitantly. She walked all the way in and sat down on the stool next to him, staring at some of the sketches he had scattered around on the table and walls. Neither of them said a word, awkwardness flowed in and wrapped around them like a vice.

Sasuke inhaled and exhaled deeply, he finally looked up and turned so he was facing his girlfriend. Her emerald orbs stared into his deep onyx. Everything he needed to say was flashing through his eyes and she understood clearly what all of them were. She smiled sadly and leaned forward placing her lips over his in a loving soft kiss.

_`Wow. . . this is so corny, this feels like a goodbye and I'm not even going anywhere.'_

Sakura tried to pull back but Sasuke held her in place, his lips meshing over hers desperately. Truthfully, he didn't want things to end the way they were going. He didn't want to have an ultimatium like the one Naruto had given him on whether he should choose his brother and best friend, or his girlfriend and possibly his first love. He wanted to stay with Sakura and continue holding her and being with her like they had been doing for the past few months they had been together. He finally pulled back as the need for oxygen got greater. His left hand tangled into her shoulder length pink hair, while his right stayed wrapped around her waist. He buried his head into the crook of her neck.

Sakura's eyes watered slightly, her arms tightening around his tall form as he kissed her neck a few times. She heard him chuckle and she wondered what he was laughing at, at a time like this. He pulled back a bit and looked her in the eyes, amusement and pride flashed through his own. "What?" she asked.

He placed his hand on the side of her face and leaned it sideways, he used his other hand to point. "That hickey of my name I gave you earlier, is still there."

Sakura blushed and wrapped her hands around her neck, embarrassed. "Of course it is, do you know how long it's going to take for this thing to go away?" she stated, pouting at his smirk.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have put that there if I didn't." he stated smugly, his eyes twinkling with hidden mischief.

"This isn't a time for jokes Sasuke!" Sakura stated.

The dark haired teen sighed, giving her an exasperated look. "Come on Sakura," Sasuke said. "We're practically breaking up, and it's all thanks to Karin for getting her grubby paws on Naruto."

She looked down. "I know. I still don't understand how she did it though."

"It's too late to worry about it now, what's done is done. Not only has she ruined Naruto and Kiba's relationship, she also ruined ours," he paused. "Sakura. . . if I had choice, you know I would-"

"I know Sasuke," she said looking at him with tear filled eyes. She laughed slightly. "Who would have thought there would be so much drama in one day." she covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed and sobbed at the same time.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her again, his lips molded with hers as they moved against each other. The door creaked open, making Sasuke jump away from Sakura in panic. Standing in the doorway was Anko, her arms crossed tightly against her chest. "Inside," she ordered. "Now."

Sasuke looked down. "I am so dead." he muttered under his breath as he walked past Sakura. She followed shortly after, avoiding Anko's eyes as she past by her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"How could you all keep something like this from me," Anko exclaimed. Everyone was seated in the living room, watching as Anko paced the floor back and forth. "Especially you Kakashi. Hiding that our son is dating the girl we were trusted to watch and take care of. Have you lost your mind?"

"Hold on-" Kakashi tried to say.

"Don't tell me to hold on. What am I to tell her parent's?! They live in the same house! .... I think I'm going to be sick." she muttered, sitting down in the chair across from everyone.

Sasuke sighed. "Mom, you don't have to worry about that anymore."

Anko looked up, giving her son a skeptical look. "What's that supposed to mean?" that question peaked every ones interest. They too, wondered what Sasuke was talking about. Sakura just stared down at her hands in her lap, she wanted to just hide away in her room till the end of the year was up. In a few minutes everyone would know she and Sasuke broke up.

_`And no one could care less.'_

_`I'd care!!!'_

Sasuke sighed. "Sakura and I broke up," everything was silent, you could even here a pin drop. No one dared to say a word, Neji and Shikamaru exchanged looks, while Naruto and Kiba just sat there pretending to not care. They all knew why the two had broken up. Sasuke glanced at his mom. "What you saw was just a misunderstanding." he said, getting up and walking to his room.

Anko turned to Sakura, she opened her mouth to say something but the pinkette stood and quickly walked to her room as well, avoiding all the looks they were giving her.

Anko looked around the room at her husband and six sons. "What's going on?" she finally asked.

The boys just looked down, not wanting to answer their mom. Kakashi also wanted to know what was wrong, he knew how much Sasuke wanted to be with Sakura. Their silver haired father crossed his arms. Itachi sighed and answered. "Don't worry about it mom, it seems Sasuke and Sakura had been through enough today. Can you just let what happened slip for today?" he asked, clearly not wanting to deal with anything and definitely not wanting to be in the same room as Naruto.

Their mother nodded her head and let them go to their own rooms for the night. Itachi walked to Sasuke's room, wanting to see how his little brother was doing. He knocked softly and walked in, seeing his brother sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "You doin' alright little brother?" he asked, taking a seat in the desk chair next to the bed.

Sasuke nodded slowly and answered softly. "Not really. I feel like crap..." he lifted his head and stared at the wall. "You know Sakura didn't do any of those things. Even if we did sometimes blame her for most of the things that had happened."

Itachi nodded. "Yeah, I know. We all just wanted to blame someone other than ourselves," he took a glance at Sasuke. Who was still staring at the wall. "So..." Itachi trailed off, looking out the window as the sun set. "How did Sakura react, when... You know?"

Sasuke sighed. "As I expected her too," he looked down at his hands. "She understood. But things are only going to get worse. To avoid conflict between Naruto anymore than there was, they're all going to avoid Sakura."

Itachi nodded. "Yeah.... That's not going to turn out good."

"What do you think we should do?" Sasuke asked. "Naruto's already convinced that everything that happened was Sakura's fault. I don't know how Karin did it though..." he buried his hands in his hair again. "Gah! This is so confusing!"

Itachi patted Sasuke on the back. "Yeah, it is. But there's nothing we can do about it."

"We can't just sit back and watch, Itachi! That's only going to make things worse." Sasuke stated.

"You don't think I know that?" Itachi stated. "Geez, it seems the one who is causing problems is Karin more than it is Sakura."

Sasuke tilted his head in agreement. "Yeah. . . So, who do you think we should talk to first? Kiba, or Naruto?" Sasuke asked, sitting up straighter and stretching.

Itachi smirked....

_

_

XXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N; Whew, that was long. And see... I told you, you were going to hate me. Look what I did. Haha.... I shouldn't be laughing. Anyway, I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it. Please review and tell me how you like the turn of events! Sorry for any mistakes, my computer is being a pain.**

blonde insomniac


	21. Chapter23 Rain, Heartaches and Boys

**A/N; Yo, heh, sorry about the last chapter. I know some of you didn't like what happened between Sakura or Sasuke. I didn't like it either, but it was something that had to be done. Anyway, this chapter is going to be a little shorter than the rest, sorry. Oh, I'm so glad you guys blamed Naruto and Kiba instead of me aka; the writer. You guys really are awesome! And what's really cool, Twilight New Moon is coming out on my birthday! I'm not a fan -much-, it's just cool a popular movie like that is coming out on that particular day.**

***sigh* I really need to find a new word. Awesome is so three months ago. For me at least! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Even if I wish I did.**

**Warning: Drama.... Hopefully you guys won't have to hate me.... No, your gonna hate me. **

**_**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sat at her windowsill and looked at the foggy backyard mournfully. It had been a week since the fight and it had done nothing but rain. They had to cancel soccer practice 'cause the field was flooded out, so they had nothing but drills inside the gym. The Hatake boys had done nothing but ignore her and she couldn't eat lunch with the few friends she had 'cause they wanted to sit with their boyfriends -which were the Hatake boys- she had sent Winry some e-mails, but they were all about her depression. And the worse part was, Sasuke wasn't even talking to her anymore. No, but he was all good and better with Naruto.

_**`Yeah, just forget Sakura. The girlfriend you had for two and a half months. Oh no, we're not important at all, we're just someone who can be tossed aside and forgotten. Man, I hate high school!'**_

_`You can't blame high school on this. Well kinda, I don't know.'_

_**`Sasuke's a jerk, I can't believe we ever liked him. We should wash our mouth out with soap just in case he has any hidden diseases.'**_

_`I highly doubt that.'_

_**`Crap, your right!'**_

Sakura sighed and went over to her computer and decided to write Winry another entry.

From: ThePink-Kicker

To: TooDamn-Funky

Subject: Boy Guide

**Sakura Haruno's Guide to the Hatake Boys  
****Entry 5**

**Observation#1: They stick to each other like they're a pack of wolves.  
****When a fight breaks out it's like they don't even notice when there's someone else who's also hurting. They just stay on one side.... And apparently it's not mine.**

**Observation#2: Guys make absolutely no sense.  
****I thought he liked me, Win. I really thought he liked me.**

**Observation#3: Boys don't know when to call a truce.  
****Do you know how many times I tried to explain. Even when there was no reason for me to explain. I HATE BOYS!**

Sakura growled and quickly sent the message before she decided to throw her computer against the wall, then take a bat and smash it into thousands of mechanical little pieces! She took a deep breath, raising her hands up to try and calm herself, the last thing she needed to do was flip out while all alone. That could lead to disaster. She sat criss-cross on the bed and put her thumb and middle fingers together. She thought using an old meditation technique would help, if only for a bit.

_**`Great, all that's left for you to do is say, Ohmn~'**_

_`.....'_

_**`Ah, come on, I was just kiddin'. Don't be so tense, alright? Just stay calm, eventually things will get better.'**_

_`I don't think I have it in me to wait for an eventually.'_

_**`....What's that supposed to mean?'**_

_`.....'_

_**`Hey, you don't mean-'**_

Sakura blocked out the rest of her inners sentence. Not wanting to listen anymore, she knew what she was about to say anyway. Sakura blinked back a few traitor tears and sniffed slightly. "So much for not crying," she whispered to herself. She looked up at the clock, she would have to go to school soon, it was seven-thirty in the morning. She doubt anyone would give her a ride, they made that a known fact when they all left her to go to school when they were her ride. She didn't tell Anko or Kakashi that though, she rather not deal with parents making their kids give her a ride. Besides, she brought her bike. She could ride that.... Even if it was raining, a little water wouldn't hurt much.

All of a sudden thunder roared and lightning stroke. Sakura looked up at the ceiling while scowling. "I hate you," she hissed under her breath, grabbing her black rain coat and dark red boots, walking out of her room and towards the front door. As she was about to turn the knob, Anko popped out of nowhere. Literally.

"Sakura-chan!!!" she exclaimed.

"Gah! Holy mother-!!!" Sakura shouted in surprise, jumping back into the door, her heart pounding a mile a minute. "A-Anko, wha-what in the world! Where'd you come from?!"

Anko blinked a few times then smiled cockily. "Well...." she paused for added affect. "When a mommy and daddy love each other very much, they-"

Sakura's eyes widened dramatically. "NO! I didn't mean that!"

The older woman laughed and ruffled the young teens hair. "I know dear, I was just playing with you."

The pinkette laughed in realization and out of nervousness. _**`Not to be rude, or anything. But that was insanely creepy. Like, Orochimaru creepy.'**_

_`Heh, yeah.'_

"Anyway," Anko continued. "What are you doing? It's raining outside, your not seriously going to walk to school are you?" she asked worriedly.

Sakura mentally slapped herself. She forgot that for the past week she had ridden her bike in the rain without Anko or Kakashi knowing.

_**`If it wasn't for her jerky sons, we wouldn't of had to ride our bike in the middle of a storm. Bastards.'**_

_`That's not nice....'_

_**`Whatever!'**_

Sakura smiled at Anko and shook her head. "Oh no, my friends are down the street, I told them I'd meet them their so they could pick me up. No need to worry Mrs.H!" the pinkette smiled even more for added emphasis.

Anko gave her a skeptic look, not sure if she should by it. But she threw it aside and nodded anyway. "Alright. But you better hurry, get going dear. I'll make sure to tell the boys to wait for you next time."

"No!" Sakura shouted. Anko looked taken aback. "Oh, um, it's fine. I like... riding with my friends anyway, it's no biggy. Well, see ya later, Mrs.H!" and with that, Sakura ran out the door, quickly getting to her bike. She was about to get on when she noticed something wrong, she looked down and noticed that both her tires were flat. Her eyes widened. She could have sworn she pumped up her tires just the other day, tears started to trail down her face while the rain fell down harder.

_`I-I can't believe they would go as far as to... do something like this.'_

_**`How childish! Who do they think they are?!'**_

_`Now how am I supposed to get to school? If I walk, I'll be like, thirty minutes late...'_

_**`Better start running.'**_

_` *sigh*'_

* * *

Sakura walked into the office soaking wet, her hair was stuck to her face and her clothes dripped, leaving a trail of water at her wake. Shizune, the secretary/counselor/nurse gasped in shock, quickly getting up and ran to Sakura with a blanket that was sitting on one of the couches they had. The pinkette wrapped herself in it tightly, as Shizune went to go get Tsunade and something hot to drink. She looked down at her soaked shoes, waiting for her blonde mentor to come and give her, her late slip and possibly a lecture.

"Sakura!" shouted Tsunade as she walked out of her office, she walked over to Sakura and knelt down feeling her forehead. "Are you alright? Your fourty minutes late! Did you walk to school?!" she asked, shocked.

The teen nodded slowly and sniffed a little. "I'm fine Tsunade-shishou. Can you just get me my late slip please so I can make it to my next class?" she asked solemnly.

The blonde nodded and walked over to Shizune's desk, taking out a sheet of paper and scribbling words on it. She then handed it to the barely dry Sakura, then watched as the pink haired girl walked out of her office with her head down. The busty blonde sighed and sat back in the chair, placing her hand over her forehead and rubbing her temples. "Poor girl." she muttered. Shizune stared at the door and nodded in agreement. The turned to Shizune and barked, "Get me some sake!"

* * *

Sakura sat outside at the picnic tables during lunch by herself, noway was she going to sit at a table with strangers again while her -used to be- friends laughed and had fun together. And what's worse, Sai and Lee were being extra annoying. Ever since the school found out Sakura and Sasuke had broken up, the fan girls got more slutty, while Lee and Sai got more love sick. She face palmed herself in aggravation when Lee continued to say youth in every sentence he spoke. And Sai just kept giving her that creepy fake smile. She rolled her eyes and stood, if she couldn't eat in peace then she might as well not eat at all. She ignored the callings of the two wannabee boyfriends. She hadn't a clue as to why she seemed to always attract the weird ones. Yes, to her Sasuke was weird too. Only after a day of meeting her, he had kissed her. A good kiss, but still weird.

She looked down at her feet as she walked down the hall, heading nowhere in-particular. She turned her head and looked out the window, it was still stormy out, no traces of the sun appearing anytime soon was in sight. She leaned against the window sill, placing her head on her chin and leaning her forehead against the nice cool glass. This particular spot looked out at the quad, where on most sunny days the students go out and eat sitting by the big fountain in the middle. _`I kinda like the rain,' _She mused, smiling slightly as she watched the rain pour on down.

_**`That's just your ever growing depression talking.' **_her inner deadpanned.

Sakura rolled her eyes, the last thing she needed was her inner talking about how depressed she was becoming. _`I'm not depressed. Besides, I have always liked the rain.'_

_**`What you like the ice cold too. Che, no wonder you fell for Sasuke.' **_her inner scoffed. Crossing her black, white outlined arms, glaring at an image of Sasuke distastefully.

_`I don't see why you continue to insult him so much, You liked him too.'_

_**`Yeah, until he just broke up with us `cause of something Karin told Naruto. They all knew it wasn't true. Yet, they still turned their backs on us, even the girls. Do you call that friendship? And what about Shikamaru and Gaara, weren't they kinda our friends before Sasuke?'**_

_`Calm down, your gonna have a seizure.'_

_**`Ugh!'**_

Sakura flinched as she started to get a major headache. _`God, what are you doing to my head?!' _she received no reply. She gently rubbed her temples, trying to at least calm the incessant pounding that was growing more painful by the second. "Geez," she grumbled under her breath. All of a sudden she heard some giggling and quickly hid between the lockers. She sighed, her inner had stopped the migraine.

"Karin you are so bad. I can't believe that idiot actually believed you!" said a voice that sounded strangely like Temari.

"I know right, but you know me. There's no way I was going to admit actually hooking up with that "mutt," do you know how embarrassing that is. Even if he is absolutely gorgeous. But Sasuke-kun still beats them all!" Karin stated.

"Speaking of Sasuke-kun. I heard he and that pink haired whore broke up. Now is your chance to go for what you've been aiming for all along. Now you don't have to worry about that slut getting in your way." said one girl who sounded like a donkey.

"I know, right! Have you, like, seen they way they've all treated her, like, for the past week. It's like she's, like, the plague." snorted -literally snorted- one girl who acted like a prep, but really wasn't.

They all laughed -screeched- loudly. Sakura glared hatefully at their reflections in the window, she recognised the girls, they were all on the soccer team. All part of Karin's "Pep Squad of Whores". Their lockers were three feet away from where she was standing, it was a good thing she was so skinny, or else she would have been caught. _`So that's what she's been planning?!'_

_**`That bee-otch! Let's be like the vampires and tear her limb from limb and burn all her remains, cackling the whole time. Mwuhahahaha!'**_

_`Quit acting like a spazz from the eighteenth century! Be serious here, we have to find a way to spoil her plans!'_

_**`Right, there is no way I'm letting that Hooker get her diseased paws on Sasuke! SHANNARO, let's go kick some slut butt.'**_

_`Right, first step, claiming the title of captain for the soccer team. But I won't be able to rat her out on my own, I'm gonna need some assistance.'_

_**`Yeah, like brains, and cold exterior.'**_

_**`But who?' **__`But who?' _They said/thought in unison. Sakura jumped slightly when the girls that were a few feet away started talking again. The person Sakura now knew to be Temari, spoke up again.

"-Yeah, while your trying to get Sasuke, I can aim for Shikamaru. I know he wants me, there's no denying it, all he needs is a little push. And I know exactly when to do it." she stated smugly. Sakura could just see the cocky smirk gracing the blonde girls features.

"Oh, really? And when is this great plan supposed to come into action." Karin asked curiously.

Once again, Sakura felt that smirk. "During your soccer tournament of course." the pinkette could practically feel the smugness coming off the blonde in floods.

Sakura tried as hard as she could to stifle her gasp. The pinkette knew how important the upcoming game was to Ino, and Temari knew it too. Which is exactly why she was planning on wrapping Shikamaru around her finger that particular day. The emerald eyed girl tried as hard as she could to keep from knocking those whores' heads off with one single punch. Her inner wasn't helping her any either.

_**`I am dead serious, if you don't let me out. I'm going to give you the biggest headache of your life, and it won't go away until the day you allow me to rip their disproportionate heads off their shoulders!'**_

Sakura scowled, she knew when to take her inner seriously, now was one of those times. She could not let her inner out, for she would keep to her promises, and ripping Temari and Karin's heads off was one of those promises. _`Your already a headache. You know I can't let you out, I did that once and you practically killed the person.'_

_**`Hey! No one, besides Ino-pig, can call me billboard brow!' **_Sakura rolled her eyes and continued to listen to the girls.

"Wow, you are bad. But are you sure Shikamaru will fall for something like that, again?" Karin asked. "I mean, he is a genius."

Temari scoffed. "Of course he'll fall for it. He's a guy with hormones. You just gotta know how to work it."

"Ah, you slut!" Karin exclaimed, laughing along with the girls as they walked away..

Sakura gagged. _`I-I think I just threw up a little.' _she waited for their footsteps to fade until she stepped out of the space between the lockers. She glared at the retreating figures in disgust.

_**`I think I know who we need to help us.'**_

_`Who?'_

_**`...Gaara.'**_

* * *

Sakura walked into the Hatake house, once again drenched in water. Kakashi looked up from his book on the couch, watching as she stiffly walked to the stairs. He saw her nose wrinkle slightly and then- "ACHOO!" she sneezed, he gave her a mournful gaze, giving her a tissue as she walked passed him. "You okay?" he asked.

Sakura growled lowly, oh yeah. She was pissed. "Just _dandy."_ she hissed, walking up the stairs.

The silver haired pervert sighed, thinking to himself. _`Oh yeah, my kids are idiots.'_

Sakura was walking towards her bedroom door when Kiba and the others walked out of Naruto's room. They all stopped when they spotted her, she looked like a washed out dog. Sasuke had a guilty look marring his face. She was about to open the door when Kiba spoke up. "Do you finally get it now. We don't want you around, so why don't you do us all a favor and get the heck out." he stated.

The pinkette paused as her hand hovered over the door knob. _`Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him, ignore him, ignore him...' _she repeated over and over again like a mantra. She half expected someone to say something, that someone being Sasuke, but all he did was stand their with guilt staying in his eyes like it was never going to disappear.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted. "Are you listening, or are you just deaf?!"

"You know what," she stated. "I think your just pissed `cause you turned out to be a complete failure. To yourself and your brothers." she looked up and glared at him.

"Oh, so you think you know me?" he asked, also glaring.

Sakura nodded and smirked. "Yeah, I do," she said. "Your smart, your funny, your talented, and you have an awesome family, but all you want to do is walk like some kind of victim. It's really starting to get annoying."

_**`Oh, yeah! Show dog breath who's boss!'**_

Kiba growled low in his throat and took a couple steps closer, but Sakura stood her ground. "You better watch it bitch, you don't know what your talkin' about."

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted, grabbing Kiba by the arm and slamming him into the wall. "What did you just call her?" he hissed. " 'Cause it better not be what I thought it was." he ground out through clenched teeth.

"You heard me," Kiba said, his face contorted in anger.

Sasuke glared. "Apologize, NOW, Kiba." he ordered.

"Yeah, right," Kiba scoffed.

"God, your such an idiot!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist into the wall, inches away from Kiba's face. He suddenly turned back around and walked to his room, slamming his door behind him. They all stood in the hallway awkwardly. Music started blaring from Sasuke's room.

Sakura sighed and turned back to the door, opening it, as she was just about to close it. She said, "You really are pathetic." and with that she slammed the door in the faces of six shocked brothers. She quickly walked to her bed and belly flopped on it, her face buried in the pillow. _`Oh my gosh! I can't believe I actually did that!'_

_**`That's my girl, you showed them exactly who's boss! I bow to your awesome-ness!'**_

_`I still can't believe I did it. I stood up for myself without you taking over.'_

_**`Haha, that will teach that mutt to mess with us again. Cha!'**_

She smiled into her pillow, thinking about how Sasuke had stood up for her. _`Maybe he still does care.'_

_**`Well, of course. It's not like he can let someone call us "that," even if it is his brother.'**_

_`He was really mad at Kiba... Do you think I should go see if he's okay?'_

_**`It's up to you.'**_

Sakura lifted up off the bed and walked over to the door, she made up her mind. She peaked out to see if anyone was in the hall, realising the coast was clear, she swiftly walked over to Sasuke's door and knocked a few times.

"Come in!"

Sakura stepped inside, her heart pounding loudly in her chest so hard she feared she was going to have a heart attack. "H-Hey." she stuttered, slapping herself mentally. _`Stupid!'_

Sasuke looked up from his computer shocked. "Uh . . . hi," he replied awkwardly, backing his chair away from the desk, turning it so it was facing in her direction while also stuffing his hands in his pockets to hide their shaking. He glanced past her at the hallway, making sure they were alone.

"So . . . what's up?" she asked, trying to relieve some of the tension.

"You really shouldn't be in here," he said, looking down so he could avoid her hurt filled eyes.

"You really think I can ignore what just happened just minutes before?" she asked.

"Yeah . . . uh, no . . . I don't know." Sasuke sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "Look... I really can't deal with this right now... It's getting too complicated, and if anyone sees you in here, their gonna think somethings up. Don't you think we should let things calm down first?"

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen." she said with a scoff. Trying to hold back the tears, she looked to the side. The cold way he was acting towards her was to be expected, but she didn't think it would hurt this much.

"It's just. . . being around you is just making thinks harder. . . I can't handle anymore drama, especially if Naruto or Kiba pop up." he stated.

"Is that all that matters to you?" she asked angrily, she backed up towards the door, understanding flashing through her eyes. "I see, problem solved then, I guess." she took one last step out the door. She turned and was about to turn back to her room, when he suddenly called out.

"No, Sakura, wait!" Sasuke said.

She turned back around and faced him. "No, it's okay, I can go."

He swallowed an invisible lump and looked back down at his computer. "Yeah. . . Um, maybe you should go,"

And that was when Sakura's heart shattered into thousands of pieces. She tried to hold back the tears as she closed his door and walked back to her room, he really didn't want anything to do with her now. Her mind led her to wondering if he ever cared for her at all. Her knees gave out as she closed her door, she was lucky she even made it to the room, her breath came out labored as she finally let the tears fall. She understood, Sasuke had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her. They were really over.

_**`You can't give up! We know why all this is happening, we can't let Karin and Temari win! If we do, Naruto and Ino will be crushed, we have to make things right. And even though all of this happened, I still believe Gaara will help us! IM him , that's the only way you'll be able to talk without the others knowing. You have to tell him, he's all we got left!'**_

_`Alright... But I don't feel like explaining anything tonight... I'm too exhausted.'_

_**`Fine, but you have to do it.'**_

_`I will, just, let me calm down.'_

Her inner stayed quiet after that. The pinkette closed her eyes as more tears fell poured down her cheeks until she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke rushed towards Itachi's room, banging on the door until his older brother opened it.

"What the hell Sasuke, do you know what time it is?" Itachi hissed, but stepping aside nonetheless to let his brother in.

Sasuke walked in and sat on the desk chair, he looked up at his brother. "I think we should talk to Naruto first. . . I know it will be hard `cause he's a stubborn idiot, but after what happened today it's just going to be like talking to a wall if we go to Kiba first."

Itachi just blinked at his brother. "You woke me up at..." he paused to glance at his watch that was on his wrist. "Two o'clock in the morning to tell me we need to talk to Naruto instead of Kiba?" he asked angrily.

Sasuke nodded, not noticing the dark aura flowing off his brother in waves. "Yeah, I decided we're gonna have to do it tomorrow."

"Yeah, whatever, get out." Itachi ordered, opening his door as a sign for Sasuke to leave. He did not want to deal with having to explain to his parents why he had butchered his little brother.

* * *

**A/N; Hey my peeps! Sorry this chapters so short, I planned on making it longer but I was content with where I stopped, even though I kinda left ya in a cliffy. Yes, you don't need to remind me, I did steal a section from the book. It fit, that's all I have to say. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I promise, the next one will be super long!  
Reviews are life. Don't let me die people!**


	22. Chapter24 Bands, Plans and boys

**A/N; Okay guys, before you start freaking out, like I know most people do. I'm not dead. The reason why it took me so long to update was because I couldn't find the exact perfect songs for this chapter, I also let my cousin borrow my laptop for a week and it had all my saved data in it so I couldn't use it.... gomen! (and yes, I do know the basics of Japanese- my parents hate it cause they never know what I'm saying!) But back to what's important, do you know how hard it is to find the right songs for the Akatsuki to sing? 'Cause it is very hard, especially when all the songs I have are either depressing, or all about death..... wait.... *face palms* ......well that was a big duh.... ha. **

**Random: WOO-HOO 2,232 Hits! Booyah. (That's a lot for me people, so don't bring me down on my excitement!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs in this fic. Thank you! **

**Warning: OOC brothers at some point.**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys**

**.**

The Akatsuki watched as Sasuke paced back and forth across the garage. The older Hatake was tweaking with his guitar, trying his best to ignore his annoying brother. "Sasuke, would you stop pacing the room, your really starting to get on my nerves." he stated, once again putting his attention on his guitar.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't you think we have more important things to do than for you to play with your boyfriends?" he asked, quickly ducking as Itachi threw a wrench at his head. "Holy-What the heck?! That could have killed me!"

"Hn, I know." Itachi deadpanned, waiting patiently for his band mates to show up. Sasuke scowled, but stayed quiet, not wanting to face -yet again- the wrath of his older brother.

Suddenly the garages side door slammed open and in came, Deidara. "The "Super Star," has arrived, everyone bow to my superiority, yeah!" the blonde shouted, his hands in the air dramatically. "TOBI, is here also!" Tobi shouted bending under one of Deidara's arms, waving at Itachi with a lollipop in his other hand. Deidara frowned while looking down at the bane of his existence. Sasori, Kisame and Hidan stepped up from behind them and rolled their eyes. The red head pushed the floozy blonde out of the way, walking past him so he can set up his drum set. He nodded in Itachi's direction, then glanced a sideways glance at Sasuke. Deidara scowled at the emo drummer while rubbing his back, he then looked towards Itachi and handed him a few sheets of paper. "Here's those songs Pein wanted us to learn." he muttered, walking over to his space, but not before kicking Sasori's cymbals to the ground.

Hidan and Kisame laughed as the usually non emotional red head shrieked and dropped to his knees over his now bent up cymbal.

"Deidara, I paid fifty bucks for this single part of my drum set! Pay up, you a--" Sasori was cut off before he even had the chance to utter another word.

Itachi rolled his eyes and looked down at one of the sheets of music Pein wanted them to learn. As his eyes continued to scan over the paper his face kept distorting into a frown, he quickly read another one of the sheets and frowned some more, he kept doing that till he read every last sheet of music and his face went from a frown to a scowl. He snapped his head to his band mates and little brother, making them jump back in utter terror from the look he had.

"What the heck is this?" he asked monotonously. His bangs covering the front of his face so all you could see was a shadow, that only managed to spark the others fear ten fold.

"What are you talking about, yeah?" Deidara asked shakily, avoiding the lead singers eyes in every way he could possibly manage. Could you blame him, the dude was hella scary.

Itachi scowled some more, crushing the sheet music in his hands. "What do you mean "what"? Did you not read this, this..... thing?!" he asked, utterly annoyed and completely angry.

Hidan and Kisame walked over to Itachi and hesitantly took the papers out of his death like grip. The older Hatake was clinching his teeth, while his eye twitched every once in a while in agitation. Sasuke found the sight rather amusing and wished he had the camera with him. The two Akatsuki members looked over the music, trying to find what had made their friend so mad. Not finding what it was, they handed it to Sasori to see if he could find it. The red head scanned a couple of the pages, then looked back up at everyone as Itachi sulked over in a corner, re-tweaking with his guitar.

"So, did you find what made him so upset, yeah?" Deidara whispered, pointing in Itachi's direction.

Sasori nodded and held up the sheet music. "They're all emo-screamo-romance. Seems like Pein broke up with Konan.... Again." he stated, handing the sheet music back to Kisame. The others just nodded their heads, they forgot Itachi hated singing that kinda of stuff. The stood by and watched as their lead singer continued to mumble and grumble to himself.

"What the heck is that freak thinking, writing songs like that!" he quickly turned back to his band mates and brother. Once again, scaring the crap out of them, also leaving behind the thought of wondering if he ever got whiplash. "Do I seriously look like the type who sings stuff like this? The only freakin' weirdo here is Sasori, and he can't sing any better than a cow!" he stated, throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

"HEY!" Sasori shouted. "It ain't my fault my toncels were takin' out. And who you callin' a "freakin' weirdo,"? Your the one who dated that weird monkey loving transvestite!" he snapped.

Sasuke snorted a laugh, but gulped it down when Itachi glared death at him, he then turned back to the red head who was smirking smugly. "I told you! He looked like a girl in the dim light!" Itachi hissed out through gritted teeth.

The red haired drummer scoffed. "Oh yeah, like it was hard to miss those hairy legs and the Addams apple!" he stated, crossing his arms and giving his band leader a

"Once again! Dim. Light." was all Itachi said.

Sasori smirked. "Why don't you just admit the truth...." he trailed off, making everyone cock their heads in confusion.

"Oh really? And what's that?" Itachi asked, crossing his arms and giving an incredulous look.

Sasori shrugged. "Oh, you know. That your really actually. Gay."

Everyone's mouths gaped in shock, and even though Sasuke wanted to laugh his head off, he knew that the shock from what he just heard was far better. He was literally regretting not bringing the camera with him. Itachi uncharacteristically spluttered indignantly. "What the- I AM NOT GAY!" he protested, glaring at the red haired drummer with hate, even more than he did minutes ago.

Sasori shrugged again. "How can I possibly know that, I mean, seriously. I've never seen you with a girl, and the only interest I even remotely saw you have, was with that he/she. Seriously, what would you expect?"

Itachi clinched his fists. "Not to call me gay in front of my sadistic little brother, that's what!" he shouted, holding his hands out so he could strangle the evil red headed drummer.

Deidara and Kisame couldn't hold in their laughter anymore, they fell to the ground, clutching their stomachs laughing as hard as they could while tears leaked from their eyes in mirth. Sasuke soon joined them and was on the floor laughing with them, but harder as he was imagining the look on his brothers face when he realised the person he had asked out was a guy, he laughed harder as he started thinking about it more.

Hidan and Tobi ignored them, thinking that even though they would usually find this hilarious. To them Itachi was ridiculously over reacting, even though the songs were a little too romance/sadness then what they usually did, they were really good nonetheless, and half of them Deidara could sing anyway. Nodding to each other, they walked over to the arguing lead singer and drummer and smacked them on the head, effectively making them shut up and also quieting the other three.

"That's enough you flippin' morons, this is no time to act all childish, I don't care who you are," Hidan stated, glaring at Sasori and a shocked Itachi. "Now listen, we go to London in a few days, these songs are probably the only thing that's gonna help us win that contest. So Itachi!" he turned his full attention on the still shocked Hatake. "Your gonna suck it up, and sing these freaking songs. No matter how gay you or Sasori think you are!" he ordered, throwing the sheet music at the lead singer. He turned around and confidently walked over to his place, while on the inside that little voice in his head was telling him to run, and run fast cause his death was just around the corner, he couldn't believe he had just yelled at Itachi Hatake. And no less practically called him gay, he was so going to die.

Itachi glared at Hidan's back hatefully while thinking of ways to get back at the silver haired man for indirectly calling him gay. As he was plotting this, the others looked at the sheet music and memorized all of the cords. The older Hatake looked at Sasuke and asked. "You going to stay and watch?"

Sasuke just "Hn'd" and sat down on the couch.

Itachi took a deep breath and.....

( **Itachi: **Lead vocal/ Lead guitar  
_Deidara: _Backup vocals/ Bass  
Kisame: Rhythm guitarist  
Sasori: Drummer/ Percussion  
Tobi: Keyboard/ Piano  
Hidan: DJ  
_**Itachi and Deidara) **_(Okay, first song is: _If you want a song written....by. Mayday Parade and the second one is a surprise! (:)_

**`I'm throwing away pictures  
****That I never should have taken in the first place  
And it's cold in my apartment  
As I'm changing all the colors  
****From the brightest reds to grays'**

_`Well it's three o'clock on Monday morning  
I'm just hoping your not seeing his face  
I've been getting calls in these hotel rooms  
Long enough to know that it was him  
That took my place'_

_**`And I hope this makes you happy now  
**__**That the flame we had is burning out  
And I hope you like your pictures facing down  
As even broken hearts may have their doubts'**_

_`And I'm burning all the letters  
Hoping that I might forget her and her bad taste  
That she left when she was leaving me  
A life of barely breathing as she walked  
__Out of this place'_

**`Then you dropped the note and we changed key  
You changed yourself and I changed me  
I really didn't see us singing through this  
Then you screamed the bridge  
And I cried the verse  
And our chorus came out unrehearsed  
And you smiled the whole way through it  
I guess maybe that's what's worse...'**

_**`And I hope this makes you happy now  
**__**That the flame we had is burning out  
And I hope you like your pictures facing down  
As even broken hearts may have their doubts'**_

**`And I'm taking all your memories off the shelf  
****And I don't need you or anybody else  
So take a look at me  
See what you want to see  
When you get home'**

_**`Take me home  
I'd rather die than be with you  
Take me home  
**__**You had a problem with the truth  
Take me home  
Because this happens every time  
I knew it would.....  
I knew it would.....**  
__**  
Take me home  
I'd rather die than be with you  
Take me home  
**__**You had a problem with the truth!'**_

**`Take me home  
****Because this happens every time  
And I knew it would....  
I knew it would....'**

**  
**_**`And I hope this makes you happy now  
That the flame we had is burning out  
And I hope you like your pictures facing down  
**__**As even broken hearts may have their doubts'**_

**`And I'm taking all your memories off the shelf  
And I don't need you or anybody else  
****So take a look at me  
See what you want to see  
When we get home...'**

Deidara wiped the sweat off his brow and smiled. "See, yeah. That wasn't so bad, now was it, yeah?" he asked Itachi, crossing his arms while lifting a brow incredulously.

Itachi scoffed and turned. "Whatever, so what if what Pein wrote is good. . . It's about the girlfriend... Cheating on me. That physically could never happen." he stated, looking at Deidara smugly.

The blonde growled. "Whatever, yeah! You egotistical idiot, just sing the next song!" he exclaimed, steam coming out of his nose and ears in anger and annoyance.

"I don't necessarily see where there was this emo-screamo thing, there was practically no screaming at all," Kisame added in.

Itachi rolled his eyes and looked at the next songs. . . and frowned. He looked at Sasuke. "Hey, go get Sakura." he barked out in a order.

Sasuke looked at him in surprise. "What?! Why?" he asked. The last thing he wanted to see was Sakura. It wasn't that he didn't want be with her or anything, things were just too awkward as it was.

Itachi glared lightly at his brother. "Because, since none of the others are here we can practice this song Pein wanted me to have a girl sing, and the only girl worthy enough to sing in my band at the moment, is Sakura. Now stop gaping like a retarded fish and go and get her. No buts!" he commanded.

"But-"

"Now, Sasuke!" he ordered, pointing to the door.

* * *

Sakura was finishing the last bit of her homework, when someone knocked on her door. She padded softly across the floor to the door and opened it slowly, she was expecting to see Anko or Kakashi. But who she was not expecting was the one person she wanted to see the most. "S-Sasuke?" she stuttered, narrowing her eyes slightly in confusion. "What are you doing here? I would have thought you'd be worried about Naruto catching you?" she glared at him. No way was she going to let him bring her down.

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples, he said, "Itachi wants you to come and sing some songs for his band practice, they're going to London in a few days and they need all the help they can get." he said, avoiding her eyes at all costs, not wanting to see those deep emerald pools that once held happiness whenever they were placed upon his person, now whenever he saw them they held nothing but sadness and anger. "So, will you come and help them out?" he asked hopefully.

Sakura nodded and walked out of the room, making sure not to bump/brush into him on her way out her bedroom door. As she walked into the garage she was tackled by a happy Tobi.

"Sakura-chan!!!" the piano player shouted in excitement, squeezing the life out of Sakura. "Tobi is so happy to see Sakura-chan again, it's been so long since Tobi has seen you!" he wailed holding Sakura to his chest tightly.

She gasped for air while patting his head. "T-Tobi... Can't b-breath. Let g-g-go!" she stuttered between breaths.

Deidara rolled his eyes and pulled the happy-go-lucky Akatsuki member off of the pinkette, who fell to her knees as the oxygen flowed into her. "Your killing her, you idiot, yeah!" he snapped, slapping the boy over the head, making Tobi cry out and mend to the bump that was growing on his head. The blonde helped Sakura up from the ground and brushed the invisible dirt off of her.

Itachi walked over to Sakura and handed her the sheet music. "Here, look this over and see if you can do it." he ordered, then walked away not leaving her any room to argue.

She looked at him for a second then turned to look at the music, reading it silently a few times till she was able to remember it without looking at the paper.

_**`I thought they didn't want us to sing with them anymore.' **_her inner said.

_`Apparently we were wrong, unless it's just the Akatsuki that wanted us to sing with them. The others aren't here, so I'm guessing that's it.' _she replied back to her inner in her head.

_**`Hey, now is the time to shove soap in Sasuke's mouth. C'mon, let's do it!' **_

_`No,'_

_**`Ah, hmph, your no fun.'**_

_`Wasn't trying to be. And stuffing soap in Sasuke's mouth definitely isn't going to make things any better, and you know it.'_

_**`. . . '**_

_`See?'_

"Hey Sakura, did you memorise it?" Kisame asked, hooking his amp to his guitar again.

Sakura just nodded and placed the music sheets on the desk and then walked over to where the band stood. "Yup, I got it. This isn't one of the songs your going to be playing at the contest in London, is it?" she asked nervously, tilting her head to the side cutely, she didn't want to be the one on stage and singing in front a whole lot of people.

Itachi shook his head. "Not likely," he answered, then continued. "Konan probably won't be able to come anyway, and we're only going to play one or two of the songs Pein wrote, the rest will be ours. Besides, I just wanted to see how it sounded so don't worry."

Sakura nodded and stood in front of the mic. "Okay, lets go..."

(The song is _Decode. By, Paramore. _The settings are the same, only Itachi is in Deridara's place. Sakura's not playing any instrument...)

**`How can I decide what's right  
When your clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
****All the time  
**

**Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When your always taking sides  
But you wont take away my pride  
No, not this time  
****Not this time**

Sakura was looking Sasuke straight in the eyes as she sung the song. Ironically it was exactly how she was feeling. If she ever got the chance, she was going to thank Konan for writing these songs that she always ended up singing.

**How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well  
But how did we get here?  
****Well, I think I know**

**  
The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
****Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If your a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own  
**_(I'm screaming "I love you so,")  
_**On my own  
**_(My thoughts you can't decode)_

**How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah  
But how did we get here?  
Well I think I know....**

As Itachi played his solo, Sakura and Sasuke continued to stare at each other. Sasuke was full of regret, he knew he was an idiot for practically letting go the one thing that was ever good in his life. He knew he had to make things better, especially if it meant getting Sakura back. He needed to talk to his brothers, and he was going to have to do it before Itachi left for London.

**Do you see,  
****What we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves**

**Do you see,  
****What we've done?  
We've gona and made such fools  
Of ourselves  
Yeah, yeah****Well I used to know you so well  
****I think I know  
****I think I know'**_**`There is something  
I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true...'**_

How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah  
How did we get here?

As the song ended, Sakura finally looked away from Sasuke. She really didn't want the others to see her staring at him. She turned around and smiled at the band members and said, "That was a really good song, tell your female vocalist that she has great writing skills."

Itachi nodded. "Will do, it's a shame she can never sing her own songs when we have practice. It's rare for us to use songs for females to sing. Which is probably why you never met her." he said thoughtfully, tapping his pointer finger to his chin in a thinking manner.

Deidara walked up and wrapped his arms around Sakura's shoulders from behind, turning his head around to look at Sasuke, who was glaring at him in pure unadulterated jealously. All the blonde did was give the young Hatake a V sign with his fingers, while smiling at him innocently. He then turned back to the others saying, "Maybe Konan will come with us to London, I heard the bands are going to be filmed, yeah. Which means we're going to be on T.V! Heck yeah, yeah!" he shouted excitedly, throwing his fist in the air.

Sakura just laughed, completely forgetting about the little thing that happened between herself and Sasuke during the song. She really hadn't realised up until now how much she actually missed Sasuke being around, what with everything that's been going on, especially with all the drama following along with it. She knew trying to gain some sort of relationship with Sasuke would be bad, seeing as Naruto hated her guts and Kiba wished she never even stepped foot in their house, there really wasn't much choice for her. She smiled sardonically and started to walk to the door that headed into the house and out of the garage.

Tobi noticed this and quickly called out. "Where are you going, Sakura-chan?" he asked, walking up to the pinkette -more like bouncing-

Sakura smiled at the man, who seemed to act more like a five year old than someone who was actually in his early twenties. "Ah, sorry Tobi, but I have homework to get back to. Singing was just a break, duty calls," she opened the door, ready to walk out, but paused and turned. "Thanks for inviting me to sing for you guys." she said happily, waving goodbye and soundlessly walking out the door with a resounding click. As she shut the door, she noticed Shikamaru and Gaara sitting at the kitchen counter, sharing a box of cookies while staring intently at their lap top. She nervously walked in and muttered a "Hi," they looked up and just stared at her, not really knowing what to do, things were awkward enough as it is. Why make it worse?

So, Gaara finally feeling fed up with everything waved Sakura over. "You wanna come join us, Shikamaru was just helping me with some of my physical science. I normally would do it, but it's come to be annoying." he stated, reaching his hand into the cookie box, expecting there to be more cookies only to realise Shikamaru had the last one in his hand. The red head glared. "Are you serious, I pay for the box, and you end up practically eating all of them." he snapped to his older brother.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, sparing his little brother a sideways glance. "Troublesome. What are you complaining about, I'm wasting precious nap time to help you with your homework. Think of it as. . . compensation." he stated in a no objections tone.

Gaara grumbled to himself, refusing to relent to his childish ways and pout. Sakura giggled, grabbing the attention of the two brothers. Shikamaru smirked to himself, he realised how long it had actually been since the three of them actually hung out like this. During the two months of their punishment, and also adding on to the time when all the drama had happened, it had been exactly three months since they had a decent conversation. To tell the truth, even though all the things that had weren't necessarily happy ones, Sakura, in some way had made things better. Even if things at the moment were a little bit weird and awkward and everyone besides Anko and Kakashi were ignoring the pinkette. Shikamaru had come to realise he had not been a good friend, it had even made it clear to Ino that if she were to hang out with Sakura, he would never speak to her again.

The pineapple headed teen looked down solemnly, he felt like such a jerk, and even more of one for not realising it sooner. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Hey, Sakura," he said, looking at the pinkette.

Sakura snapped her head up from looking at the tiled floor to the voice that had called her. "What is it, Shikamaru?" she asked, confusion marring her face.

The brunette sighed once again. "Um... I'm sorry about what's happened recently, and also about how we've all been treating you. I know it was wrong to shun you like we did, but-"

Sakura held up her hand and smiled at the two. "You don't have to apologise Shikamaru. I understand, maybe if I had not gotten on Karin's bad side like I did, maybe things would be different. But. . . I'm not going to apologise for something I didn't do." she stated determinedly.

Gaara and Shikamaru gave eachother a look, then turned back to Sakura and smirked. "We wouldn't have it any other way." they spoke in unison.

* * *

Sasuke was once again pacing the garage. While Itachi watched back and forth whilst sitting on the couch. Sighing for probably the one-hundredth time, Itachi stuck his foot out as Sasuke walked past him, effectively tripping the young teen. The Akatsuki members and Itachi watched as Sasuke yelped in surprise and fall to the floor in a disheveled heap. "Oops, my bad." Itachi deadpanned, not really caring about what he just did to his brother.

Kisame, Hidan and Deidara were rolling on the floor and laughing. It was always amusing seeing the two most anti-social ice-cubes act totally out of character, even if it was Itachi tripping his younger sibling, but you had to admit, seeing the oldest Hatake do something like that without showing one ounce of emotion, and then seeing Sasuke flail around as he tried to regain his balance was something you could do nothing but laugh at.

Sasuke scowled at his brother. "Jerk, what was that for?" he asked, almost about ready to blow a gasket, but managed to keep his calm, cool and collected image in tact.

Itachi just shrugged and flipped the page of the magazine he was reading. "What do you mean foolish little brother? I was simply getting rid of an increasing annoyance, which was your incessent pacing. If you want to talk to Naruto or Kiba so badly, don't just walk around an in-closed room like a confined nut job, go and talk to them!" he snapped, pointing to the door that led out of the garage.

Sasuke pouted slightly, just enough for Itachi to notice. "You said you'd help me talk to them, they'd listen to you far better than they would me."

The elder Hatake rolled his eyes in agitation. "C'mon Sasuke, get real. . . I got far more important things to worry about than help you with your teenage drama." he stated in finality.

Sasuke's pout disappeared and a blank face replaced. "Really," he trailed off, giving his brother a condescending look. "So, I guess you wouldn't mind me telling mom what you did with her grandmothers old priceless locket now would we?"

Itachi choked on his own spit as he shot up from his sitting position, staring at the sadistic grin marring his younger brothers face. He knew from the day the little demon was birthed that he was going to be trouble in the future. "Who told you about that?" he asked, silently praying that he was just pulling his leg.

Sasuke smirked sadistically and gave his brother one of the most scariest innocent looks of his life. "What?" he tilted his head to the side and smiled. "That you pawned moms granmothers necklace for the very guitar that your using at this moment?" he asked.

Itachi sighed and walked over to the door. "Let's go you spawn of Satan."

Sasuke followed behind, a smug smile planted on his face. One for Sasuke. Zero for Itachi.

* * *

**A/N; You guys must think I'm dead, I probably shouldn't have left that "Reviews are life," thing huh? Sorry, it was unintentional.  
Well, heres the chapter, sorry it was a little out of context and they didn't do much, but as you could tell, it was a start. Um, the songs... Like I said previously before, it's really hard to find the right songs for them to play, or whatever. Not only am I trying to find songs for them, I'm also trying to find the songs that in some way fit the story, that's how I felt with Decode. And the other. . .um, I really like that song :) I want a lot of reviews people, even if it's just "Update!" of course I would like more than that, but a review is still a review!**


	23. Chapter25 Giving up, Goodbye and boys

**A/N; Hey my peeps! Here is the new chapter, yay! Anyway, this chapter is going to have way more drama than anything else, so enjoy! Also it's the second to the last chapter! Okay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.**

**Warning: Drama. . . alot of it I tell you. One part in this chapter is stolen from the book. XP, So don't comment on it. Oh, and OOC Sasuke.**

**Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys**

**.**

Sakura was walking out into the hallway when she ran into Naruto, who heading to his room. The both stepped back a little and paused. "S-s-sorry," Sakura stuttered and apology.

The blonde decided to ignore her and started walking past her towards his room, but the pinkette quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Naruto," she started, narrowing her eyes at him stubbornly. "Don't just ignore me. Look, I know Karin is your first girlfriend, but you know what she said isn't true! How can you treat me like this?" she asked, hurt deeply shown in her emerald orbs.

The blue-eyed blonde bit his lip and glared, he pulled his arm away and scowled. "Are you still trying to cover up what you did?!" he shouted. Nobody was around so they didn't hear him.

It was Sakura's turn to scowl and glare. "What is there to cover up, you baka?! I didn't do anything, and you know it!" she shouted back.

Naruto grit his teeth and clinched his fist angrily, his eyes narrowing into slits.

Sakura could tell he was in denial, she could also tell his control was going to snap any second, but she wasn't going to let that faze her. Naruto knew he was in the wrong and she was going to confront him about it, she was tired of being treated like crap and blamed for something she didn't do in the first place. "What is keeping you with her, you know how much I care about Sasuke, I wouldn't sink to Karin's level like that. And even if Kiba doesn't like me, I still care about him. Unlike you, who's been ignoring him for no reason at all!" she hissed. "You have no reason at all to be treating me like this, yet you go about it like there's nothing wrong!"

Naruto growled and punched the wall behind her right next to her head, she winced and backed up surprised. "What right do you have to make assumptions?!" he hissed, glaring harder at the girl. "Who do you think you are, you just got here! You have no idea of what your talking about, why don't you do yourself and everybody else a favor, and get the heck out of here." he snapped.

Sakura's eyes widened. Acting on impulse she smacked him, so hard it made his head go to the side. He held a hand to his cheek and turned to look at her, flinching as he saw the trails of tears running down her cheeks. At that, he knew he had gone too far. He opened his mouth to say something but she shook her head and ran to her room slamming the door shut behind her. Naruto stared at the wall where he punched. He saw the indentation that his fist made, making him feel like crap. He grabbed his hair in frustration. "Gah, I'm such and idiot." he muttered, leaning his body against the wall.

"God, I'm such an idiot." he said to himself.

* * *

Sakura was sitting on her bed, sobbing into her pillow loudly, not able to stop the tears.

_**`H-Hey, calm down...'**_

_`I can't take this anymore. I want to go home!' _

_**`Wait, you can't give up. We still got Shikamaru, Gaara and Itachi, and technically Neji's with us too, he doesn't care either way.'**_

_`No! Clearly none of them want me around, Karin's made everyone at school hate me, the only friends I had are ignoring me. What's left here? Nothing! My decision's final, I'm gonna call mom and dad. And then I'll talk to Anko and Kakashi....'_

_**`Wait, h-hold o-'**_

Sakura ignored her inner after that and got up to get the phone. She sniffed and quickly dialed her dads number. She waited patiently, and smiled when she heard her fathers voice.

_"Hello," _he said.

"Dad." she said hesitantly, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

_"Sakura? Is that you?! Hey kiddo, hows my girl doin'?" he asked excitedly._

Sakura covered her mouth as a sob tried to break out. But her father heard it.

_"Sakura? Talk to me, what's the matter?" _he asked worriedly. _"Did something happen, are you alright?" _she could hear the panic in his voice.

"C-calm down dad. It's okay, um...." she trailed off, the tears rolling down her cheeks faster. "I need to talk to you about something important." she muttered, sniffling slightly.

_"Go ahead Hon, what's the matter." _he asked, his voice etched in worry for his only daughter.

Sakura inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I-I want to come home." she said as more tears trailed down her face.

_"What? Sakura, did something happen, before you were so excited to stay in Japan." _her father said.

Sakura sighed. "I know, it's just. . . I miss you guys, and I thought I could stay here till you got back, but I was wrong.... I-I want to come home daddy." she finally let the sobs wrack her body, her father tried to comfort her through the phone, and it helped, if only for a while. He knew something else happened that his daughter wasn't telling him, but he wasn't going to push it.

_"Alright sweetheart. Do you want me to talk to Kakashi and Anko?" _her father asked, already getting on the computer to get her a plane ticket to America.

"No, I wanna tell them. It's fine." she said, fidgeting with her hands by biting her nails.

_"Okay, how soon do you want to arrive?" _he asked, typing away at his computer while also talking to his distressed daughter.

"As soon as possible," she stated, looking around her pink room and sighing depressedly.

_"Alright, I'll call you tomorrow." _he said.

"Okay, I love you daddy." she said hesitantly, hoping that Kakashi and Anko would understand without her having to tell them the whole truth about what really was going on.

_"I love you too, honey. Talk to you later."_

"Okay," and with that she hung up the phone and fell back against the bed, covering her face with her forearm, her eyes were irritated from her rubbing them so much. She hated the way she was feeling. Crying because of something one boy said.

_`I hate this.'_

Her inner just stayed quiet, not knowing what to say or do. Sakura sighed loudly and sat up.

**_`When are you going to talk to Anko and Kakashi?'_** her inner finally asked after a while.

_`Tomorrow, probably after I talk to dad.'_

_**`Don't you think you should wait, I mean, we can hold out longer than this.'**_

_`No, I made my decision. They made it perfectly clear that they didn't want me here, so I'm gonna do them all a favor and leave them like they want me to.'_

_**`Your just being a coward!'**_

_`I have a right to be! There's nothing worth staying here, Sasuke won't talk to me, Karin made everybody either turn away from me or hate me, Kiba and Naruto treat me like crap, my soccer mates either think I'm weird or don't like me because Karin doesn't like me, what else is there for me to do?' _

Her inner once again stayed silent, not wanting to argue any more with her outer. Sakura just layed in her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Next Day:**

"Your leaving?"

It was Wednesday afternoon and Sakura's father had just called and told her that they had booked her a flight for Thursday night. And now she was sitting at the dinner table in front of Kakashi and Anko. who were looking at her like she had just announced an impending sex change operation.

"I, um talked to my parent's and we think that it's the right thing for me to do." Sakura said, her heart pounding a mile a minute, she just wanted to get things over with, without saying much. And there was no way she was going to sit here in front of these nice people, who had took her in and taken care of her and tell them their sons had driven her away.

"We know it hasn't been easy here, Sakura, but you haven't given yourself time to adjust," Anko said, tracing her finger along the rim of her coffee cup slowly.

"Or us, if there's anything we can do to make you more comfortable, just tell us. And I know things have been tense with the boys lately," he gave the pinkette a look, then continued. "But they'll eventually warm up to you." he reassured, leaning back against the chair, looking at his coffee mug like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I-It's not that," Sakura said. "Things. . . have been great. I... I just miss my parent's. I thought I could stay here for the two years that they were gone, but I can't." It was an honest reason. Just one of many she wasn't going to mention.

"Of course you miss your parents," Anko said. "But are you really sure you want to move to America? When your father first called us, he said you were so adamant about staying."

Sakura swallowed hard, trying hard not to think about all the things she was going to miss..... Now that she got to thinking about it, there wasn't a lot of things to miss. Sure there was Sasuke, and Tsunade and Shizune and practically Japan itself. But there wasn't really that much to miss. "I just think I made a mistake," she said nervously. "I mean, at least I'll be with my parent's." She couldn't figure out how to word it without offending them. What she wanted was the comfort level, that familiarity, that feeling she was safe. Something that the Hatake's couldn't give her like her parent's could.

Kakashi and Anko shared a long look. "Is there anything we can say to make you change your mind?" Kakashi asked finally."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry, no. But it's nice that you want to try." she smiled at them mournfully.

Anko sighed wearily. "Well, we're gonna miss you. We enjoyed having you here. And even if you don't think so," she looked Sakura in the eyes. "You did some great things for my sons, and they changed into people that I haven't seen for a long time." the pinkette watched as a single tear trailed down Anko's cheek.

Kakashi rubbed his wife's back and looked at Sakura. "Your welcome back here any time."

Even though both of them looked upset, Sakura knew in some way they had to be relieved. As Naruto and Kiba pointed out previously, things were better before she came along. All Sakura had done was come in and get everything tangled up and confused. She was sure that on some level, the Hatake's were looking forward to some semblance of the order they had once had. "Um, listen. Do you think we could not tell anyone?" Sakura said. "I think it would just make everything harder."

**_`Yeah, I'm sure the massive goodbye party would be so hard.'_** her inner stated sarcastically.

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock. "Don't you think that's a little harsh, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at him blankly, but quickly hid it. "I'm quite positive they won't mind." she stated. "I'll e-mail them." she reassured, getting up from the table so she could go and pack.

"Thanks you guys, I'm going to go pack now." she bid them goodnight and then quickly headed upstairs, her body feeling heavy. She felt her heart clinching, she knew she was being a coward, but she couldn't stand all the tension from the brothers. Even if Shikamaru and Gaara apologised, she knew things were still awkward between them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thursday evening, Sakura sat on her bed waiting for her cab to come and pick her up to take her to the airport. Nobody knew what she was doing, save for Anko and Kakashi, she was still debating on whether she should tell the others or not, she had made it her goal to avoid them by staying in her room and waiting for them to finish dinner first before she came down to eat. She had talk to Winry the previous day and told her all that was going on. Her friend was upset that she was giving up so easily, but Sakura told her that it was for the best. She remembered the words that her friend had said,

_"For who? You, Sakura, I can tell from the sound of your voice that this is killing you. You have to talk to them, if you don't, things are never going to get better." _The pinkette jumped when she heard a car horn beep. She got up and grabbed her luggage and walked out the door.

Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, Itachi and Neji watched as a taxi pulled up and beeped the horn. The looked at each other and wondered who was here to take a cab. Shikamaru was about to go and say something to the driver, but noticed Sakura and his father come out with bags in their hands. The girl never looked at them and continued towards the car, putting her stuff in the trunk and going to sit in the back. They watched as their father said something to her through the rolled down window, then wave as the cab drove off.

Kakashi turned to look at his shell shocked sons and glared. They flinched knowing exactly why he was glaring at them. The silver haired man slowly and calmly walked up to them, his perverted book in one hand while the other was stuffed in his pants pocket. When he got in front of them, he looked up to see the faces of his sons and said something that sunk deep into their hearts. "I hope your happy." and with that he walked back into the house.

They just stood there, until Gaara finally spoke up. "Who's going to tell Sasuke?"

* * *

Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door not waiting for a reply and opened it, seeing the blonde turn from his computer with a cup of instant ramen in one hand and chopsticks with noodles dangling from them in the other. "Dope," he said, nodding his head at his older -by a few months- brother. The blonde just nodded back, mumbling something about teme's, privacy, and needing to wait for an answer before walking in Simeon's room. The onyx eyed teen just rolled his eyes and jumped on the blondes bed, not surprised when seeing what his brother was doing on the computer. "Dobe, just give it up, your never going to be able to get us all tickets to go to London, and also convince mom and dad to let us." he drawled out lazily, flipping through a magazine his found on the floor.

Naruto turned back around to face his brother, giving his antisocial brother one of his good guy poses.

"You really got to stop spending your lunch time training with Gai-sensei and Lee, their starting to rub off on you." Sasuke stated, ducking as his blonde brother threw one of his extra pillows at him.

Naruto rolled his eyes and waved his hand at his brother. "Quiet, Teme. Anyway, I'm not getting tickets for everybody, just for us guys. I mean, what kind of brothers would we be if we didn't go to support our only oldest brother in his one time of fame!" he exclaimed, thrusting his fist in the air happily.

Sasuke snorted. "The kind that are "only," using him for his time of fame." he smirked as his brother laughed loudly and nodded. And people wondered how they got along so well, Kiba wasn't the only one who did pranks with Naruto. Of course Sasuke's way past that, he's mature now, and doesn't need the embarrassment. Sasuke frowned suddenly has he thought back to the sentence his brother had just recently stated. "Wait... Your not inviting Sakura?" he asked, he didn't want to get into a fight with his brother, but the subject presented itself, so he might as well go all the way with it.

Naruto's smile disappeared and turned back to face his computer. Tapping away at his computer.

**Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. **Sasuke frowned in annoyance. "Naruto." he hissed.

**Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. **Sasuke clinched his teeth. "Naruto.." he gritted out.

Naruto just ignored him and continued to type away at his computer. Sasuke at his nerves last end, stood up and slapped his brother across the head, glaring at the blonde who just turned and stared at him in defiance. They stared at each other for a while, neither speaking, until realisation sparked in Sasuke's eyes. He stepped back, and saw regret and sadness flash through his brothers eyes,

. "You knew," Sasuke stated. "T-This whole time."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "What the heck is wrong with you?!" he shouted, grabbing his brother by the collar of his shirt.

Naruto looked away from his brother in shame. "Look, Sasuke-"

Sasuke growled and pushed his brother away. "Don't "Look, Sasuke" me! You knew Sakura didn't do all those things, yet, you still called her a liar, and a slut. You even made me break up with her. But for what, some whore who cheats on you every second your not around? You knew Karin was lying, but you still said all those things to Sakura. Oh my god, you even shunned your own brother!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't you break up with her, Naruto? What's the point in keeping someone like that? You can have any girl you want, yet you still continue to go out with that psycho witch!"

The blonde held up his hands. "Calm down, look I know this looks bad, and I'm sorry for making you break up with Sakura. But you have to understand, Karin was my first at everything, it's not that easy to give something up after so long. And you know she hasn't always been like this." he tried to explain.

Sasuke shook his head and scowled at Naruto. "You idiot, that's not the point!" he hissed. "You should have kicked her to the curb the _second _you found out about what she did to Kiba! He's fifteen you idiot, yet you chose that slut over everything else that matters!"

Naruto grit his teeth. "Look, I'm sorry! I made a mistake, I know what I did was wrong, I know I put all of you through a lot, but I was upset! My girlfriend for years cheated on me for my baby brother, she practically bottle fed him loads of alcohol just so she could try to get in his pants- Thank God she didn't!- That's a lot to deal with, and the only person I could put the blame on was Sakura. I know it was wrong, but I had nothing else to turn to." he said, sitting down at the end of the bed and burying his face into his hands. "I'm sorry." he apologised sincerely, grabbing locks of his hair and pulling them slightly out of desperation.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock.

"Come in,"

Itachi walked in with his hands in his pockets. He looked up at the two and sighed.

"What is it Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

The eldest Hatake, rubbed his temples. "It's-uh.... Sakura. . . She, uh, left just a few minutes ago."

Naruto raised a brow. "Yeah, what about-Oh. . . . WHAT?!?!" the two stood up with shocked expressions.

"What do you mean she left? Why?!" Sasuke asked, trying real hard to hide the pain he had in his eyes, while also trying to ignore the pain in his heart.

Naruto's eyes widened and he collapsed onto the bed. "Oh man, this is all my fault. I never should have gotten into that fight with her."

Both heads turned in the blondes direction. "What? You got in a fight with Sakura?"

"More like an argument, I-I said something I shouldn't have said... Oh man, Sasuke. I am so sorry." the blonde stated.

Sasuke just ignored them and ran out the room. The two called after him but he just kept on running till he was in the backyard and in his shed. He locked and barricaded the door, refusing to come out.

Shikamaru and Kiba were in the backyard when they saw Sasuke run out and into the shed as fast as his legs could carry him. Naruto and Itachi soon came after and banged on the door for him to open up. They received no answer.

"I'm guessing he took it bad?" Shikamaru said, watching as Naruto repeatedly pounded on the door.

Itachi just nodded. "He's taken it harder than I expected. He must have really cared about her." the older Hatake muttered, giving up on trying to get his brother out.

Kiba stood behind them and clinched his fists. Something told him that letting Sakura get away was a terrible mistake. Without a second thought, he bolted.

The brothers watched in surprise. "Kiba! Where are you going? KIBA!!" Naruto shouted, but the brunette just kept on running till he was nothing but a spec in their sights.

* * *

**A/N; Review! Please don't hate me! I know it's short and a little rushed, just work with me! Sorry for any mistakes.**


	24. Chapter26 Hurt, Return and Boys

**A/N; Hey meh peeps! Sorry for the late update, my dad had to go to the hospital so I was really worried and I didn't have the time to update, but I'm back now.**

**OMG! I can't believe this is my last chapter, wah! My first finished story, I'm so proud of myself! Yay! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto and Kate Brian**

**Warning: Drama and humor! OOC Sasuke and other brothers. And yes, I took another part of the book. Don't judge me! I put a little of me in there too, not me, I meant in how I put it in my own words- Gah, you get it.**

Speaking

_Thoughts_

**_**

**_**

**_**

**Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys: Last Chapter T-T**

**.**

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, c'mon. You can't stay in there forever. Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, banging on the sheds door.

"This is your fault you stupid idiot! I hate you!" Sasuke shouted from inside the shed, banging the door from inside, making his blonde brother jump back in surprise.

The blonde looked around, he saw his red haired brother and motioned for him to come towards him. He refused to believe his brother hated him, he understood how Sasuke felt, And he knew his brother was right about it being his fault Sakura left in the first place. So, he had a plan and it had something to do with his little brother, Gaara. The red head walked over and squeaked uncharacteristically as Naruto lifted him up onto the shed roof.

"Naruto you idiot! What are you doing?!" Gaara shouted, hitting his brother over and over again, hoping the blonde would let him down.

"Stop moving and get up there!" Naruto hissed, growling as the annoying red head continued to fight him.

"Put me down, you idiot! You know how I am about heights!" Gaara stated loudly, kicking his feet as his brother pushed him farther up the roof of the shed.

Itachi and Neji winced when the red haired teen managed to kick Naruto in his sensitive parts.

"OW~! You retard! That's it, get up there!" with one final heave from Naruto and an undignified yelp from Gaara, the red head landed not so gracefully onto the roof.

Gaara scowled at nothing in particular and crawled over to the skylight, where you could see into the shed perfectly. As he looked down, he noticed Sasuke leaning against the wall with his arms wrapped around his legs and his head in his arms. He heard Naruto ask him what he saw. The red head rolled his eyes and replied. "He's sulking!" he could here loud laughter and some chuckles from his brothers.

Shikamaru yawned and looked up towards the roof. "Troublesome, this is such a drag." he crossed his arms and yawned again, wondering where Kiba had ran off to so fast. Scratching the back of his head he thought to himself. _`Surely he's not going after Sakura. The whole time she was here, he made it known of how much he _didn't _like her. Troublesome; unless he's flooded with guilt, then it could be a possibility. But is it really possible to make it on time by foot to the airport? Considering the fact he's not that good of a fast runner- scratch that. He's nowhere near being a good runner.' _Shikamaru sighed languidly and went back to watching his brothers try to help Gaara back down off the shed. He winced when the red head accidentally fell and landed on the ground with a loud `Thump'

"Guys, the point of helping him down," Kakashi said, walking over to his youngest son. "Is to catch him if he slips and falls." the silver haired man held out his hand and helped the fifteen year old red head up off of the ground.

Gaara nodded his head at his father in thanks, then snapped his head to look at his brothers and glared, mouthing `teme's' to his uncoordinated-emotionally idiotic-brothers.

Kakashi sighed and put his precious book away, walking up to the shed where Sasuke resided, he knocked and said. "Sasuke, come on out. If you don't, I'll tell everyone you cried over a girl." they all leaned in closer to the door and started to smile when they heard movement, but suddenly jolted back when they heard a bull-horn honk in their ears.

"Gah! I've gone deaf!" Naruto shouted rolling on the ground and covering his ears, whining dramatically.

Itachi and Neji cleared their throats and shook their heads, trying to make the ringing stop.

Kakashi scowled under his mask and banged on the door. "You big baby!"

The red head sighed and crossed his arms. "Who knew he could be such a kid about something like this. She's just a girl." he said, rolling his eyes as he heard Sasuke's mutter "shut up," through the door.

They all sighed and nodded.

* * *

Sasuke sat against the door, staring at his hands that had different colors of paint all over them. He sighed and leaned his head back against the door and stared up at the ceiling, seeing many hues of blue painted all over it. He groaned and buried his fingers in his hair, thinking of many ways to kill his brother for doing this to him. He normally wasn't this attached to anything, especially a girl, he didn't know what it was, maybe it was because Sakura was his first girlfriend and he just didn't have enough time to really get to know her and spend time with her. He only knew that she was annoying, but he could handle that. Tenten and Ino were annoying also, so what was the difference between Sakura's annoying, and Ino and Tenten's annoying?

He groaned again. Why in the world was he thinking of something like that? The difference between Sakura and his brothers girlfriends annoying? Who thinks that?

Sasuke glared at the door when he heard Naruto knock on the door again. _`Is it really so much to ask to let me wallow in my self pity and loss, in peace? I'm mean really, they left Naruto alone when his gerbil died.' _He scowled at the memory.

He lifted his head up and stared at his canvas, his eyes traveled along the many different colors. He was quite proud of himself. Before he had no inspiration so it was difficult to come up with things he could paint and then he remembered that day in the shed with Sakura and voila! His masterpiece. He frowned again and rested his chin on his arms that were being supported by his legs. He loved his brothers to death, but it always came down to the point where no matter what he does or how he feels, there is always going to be ultimatums and he was beginning to realise choosing Naruto over his own happiness, might have been the biggest mistake of his life.

The dark haired teen stood and dusted the dirt off his clothes and walked over to the painting he had finished just the night before, he had worked on it for Sakura as an apology and hopefully a reconciliation gift. He had it all planned out, he was going to talk to Naruto, force the blonde idiot to say sorry and then grab Sakura show her his gift and kiss her like no tomorrow. Of course he only got to do the first part of that and by the time he was done talking to his brother, Sakura was already gone.

His dark eyes followed the intricate brush strokes, he sighed and traced his finger along a particular part of the painting. "I hate this." he whispered softly, leaning his head lightly against the canvas.

* * *

Kiba was running as fast as he could, Akamaru not helping any by sitting on his head. The brunette looked upward, managing to see his dogs front paws and its tongue sticking out, dabs of drool landed on his face. Kiba made a disgusted face and said while panting. "Man, do I wish you were big enough to ride, boy. I should have listened to the vet about giving you those growth pills." growling to himself in annoyance he quickly crossed the street as the lights turned green. _`Oh my god, I'm going to die! Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run!' _car horns honked as they slammed on the brakes so the wouldn't hit the lunatic that didn't have enough patience to wait for the light to turn red.

Kiba sighed as he made it through the traffic before he got flattened by a bus, but he continued to run, he had to make to the airport before Sakura's plane flew off. _`Just a few more blocks, that's all Kiba, you can do this. Remember, this is for, Sasuke. Even if he is emo, no matter what he's still your brother. You owe him this anyway, just gotta figure out how to talk her into staying...'_

As Kiba turned the corner he could see the airport in his sights, he rolled his eyes upward and mouthed a `thank you,' as he ran the next few steps he needed to, through the airport doors.

"Hey, you, with the afro!"

Kiba's eye twitched as he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. The brunette turned his head and looked up to see a big fat man, who seemed to be the security guard, chew on a donut while also supposedly holding him under arrest. "Can I help you?" Kiba asked, with a little bit of agitation and malice in his voice. He had god knows how long to get into that airport, and here was some old geezer who weighed a ton holding him back.

The fat security guard nodded. "Yeah, you can't get in without a ticket kid, especially with a mutt." the man stated, taking a giant bite of his jelly donut.

Kiba's left eye ticked in annoyance, he hated when people called his precious dog a mutt. "Look old man, I don't have time for this. The love of my older brothers life is about to fly across the world! And I have less than ten minutes to get there and stop her before that giant metal bird takes off, now if you don't mind. _Please," _he said the word through his teeth. "Let me through." he finished, still not able to take a breath, at least until he manged to find his brothers pinkette. _`God, that sounded gross even in my head.'_

The teen watched as the guards expression changed to one of thoughtfulness, like he was debating on whether to let him through or not. As Kiba began to think he made it through to the guard, he did the unexpected.

The man shook his head and spoke through another bite of his donut. "Sorry kid, either buy a ticket or get out of here."

The young dog lover growled and fished through his pockets for his wallet and ground out through his teeth. "_Fine!_"

* * *

Sakura sighed as she waited in line to go through security. The whole taxi ride was painful, as soon as the cab drove out of the driveway, she started crying her eyes out. She hadn't been gone for less than forty-five minutes and already she missed everybody, especially Sasuke. She gasped and quickly shook her head and pulled her cheeks. Now was not the time to think about stuff like that, she had made her decision. In the next five minutes, she'll be on a plane and on her way to America. . .

_**`Where we get to spend the next two years in a private army acedemic high school.... for girls. Peachy,' **_her inner said sarcastically, crossing her white outlined arms and pouting irritably.

_`Maybe an all girls school is exactly what we need. . . I'm mean, there we won't have to deal with guys, dates, prom, party's-"_

_**`Things that teenagers our age need to live!'**_

_`Now your just being dramatic.'_

_**`Well if I don't, who will? It definitely isn't going to be you, your supporting this. YOUR the reason we're leaving the place we tried so hard to stay in the first place.'**_

_`Look, it's the right thing to do! I couldn't stand being in a place where everybody hated you. Did you not hear what Naruto said or are you seriously too oblivious?'_

_**`Look, I no what he said, I was there too, you know? I felt the exact same pain you felt. But, I react differently. I am the you that isn't afraid to speak her mind or do some major arse kicking! That's why I'm here in the first place. That's the whole point of having an inner!'**_

_`Look I understand, I know. I-I just wished I had taken things better than I had, you know. Been stronger... I couldn't use you cause you only come out during extreme amounts of anger.'_

_**`There's nothing we can do about it now. We'll just have to deal with going to another new school-"**_

"Hey! Sakura! Wait up!

Sakura's heart literally jumped out of her chest as she turned around. There he was, running through the crowd, pushing people out of the way so he could get to her. Never in her life had she been so happy to see. . .

Kiba.

_**`Well, that's definitely new.'**_

"Hey! You! -No not you, I don't even know you!- Pinky!" he shouted as he finally got closer to her. She twitched at the name Pinky. "Where the heck do you think your going?" He doubled over in front of her, sweat streaming down from his temples as he gasped for breath. Sakura checked behind him but didn't see anyone else trailing behind him.

_`What the heck is going on?'_

_**`Psh, don't ask me, I'm as clueless at this as much as you are.'**_

_`Well, that's not comforting at all. Why in the world is Kiba standing here, looking like he just ran a marathon?'_

"Are you alone?" she asked, snapping her head toward the security line as they started clearing up. If she didn't hurry she was going to miss her flight.

"I gotta sit," he said, holding his chest as he wheezed. He backed up clumsily and fell into the nearest vacant chair.

Sakura stepped out of line uncertainly. She looked around the terminal, half expecting to see the famous celebrity in America to jump out and say she just got Punk'd! But didn't see any hidden camera's anywhere, she shrugged and sat next to him as he continued to try and catch his breath. This had to be a joke. _Kiba _was chasing her down? "What are you doing here?" she finally asked, narrowing her eyes at the now calm brunette. "And how did you get past security?"

"I had to buy a ticket, you belee d'at?" he said, pulling out a little American Airlines folder. "I can go to New York now if I want."

Sakura sat on the edge of the chair and glared at him. "Kiba, seriously. I have to get on this plane."

"Hey, you wanna go, be my guest." Kiba said, shoving the crumbled up ticket back into his pocket. "But hear me out first."

She sighed and leaned back into her chair, rolling her eyes upward before turning her head to look back at him. "Alright. . . you have five minutes, no more, no less." she stated, holding up her five fingers and wiggling them in his face to emphasise her point.

"All right, look," he said, shoving her hand away irritably. "After you left, everything went to hell. And I can't speak for Naruto or anything, but I realised I've been a jerk lately."

"Oh, you realised that, huh?" Sakura said sarcastically, giving a mock surprised look.

Kiba scowled. "Let me talk, woman!" he said, flushing in annoyance and embarrassment.

Sakura sighed and waved her hand for him to continue. The brunette nodded and took a deep breath. She suddenly began to realise how hard this might actually be for Kiba. Was it really that big of an effort to talk to her? Inwardly sighing, she pressed her lips together and listened to what else he had to say.

"I was just pissed at you for taking my room. But then I began to think about it and I figured out why you irritate me so much." he said, folding his fingers together and leaning on his knees as he looked down at the ground.

Sakura raised her brows expectantly. "Whys that?"

He cleared his throat shyly and continued. "Well, all of a sudden you came in there and did all this stuff, you know? Like stuff none of us could do, but what we should have tried to do, I mean...." he trailed off, scratching the back of his head and looking back down at the ground. He shook his head and looked back up at her.

For the first time since she'd met him, Kiba was looking at her with his guard down. He wasn't making a sneer and he wasn't cursing her very existence, he wasn't putting on his "I'm all tough," front--he was just there, talking to her.

"Like you got Gaara to open up more, he's not sitting in his room and acting all emo. He's actually trying to make an effort when it comes to all of us, before you came.... All he did was eat, read, and go to school. He rarely ever talked to us, I was afraid mom was going to go ballistic `cause he had also stopped talking to her. And Shikamaru and Neji are actually interested in something other than their lives. And Itachi, actually occasionally comes out of the garage and hangs out with all of us now. And my mom? She's a different person now, since you've been there. She's, y'know, calmer and stuff."

"Really?" Sakura asked, looking at her hands nervously, a hint of pink marring her face in a blush.

Kiba nodded and continued on. "Yeah, it's like having another female around has cooled her down or something, seriously. She's only whacked me upside the head twice since you got here, I think?" he said thoughtfully.

Sakura couldn't help but let out a giggle. He managed to smile slightly at that.

"Plus, what you've done for all of us. . . " he said. "That was pretty generous and cool too. I still don't know why you done all those things in the first place."

"Soft spot for lost causes, I guess?" she said with a shrug and a playful grin.

He gave her a cocky grin, his canines shining brightly and mischievously. "Well, whatever," he waved it off with his hands. "Thanks."

She nodded. "Hm, your welcome," she said. It wasn't much, but she had a feeling he actually meant it.

"So look, you can't leave," he stated, looking her straight in the eyes. "If you do, Gaara will revert and Neji and Shikamaru are going to go back to ignoring all of us and Itachi'll go back to being ghost brother and Sasuke..." he trailed off.

Sakura's heart jolted painfully at his name. "Sasuke what?"

"Sasuke'll be destroyed," he said. "You got that dude all up in a twist, you know that, right?" he stated, crossing his arms and nodding his head matter-of-factly.

"What does that even mean?" she asked curiously.

He waved her off, ignoring her question. "All I know is, he found out you left and he locked himself in that shed of his and barricaded the door. No ones seen him since," Kiba said, laughing slightly at the memory. "When I bolted, Dad and Itachi were coming out to try and get him out of there. On my way here one of my friends said they were driving by and saw Naruto trying to lift Gaara up on the building, I guess they were trying to see if the kid wasn't dead or something."

Sakura swallowed as her heart lurched. Had her leaving really affected Sasuke that badly, he actually went as far as locking himself up in the shed. "Wow."

For a few minutes Sakura and Kiba sat in the airports uncomfortable plastic chairs, watching as the line at the gate continued to get smaller and smaller. Sakura turned everything over in her head, trying to reevaluate herself and her decisions. Was it really possible that she had changed the Hatakes' lives like Kiba said? She had thought the only thing she ever did was ruin things for them, but now as she remembered all that Kiba had said, she realised that she had helped them in some way. Made things better, even if it was only a little bit.

"You know, we always thought it was cool that my mom only had boys." he said, smiling just a little more. "Who knew in all actuality, that we _needed _a sister. . . Not that I see you as a sister or anything. I still hate you." he clarified, snapping his head to the side and raising his nose in the air.

Sakura snorted. _`Boy, he sure knows how to ruin a mood." _she just shook her head and patted his shoulder. She stopped laughing and looked down at her hands.

"Oh man! Are you gonna start crying on me or something, I don't do sappiness dammit!" he stated.

"No, I'm not going to cry, so chill out." she said.

"So, are you comin' back with me or what?" he asked, standing up and holding out a hand for her to grab.

Sakura reached out and took his hand, allowing him to lift her up, she nodded her head and sighed. "Fine, but I have a few conditions."

"Should have seen that coming," Kiba said, rolling his eyes and waved his hand urging her to go on.

"First of all, clean up that bathroom of yours, You guys really need to start picking up after yourselves in there. No more blood, no more hair, and no more stains I don't even think could be identified even if you tried."

"Okay, okay," he said, nodding his head. "Anything else?"

"Yep. I want a hands-off rule on all of my stuff, including my bike."

"Alright...."

"Oh, and no more Sakura B Cups behind my back. . . seriously, where do you come up with this stuff?"

Kiba's jaw went slack and he flushed. "How did you know about that?"

She raised her brows.

"Okay, alright. Is that all?" he asked.

"You think you all can do that for me?" she asked, crossing her arms and looking at him skeptically.

"Yes, it's fine. S'not like they'll care anyway. No problem," he said, shrugging his shoulders casually.

"Okay, lets go. Did you walk here or something? I didn't know you had a license?" she said.

Kiba scowled. "Yes. And I don't. Let's just call a cab, but first let me get rid of this ticket, I lost all my allowance for this stupid thing." he stated, running over to the airline lady and started talking animatedly.

Sakura sighed and smiled.

_`Looks like we're not going anywhere.'_

_**`SHANNARO! Sasuke, here I come!'**_

_` *Rolls eyes* '_

_

* * *

_

Everyone except Sasuke was sitting at the dinner table when a cab pulled up into there driveway, honking. Naruto quickly stood and ran out the door, everyone else quickly following behind at his heels. They all stopped in there tracks when they saw Kiba step out of the car with Sakura in tow. The dog lover smiling smugly. "I believe I deserve a thank you and a nice fat juicy stake." he said, walking over to his mom and pouting as she wrapped him up in one of her special bear hugs.

Naruto ignored his brother and quickly ran and scooped Sakura up in his arms, throwing her over his shoulder and walking towards the backyard, leaving everyone else behind. "Thank God your here. Look about what I said the other day. . . I'm sorry, that was out of line. And I knew the whole time that Karin was lying. I-I just cared about her, you know? And I guess it was harder than I thought it was to just let her go. Please, please. Don't take what I said to heart, I was upset and out of line. You were exactly what this family needed and more."

Sakura watched as the ground sped by as he continued to hold her over his shoulder, traitor tears started to leak out of her eyes. She gripped the back of Naruto's shirt and smiled. "Thank you, Naruto." she whispered.

The blonde chuckled. "You can thank me when you get Sasuke out of there, seriously, he's on the verge of insanity." he said, pulling her back down on the ground and turning to bang on the door. "SASUKE-TEME!" he exclaimed.

"Go away, Naruto!" a voice shouted back, sounding strained and depressed. Sakura's eyes softened, just by the sound of his voice she could tell he was deeply hurt.

_`Sasuke...'_

"C'mon! I really think your going to want to see this!" Naruto replied back, banging on the door again, but stopped mid pound as the door burst open and a red looking Sasuke standing with a look that said, "Kill" in his eyes.

Sakura held her breath as she stepped closer to the onyx eyed teen. All he did was blink while his mouth parted slightly. The blonde managed to slink away to the house to leave Sasuke and herself alone. Before she could even utter a word, he quickly gripped her wrist, closing the door and locking it behind them. He turned and just stared at her.

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped as she felt lips cover hers. Her eyes widened as hands held her face in place as Sasuke's lips pressed harder against hers. Snapping out of her daze, she parted her mouth just enough to let him kiss her fully. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly as his arms wrapped around her waist. Finally pulling back for air, Sasuke looked her straight in her emerald orbs. God, how he missed her, he didn't realise how much till now. He pecked her on the lips and then spoke softly. "You came back."

The pinkette nodded and placed her hands on either side of his face and brought his head closer so that their foreheads were touching. "Yeah, remind me later to thank Kiba." she said softly, fear of if she spoke louder it would ruin their perfect moment.

Sasuke blinked questionably. "Kiba?" he asked, his tone soft and low, also.

She only nodded. "Why did you lock yourself up in here?" she asked, looking around the shed, her eyes landing on a particular object, her eyes widening.

Sasuke watched as she walked closer to the canvas and replied to her question. "What do you think?" he said, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and burying his head in her hair. "I thought you were gone for good..." she blinked back tears as his arms continued to tighten. "Please," he whispered softly. "Don't leave again."

A sob broke through Sakura's throat as he turned her head around and placed a loving kiss on her lips. It was slow and passionate, just how she liked it. She pulled back, just enough so that their noses were still touching. "I won't leave again Sasuke, I promise." he only nodded and bent forward to kiss her again.

* * *

**Later that evening:**

"Oh, Sakura, I'm so happy your back!" Anko exclaimed, placing food in front of everybody as they all sat at the dinner table.

Sakura smiled at the cheerful woman. "Yeah, me too." she said, smiling as Sasuke, who sat next to her grabbed her hand under the table and held it tightly.

Anko smiled and looked over at her oldest son, she raised a brow questioningly as he reached over to grab the bowl of rice. "Ita-chan, I thought you were going to London tonight?" she said, passing the steak over to Kiba, who took it greedily.

Itachi nodded. "Ah, I am. But I called the guy hosting the contest and told him that I was coming a day late, while the other members went ahead."

Kakashi quickly swallowed his drink. "Why are you waiting an extra day?" he asked confusedly.

The oldest Hatake son cleared his throat. "I'm waiting on seven extra tickets to arrive in the mail. Tomorrow morning they're supposed to arrive."

Everyone's eyes widened. By everyone, I mean everyone under the age of nineteen. Anko clapped her hands. "Oh, Ita-chan, that's so nice of you, inviting your brothers and Sakura-chan!"

"Hn, I'm only doing this because the stupid contest requires a female singer, and if Sakura goes, that means Sasuke goes. Which makes it Naruto's goal to go and compete with Sasuke, which then leads to Kiba following and then Gaara and then that leads to Neji and Shikamaru following to look after Gaara and Kiba. And then it comes down to the extra seven tickets I bought. So, after dinner, all of you go upstairs and pack. I've already called Auntie Tsunade and told her everything, she said she'd bundle all your homework and stuff and have it waiting for when you get back." he said, taking a bite out of his stake.

Naruto and Kiba high-fived, they had talked to each other during the time Sakura and Sasuke were getting back together. They said no hard feelings and went back to the two -self proclaimed- Worlds Greatest Pranksters. So everything was good and what makes it better was that they were going to spend a whole month in London.

Anko giggled. "Well, I guess it's time for me to announce my good news." she smiled as every body gave her questionable looks, she couldn't wait to tell them.

"Good news? Why haven't I heard of this yet, Anko dear?" Kakashi asked, completely clueless about his wife's wonderful news.

Anko smiled and clapped her hands together. "Oh~ I can't hold it in anymore." she looked at everyone with sparkling eyes. "I'm pregnant!!!" she exclaimed happily.

...

...

...

..

"WHAT?!?!?!"

_

* * *

_

**_Credits:  
_****_Special thanks and what not. This is to all my reviewers, I could never have completed this without all your support.  
_****_And I'd also like to apologise for the beginning of how I started the story,  
_****_I know I copied some of the beginning of the book and I  
_****_deeply apologise to all of you for that, I was still a newcomer to the whole  
_****_writing thing and I needed a start off, but I'm very proud of how this story turned out.  
_**_**I look forward to hearing from all of yall in the reviews for this last chapter and for the sequel.  
****Thank You! **_

**_I know this is weird but I'm gonna put down all the reviewers, your all favorites cause you stuck with me through the whole story!_**

**_Reviewers:_**

_Juniper11  
-xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-  
freak-4-God  
7anime7lover7  
Kawaii :3  
WooHooDork  
SASUsaku ^_^ 4 Ever  
kerapal bubbles  
BraeBrae Baby  
the tomato  
xxxVanstarxxx  
TwiLigHT8D  
theduckoverthere  
Otakugal  
Uchihasaime  
Luna Rei Harmony  
BlueSword23  
MYinnerNINJA  
Nadoka  
Kaamen  
XxXMiss'TeaseXxX :That was the longest review, I have ever received.  
TorieStar  
Prettyful Elfy  
TragedyDawl  
rainbow spell  
lexylovesanime  
sakura-sasuke-831  
silksoft96  
Kagomes heart  
DarkFairyPrincess21  
marci16  
acl03395  
Sasukeztruelove  
mistress akasha  
RyeRye-chann  
musicADDICTED  
Angry  
YinYang-Animal  
blexz  
Chemical foxx  
therockjlo  
Sakima Uchiha and Mei Ketsueki  
-SasuSaku 4-evaa  
Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08  
Shousei Kenkou  
Madam Mistress  
Swimgirl080  
Azn-Innocence  
popochi-chan  
radarsada  
XKrzySakuraX  
o0fuYuHAnAsHIrA0o  
I Have An Alter Ego  
LovesBlind2008  
Carmen  
RenaissanceGirl93  
Christina  
Emerald+Onyx=Luv  
Sakurachan623  
bo0bahh  
PC Princess Jad3  
Cherry Lollipop and Skittles  
White Tiger 1992  
Li  
Kate :Sorry I ruined the story for you (it wasn't intentional)  
Angel  
YoursTruely- T-chan  
cool 44  
Jupiter Pickles  
maya  
ilovetoast-chan_

**_And that's the last of the reviewers. *sob* You guys are so awesome! *runs away to cry*_**

_

* * *

_

**_Last Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this last chapter you guys. Please tell me how you liked the chapter and the rest of the story, I'll be back soon to write the sequel, but I'd like to get a little farther into my others stories before I do. Once again, thank you for all your support. See you soon!_**

**_blonde insomniac, out!_**


	25. Chapter27 Alternate Ending revised

**_Sakura's Guide to the Hatake Boys_**

**_Sakura's Guide: End_**

**_._**

"You boys are going to be the death of me." Kakashi said as he rubbed his temples. You could see the disappointment in his eye, and even with his mask you could practically tell he was frowning. There in the basement sat his seven boys all ignoring each other in all ways possible, despite having to sit in the same room together and nearly touching (as it being they were all sitting on the same couch).

"But, dad-" Naruto started as he opened his mouth to interject, hoping to defend himself in any way possible.

"I don't want to hear it. Naruto you are the one I had least expected this behavior from. You're a fool, but I know you would be the last person to treat a girl like the way you had treated Sakura." the silver haired man reprimanded sternly.

The blonde looked away, his throat tight and the burning made it hard for him to swallow. "I'm sorry." he said softly, that was the only thing he could say really. He had no explaination for any of his actions, and that alone made him feel even more of a douchebag.

Kakashi just shook his head. "I really should beat the crap out of all of you for how you presented yourselves to one of my closest friends' daughter. You have no sense whatsoever. Not only that, you completely disobeyed me!" he nearly shouted, his hands flying up in the air for added imphasis in example for how pissed he really was.

The boys flinched at their father's words. Okay, so maybe hearing that coming from their dad was a little worse than they had expected it be.

"Dad-" Neji began, but was also cut off by his father's sharp stare.

"That's enough, stop trying to interrupt me. I'm trying to make a point." He all but shouted, what did a parent have to do to get his kids to shut up? "I understand it was different having someone move in, especially that someone technically being a girl. But you had no right to do what you did. You all are old enough to know better and make the right decisions, I expected more from all of you. But I guess that would mean giving you more credit than you deserve." he finished with a resigned sigh. Just by looking at him you could tell this whole ordeal had taken a toll on him. He didn't even have his precious book out this time.

The boys looked down, the words from their father lingering in their minds. Shame wasn't a feeling they were accustomed to, they rarely had a reason to experience it, but now it was weighing heavy in their hearts along with the feeling of guilt.

_`This sucks.' _Was the thought that ran through all their minds.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said. His dark haired son looked up at him emotionless. It had taken half the day getting Sasuke out of that shed, and the only reason why he had come out in the first place was because Anko had come out crying her eyes out and begging her son to come out. Not long after the dark teen had come out, Kiba had returned sweating and looking downtrodden. He never did explain where he had ran off to in such a hurry and Kakashi doubted Kiba was ever going to tell them. "I'm sorry." and that was all that needed to be said. What could he say? Nothing he could ever say would change what had happened, the damage was done and the only thing that remained was his son's saddened face to prove it.

Kakashi really didn't know fully what had happened while Sakura had stayed with them, but he did know that whatever it was that drove Sakura back to her parents, it wasn't because she was homesick. He may never know actually what had went on behind his back, most likely if he asked he wasn't going to get a straight answer, and calling up the pink haired girl was only going to upset her. He felt bad for not noticing things before they got too bad, and he wished things had turned out a lot differently than they had. But his sons could use this as a learning experience; ways on how "not" to treat a girl.

Sasuke just shook his head and looked down at the floor, not really having the energy to say anthing in response to his father's apology. He felt like he didn't deserve it, it was his own fault. Listening to his brother had been his decison, and choosing his family was what he had thought to have been the best thing for them. He missed Sakura, but that wasn't what had bothered him most. No, what bothered him was that his brother, his best friend, had done everything in his power to make sure Sakura was not welcome. Knowing that, Sasuke hated himself even more for not preventing the exact thing he didn't want to happen. And that was Sakura leaving, and possibly never coming back.

As Kakashi reached into his back pocket and pulled out his book he went on to say, "I guess I should start going over your punishment," he paused waiting for any objections. He was almost surprised by the silence that followed, he half expected some whining on Kiba's part, but decided that it didn't really matter anyway and continued.

"You're all grounded for a month, no parties, no TV, no games, everyone over sixteen you're to come home straight after school, no exceptions, unless you are dying. Those under, you know the drill." he said, eying the twins with scrutiny. Gaara and Kiba just nodded without complaint. "Good, also. Itachi being as it is, you are twenty and I have really no reason to punish you. But you are still held accountable for not doing anything to stop your brothers from making complete idiots out of themselves, and also I know you out of anyone was a lot more perceptive than you let on, I believe you could have handled things a lot more differently if you hadn't been so vain. On that note, you are banned from having practice in the garage and you aren't going to London."

Itachi opened his mouth to retort, not believing that his dad had actually told him he couldn't go to London. Of all punishments he could have gotten that was not one of them. Did his dad even have a say in whether or not he goes? "You can't do that!" he said eyes narrowing in on his father.

Kakashi smirked. "I can and I will. If I seem to remember correctly, I was the one that was going to be paying for your flight. Unless you have the money to pay for it yourself then by all means, you go right for it." he said. He never wanted to be driven as far as to be cruel to his children, but he was showing them that their actions were going to have consequences.

Itachi sighed in defeat. He should have moved into the college dorms when he had the chance.

"I'm not finished," Kakashi said when the boys had started to get up. "I had a long talk with Sakura's father and..." he trailed off, his one eye watching the reactions of his kids closely. "We agreed that you all are going to apologize the traditional way to Sakura. If you have any complaints about these rules and decisions then you can pack your bags." he said as he made his way towards the stairs. But paused halfway up. "You've really disappointed me. The least you could do is show some respect for me and do as I say. This time." With that he climbed the last bit of the stairs and closed the door as he walked out.

There was silence as the seven sat there in the middle of the basement, scrunched together on that ridiculously tiny couch, their father's words had hit a nerve. They really didn't know what to make of everything now. Shikamaru sighed and scratched his head. "Looks like I'm canceling my date with Ino tonight. I guess that's good being as she kind of hates my guts now. This is such a drag." he complained.

Itachi rolled his eyes and stood, not exactly wanting to go upstairs, but not wanting to be in the same room with his siblings any more than he had to. Decisions, decisons.

Naruto fidgeted as Sasuke stood up also, and then started to make his way to the door. The blond didn't know what to do, but he really needed to talk to his brother. "Sasuke..." he trailed off uncertainly.

The dark haired teen paused slightly but didn't turn. He was too tired to be angry at his brother, even if on the inside, his brain was telling him to beat the living snot out of the orange loving baka. "What do you want Naruto?" he said with a resigned sigh.

The nervous and guilty teen gulped unconsciously and stood, walking over so that he could face his brother. Well, more his back than anything. "Look, man. I'm sorry... I'm an idiot-"

"No kidding." Gaara mumbled as he rested his head in his arms. The whole situation had gotten out of hand, and not only that Sakura had left in her wake a lot of unresolved obsticles.

Naruto didn't bother with a comeback, he was too focused on the reaction of his other brother. Already just apologizing meant that they were starting to tread dangerous territory. And all of them could feel something nasty was about to start. Hopefully, Sasuke had enough sense not to start anything. The last thing the brothers needed was some more drama and punishment put on their already filled plates.

"Naruto." Neji said in warning, standing as he noticed the way Sasuke seemed to tense and his fists clenched in a way that meant he was about to hit something. And the pale-eyed teen really didn't want more blood on his hands even if it was from a nose. Shikamaru seemed to understand the reaction from Neji and also stood, but that didn't give him enough chance to stop Sasuke from getting into Naruto's face and looking as if he was about to put their blond brother in the hospital.

"Sasuke!" Itachi said, immediately coming between the two teens. "Stop." was all he said as he gripped the collar of the dark haired teen's shirt and pushed him back without trying to use much force. "Now's not the time for us to be talking like this. And you know better than to start a fight right after getting punished for this exact behavior." the twenty year old scolded with narrowed eyes.

"Come on Naruto," Shikamaru said, resting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't start. Not now."

The blonde growled and clenched his teeth together to keep from lashing out at his brothers. It wasn't like they were just going to start throwing fists at one another, yeah they were pissed off but they weren't going to get themselves in even more trouble than they already were. "Come on, Sasuke. Please?" He asked. He wasn't too sure how he was going to word things without looking like a horses butt, but he could at least try.

Sasuke was still facing away from his brothers. His fists were still clenched, and he was still very much pissed off. The last thing he really wanted to do was talk to his retard of a brother and honestly he didn't feel like talking period. He just wanted to go back to the shed, lock himself up and not come out until he felt like the feeling of wanting to throw his guts up was going to go away. He felt mentally and physically sick and he didn't have enough sense at the moment to keep himself in check.

But honestly it was hard to get away with that way of thinking when his brother was practically begging him to have a talk. Of course he knew where their conversation would lead to, but he wasn't in the mood. It was already hard to look at Naruto when he was the reason he and Sakura broke up, but it was even worse when Naruto was the reason she was gone. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke willed every fiber of his being not to turn and curse his brother every name in the book. "Fine." he finally said, stuffing his fists in his pockets and walking up the basement stairs. Not wanting to have their conversation in the presence of five other people even if they were family.

Naruto let out a breath of relief, glad that his brother didn't refuse to talk to him. Sticking his tongue out at Itachi and Neji, he shrugged off Shikamaru's hand and made his way passed the two and shuffled after Sasuke. The five remaining sighed and decided it was just best to stay out of it and let the two handle everything on their own.

"You don't think Sasuke will snap do you? It really looked like he was about to rip off Naruto's head just a few minutes ago." Kiba said as he played with a fray string on the couch.

"I doubt it would get that bad. Besides Sasuke at least has the mind to not do anything until he's heard what Naruto has to say, only then would he really know whether or not he wants to use blunt force. Though I hope Naruto chooses his words wisely."

The five frowned. "Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if one of us went up there after a few minutes." Shikamaru suggested. The four nodded and then proceeded to play rock-paper-scissors to see who would be the one to actually go up there.

"Crap!" Gaara groaned as he buried his face into the pillow to let out all his frustration. He always lost when it came to playing against his brothers, even at a game of stupid rock-paper-scissors!

"Haha, yeah!" Kiba exclaimed as he high-fived Shikamaru and Neji. He wasn't feeling one bit sorry for his twin.

"You guys are jerks." Gaara said as he made his way towards the stairs.

"Fair game bro', no complaining!" Kiba shouted, a big smile on his face and his canines gleaming in the light.

Gaara rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe he was the youngest to that buffoon, was the thought that ran across his mind as he made his way out of the basement. He walked down the hall that would lead to the living room and saw his mom and dad sitting on the couch watching TV. Well, more likely his mom was watching the television and his dad was reading that ridiculously perverted book. Gaara shook his head and went to climbing the other set of stairs in the house that lead to the second story.

From halfway up he could hear loud music playing from what seemed to be Sasuke's room. Most likely to make sure their parents didn't hear them shouting if they were arguing. On that thought Gaara stopped taking his time and took two at a time till he was at the last step and even then he didn't stop as he made his way quickly down the hall to his elder brother's room. As he stood in front of the door, he didn't really know what to do. He was debating on whether he should wait to hear if things were breaking or if he should just knock and make sure everything was okay at that moment.

He groaned at his own indecisiveness and scratched the back of his head roughly. The way his mind was working was just getting ridiculous! Finally making his decision, Gaara raised his hand to knock only to stop mid pound when the door opened and there stood a frustrated looking Sasuke. "Uh," was all he said before he was pulled in roughly by the collar. Gaara growled and struggled to gain his footing as his brother shoved him in. "That wasn't really necessary!" the red head ground out as he fixed his shirt.

"Whatever," Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes as he stood in the middle of his room. Naruto was sitting on the bean bag chair that was sat in a corner, his face looking downcast and his body slumped forward into his raised knees. "Glad you're here." Sasuke said without missing a beat.

Gaara looked up at his brother, cursing his slight disadvantage when it came to his height, a furrowed brow was all the reply the dark haired teen received before he took the time to elaborate. "What I meant by that was you being here gives Naruto a good chance at surviving." he hissed as he sent a glare over at the blond.

Naruto flinched and tried to look anywhere but at his brothers. This wasn't turning out exactly the way he had hoped it would, he still hasn't even told Sasuke what he wanted to tell him yet either. As soon as they walked through the bedroom door Sasuke had turned up the music and immediately started an argument that Naruto didn't hesitate in joining. Probably not one of his best moves but it was better than just standing there and taking it.

"Have you two even talked about what you were supposed to talk about?" The red head asked as the two continued to glare at each other.

Naruto shook his head at the question. "Of course not, that would mean I would actually have his attention. Oh, but no, he's so self-adsorbed I can't get a word in edgewise."

Sasuke growled and looked as if he was about to tackle Naruto. "Like you're any better, you didn't try to talk, you just went ahead and started arguing. If you're going to apologize you should just say it and get lost."

The blonde nearly had to bite his tongue to hold himself back from lashing out and cursing Sasuke into oblivion. With a deep breath and a resigned sigh he said, "Fine, no more arguments. If I'm going to apologize you have to let me say everything else I was going to say. And no interruptions. I don't anymore input on how much of a moron I am." he stated, crossing his arms and looking a lot more confident then he had a few minutes ago.

The dark haired teen sighed and sat down. He got the feeling he was going to need to sit for this. "Okay, talk."

Naruto spent the next thirty minutes talking about how he felt, his insecurities, his deepest concerns and how he had treated Sakura the day before. He told them everything that happened with Karin and the mistakes he had made. And by the time he was all done he was down on his knees begging for forgiveness. Sasuke and Gaara didn't say a word. Gaara wasn't really sure he should have been there in the first place, he knew how private his brothers were. Sasuke just sat there, processing his brothers words. He was feeling extremely conflicted, one side of himself really wanted to beat his brother until there was nothing left, the other half, the half that still saw the stupid blond as a best friend was telling him to forgive him and try to make things right.

He wasn't too sure on which one was winning out in favor, it was kind of a win-win situation. "Stop bowing, idiot." He finally said. He rubbed his temples and then dragged his hand across his face. "You've been told this a million times but I'm going to tell you again. You are a moron."

Naruto flinched at the harshness of his brother's words. "Yeah, I know." He agreed helplessly.

Sasuke slumped forward on his knees. "You are going to make this better. I don't care how you do it, but you are. I'm going to make sure of it."

The blond nodded, just sitting there and agreeing with whatever his brother threw at him. "I really am sorry." He said.

"Stop saying that, just fix everything you screwed up!" And with that, Sasuke stood and marched out of the room leaving a lost looking Naruto and a thoughtful red head in his wake. Minutes passed by silently after Sasuke left, Naruto was still on the floor, his eyes never leaving from the floor.

Gaara, for the first time, feeling slightly uncomfortable from the silence, finally spoke, "I think you and I need to make a trip to California."

That made the blond look up, surprise etched on his face. A blond brow arced up with regard, and then a smile Gaara knew all too well made its way on Naruto's face. "How much allowance have you saved up?" Was the only thing he said before he started to brain storm. Gaara looked up towards the ceiling in helplessness.

* * *

**A/N: Don't judge me... Yes, I know, I keep changing everything! But I'm only human and I can't help it when new ideas break through and I get the urge to just change everything. I also know that some of you weren't very satisfied with the first "alternate ending". Neither was I. Anyway, this seems to be more fun to work with anyway. **

**Thank you! Kamsahabnida~ Saranghae~yo!**

_**Jung-Hee**_


End file.
